miedo a la soledad
by Agadea
Summary: Naruto quiere de Sakura algo que ella aun no esta dispuesta a darle. Mientras resulven sus problemas tendran que afrontar algunos peligros.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que estoy editando, tal y como avisé que empezaría a hacer con todos mis fics.

La mayoría necesitaba un buen repaso y poco a poco voy a ir haciéndolo. Me lo tomare con calma, aunque espero haber terminado de hacerlo en un par de meses. De todas formas esto no quiero decir que deje los fics que tengo a medias sin terminar. De ningún modo. Esos tienen prioridad absoluta.

Un saludo, Fern25

…//…

**Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen**.

**************************************

Capítulo I

Se frotó con insistencia la base del cuello, el cual sentía totalmente agarrotado y tenso. Las horas que llevaba en el hospital sin dormir y trabajando sin parar, le estaban pasando finalmente factura. Su cuerpo le protestaba y se resentía totalmente, haciéndole sentir interminables calambres que le recorrían insistentemente por toda la espalda, pero haciendo caso omiso a su malestar, decidió como siempre seguir trabajando.

Después de terminar con su último paciente, alzó la mirada buscando a quien acudir, e inmediatamente localizó a su siguiente objetivo. Con paso decidido se acercó hasta la camilla donde un joven genin de alborotados cabellos se estaba recuperando de un entrenamiento que se había salido un poco de control.

Le sonrió al chico con dulzura mientras le auscultaba atentamente el pecho para comprobar los daños que tenia y buscando lesiones. El paciente, un joven de unos 13 años, le devolvía la mirada totalmente sonrojado. No todos los días tenía uno la oportunidad de que la más bella kunoichi médico de Konoha, te prestara tanta atención.

Sakura observó la ruborizada cara del chico, y le posó la mano sobre la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. El joven se sonrojó aún mas si cabe, y la pelirosada, al comprobar que el rubor que cubría la cara del joven, se debía mas a otra causa que a la fiebre, le sonrió nuevamente y le dijo que ya podía irse a casa.

…//…

Ino observó a su amiga que curaba la fea herida que un jonin tenia en la cabeza mientras le daba un poco de conversación, asombrándose una vez mas ante su total dedicación. Por muy cansada o estresada que estuviese, la joven siempre tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa para aquellos que estaban bajo su cuidado. Amaba su profesión y le ponía tal empeño, que no era de extrañar que se hubiese convertido en pocos años en una de las mejores médico ninja de la aldea.

A pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de preocuparse ante la imagen que ofrecía. La joven pelirosada estaba exhausta, pero aun así no había querido dejar el hospital cuando acabó su turno por mucho que su amiga le insistió. Ese día había sido especialmente difícil. Parecía que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para acabar heridos o enfermos, y el trabajo no se acababa nunca. Pero la Yamanaka sabía la razón por la que Sakura no había marchado a casa a descansar. Necesitaba ante todo tener la mente distraída. Si volvía a la tranquilidad de su hogar, no podría evitar el preocuparse por él, y la incertidumbre de no saber como estaría, la volvería loca.

La rubia suspiró y movió la cabeza como negación. Sabía que era imposible hacerla entrar en razón cuando ella habia tomado una decisión. Así que renegando por lo bajo ante su cabezonería, volvió a su tarea continuando con la sutura de la herida del hombro de su paciente.

Enfrascadas totalmente en sus respectivas tareas, se vieron de repente sobresaltados por unos gritos que se oyeron en la entrada al hospital.

- ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Rápido ayuda! ¡Por favor ayuden aquí!

Las dos chicas dejaron momentáneamente sus quehaceres y acudieron con prontitud junto a más personal a la entrada del hospital. Allí pudieron ver a un grupo de ambus mayoritariamente heridos, que habían llegado a duras penas sujetando a otros que se encontraban en peores condiciones aún. Algunos se apoyaban como podían contra las paredes del edificio del hospital, intentado parar como podían las hemorragias que brotaban de sus heridas abiertas. La sangre que derramaban los heridos, caía como una siniestra cascada por los escalones de la entrada tiñendo de rojo las grises piedras mientras que los gemidos de dolor que se escuchaban ponían la carne de gallina a los que allí se encontraban.

Rápidamente y con la eficacia que la caracterizaba, Sakura se hizo cargo de la situación y empezó a dar órdenes para que todos los heridos fuesen trasladados según su gravedad, a los diferentes boxes para ser atendidos, mientras que ella misma se afanaba en curar a los más graves.

- ¡Ino! – llamó la joven a su amiga. – Por favor, avisa inmediatamente a Tsunade Sama. Esto no me gusta nada. No es normal que un escuadrón ambu llegue de esta manera. Algo horrible debe haber pasado.

La joven después de hablar con la rubia, volvió su atención al ninja que estaba intentando curar. Una enorme y fea herida cruzaba su torso desde el hombro izquierdo hasta casi la cintura donde terminaba en un profundo desgarro. La joven se alegró internamente de que el herido estuviese inconsciente, ya que el dolor seria tremendo. Concentrándose sintió su chackra salir lentamente de sus manos e ir recubriendo el cuerpo del herido. Poco a poco la terrible cuchillada empezaba a cerrarse uniendo carne y tendones. Ya estaba casi terminando, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro levemente.

- P... por... fa...fa... favor…

Sakura volvió la cara para mirar al que le estaba hablando. Un ambu con una venda en la cabeza y un brazo en cabestrillo, se tambaleaba justamente a su lado. Posando con delicadeza una mano sobre su brazo, intentó que el joven se recostase en una camilla cercana.

- Sshh. No hables. Si ya te han curado, acuéstate y procura descansar.

- No, n...No puedo.- le contestó a su vez. - Tengo que... avisar a la Hokage. Es muy urgente. Te… tengo que contarle...

Sakura hizo una seña a otro medico ninja para que se acercase y terminase de curar al que ella estaba atendiendo, para después, poniendo una mano en el hombro al ninja que le hablaba, guiarle suavemente hacia un sillón para que se sentara.

- Tsunade Sama ya ha sido avisada. En pocos momentos estará aquí. Pero no tienes que apresurarte, podrás darle tu informe mas adelante.

- No se trata de eso. Lo que quiero... lo que quiero decirle es que tiene que enviar a alguien,…a... ayu... ayudarles.

El ambu respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba hablar de manera entrecortada, pero aun así, la pelirosada fue capaz de captar su preocupación.

- ¿A ayudarles?... ¿a ayudar a quien?

- Al grupo del capitán Uzumaki.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía de golpe y la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Rápidamente se arrodilló frente al joven cogiéndole la cara para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Vamos¡ ¡Contéstame!

Mientras hablaba, la joven prácticamente agitaba al pobre ninja como si fuese una coctelera. La frustración unida al miedo que en ese momento la embargaba, no la hacia ser consciente del trato que le estaba dando al herido.

- ¡Sakura, por Dios! ¡Tranquilízate! …

Ino intentaba hacer entrar a la chica en razón pero esta solo parecia querer sacar más información del hombre que tenia frente a ella como diese lugar.

Ino ponía todo su empeño en intentar que su amiga la escuchara, sin conseguirlo, pero solo la fuerte voz de Tsunade que se dejo oír en la sala, consiguió hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Quiere decirme alguien que está pasando aquí!...

…//…

Sakura apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Sosteniendo fuertemente la taza de tila que Shizune le había preparado, escuchaba atentamente mientras Tsunade, se dedicaba a interrogar al ambu, tratando de descubrir que había ocurrido.

- Vosotros no sois del escuadrón de Naruto. Así que no entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que hay que enviarle ayuda?

El joven algo mas recuperado levantó la mirada para enfocar los castaños ojos de su superiora.

- Tsunade sama, ellos… llegaron a…ayudarnos y pudimos escapar trayendo a los heridos de ambos escuadrones con nosotros, pero… algunos aun siguen allí….

- ¿De que cojones estás hablando?...allí… ¿Dónde?...

- En …el desfiladero cercano al punto de nuestra ultima mi…misión…

Tsunade se apretó las sienes con fuerza como tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con producírsele. Luego mirando fijamente al joven que estaba frente a ella, volvió a su interrogatorio.

- Eso no es posible. Naruto y sus hombres están en una misión en la villa oculta de la arena. No es posible que estuvieran donde tú dices…

- Si no me cree, compruébelo, Hokage sama. Varios de los hombres que están aquí pertenecen al escuadrón del capitán Uzumaki.

Sakura y su sensei se miraron asombradas ante la seguridad que emanaba de las palabras del ninja. Inmediatamente la última se volvió hacia su morena ayudante para darle una orden.

- ¡Shizune!... Averigua si todo eso es cierto.

La aludida salió rápidamente para volver al poco tiempo casi sin resuello y bastante nerviosa.

- Es cierto, Tsunade sama. El escuadrón 4º y la mayoría del 7º, están aquí.

Sakura dejó salir un profundo y agitado jadeo de sorpresa y angustia. Tsunade la miró preocupada durante un breve instante, para luego dirigir su total atención de nuevo al hombre.

- Ya puedes empezar a contarme desde el principio.

********

**Fin del capítulo I**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO II

Se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y le poso una mano en el hombro intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo. Sabía como debía sentirse. Era injusto que la vida se cebara con algunas personas de aquella manera, y Sakura parecía ser una de esas personas.

- ¿Cómo estas?

La respuesta fue un hondo suspiro. - Bien, supongo.

- Vamos, ¿quieres un café?

La chica levanto la vista para fijarse en su amiga. Los azules ojos de Ino le devolvieron la mirada preocupada. A pesar de todo, siempre había estado a su lado. Esa extraña relación de amor/odio que habían mantenido desde pequeñas, en el fondo escondía una profunda amistad, y era en momentos como estos, cuando esa amistad se mostraba realmente.

Sin poderlo evitar, se abrazo a la Yamanaka mientras empezaba a sollozar amargamente. La rubia joven acariciaba el pelo de Sakura mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido hacia varias horas.

**Flash Back.**

_-Ya puedes empezar a contármelo todo desde el principio._

_El joven ambu trago saliva y empezó su relato:_

_Volvíamos de una misión de reconocimiento. Era algo rutinario y sin mayores complicaciones. Nos habían llegado noticias de que en una aldea de las montañas, habían visto a un par de criminales clase S unos días atrás, y fuimos a comprobarlo._

_- Si ya recuerdo esa misión- Intervino Tsunade. – Es una aldea que esta cerca de una cascada. Tenias que comprobar si era cierto lo de los criminales y de paso, asegurar que las rutas fueran seguras._

_- Efectivamente, Tsunade sama, y eso fue lo que hicimos. Cuando llegamos a la aldea, no había ni rastro de los dos individuos y la mayoría de los aldeanos, ni siquiera recordaban haberlos visto. La zona era increíblemente tranquila. Todo parecía muy pacífico, quizás demasiado y decidimos cerciorarnos. Comprobamos todas las rutas y caminos. Investigamos el interior de las cuevas y todos los posibles escondites. Nada. No encontramos nada. Finalmente, nuestro líder decidió que era el momento de marcharnos, y así hicimos. _

_Llevábamos aproximadamente la mitad del camino recorrido, cuando sin saber como, por donde, ni por quien, fuimos atacados._

_El joven se estremeció solo de recordarlo, pero siguió su relato._

_.. Salían por todas partes. Eran decenas de individuos con un aspecto verdaderamente salvaje. Apenas parecían humanos. Sus armas eran rudimentarias, pero las utilizaban con una precisión bestial. Nuestros ataques parecían no hacer mella en ellos. Sus aullidos te helaban la sangre, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, solo reflejaban una cosa. Un incansable deseo de matar._

_Luchamos hasta caer desfallecidos. Aquello parecía que no tenia fin Acabamos con muchos, pero seguían saliendo mas, de Dios sabe donde. Finalmente pensamos que ese iba a ser nuestro final. Era imposible terminar con aquella carnicería, pero cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido apareció el escuadrón del capitán Uzumaki. Llegaron como un vendaval y terminaron con todos. _

_El ambu sonrió. – ya saben como son. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda con ellos._

_Tsunade resoplo. Si bien sabia ella como eran los miembros del escuadrón 7. Empezando por el cabeza hueca de su capitán. Le hizo un gesto al ambu Para que continuara con la narración._

… _Pues como iba diciendo, arrasaron. Acabaron con todos en un plis plas._

_No podría decir quienes lucharon más salvajemente, pero el caso es que los derrotaron. Los pocos que quedaron con vida, huyeron hacia las montañas, pero en un descuido, cogieron a dos de nuestros heridos y se los llevaron._

_Al llegar a este punto, el joven miro a Sakura tristemente y continuó:_

_El capitán Uzumaki, salió en persecución de esos individuos para intentar rescatar a sus hombres. Nos prohibió seguirle, aunque la verdad es que tampoco estábamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Nos pidió que volviésemos a la aldea y le esperásemos aquí. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho. Estoy seguro de que si hay alguien en este mundo capaz de rescatarles, es Naruto Uzumaki._

…//…

_Sakura miró al ambu conmovida, la confianza que el chico tenia en las capacidades de Naruto, era increíble._

_Tsunnade se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y tras dar las ordenes para que un equipo de ninjas saliese en busca de Naruto, mando llamar a Kakashi._

…_//…_

Eso había sucedido hacia varias horas, y aun no había noticias. La larga noche daba paso a un gris amanecer, y con ello, las esperanzas de ver llegar

al joven sano y salvo, se hacían cada vez menores.

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y miró a Ino con tristeza.

- ¡Ay Ino! ¿Qué voy a hacer si no vuelve?


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**CAPITULO III**

-Ino ¿Qué voy a hacer si no vuelve?

La joven no sabia que contestarle. Sakura había sufrido tanto primero con la marcha de Sasuke, después con la muerte de sus padres, y ahora Naruto se había convertido en su mayor consuelo, su apoyo. Era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Él era todo lo que le quedaba. Si le perdía a también, quedaría completamente desolada.

Iba a intentar consolarla, cuando unos gritos se volvieron a oír en la entrada.

Sakura e Ino, se precipitaron hacia la puerta del hospital, abriéndose paso entre la gente que se apelotonaba en la puerta.

Se empinaba para tratar de ver sobre las cabezas de la gente que tenia delante, pero no conseguía ver nada. Entre dientes maldecía su poca estatura. Se volvió hacia su amiga para preguntarle si conseguía divisar algo., pero Ino estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella.

Entonces escuchó a un hombre que señalaba hacia delante diciendo que se acercaba alguien. Ella juraría que su corazón parecía que había vuelto a latir con fuerza, después de haber estado parado durante interminables instantes. Miró con ansiedad hacia donde señalaban tratando de abrirse paso a empujones. De pronto lo vió. Era una sombra difusa, pero ella la reconoció en el acto. No podía ser de otra manera.

Poco a poco la imagen se fue haciendo más nítida. Una figura muy alta y fornida se fue perfilando. Sobre los hombros llevaba dos bultos que no le impedían avanzar a grandes zancadas. Sakura exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio. Su forma de andar era inconfundible. Confiada y segura, como si viniese de dar un simple paseo por el bosque.

Finalmente la imagen de un sonriente Naruto fue visible para todos. Su uniforme estaba prácticamente destrozado y su cuerpo casi entero cubierto de sangre, pero él no parecía notarlo. Probablemente la mayor parte de esa sangre no fuese suya. Los cuerpos de dos inconscientes ninjas venían sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su cara.

Al acercarse a la entrada del hospital, le sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que parecía estar esperándole. Se acomodó mejor los cuerpos que venia cargando y avanzó resueltamente hacia delante.

Los ojos del chico instintivamente buscaban entre la multitud otros ojos en concreto. La imagen de unos orbes verdes y luminosos que le habían guiado durante todo el camino de regreso. Esos mismos que eran para él la razón de su existencia, y por los que daría alegremente la vida. Finalmente cuando los localizo, amplio su sonrisa mientras exclamaba alegremente:

-¡Sakura chan!, menos mal que estas aquí. Estos dos necesitan tus cuidados.

La multitud abrió un camino para que el joven shinobi pasara entre ellos con su delicada carga.

Naruto entró en el hospital y depositó cuidadosamente sobre unas camillas los cuerpos de los dos shinobis heridos. Varios médicos se acercaron para atenderlos, mientras el rubio se apartaba para acercarse a una expectante Sakura.

La mayoría de los presentes lo miraban con la boca abierta. No podían comprender después de haber visto los efectos que la masacre había dejado en la mayoría de los ambus, como éste llegaba cargando con dos cuerpos y al parecer ileso. La gente susurraba asombrada.

Ino, sonrió para sus adentros. Por una parte se alegraba del regreso del Uzumaki, tanto por él como por su amiga. Pero por otro lado, no podía imaginar como sentaría todo esto a los otros "shinobis estrellas" de la aldea. Esos mismos que siempre intentaban rivalizar con el rubio, para ver quien era mejor. Estaba deseando reunirse con sus amigos para ver la reacción de todos. Para la chica no cabía la menor duda. Este tío era asombroso. Y esta gesta, contribuiría aun más, sin lugar a dudas, a incrementar la fama de Naruto.

- ¡NARUTO! ¿QUE HA PASADO? Quiero un reporte inmediato.

Tsunade se encaraba al joven esperando su respuesta, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Observó la sangre que cubría sus rasgadas ropas, así como las múltiples heridas que quedaban a la vista. El aspecto del joven era deplorable, aunque no perdía su apostura. La hocage suspiró. Sabía que el Uzumaki era muy fuerte y resistente, pero no le cabía duda de que el joven, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba agotado y necesitaba atención inmediata. Después de meditarlo durante un segundo, se volvió hacia su alumna.

- Sakura por favor, revísale, cura sus heridas y procura que descanse unas horas al menos, y a ti - continuo dirigiéndose a Naruto, - Esta noche te quiero en mi despacho a las ocho para que me des tu informe. Tienes mucho que contarme, así que, procura no retrasarte. ¿Entendido?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Tsunade se dirigió de nuevo a la pelirosada. – Cuando termines con Naruto, también quiero que te vayas a tu casa. No has descansado durante casi dos días y no quiero que al final seas tú la que caiga enferma. Te necesito en plena forma.

Sakura ni siquiera la escuchó. Salió disparada al encuentro del joven y cuando llego hasta donde estaba, le agarró por el chaleco y tiró de él hacia su despacho ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Kakashi, que llegaba en ese momento, solo pudo ver como un ensangrentado Naruto, era arrastrado por una impaciente Sakura. Y volviéndose hacia Tsunade hizo el intento de preguntar, pero la rubia le corto con un gesto que quería decir. ..Después hablaremos.

FIN DE CAPITULO III


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO IV

La joven entró en su despacho arrastrando a un sorprendido Naruto tras de ella. Sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, lo empujó sobre la camilla y le espetó un agrio: ¡DESNUDATE!

El chico la miró asombrado para luego esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa:

- ¡Caramba! Sakura chan. ¿Cómo lo sabias? Esta siempre ha sido una de mis mayores fantasías,… hacerlo en tu oficina,.. Uhmm sobre tu escritorio- dijo el rubio con voz melosa, mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa llena de pergaminos y frascos de pócimas, en la que la joven trabajaba.

- Pero, ¿sabes?, tienes razón, - dijo pasando suavemente una mano sobre la sabana que cubría la camilla. - creo que aquí estaremos mucho mas cómodos. Aunque por otro lado, ¿no crees que alguien podría entrar ahora y pillarnos? Seria mejor esperar a que el hospital se vacíe un poco. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?.. Aunque… si estas impaciente,.. Pues yo no tengo mucho inconveniente y...la posibilidad de que te descubran... pues también tiene su morbo, – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la joven.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina. No estaba de un ánimo muy bueno para coñas.

- ¡NARUTO! – le dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Uhmm, nena. ¡No sabes como me pones cuando estas en plan dura!

Sakura se acerco al joven dispuesto a dejarlo peor de lo que ya estaba. Éste viéndoselo venir, puso sus manos por delante en forma de escudo para evitar el posible golpe que seguro lo dejaba como mínimo inconsciente.

- ¡CALLATE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

- ¡A SUS ORDENES MI SARGENTO!, pero, por favor no me golpees que estoy muy malito.

La joven apretaba los puños con frustración. ¿Cómo podía el cabeza de chorlito bromear en un momento como este? No sabía si pegarle o abrazarle.

Había pasado tanta angustia mientras esperaba para verle aparecer, que aunque tenía ganas de estrangularle como ahora, también se moría de ganas de que la abrazara, como solía hacerlo.

Necesitaba sentir ese calor y esa sensación de paz y seguridad que solo él era capaz de otorgarle. Finalmente, la tensión vivida pudo más que el enojo, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras dejaba caer unas silenciosas lágrimas.

El joven sonrió dulcemente mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura fuertemente abrazada a su torso.

-Vamos, vamos peque, no llores más, que el gran Uzumaki ya esta aquí. No hay nada ni nadie en este mundo, que me impida volver siempre a tu lado. Ya sabes lo que se dice: "bicho malo, nunca muere".

Sakura levanto la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Aun hoy después de tanto tiempo, le costaba creer que ese hombre tan alto (le sacaba casi cabeza y media) y fuerte, fuese el mismo niño hiperactivo y cabeza hueca que la ponía de los nervios cuando eran niños. Aunque para ser justos, aún seguía haciéndolo ahora que era un hombre, pero por otros motivos.

- ¿Sabes que? Si cada vez que vuelvo de una misión peligrosa me recibes así, le diré a la vieja que me mande más a menudo.

Observo la sonrisa divertida que adornaba su cara y su expresión de "no me ha pasado nada, por que soy un macho man", y sintió renacer su mal genio.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿SÁBES LO MAL QUE LO HEMOS PASADO? NADIE SABIA NADA DE TI, SOLO LO POCO QUE UN AMBU NOS CONTO. – La joven apoyó su frente en el pecho de Naruto y siguió hablando con voz más suave.

- Eres un inconsciente. Un total descerebrado. ¿A quien se le ocurre salir así de esa manera, para perseguir al enemigo sólo? Deberías haber esperado por refuerzos o haber ido con más hombres.

- No había tiempo. Si esperaba los perdía. Y son mis hombres, Sakura, jamás los abandonaría. Ya lo sabes.

Sakura sabía bien que si su rubio amigo tenía una especial cualidad, esta era la lealtad. Jamás dejaría a nadie atrás, aunque eso le costara la misma vida.

La joven se soltó de su abrazo y suspirando se encaminó hacia su mesa para coger lo necesario para curarle las heridas mientras Naruto le hacia un breve relato de su misión.

– Aun hay algo que no me cuadra. Si es estabais en una misión en la aldea de arena, ¿Cómo acabasteis cruzando vuestro camino con el escuadrón 4º de los ambus?

El Uzumaki resopló mientras se quitaba el chaleco y los harapos en los que se había convertido su camisa. Tiro los ensangrentados restos de ropa a la papelera y se quito por último la badana con el emblema de konoha de la cabeza. Se sentó en la camilla esperando que Sakura empezase con la cura. Mientras se puso a juguetear con la cinta, pensando en como iba a contestar a la temida pregunta.

- ¿Y bien?

Naruto levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la chica, que con un algodón y un frasco con desinfectante en las manos, estaba preparada para atenderle.

- …Puees .. veras, es una larga historia….

- .. Tenemos mucho tiempo…. – La joven empezó a limpiar las heridas que tenia en el hombro y brazo derecho.

- Bueno, .. tampoco es tan extraño. Solo nos desviamos un poco.

- ¿Casi un día de marcha es poco? – Sakura miro al joven a la cara, la cual estaba bastante roja. - ¿De dónde veníais?

- Veníamos de vuelta para la aldea. De verdad. Sólo que nos desviamos un poco.

- Tienes que mejorar tus historias, Uzumaki. Por que esta no me la trago.

Naruto estaba nervioso. Conocía los interrogatorios de Sakura y sabia que al final le sacaría todo lo que quisiera. Ni siquiera Ibiki Morino era tan eficiente en esa labor, como la chica. Esos inquisidores ojos verdes parecían capaces de ver dentro de tu cabeza.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Aunque la misión había sido dura, acabamos antes de lo que habíamos imaginado… y .. los muchachos estaban un poco desanimados .. y .. pues pensamos ir a la aldea cercana al paso, para .. uhmm .. ya sabes, divertirnos un poco.

El joven se rascaba la nuca, bastante avergonzado. Para él era un poco difícil hablar con Sakura de "esas temas". Con kakashi no había problemas. El ahora jefe de las tropas Ambus, era bastante comprensivo. A fin de cuentas también era un hombre y sabia de las "necesidades" de sus chicos.

- ¡¡AAUUCCCHH!! ¡SAKURA CHAN POR FAVOR! ¡ ESO DUELE! – Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos intentaba que la pelirosada apartara el algodón empapado en alcohol que "suavemente había apretado contra una herida que el chico tenia en la frente.

- ¿INTENTAS DECIRME QUE OS DESVIATEIS DEL CAMINO PARA IR DE PUT…?

- Sakurita chan, no me gusta que emplees ese lenguaje.

- ¡DEJATE DE GILIPOLLADAS! De verdad que tienes menos sesos que un mosquito. No se como Tsunade sama se le ocurrió nombrarte capitán y darte el mando de un escuadrón. Ese día debería estar bajo los efectos de un coma etílico. Se va a poner buena cuando se entere.

¡No hay problema!, - continuo el chico – Tú no le digas nada de esto a la vieja, que ya me encargare yo de contárselo a mi manera …

La chica continuaba con sus curas, mientras intentaba mantener un cólera bajo control. Tiro los algodones sucios a la papelera y comenzó con las suturas.

- Eres tonto, Naruto. ¿De verdad crees que se va a tragar un cuento?. Me parece que no la conoces. Te va a golpear hasta dejarte empotrado en la pared. Eso, suponiendo que tengas suerte…

- Buueeeno, yo lo he estado pensando y le pediré ayuda a Kakashi. – el joven esbozo una sonrisa suficiente - Seguro que se le ocurre como echarme una mano en esto.

Sakura cogió un nuevo trozo de algodón y se volvió hacia el joven.

- Si claro, ¡como no! ¡A menudo elemento vas a recurrir! Desde luego, Jiraya y Kakashi, no fueron una buena influencia para ti. Eso no hay mas que verlo. Te has vuelto tan salido como ellos.

- ¡Eso no es justo, Sakura!

- ¡Ah no! Entonces dime como llamas a ir en busca de .. bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – respondió la joven bastante sulfurada.

- ¡Eh! Que no íbamos a un burdel, si te refieres a eso. Solo íbamos a tomarnos unas copas y de paso, si ligábamos algo, pues mejor que mejor.

- Eso, podíais hacerlo perfectamente aquí en la aldea.

Naruto apenas la escuchaba. La joven estaba en ese momento limpiando una pequeña herida que tenia en el cuello. Su cabeza estaba justo debajo de su nariz y su suave cabello rosado le hacia cosquillas, dejándole medio embobado con su dulce perfume.

- ¡Naruto!

¿Eh?

-¡Que te estoy hablando!. Te digo que para tomar unas copas y divertiros un poco, no teníais que ir tan lejos.

- Si, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que las chicas de otras aldeas sean mas cariñosas que las de aquí.

La joven lo miro con llamitas en los ojos. ¡Pero que cara que tenía!

- Que yo sepa, guapito. Tú no tienes muchos problemas en encontrar a alguien que te de cariñitos…

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡JA! Más quisieras …

El rubio miro a la chica que dándole la espalda, buscaba entre los frascos que estaban sobre su mesa, alguno en concreto. Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la chica. Cuando llego junto a ella le puso las manos sobre su cintura e inclinándose le susurró al oído.

- Si la única mujer a la que quiero, no me presta atención, tendré que buscarla en otro lado. Pero eso terminaría de inmediato, si tú quieras…

- Naruto, por favor, ya hemos hablado de eso…

- Es posible, pero mi corazón se niega a dejar de intentarlo.

Sakura se volvió para enfrentarlo y dio un paso atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Levanto la vista para ver aquellos ojos tan azules que la miraban con gran intensidad.

La joven no pudo sostener su mirada y a gacho la vista.

- Naruto, .. yo .. no, no puedo…

- ¿Es por él, verdad? – El joven se aparto de ella de dos grandes zancadas. - ¡Es por ese desgraciado que te trato como si fueses una apestada! ¡El mismo que te despreciaba y por el que tú te humillabas!

El chico la miro con una expresión de angustia en su mirada -Aun le amas ¿no es así?

- Yo.. creo que.. no. Que no. Bueno no lo se..

- Está bien. No insistiré. Es tu vida la que estas desperdiciando claramente, y de paso haciéndome a mi desgraciado.

- ¡Eso no es justo! Yo no te he prometido nada.

-Cierto, pero yo te quiero desde que tengo uso de razón. Y creo que jamás podré dejar de hacerlo. Se que si me dejaras, te haría muy feliz. Dedicaría todos mis esfuerzos por complacerte, y estaría a tu lado siempre, cuidándote y velando por ti. Por eso es que estas desperdiciando nuestras vidas. La tuya y la mía. ¡Piénsalo! Cuando lo tengas claro, me lo dices

Naruto estaba claramente molesto. Le lanzo una airada mirada a la pelirosada, y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿ A donde vas?

- A mi casa a descansar. Ya oíste a la vieja, tengo que estar en su despacho a las ocho. Así que aun tengo unas horas para dormir un poco.

- Pero todavía no he terminado de curarte. Tienes un tajo en la pierna…

- No te preocupes. Es sólo un rasguño. El chakra del zorro se encargará como siempre. Mejor vete tú también a descansar. Se te ve realmente agotada. Te recogeré esta noche sobre las diez.

Sakura lo miro asombrada.

- ¿Recogerme?

- Si, hoy es viernes. Nos toca cena. ¿No te acordabas?

La joven asintió sonriendo. Desde hacia varios años, acostumbraban a cenar juntos todos los viernes cuando el chico estaba libre después de alguna misión. Por lo visto, Naruto no dejaba sin cumplir ninguna tradición.

Al verla sonreír, él le devolvió la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo se despidió.

Sakura al verle salir suspiro y empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse también a casa. La verdad es que realmente necesitaba un buen descanso.

Fin de capítulo 4º.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

(" .." )– Pensamientos del personaje.

CAPITULO V

El sol de la tarde se colaba por la ventana obligándole a abrir los ojos. Se desperezó lentamente, mientras se hacia a la idea de que tenía que levantarse. Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla para comprobar la hora. ("Las seisya, que coñazo_"). _Pensó el joven. No tenia ni pizca de ganas de levantarse. Estaba realmente agotado, pero sabia que tenia que apresurarse si quería hacer lo que tenia previsto.

Se levantó finalmente y tras bostezar ruidosamente, se encaminó hacia la ducha. El espejo del cuarto de baño le devolvió su imagen. Se rasco detrás de la nuca mientras se echaba un vistazo. Algunos arañazos se veían repartidos por su cara, las ojeras le llegaban al suelo y una sombra de barba rubia le adornaba el rostro, dándole un aspecto un poco siniestro. – ("Si alguien me viera con estas pintas, de seguro salía corriendo"). Se observo cuidadosamente las heridas, las cuales en su mayoría, estaba ya en un avanzado proceso de curación.

- ("Sakura ha hecho un buen trabajo, no cabe duda"). El joven se miraba el cuello – ("eso sin contar la ayuda del viejo zorro, que es mejor que un camión de aspirinas")…

….. Sakura….. Al evocar su nombre, todo lo acontecido esa misma mañana en el hospital, volvió a su mente como en una película. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta soñaba con ella. Por mucho que quisiera que el amor que sentía por la chica, se convirtiera en simple amistad, no lo lograba. Por cada día que pasaba, sentía como su cariño iba aumentando, haciéndose aun mayor si cabía. De algo estaba bien seguro. Nunca sería capaz de imaginar su vida sin ella.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que ella lo quería, eso era cierto. Pero no de la misma manera que lo hacia él. Ella le demostraba un gran afecto y se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar. Estaba pendiente de él, le cuidaba, le hacia compañía, salían a menudo juntos, incluso le regañaba cuando hacía alguna de las suyas, (según ella), pero no pasaba de ahí. Habían forjado una profunda relación de amistad y de apoyo mutuo. Se necesitaban y siempre estaban el uno para el otro. Pero él quería más, mucho más. Quería afecto, ternura, caricias, en definitiva, amor. Lo quería todo de ella. Pero eso era algo que la chica no parecía dispuesta a darle.

Mientras tanto, él buscaba desahogo a sus deseos en otras mujeres que no eran la que el chico realmente deseaba. En más de una ocasión, se las había visto negras, por que en el momento del clímax, la había nombrado a ella estando con otra chica. … Y eso era algo muy .. Muy chungo.

..Y la deseaba tanto… Era un sentimiento casi asfixiante. Una dependencia total. Si estaba cerca de ella, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de su boca, tratando de evitar las ganas de besarla hasta dejarla sin conocimiento por falta de oxigeno. Cada vez le costaba más controlarse y no lanzarse sobre la chica como un lobo hambriento.

Ella era todo para él. Cuando salía de misión su único anhelo al volver, era ir a verla. Casi agradecía estar herido para sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, aunque solo fuese mientras le curaba. ¡Dios! ¡Era patético!.

Y por último, los celos. ¡Cómo no! Eso si que era realmente malo. El que la joven se hubiese convertido en una belleza, le estaba dando un montón de quebraderos de cabeza. Tenia una tropa de tíos haciendo el imbécil para llamar su atención y aunque de momento ella no parecía tener un especial interés por ninguno, lo cierto es que verlos pululando alrededor de la chica, le ponía de una mala leche que…, vamos, a que lo llevaba fatal.

No había sido suficiente con el mal nacido de Sasuke. Ese idiota creído, que iba presumiendo a todas horas de su "habilidades" y dejándolo a él como un idiota, delante de una alelada Sakura, cuando eran unos críos. Para que ahora, después de varios años que "don perfecto" se fue, y que por fin la chica le presta atención, aparecen una legión de babosos intentando conquistar a Sakura. ¡SU SAKURA!, Aunque claro, para eso estaba él, para quitarles las ganas a todos. ¡Menudo era Uzumaki Naruto defendiendo lo suyo! Y es que, Sakura era suya. Tarde o temprano, todos lo aceptarían, empezando por ella.

El joven estaba perdido en sus divagaciones, cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡ PUACCHH¡ ¡Mírate tío, estas hecho un asco!

- ¡Cállate!, ¿Quién cojones te ha preguntado?

- Supongo que compartir el mismo cuerpo, me da derecho a opinar…

- No compartimos nada. Tú solo eres como un parásito que tengo en mi interior..

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que mal estamos! Y para tu información, no soy un parásito, Más bien tenemos una relación simbiótica, en la cual cada uno se beneficia del otro.

- Si, lo que tu digas. No se que beneficio saco yo de todo esto..

- Pues que va a ser. Te he convertido en un guerrero insuperable. El mejor shinobi de esta asquerosa aldea.

- Eso lo he conseguido yo solo. Tú no me has dado más que problemas.

- ¡Joder mocoso! Estas de mala leche hoy ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy tampoco has podido echar un polvo? ¿ Te ha vuelto a rechazar la niña esa del pelo rosa, ¿verdad?

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles, zorro de mierda!¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡

- Pues si quieres saber mi opinión…

- Pues va a ser que no, por que tu opinión me importa un carajo…

- Eres un gilipollas, chico. Estás amargado por culpa de esa niñata calentona, que ni come ni deja comer. ¿No tienes la posibilidad de meterte en la cama con cada tía buena que quieras?, ¿para que entonces te cuelgas con esa cría?

- Tú no lo entenderías jamás. Además, ¡NO HABLES ASI DE SAKURA CHAN!

- Vale tío, comprendo que la chica te guste. La verdad es que para los cánones humanos está bastante buena. Es guapa y tiene un buen par de te..

- ¡No seas cerdo! Para mi Sakura es mucho más que una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo. Yo la quiero por que ella es…es inteligente, … es lista, .. Es tierna …("bueno eso no mucho").. Es habilidosa..

- ¡JA! ¡Que me descojono, ¡Si vamos! Qué cada vez que te despiertas sudando y duro como una piedra después de haber soñado con ella, es por que habías tenido una profunda conversación sobre el problema de la globalización en la economía mundial ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya decía yo que eso era muy profundo para ti …

- ¡Mira! ¡Déjate de mierdas! No quiero hablar de todo eso contigo. Reconozco que me has ayudado muchas veces, y que tu chakra me ha salvado el culo en varias ocasiones, pero de eso a dejar que te metas en mi vida, va mucho.

- Está bien, chico. No quiero cabrearte. Sólo digo lo que pienso.

- Pues no pienses, que no se te da bien.

El zorro soltó una carcajada.

- Sabes niño, para ser solo un humano, en el fondo te respeto bastante. Tienes muchos huevos. Eres de lo mejor que ha dado tu patética raza, y la verdad es que desde que estoy digamos …" unido a ti", he pasado bastantes buenos momentos.

Imágenes de sangrientas batallas y peleas, pasaron en ese momento por la mente del rubio.

– Si, ya se a que te refieres.

El zorro siguió con su charla.

- Mientras sigas dándome buen entretenimiento, no te diré nada. Pero no dejes que lo que sientes por esa niña, te vuelva un blando. Si la quieres, ve a por ella de una vez. A las hembras no hay que darles elección. Toma lo que desees sin preguntar.

- Yo jamás, me oyes, JAMÁS forzaría a Sakura Chan a hacer algo que no quisiera

- Uuumm. Tú mismo. Al final cualquier gilipollas se te adelantará y te birlará la chica en tus propias narices.

El joven resopló.

- Eso valdrá con vosotros. Los humanos actuamos de otra manera. Y deja ya la conversación que tengo prisa y si no paras de entretenerme, no acabare jamás.

Naruto entre en la ducha y dejo que el agua fría cayese sobre su entumecido cuerpo.

Mientras el agua caía, no paraba de pensar en la "conversación"que había mantenido con el zorro. Una parte de su mente le daba inconscientemente la razón. Sakura lo mantenia atrapado como a un pez en un sedal, dándole carrete de vez en cuando, pero sin cogerlo ni soltarlo jamás. Ya no eran dos niños, eran adultos, ¡Por Dios!,

¡Estaba decido! Había llegado el momento para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Esta noche iba a ir a por todas. Hablaría con Sakura y le pondría las cosas claritas a la chica. Esta velada seria la definitiva.

Kakashi esperaba que la cafetera terminase de filtrar el café. El agradable aroma que llegaba desde la cocina, se colaba por toda la casa. El peliplateado se relamía de gusto. Era una buena tarde. Hoy no tenia mucho pendiente, exceptuando, claro esta, la reunión con Naruto esta noche en el despacho de la Hocage.

Estaba impaciente por conocer el relato que haría el joven shinobi. Más o menos tenía una idea aproximada de lo que había ocurrido. El líder del otro escuadrón, ya le había pasado su informe, aunque no era demasiado explícito. Esperaba que el joven rubio tuviese una información más completa y detallada. Pero para conocerla tendría que esperar. Naruto había llegado exhausto y herido y Tsunade lo había enviado a descansar, posponiendo el reporte de la misión hasta las ocho de esa misma tarde.

Esperando que llegase el momento, el ninja se preparaba una buena merienda para disfrutarla mientras terminaba de leer los tres últimos capítulos, de la nueva entrega de sus libros favoritos.

Vertió café en una taza, puso unos pastelillos de nata en un plato y se sentó en el sofá exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción. Un fuerte timbrazo, lo hizo saltar en seco del sofá.

- ("Joder ¿Quién será ahora?")

Abrió la puerta, asegurándose antes de llevar la máscara puesta.

- ¿Naruto?

- Hola Jefe. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kakashi se hizo a un lado y Naruto entró en la casa.

- Siento molestarte, Kakashi, pero tengo un problema.

- ¿Sólo uno? ¡Que novedad!

El joven se rascó la nuca, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso y soltando una pequeña risita, le explico al ninja copia su "pequeño problema". Después de escucharle, kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda, y le dio la típica charla de que tenia que ser más responsable y bla, bla bla, pero Naruto sabia que Kakashi al final le cubriría las espaldas, como siempre había hecho.

-

Fin de capítulo V


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto miraba con insistencia su reloj, para después echar una ojeada impaciente a su acompañante. Empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie. Tratando de evitar desesperarse, mientras esperaba a que su antiguo sensei terminase con su momento de meditación.

Habían decidido llegar juntos al despacho de la Hocage, pero antes habían hecho una parada frente al monumento a los caídos de Konoha.

El ninja copia siempre se detenía en el mismo lugar. Era una necesidad para el hombre pararse frente al negro monolito, para descargarse de todo lo que apesadumbraba a su corazón. El simple hecho de "conversar" con su "difunto amigo, representado por aquella piedra, le hacia sentir como se liberaba su alma, dándole una sensación de paz que le era tan necesaria como el aire, para vivir.

El joven shinobi entendía la necesidad de Kakashi, y por eso accedió a aguardarle mientras su ahora superior, efectuaba su rutina diaria, pero al ver como el tiempo corría implacablemente, sin que el peliplateado diese la sensación de notarlo, le hizo el joven preguntarse, si el esperarle había sido una buena idea.

Después de llegar a la casa de Kakashi hacia un par de horas, ambos habían elaborado la versión oficial que daría el chico a Tsunade, para justificar la causa del "pequeño desvío"de su escuadrón, a la vuelta de una misión. Naruto sabia que Kakashi no se negaría a apoyarle en ese tema. El ninja copia había aprendido de forma traumática, que las personas siempre eran mas importante que cualquier misión, por lo cual, sus subordinados contarían con su apoyo incondicional en cualquier caso.

El rubio, había tenido sus dudas, para que negarlo. Las excusas de Kakashi nunca habían sido especialmente creíbles. La imaginación no era desde luego, el punto fuerte de Hatake. El chico se rió recordando la serie de disparates que se le habían ocurrido a su jefe antes de encontrar la mejor opción, pasando desde "perdidos en el camino de la vida" hasta la abdución por seres extraterrestre con el aspecto de Tsunade después de tragarse seis toneles de bebercio.

Finalmente Kakashi dio por finalizada su visita, y se encamino hacia el chico Al llegar junto a él, le sonrió, o eso supuso Nartuo viendo la curva de su ojo visible, y le instó para ir rápidamente al encuentro de la Hocage.

Sakura se miro al espejo complacida con su aspecto. El sueño había sido verdaderamente reparador. Había dormido algo más de ocho horas, lo que le había permitido levantarse totalmente restablecida, tanto física, como anímicamente.

Las horribles horas pasadas el día de ayer en el hospital, habían quedado atrás.

Buscaba con impaciencia en su joyero los adornos que quería lucir esa noche, para que quedasen bien con el vestido que llevaba puesto. No sabia a ciencia cierta, por que había escogido ese vestido en particular. Era un diseño ajustado y de color vino, que coordinaba muy bien con la tonalidad de su piel y su cabello. Realmente era precioso y le quedaba muy bien, aunque a su parecer, era un poco atrevido. Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Ino y de Tenten, que la acompañaban cuando lo compró, no se lo hubiera quedado.

Al fin encontró el aderezo que buscaba. Era un regalo que Naruto le había traído hacia unos meses a la vuelta de una de una de sus misiones. El y su grupo, habían pasado cerca de una ciudad famosa por la fabricación de joyas hechas con granates, y le había comprado unos pendientes de oro con incrustaciones de esas piedras.

Se puso de perfil frente al espejo, para poder verse mejor. Se giro un poco intentando verse la parte trasera, donde según la rubia, estaba lo mejor del vestido. Este se sujetaba con dos finos tirantes que se anudaban al cuello, formando un escote bastante sugerente por delante y dejando la espalda desnuda por detrás. La falda, sin ser demasiado corta, revelaba lo suficiente de sus esbeltas piernas. Unas sandalias de tacón alto, a juego con un pequeño bolso, complementaban su atuendo.

Miro el reloj que tenia sobre la mesa. Eran las siete y media. Seguramente Naruto iba ya de camino al despacho de Tsunade. La joven pensó en ir a esperarle a la torre del Hokage, así se la reunión se demoraba mas de la cuenta, no tendría que esperar que después perdiese mas tiempo al venir a recogerla.

Tsunade miraba hacia la calle desde la ventana de su despacho en la torre, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos impacientemente, sobre la superficie de la mesa. Pasaban ya mas de treinta minutos desde que el reloj marcase las ocho, y ni rastro de ellos. Una vena se marcaba peligrosamente en la frente de la mujer, denotando el monumental cabreo que se estaba cogiendo. Kakashi era un caso perdido, eso estaba claro, pero Uzumaki se estaba contagiando demasiado de las malas costumbres de su superior.

Shizune entro en ese momento en el despacho portando en sus brazos, algunos documentos y rollos. Al sentirla entrar, la rubia se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Aún no han llegado?

- No, aun no, Tsunade sama. ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien a buscarles?

La mujer resoplo, con frustración, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- Déjalo, a saber por donde estarán.

- Bueno ellos saben que tienen que venir, así que supongo que estarán al llegar. ¿Quiere mientras espera, que le traiga un te?

- No gracias, Shizune. Puedes retirarte.

La morena abrió la puerta del despacho para salir y se encontró frente a frente con una sorprendida Sakura, que iba en ese mismo momento a llamar a la puerta de su maestra.

-¡Ah! Hola Sakura san.

- Buenas Noches, Shizune. Buenas noches, Tsunade Sama.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que te tomases un descanso hoy?

La joven entró en el despacho y se acerco a la mesa de la Hocage.

- Si, y he descansado de verdad. Yo solo he venido porque había quedado con Naruto para cenar y como sabia que tenia que venir a verla, pues decidí esperarle aquí. ¿Esta aquí no?

- ¿Aquí? ¡¿AQUÍ?! - La rubia finalmente estalló -¡ESE MENDRUGO Y EL IRREPONSABLE DE KAKASHI NI SIQUIERA HAN APARECIDO!

Tsunade golpeo la mesa con su puño, haciendo que una gran grieta apareciese en la madera.

Las dos jóvenes se encogieron sobre si mismas, al ver el estallido de su maestra. Esta tenía los ojos desorbitados y casi jurarían, que echaba espuma por la boca. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Esta se abrió despacio y el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi apareció por el hueco.

- Buenas noches, Tsunade sama. Sentimos el pequeño retraso. ¿Podemos pasar? …

La mujer apretó los puños con ganas de estamparlos en la cara de su subordinado. Pero poniéndose en su lugar como una digna hocage, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, contó hasta veinte hacia atrás, visualizo mentalmente mariposas y flores, imagino el viento soplando suavemente y los pajaritos cantando como en la película de la bella durmiente. En fin, hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarse, antes de enfrentar a esos dos.

- …. Adelante entrad…

Kakashi suspiro con alivio, se volvió he hizo una seña a su acompañante que aun estaba en el pasillo, y entró en la habitación, seguido de un sonriente y confiado Naruto que nada mas entrar y ver a Sakura, a la cual no esperaba encontrar allí, se quedo totalmente en estado de shock.

El rubio pasaba su vista de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, sin dejar un milímetro de su figura sin recorrer. Para él Sakura siempre estaba hermosa, pero en esta ocasión, estaba realmente deslumbrante.

Se fijo en el vestido que llevaba, o mejor dicho, en todo lo que el vestido le revelaba. El profundo escote, que dejaba ver bastante del comienzo de su pecho, y que hizo que el chico sintiera como la sangre corría, no mejor dicho, cabalgaba por su cuerpo acumulándose en su cara y donde no era precisamente su cara.

En ese momento, se había alejado mentalmente de todo lo que le rodeaba para centrar su atención en la deliciosa figura que tenia a pocos metros en frente de él. La habitación y toda la gente, habían desparecido por completo. No oía ningún sonido que no fuese los latidos de su propio corazón, que retumbaban tan fuertes como un tambor de guerra. Una sensación de calor, que iba poco a poco aumentando en intensidad, estaba llegando hasta sofocarle.

Dejo su mente divagar imaginándose todo lo que haría con la chicha en el preciso momento que pudiera estar a solas con ella, empezando por desatar ese maldito nudo que ataba los tirantes del vestido y como lo haría resbalar por su figura hasta despojarla completamente de él, y entonces él ….

Tan embobado estaba que no oyó cuado lo llamaban.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!!

El joven pegó un salto por la sorpresa, para darse cuenta, que casi había olvidado como respirar.

- ¡JODER! ¡QUE PASA! Casi me matáis de un infarto.

- ¿Podemos contar ya con tu amable atención? – Tsunade lo miraba con una clara amenaza en la mirada.

- Por supuesto, Tsunade Sama.- respondió el chico, apartando con gran esfuerzo su mirada de su precioso objetivo.

- Bien, - Continuo la mujer, - Ya que nos has tenido esperando por mas de media hora, ¿podrías empezar con tu relato, por favor?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, como era habitual en él y empezó con su historia. Les narró lo de su encuentro con el grupo de ambus que estaban siendo atacados y como decidieron intervenir.

Mientras el joven narraba la contienda, unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpió.

Tsunade hizo una seña al rubio para que callase, y alzando la voz insto al que llamaba para que entrase. La puerta se abrió para permitir la entrada de Sai, Kiba y un enorme Akamaru.

- ¿Nos mando llamar, Tsunade sama?

Esta asintió con la cabeza y les hizo una seña para que entraran. Después le pidió a Naruto que continuara con su informe. Pero este estaba muy entretenido viendo la apreciativa mirada que Kiba le estaba lanzando a la joven pelirosada.

Naruto abrió las aletas de la nariz y resoplo con fuerza. Inmediatamente se dirigió al otro chico y le propino una fuerte colleja en la nuca.

- ¡Auucchh! ¿Qué haces idiota?

- ¿Qué cojones estas mirando, Cara de perro?

- Pues creo que es evidente, ¿no? Miro a lo mas bonito que hay en esta sala.- respondió Kiba. Luego lanzándole una seductora sonrisa a la chica le dijo:

- Estas preciosa hoy, Sakura. ¿Quizás podríamos vernos después para tomar algo? ¿Te parece?

Esto fue ya demasiado para el UzumakI. Lanzándose para el chico tatuado, lo cogió por el cuello y alzándolo puso su cara a milímetros del otro y entre dientes le amenazo.

- Ella no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte, chucho pulgoso. Así que vete despidiendo… y... NO LA MIRES MAS ASI. ¡GILIPOLLAS!

-¡Haré lo que me de la gana! Y ¡miraré a quien quiera! ¡No voy a mirar a un inútil como tu!

Naruto empezó a rechinar los dientes y apretó mas el agarre que tenia, preparando el puño para partirle los dientes a Kiba.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? Vamos ¡suéltale! – La chica sujetaba el brazo del rubio intentando que soltara a su presa. Kakashi se acercó a los chicos dispuesto a separarlos mientras Sai contemplaba el espectáculo sin inmutarse comos siempre. Finalmente Tsunade intervino, dándole un golpe a cada uno, los puso en su sitio.

- ¡No voy a tolerar este comportamiento en mi despacho! Así que ¡dejad las peleas de gallos para otro momento! Y tú, continúa con la historia.

El joven Uzumaki, lanzo una mirada asesina al otro chico, pero siguió con su relato.

- Espera un minuto Naruto. Una pregunta, los ambus del otro escuadrón comentaron la posibilidad de que los atacantes no fueran humanos….

- Eran hombres, yo los vi. bien. Solo que su aspecto era muy salvaje y desastrado. Se vestían con pieles y estaban muy sucios. Pero debajo de toda esa mugre, lo que había eran seres humanos. Sus armas eran muy rudimentarias. Algunos solo llevaban troncos a modo de garrotes o cuchillos oxidados.

El joven sonrió, lanzando una maliciosa mirada al Inuzuka .

- Eran hombres, Tsunade Sama. Algo parecido a Kiba pero con más pelos, oliendo un poco mejor, y con mejores modales.

- ¡Eres un hijo de put…!

- ¡BASTA YA! – El grito de Tsunade acabo con la pelea. Volvió a tomar aire y le dijo a Naruto que terminase de una vez. El chico empezó a describir lo que había visto al seguirlos hasta su guarida, cuando la hocage se dirigió a la ventana y de un puñado metió dentro del despacho a un sorprendido Jiraya.

- Si quieres escuchar, ten la decencia de entrar y no espiar a escondidas.

- ¡Vamos, Tsunade! No quería interrumpir la reuní….

Todos al ver que el sanin se había callado de golpe, se dieron cuenta de donde miraba el hombre. Este estaba babeando mientras contemplaba a una sonrojada Sakura.

- …Uuhmmm.. Sakurita, estas muy mona hoy…..

De momento Jiraya estaba incrustado en el suelo, gracias a un potente golpe de su antigua compañera de equipo.

- ¡ERES UN VIEJO VERDE! ¡ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA O QUE! ¡PODRIA SER TU NIETA, JIRAYA!

- ¡Que voy a hacer! Me gustan las chicas jóvenes y bonitas, no los vejestorios malhumorados como tú.

- GGRRRGG ……JIRAYA…

Una serie de golpes en la puerta interrumpen la conversación de nuevo.

- ¡AAHHH! ¡¡¿ QUIEN COJONES ES AHORA!?

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y una tímida Shizune apareció.

- Yo ..Yo solo quería saber si desean tomar un te……

- Yo me tomaría uno, por favor.

Sakura tímidamente había levantado su mano para pedir la bebida. Kakashi tras mirar a su antigua alumna, sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo en tomar otro.

- Pues yo mejor quiero un vasito de sake, Shizune bonita… y que esté caliente.- terció el sanin de pelo blanco.

- Esto… ¿No podríamos pedir algo mas fuerte? .. No se .. ¿Un Whisky con cola, por ejemplo? …

El rubio miraba a Shizune con los ojitos entrecerrados y su sonrisa zorruna.

- Eres una nenaza, Naruto. El whisky se toma solo. Así es como lo beben lo hombres de pelo en pecho. Por favor, uno sólo para mí.

- ¿Si eh?. ¡Pues yo no voy a ser menos que tu. Chucho pulgoso!. … así que para mi otro sólo .. Y …QUE SEA DOBLE. ¡DATTEBAYO! …ah y trae algo para picar.. Unas aceitunitas o unas patatas fritas….¡que a esta hora entra una gusa que vaya!

- ¡No! Mejor frutos secos. ….Unas almendritas o cacahuetes…y para Akamaru trae un tazón con leche, pero que sea desnatada y unas galletitas integrales y sin azúcar..

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad y Kiba inclinándose hacia su rubio compañero y bajando la voz le comentó:

- Es que el pobre está un poco pasado de peso últimamente y lo tengo a dieta, pero no quiero que se entere que lo comento, por que se acompleja..

- Eso te pasa por darle tanta pizza….

- Mejor pizza que ramen…

- El ramen es mas sano, tiene verduritas y eso ….

- Y también mata las neuronas, sino fíjate en ti…

-¿estás intentando decir que soy tonto o algo?

- Hombre… muy despierto no eres…

Todos los observaban con una inmensa gota en la cabeza, mientras la rubia hocage con un tic en un ojo, se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

-¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡NI TE NI NADA! ¡TODOS FUERA! ¡ESTA REUNION

SE HA ACABADO, ASI QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

- Pero Tsunade, aun no he terminado con mi informe….

- ¡Me importa un carajo! Ya se lo suficiente. Si seguís aquí, vais a acabar con mi salud mental. ¡Venga a la calle!

Todos fueron desfilando por la puerta quedando Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura para el final. Al salir Naruto, la rubia que estaba junto al dintel de la puerta, le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerle.

- Por cierto Naruto, ¿Por qué os desviasteis de la ruta al volver de la misión?

- OH.. Pues verá, ..Esto yo..

- Yo se lo pedí. Tsunade sama – acudió Kakashi en su ayuda.

- ¿Y eso?

- Les pedí que visitaran a un viejo amigo que vive cerca de esa aldea. El pobre esta enfermo y vive solo y …

- ..Y le llevaron un remedio que yo había preparado para él – Intervino Sakura

Ambos hombres miraron boquiabiertos a la joven sorprendidos por la inesperada ayuda. Tsunade enarco una ceja como gesto de interrogación, mientras miraba a su alumna.

- Un remedio ¿eh?

- …Si…

- Ya veo… Bien podéis marcharos..

Los tres salieron pasillo adelante, cuando de repente la Hocage llama de nuevo a su pupila. Esta volvió sobre sus pasos y enfrento a su maestra.

- He sido compañera de equipo y amiga de Jiraya durante muchos años. A estas alturas, no hay mucho que pueda sorprenderme. No creas, por lo tanto, que me trago cualquier bola.

La joven se sonrojó pero se relajó al ver la sonrisa de la mujer. La verdad es que entre ellas se entendían muy bien.

Fin de capítulo VI


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO VI

Llevó lentamente la copa de vino a su boca y bebió el suave y rojo contenido con deleite. Dejó nuevamente el cristalino recipiente sobre la mesa y pasó suavemente la punta de su lengua sobre sus rosados y carnosos labios, en un sensual movimiento.

Este improvisado ritual tan tremendamente erótico, era realizado por la joven, seguramente de forma inconsciente, solamente para degustar el sabor residual que el vino había dejado sobre su boca.

Naruto contemplaba todo el proceso en completo silencio, mientras sentía como su sangre se iba agitando cada vez más, hasta llegar a completa ebullición. Llevaba así desde el inicio de la velada, la cual se le estaba haciendo interminablemente difícil. Parecía que la chica se había propuesto, seguro que sin darse cuenta, el ponerle implacablemente contra las cuerdas.

Primero había sido el dichoso vestidito, con ese "matador escote" y la impactante "retaguardia"que tenia. Sólo el verlo le hacía que su mente empezara a imaginar cosas que no debía, después el delicado perfume que la joven llevaba y que lo estaba "intoxicando" de la peor manera, y por último y no menos importante, esa serie de gestos como este último con el vino, que estaban consiguiendo que sus pantalones se le estuvieran quedando cada vez mas estrechos, sobre todo en la entrepierna. Si esto seguía así, el chico no podía asegurar como iba a acabar la velada. Bien los pantalones acaban estallando, o se quedaba eunuco para toda la vida.

El joven cogió el menú que aun estaba sobre la mesa y se abanicó enérgicamente con el sobre su sonrojada cara. Sakura lo miró con asombro.

- Naruto, ¿Qué haces?

- Pues abanicarme, ¿no lo ves?

- ¿Hace calor? Yo no lo noto. A lo mejor es por que este vestido es muy ligero.

El joven miró de nuevo a la chica y se arrepintió de inmediato de hacerlo, al sentir como el pulso se le disparaba a mil por hora. Volvió a coger el menú para abanicarse aun más rápidamente que antes.

- ¡Uf, Que calor! ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura se dedicó a observar al resto de las mesas que tenían alrededor para ver si los demás comensales sufrían de la misma ola de calor que parecía afectar a su acompañante.

- Naruto, nadie parece tener tanto calor como tu. ¿No estarás enfermo?

La joven se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerle la mano en la frente. Al hacerlo, una amplia panorámica de su escote quedo directamente en el campo de visión del ya por si acalorado rubio. Este sintió como su temperatura subía aun más, hasta hacerle sacar humo por las orejas.

- ¡OH si, estas muy caliente!

- … "(¡No sabes tú cuanto….!)"

El chico retiro la mano de Sakura de su frente, usando solo dos dedos, procurando tocar la piel de la joven lo menos posible. Cogió su copa de vino de la mesa y se la echó a coleto de un solo trago. Esto no era realmente una buena solución, ya que el alcohol de por si, solo servia para calentarle las sangre aun más. El chico suponía que las casi dos botellas que llevaban bebidas, de las cuales la mayor parte la había consumido él, solo habían conseguido agravar aun más su incomodo problema.

La joven lo miró preocupada. El chico esta agitado, su rostro estaba extremadamente sonrojado y lo que mas extrañaba, parecía querer evitar el contacto visual con ella.

- Oye, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien?.. Si quieres podemos irnos ya. Quizás aun no te has repuesto del todo y necesitas mas descanso…

- ¡No!, no. Estoy bien.

- ¡Vamos, no me importa! Ya seguiremos con la cena en otra ocasión!

El joven inmediatamente se temió que se le estropease la velada. Había planeado todo minuciosamente. Todo había sido cuidado hasta el último detalle. El restaurante, la elección del vino, etc. No iba a permitir que todo ese trabajo se fuera por la borda, por culpa de sus hormonas, que le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato como si de un adolescente se tratase.

Era la ocasión que había estado esperando para hablarle a la chica sobre sus sentimientos y pedirle de una vez una decisión sobre la relación que llevaban. El no estaba dispuesto a seguir así. Necesitaba que la joven se implicase mas y dejase de tenerle bailando entre dos aguas.

- No, Sakura Chan, en serio estoy perfectamente. No te preocupes. Por favor vamos a seguir con la cena. Aun no hemos probado los postres y según tengo entendido son de lo mejor.

La pelirosada sonrió mientras estudiaba el menú de nuevo.

- Aun no puedo creer que me trajeses a este restaurante. ….Aquí no sirven ramen…

- Bueno… con lo preciosa que te has puesto esta noche, no podía llevarte a ningún otro lugar más que a un sitio como este. ¿No te parece?

- Uhm. Muchas gracias. Por cierto… No me has dicho nada de mis pendientes. ¿No los reconoces?

El chico la miro sorprendido. La verdad es que había otras partes de ella mucho mas interesantes de mirar que sus orejas. Especialmente todo lo que estaba del cuello para abajo.

- ¿Debería?

- Pues si, ya que fuiste tú quien me los regaló.

Naruto observó atentamente los mencionados adornos e inmediatamente recordó la ocasión en que los vio en el escaparate de aquella tienda. Supo nada mas verlos que los tenia que comprar para ella. Su color rojizo era del mismo color que la sangre. Esa que él estaría dispuesto a verter por ella sin ninguna clase de duda. También era el color con el que habitualmente se relacionaba la pasión. Esos pendientes eran mucho más que un regalo. Representaban un sentimiento. El amor incondicional que sentía por ella.

- Si. Aunque no te los había visto puestos hasta ahora.

- Es que antes no tenia con que ponérmelos, pero creo que con este vestido coordinan muy bien. Así que ahora podré llevarlos más a menudo. Cada vez que use este vestido, me los pondré.

- Claro, siempre y cuando ese vestido solo lo uses estando conmigo….

La joven lo miró sonriente ante el tono posesivo de su voz. No era un secreto que el rubio shinobi era un poco "sobre protector "con ella, o mejor dicho, un "muy sobre protector". Esto le hizo recordar el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Kiba en el despacho de la Hocage hacia un par de horas.

Eran habituales los estallidos de furia que su amigo tenia cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella con la intención de cortejarla. En realidad eran pocos los que se atrevían a pedirle una cita, pero en cualquier caso, el imprudente Tenorio que decidiera intentarlo, era pronto "amablemente convencido" por el joven capitán, de que no era una buena idea.

A ella en realidad no es que le importara mucho. Aunque la mayoría de sus amigas, tenían una relación estable o salían habitualmente con chicos, ella no sentía esa necesidad de momento. Su vida social se limitaba a sus salidas con Naruto y alguna que otra quedada con las chicas para tomar café o ir de tiendas. La verdad es que desde el desengaño que había sufrido con el menor de los Uchiha, no se sentía preparada, para arriesgarse a otra relación que pudiera herirla, tal como el joven pelinegro había hecho, cuando aun era una niña.

Esa era la razón por la que no se decidía a darle una oportunidad a su mejor amigo, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que el chico le había rogado para que llevaran su relación un paso más allá. Ella sabía lo mucho que la quería., y no dudaba de que el joven pondría todo de su parte para que la relación funcionase. Pero algo había en ella que le hacia no decidirse.

No es que no se sintiese atraída por el joven. Era dulce y muy atento, además ella no estaba ciega. Naruto se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo. La prueba era que el chico no tenía ningún problema en encontrar quien estuviese encantada de estar con él.

Ino no paraba de lanzarle indirectas sobre Naruto. Su rubia amiga, siempre estaba animándola a que le diese al joven una oportunidad. No le hacia gracia ver como la chica del pelo rosa, se iba marchitando lentamente sin haber llegado a florecer, tal y como le dijo cuando aun eran unas niñas.

Sakura miro de nuevo a su amigo y lo encontró observándola fijamente. Esa mirada atenta y ansiosa con la que solía mirarla cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta.

- Bien, ¿has decidido que vas a tomar?

El joven intento disimular como si estuviera estudiando el menú.

- No me decido entre el helado de naranjas con chocolate fondant caliente o la tarta especial de la casa.

- Pues tú pides uno y yo el otro y los compartimos, ¿Te parece?

Un rato después, Naruto se arrepintió enormemente del la sugerencia. El compartir cuchara con la joven y verla poner sus labios y lengua donde segundos antes había estado la suya, acabo por rematarle. El joven empezó a sudar a chorros, cada vez mas alterado. No sabia que hacer. Por un lado quería salir de ahí de inmediato, pero por otro lado no podía levantarse sin que todo el restaurante, y principalmente Sakura, vieran la tremenda erección que portaba, ocasionándole un bochorno del que no se recuperaría en toda su vida.

En ese momento, Sakura se levantó para saludar a una compañera del hospital que estaba en otra mesa, y Naruto aprovecho la ocasión para llamar al camarero.

- Si, ¿Qué desea caballero?

- … Esto... tengo un pequeño problemita…

El rubio totalmente sonrojado, apartó un poco el mantel que le cubría para que el hombre pudiese saber de que se trataba.

- Uhmm,.. Suele ocurrir cuando uno cena con una dama tan hermosa como su acompañante, señor...

-Sip,.. Supongo. El caso es que es muy embarazoso y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta,..Ud. me entiende ¿no? … ¿Po ..Podría ayudarme?..

El rubio deslizó un billete en la mano del camarero y este se lo guardó en el bolsillo sonriendo.

- Déjelo de mi cuenta.

Sakura volvió a la mesa hablándole al joven sobre el último chisme del trabajo que su compañera le había contado. En ese momento, regresó el camarero con una jarra de agua y unos vasos.

- Le traigo el agua que me pidió, Señor.

Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, este tropezó accidentalmente y la bandeja con su contenido se derramo sobre el regazo del joven shinobi. Naruto se levanto de un salto, mientras el camarero se disculpaba. Entregándole una servilleta le indicó el lavabo donde podría secarse. El chico salido disparado aprovechando el paño para cubrirse cierta zona con disimulo.

Entró en el servicio y dirigiéndose al lavabo se echo agua en la cara para bajarse el sofocón. Era el ser más patético que había en el mundo entero. Como podía llegar a esos extremos. Bajo su vista para "hablar con su amiguito" que estaba aun despierto y con ganas de juerga.

- Tío, ¡eres un cabrón! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que era esta noche para mi? Ó mejor dicho, ¿para nosotros? ¿No sabes que si esto sale mal el primer perjudicado eres tu? Como Sakura te vea, te vas a quedar en dique seco y a mi me va a dar la paliza de mi vida….. No se porque te comportas así. Ya no tenemos quince años. Somos maduros y tenemos que saber controlarnos.

Naruto levanto la vista y cogiendo agua con la mano, se mojo la nuca hasta que el liquido le chorreo la espalda, mojando de paso toda la camisa. Seguidamente, siguió con su charla…

- La culpa es de esas malditas, si esas que tu y yo conocemos bien. Las malditas hormonas. Esas que nos han estado jodiendo la vida desde que empezamos a escuchar los consejos de Ero-senin. Tenemos que vencerlas. No van a poder con nosotros. No señor.

El chico sentía bullir su ardor guerrero y levantando el puño gritó.

- Tío, ¡somos compañeros en la lucha, somos ninjas, somos los mejores! …. ¡SOMOS INVENCIBLES!

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño y un sorprendido anciano contemplo como un hombre joven, fuerte y aparentemente sano; con una erección del quince, completamente empapado y un puño en alto, estaba subido sobre los lavabos, gritando a alguien que no era visible en ese momento.

- Joven, ¿me permites un consejo?

Un Naruto rojo como un semáforo, asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues veras, creo que deberías dejar las drogas y el alcohol.

…/////

Sakura se abrigó con la chaqueta que el joven Uzumaki había colocado sobre sus hombros. El aroma de la colonia del chico impregnaba la prenda y ella dejo que la envolviera haciéndole sentir una suave modorra. Habían decidido dar un paseo por el parque aprovechando la magnifica noche que hacia. La joven aun estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con la que su amigo había pagado la cuenta y la había sacado del restaurante, sin apenas decir una palabra. Recordó como se había precipitado fuera del baño, con la cara como un tomate maduro y dejando un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa, la arrastro hacia la salida. La joven decidió no preguntarle, la verdad es que Naruto estaba muy extraño esa noche.

Anduvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta llegar a una solitaria arboleda que quedaba bastante apartada del camino, y por lo tanto fuera de la vista de posibles curiosos. En ese momento, el joven se detuvo y poniéndose en frente de Sakura, la miro fijamente.

- Sakura, yo.. Yo quiero que sepas .. Lo especial que ha sido esta noche para mí, .. Y .. Yo pues ..

Ella lo miró atentamente. El joven se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente a la habitual esta noche.

- Naruto, ¿estas intentando decirme algo?

- ..Si ..

- ¿Y bien?

- Solo intento decirte que yo.. Pues ..Que yo..

El joven no encontraba las palabras que tan fácilmente salían de su boca cuando las ensayaba frente al espejo, pero que en estos momentos bajo la atenta mirada de esos increíbles ojos verdes, no pasaban de su garganta.

Finalmente se armó de valor y dándose cuenta de que el no era un hombre de muchas palabras, decidió actuar. Siempre se ha dicho que un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Se acerco a la chica y poniendo su mano sobre la nuca de ella, acercó su rostro hasta que su boca se apropio de los labios de la sorprendida joven. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la chica se estaba dejando llevar por lo que la boca de Naruto estaba provocando en ella.

Fin de capítulo VII

….///…….

Se que prometí lemon, pero el capítulo se me ha alargado mucho y ya no podía meterlo por que se haría interminable. En el próximo seguramente lo podréis leer. Un abrazo,

Marina – fern25


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Naruto apartó su rostro lentamente del de ella, rompiendo en beso que ambos compartían en ese momento, para mirar el rostro de la joven. Esperaba cualquier reacción por su parte, incluso una bofetada, pero esta no parecía llegar. Sakura con los ojos cerrados casi no reaccionaba a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lentamente pasó el dorso de su mano por el suave rostro de la joven, provocando que un suave gemido saliese de sus labios, mientras iba poco a poco abriendo sus lindos ojos. Este pequeño indicio animó a Naruto, que volvió unir de nuevo sus labios con los suyos en otro beso mucho más intenso y apasionado que el anterior, mientras estrechaba fuertemente el delicado cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos.

Sakura parecía flotar en una suave nube. Jamás se había sentido tan segura, tan protegida y amada como en ese momento. La sensación de la que disfrutaba estando en los brazos del joven, no era comparable a nada vivido con anterioridad. En un principio sintió los labios de su amigo acariciar suavemente los suyos, con dulzura, de una manera tierna y leve. Luego ese suave roce de los dedos del chico sobre su rostro, en una caricia casi infantil, que llego a enternecerla.

La joven abrió los ojos para mirar al rostro de su acompañante, y lo que vio en sus ojos, la impacto. Estos ardían con tanta intensidad, que parecía como si una hoguera los iluminara, y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, sus labios fueron de nuevo rápidamente devorados, por la exigente boca de su rubio amigo.

El momento de ternura casi inocente, que antes habían compartido, rápidamente dio paso a uno mas intenso. Sakura sintió como Naruto iba aumentando la pasión con la que la acariciaba y la besaba. Parecía querer fundirse con ella. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que ella temía que pudiese partirla en dos.

Su respiración se volvió tremendamente agitada, y un jadeo escapo de su garganta, en gran parte por la sorpresa de ver como Naruto la estampó contra un árbol, mientras su boca se dedicaba a saborear todo la piel que encontraba a su paso desde sus ya enrojecidos labios hasta su cuello. Las manos el rubio shinobi, se dedicaron a vagabundear por la desnuda espalda y los costados de su presa. Sakura lo sentía acariciar toda su piel, mientras despertaba en ella sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. El joven por su parte se encontraba perdido en un mar de lujuria. Por fin después de tantísimo tiempo el objeto de sus eternos deseos, estaba entre sus brazos. Quería abarcarla entera. No sabía si besar su boca, sus hombros, su mandíbula ó dedicarse a lamer su blanco cuello. Sentía como el calor subía por su cuerpo haciendo hervir su sangre. Pensaba que podría estallar en llamas allí mismo.

El nudo que ataba los tirantes de su vestido, fue finalmente desatado por las ágiles manos de Naruto. Había estado fantaseando con hacerlo, desde el momento en que la vio con ese atuendo. Suavemente, deslizo la parte superior del vestido hacia abajo, hasta que llego a la cintura. Su boca no se había apartado de la de ella en ningún momento, mientras lo hacia, y aunque se moría de ganas de separarse un poco para poder ver a Sakura en todo su esplendor, le era prácticamente imposible dejar de degustar el adictivo sabor de su boca aunque fuese un solo segundo.

Sus manos fueron subiendo lentamente desde su fino talle hacia arriba hasta llegar a abarcar los pechos de Sakura. Sin haberlos visto, se dedico a masajearlos primero con suavidad, y luego a medida que su deseo aumentaba, con mas vehemencia.

La joven jadeaba de placer al sentir las caricias que el rubio le daba. En ese momento no era capaz de tener un pensamiento coherente. Solo se dedicaba a sentir. Estaba excitada como nunca en toda su vida había estado. Naruto abandono su boca y descendió por su cuerpo, marcando un ardiente camino de besos hasta llegar a su pecho. Finalmente pudo contemplarlos a placer. Eran como ella, hermosos, simplemente perfectos. Con ansias se abalanzo sobre ellos como una fiera hambrienta, para dedicarse a lamerlos con sumo deleite.

Sakura le agarraba del pelo tironeándole para acercarla más a ella. Un extraño calor se alojaba en su vientre haciéndole desear algo, que no sabía exactamente que era, mientras suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca. A Naruto el deseo ya le estaba consumiendo, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil controlarse y los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos de la chica solo servían para agitarle aun mas.

A pesar de los zapatos de tacón altos que la joven llevaba, Naruto aun le sacaba casi una cabeza, lo que le obligaba a inclinarse en una incomoda postura, para poder degustar su suave piel. Con impaciencia, sus manos se aferraron como unos grilletes con fuerza sobre la estrecha cintura, y la alzó en el aire para ponerla a su altura. Rodeo con su fuerte brazo el fino talle y con el brazo libre le asió el muslo para ponerlo sobre su propia cintura. Este gesto hizo que la intimidad del la joven quedase en contacto con su miembro que estaba ya en completa erección. Una corriente de placer recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, que casi le mareo. Un gruñido gutural se escapo de su garganta, mientras embestía sobre la ropa el frágil cuerpo de la chica, que estaba atrapado entre el árbol y el mismo.

Ya no podía más. Si seguía así, acabaría tumbando a la joven sobre la húmeda tierra del parque, y haciéndole el amor allí mismo. Suspirando, acerco su boca al oído de la joven y con una voz ronca, producida por el deseo le hablo.

- Sa..Sakura, .. Vamos a mi casa ..Por favor. ..Se mía .. Esta noche. ..

Esas simples palabras sacaron a la chica de su ensoñación. De golpe volvió a la realidad para verse a si misma sostenida entre un árbol del parque y el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras la boca y las ásperas manos de este recorrían sin ninguna clase de pudor su cuerpo semidesnudo, sin que ella pusiese algún reparo. Inmediatamente el miedo caló en su mente.

La joven empezó a rebullirse, intentando soltarse del agarre que el Uzumaki tenia sobre su cuerpo. Este al darse cuenta de lo que la chica intentaba, la sujeto con más fuerza. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, el deseo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, para combatirlo. Tenía que saciarlo de alguna manera y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo esa noche. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esta comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza, instándole al joven que la soltase. Naruto como respuesta, aferro su cara firmemente y la beso con vehemencia metiendo rudamente su lengua en la boca de ella. Finalmente, se separaron por falta de oxigeno y la chica aprovecho para gritarle.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame ya, maldita sea!

- … No…

- Yo …Yo no quiero seguir. … Por favor, ¡déjame!.

Hundió su rubia cabeza en el cabello de la joven aspirando su suave perfume. Paseo sus labios por su cuello y le susurro al oído.

- Sakura. … No me hagas esto…

- Entiéndelo, ..Esto es un error. No debería haber pasado…..

- ¿un error? -… ¿UN ERROR?

Naruto la soltó rápidamente y la joven aprovecho para alejarse unos pasos de el, mientras Naruto se volvió hacia el árbol donde segundos antes habían estado apoyados, para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo a este, destrozando parte del tronco, descargando así la frustración que lo abrumaba. Luego se volvió hacia la joven con la cara contraída por la rabia y el deseo sin satisfacer que aun consumieran su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura? ¿Te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos? …¿Te divierte destrozarme así? Acaso ¿te sientes mejor al ver como me destruyo por tu culpa?

Amargas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Sakura mientras veía la imagen seria de su amigo. Con dedos temblorosos intentaba con bastante dificultad, volver a anudarse el vestido.

- No entiendes lo que yo siento por ti. Yo te quiero, …te amo … y te deseo más que a nada en mi vida. Me muero por ti. Quiero tenerte. Quiero hacerte mía. Pero tu,.. Tú no me dejas. Me tienes como un títere a tu merced. A tu plena disposición, mientras yo me enfermo de deseo por ti. Voy como un perro en celo, detrás de tuyo. Enloqueciendo de celos cuando veo que prestas atención , aunque sea mínima a alguien o algo que no sea yo. Pero tú me ignoras. Y ahora .. Esto. Me calientas la sangre para dejarme así.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado y susurro

- …Supongo que para ti será muy divertido….

- Naruto yo no ..

El joven volvió su vista hacia la joven que intentaba si mucho éxito, taparse con el vestido. La visión de su parcial desnudez, volvió a agitarle la sangre con renovadas fuerzas, y antes de poder evitarlo, en dos zancadas estuvo junto a ella apisonándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- No, esta vez no vas a jugar conmigo…

La chica observo horrorizada como su amigo, se acerco a ella con una clara decisión marcada en su rostro. Intento escapar sin éxito. El la había de nuevo acorralado y estaba volviendo a besarla y abrazarla de una manera mucho más salvaje que antes. Intento acumular chackra en sus manos para golpearle y así, poder alejarle, pero el le tenia los brazos firmemente inmovilizados. De pronto su mano derecha se dirigió a la parte superior de su rojo vestido y de un fuerte tirón desgarró una parte. Nuevamente empezó a tocar su cuerpo con ferocidad, llegando hasta lastimarla. La chica lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor, y en vista de que no conseguía soltarse, empezó a llorar con desesperación. No quería que todo acabase tan mal con él. Este terrible momento podría desencadenar algo que terminaría para siempre con su relación.

Él también pareció darse cuenta y se detuvo. Lentamente la libero de su apresamiento y se retiro unos pasos para crear una distancia prudencial entre ellos. No podía levantar la mirada y verla. Su llanto se le clavaba en el alma, y se sentía como un verdadero bastardo. Sus instintos le habían conducido a portarse con una bestia, lastimando a quien siempre había jurado proteger.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y la vio. Abrazada sobre si misma, llorando y tratando de taparse con los jirones de lo que antes fue su vestido. Dio un paso hacia ella al mismo tiempo que la chica retrocedía otro.

- Sakura.. Por favor, .. Perdóname. Soy un perro. Un maldito animal. No debería haberte tratado así.

- ….

- … Yo debería haber sabido controlarme.. Tú no querías y yo debería haber respetado tus deseos…

- ….

- Sakura, ..Por favor, ¡háblame!. ¡Dime algo!. ¡Insúltame! … Pero no me ignores.

La pelirosada finalmente alzo la cabeza para responder al desconsolado joven.

- ..Esta bien, .. No .. No pasa nada. Olvidemos todo esto. Ambos estamos algo bebidos, y se nos fue de las manos…..

La chica había dejado de llorar, y seguía tratando de taparse. Naruto recogió del suelo su propia chaqueta que se había caído cuando empezaron a besarse, y se acerco a ella para ponérsela sobre los hombros. Ella hizo ademán de apartarse, pero se contuvo y dejo que el chico la tapara con la prenda. El joven se entristeció aun mas, Llegando a la conclusión de que quizás ella llegara a perdonarle, pero el no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Vamos, te acompañare a casa…

….///……

Se quito la chaqueta de los hombros y la devolvió a su dueño. Estaban en el portal de la casa de Sakura y ambos se miraban sin saber que decir. El ambiente entre ellos jamás había sido tan tenso.

- Sakura, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner una distancia entre nosotros.

- ¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- yo no puedo seguir así…

- Naruto, Puede que ahora te sientas mal por lo que ah pasado, pero tampoco hay que darle tanta importancia. Yo no estoy enfadada y creo..

El joven la interrumpió con un gesto.

- No me refiero a eso. Cada uno vamos por diferentes caminos. Lo que tu me ofreces no es suficiente para mi, y lo que yo quiero no estas dispuesta a dármelo. Sabes que te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú no me correspondes. Yo no puedo seguir siendo tu perrito faldero. Quiero una relación comprometida y tu solo me das tu amistad. Si no estas dispuesta a corresponderme, he de intentar olvidarte y eso solo lo conseguiré, alejándome de ti.

- ¿vas a romper nuestra amistad? – La joven intentaba no llorar, sin poder aun hacerse a la idea de lo que el joven le estaba diciendo.

- No, siempre seremos amigos. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites. Pero esta estrecha relación que tenemos, acaba aquí y ahora. No más salidas. No más vernos. Incluso pediré que otro medico me atienda cuando este herido. Como te he dicho, necesito dejar de verte o nunca conseguiré superar esta adicción que tengo por ti y que es totalmente estéril.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!. – Sakura lloraba ya abiertamente.

- Enriéndelo. Tu solo quieres a alguien que te haga compañía para que no estés sola. Pero eso es muy injusto conmigo.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos e hizo ademán de abrazarle, pero él la sujeto para impedirlo.

- ... Yo, …yo creo que es lo mejor. …Adiós, .. Sakura.

Ella se puso las manos en la cara y vio como su alta figura desaparecía por la calle. Por su miedo al compromiso, por su indecisión había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida. Además de haberle hecho mucho daño.

Por su cobardía, por su miedo a la soledad, había provocado eso que tanto temía. Finalmente estaba sola.

- Naruto……

…/////

Fin del capítulo VIII


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, NO ME PERTENECEN, (aunque ya me gustaría)

CAPITULO IX

….////…

Terminó de beber lo que quedaba en la taza de café, esperando que las dos pastillas de analgésico que acababa de tomar, no tardaran en hacer efecto. Miraba por la ventana tristemente, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. "(por Dios, voy acabar deshidratándome de tanto llorar)". Pasó el dorso de su mano para secarlas, y se puso pesadamente en pie. Aun no había amanecido, en realidad quedaban al menos dos horas para que el sol saliese. Cuando entró en su casa, después de ver marcharse a Naruto, ni siquiera pensó en acostarse, sabia que no llegaría a dormir. Aún no podía entender como había pasado todo ese desastre. Lo que empezó como una maravillosa velada, acabo como la peor de las tragedias.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, para averiguar la hora. Las cinco casi y media. Ino aún estaría en el hospital. Le tocaba guardia de noche y no saldría hasta las ocho de la mañana. Podría ir a verla y charlar con ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogar toda la angustia que sentía y su rubia amiga era toda una experta a la hora de consolar y levantar el ánimo.

…///…

Naruto sudaba y se movía agitadamente en su cama. La pesadilla era angustiosamente real.

…."Sakura, era atacada por alguien a quien no podía ver. Una figura encapuchada que la golpeaba sin piedad, mientras ella lloraba sin poder defenderse. Alrededor de la joven, un círculo de personas la rodeaba sin intervenir para ayudarla. La chica le llamaba una y otra vez, mientras él intentaba llegar a su lado sin conseguirlo. La imagen de la joven herida y ensangrentada, se le clavaba con fuerza en el corazón y los gritos de la gente culpándole, le atronaban en los oídos.

- ¡La abandonaste!

- ¡Decías que eras su amigo y no estuviste para defenderla!

- ¡Prometiste protegerla, y le has fallado! ¡Ahora va a morir por tu culpa!

Intentó con más ahínco llegar hasta ella, pero siempre algo se lo impedía. Los golpes que recibía, se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertemente….."

Se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y volvió a sentir los golpes. Empezó a espabilarse cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levanto con pereza y se asomó a la ventana. Frente a su puerta un ambu esperaba a que le abriera. El chico se puso unos pantalones para tapar su desnudez, y bajo las escaleras bostezando. Abrió la puerta y el ambu le entrego un rollo sellado.

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días, capitán Uzumaki. Le traigo órdenes.

- Ah, gracias.

Abrió el rollo y tras leer el contenido le indico al ambu la respuesta que debía informar.

Entró de nuevo a su casa y subió a ducharse. Durante todo el tiempo no podía olvidar la terrible pesadilla que había tenido. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le anidaba en su pecho. Sabia que era causado por todo lo que pasó la noche anterior con ella. Recordó primero su brutal manera de tratarla y después su triste rostro al oírle decir que no quería verla mas.

Intentó convencerse de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. El realmente no iba a abandonarla, solo iba a poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Tal y como le dijo a ella, seguirían siendo amigos y desde luego no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, pero había decidido que tenia que intentar olvidarla. Ella se había convertido en una obsesión para él, y no podía permitirse volver a perder el control como paso en el parque. Lo mejor para ellos era darse un tiempo. Necesitaba dejar de verla, para conseguir que ese amor y ese ardor que ella le provocaba, fuese bajando de intensidad, aunque sabia que le costaría muchísimo. Un sentimiento tan grande y por tanto tiempo guardado en su corazón, no se borraba así como así.

….///….

- ¡Eres un caso, frentona! Encuentras a alguien que se muere por ti, que te ama incondicionalmente y que además está como un queso, y tú vas y... ¿lo rechazas?

Ino negaba con la cabeza, intentando comprender la actitud de su amiga.

- No tienes remedio, Sakura.

- Ino, las cosas no son así de sencillas.

- No por supuesto, ya te encargas tú de complicarlas.

Sakura levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga que se paseaba por la habitación de arriba abajo. Ambas estaban en la sala de descanso del personal del hospital, donde la pelirosada le había contado a su amiga con todo lujo de detalles, lo acontecido con Naruto. Ino había sabido leer entre líneas, lo que en el fondo sentía su amiga por el inquieto ninja. En realidad sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo, aunque Sakura no fuese capaz de reconocerlo ni siquiera ante si misma. Le exasperaba que perdiese una, según ella, clara ocasión de ser feliz.

- Me has dicho que tú al principio le correspondiste ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que Naruto te gusta, ¿no?

La chica de ojos verdes, asintió mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Ino infló sus carrillos y resopló.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué al final te arrepentiste y cortaste por lo sano? ¿Es que eres masoca ó que? De verdad, tía que no te entiendo…

Sakura se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercó a la ventana, mientras veía como el sol iba apareciendo por el horizonte.

- Naruto es mi amigo. Mejor dicho,…Mi mejor amigo. Él es todo lo que tengo. Si empezamos una relación y la cosa no funciona, nuestra amistad se iría al traste. Le perdería para siempre. No quiero arriesgarme a eso. Yo le necesito demasiado. Prefiero tener su amistad durante toda la vida, que su amor solo por un tiempo.

- Pues no quiero joderte, pero creo que ahora es cuando le has perdido y no vas a tener ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Sakura volvió la cara hacia su amiga con una clara expresión de miedo plasmado en su rostro. Ino siguió con su argumento.

- Si el consigue olvidarte y por casualidad conoce a otra chica de la que se enamore, ¿Crees que entonces tendrá tiempo para ti ó que su novia este dispuesta a compartirle contigo?.. Me parece a mi que no. Yo desde luego no lo haría….

La joven sintió de pronto una angustia en su pecho. No había pensado en eso. Estaba tan a gusto con su actual relación con el chico que cualquier otra circunstancia no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¡OH Dios mío! Tienes razón…. He sido una estúpida y ahora voy a perderle por idiota….

- Yo diría mejor, que lo que has sido es una cobarde. Tienes tanto miedo a la posibilidad de sufrir que no eres capaz de entregarte a una relación.

- ¿Qué hago ahora, Ino? ¡Dime! – Sakura agarraba a la rubia por los hombros y la zarandaba para que le respondiera.

- Primero soltarme ¡Joder!, y después ir a por todas. No dejes que cualquier guarrilla se cruce en su camino. Naruto es un bocado que a muchas les encantaría hincarle el diente, ya lo sabes…. Y…por aquí hay mucha loba suelta. Como esa Temari… ggrrrr

La Haruno observaba a su amiga con asombro. ¿Qué tenia que ver la chica de la arena en todo esto?

- ¿Temari..?

- Siiiii, esa niñata que se cree que es la súper caña cañera por que .."Fui jonin antes que nadie y tengo las tetas mas grandes que tú"…

- Nunca le escuche decir nada de sus tetas…

- Bueno, .. Es un decir. La verdad es que es una presumida y calentorra que le encanta exhibirse por ahí, sobre todo cuando hay tíos cerca.

- Tíos como Shikamaru ..¿No?

- ¡ESE! ¡Ese es un gilipollas que se queda alelao cuando ve un par de tetas!

Sakura se rió para sus adentros ("¡Vaya! Parece que hoy le ha dado por las tetas").

La chica rubia echaba chispas por los ojos de solo pensar en como el chico Nara, parecía caerle en gracia a la jonin de la arena. Los celos que Ino sentía por culpa de la otra chica, dejaban bien claro que el ninja más vago de la aldea, no le era del todo indiferente a la Yamanaka.

- Vamos Ino, te acompaño a la torre de la Gondaime para que entregues tu informe y luego te invito a desayunar.

Las chicas salieron mientras la chica rubia le contaba a su amiga sus planes para joderle la vida a un incauto Shikamaru.

…///…..

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y Naruto junto con tres de sus hombres esperaban en una de las salidas de la aldea la llegada de Kakashi y del resto del personal que integraría el equipo de esta misión. El capitán y los tres ambus no llevaban en esta ocasión sus uniformes, por el contrario todos vestían la ropa de jonin. Hacia casi una hora que esperaban, y nadie había llegado aun. Finalmente el ninja copia se dignó a aparecer acompañado del joven Inuzuka con su perro y Sai.

- Buenas tardes a todos. Veo que sois puntuales…

- Si, no como otros…

El joven Uzumaki procuraba mantener su cabreo bajo control. Ya eran muchos años soportando largas esperas por culpa de su ahora superior. Kakashi hizo caso omiso del comentario y procedió a explicar la misión

Naruto estaría al mando al ser el ninja con mayor graduación. Kiba y akamaru irían como rastreadores.

Tenían que realizar una labor de espionaje. Buscarían la guarida de los atacantes del grupo ambu a los que Naruto y sus hombres salvaron, e intentarían averiguar todo lo posible sobre ellos. Incluso si pudiesen traer algún prisionero vivo, mejor que mejor. Tsunade estaba muy preocupada por este asunto. Tenía sus sospechas de que podría haber algo relacionado con experimentos genéticos en este caso, y si no fuera por que sabía que Orochimaru estaba muerto, casi juraría que su excompañero de equipo, podría estar detrás de todo esto.

Kakashi estaba terminando de dar las últimas instrucciones, cuando Tsunade y su alumna aparecieron allí. La joven llegó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una mochila a su espalda. Naruto maldijo en voz baja. Al verla llegar con su equipaje ya imaginaba que probablemente les acompañaría en esta misión, y eso era lo último que él necesitaba.

Tsunade les dio sus recomendaciones y les informó que Sakura iría como ninja médico en esa ocasión.

Naruto sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Aquello era malo, muy malo.

- Tsunade, no creo que sea una buena idea que Sakura venga en esta ocasión.

- ¿Por qué Naruto?

El joven se miraba las pies intentando inventar una explicaron creíble para que nadie se diese cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que no quería la cercanía de la chica.

- Pues vera, esta misión es muy peligrosa…..

- Lo se, pero Sakura es una ninja muy capaz.

- Si, si claro … pero ..Aun así. Correría un peligro innecesario.

- Ella esta al corriente de los riesgos y yo confío en su valía, … como solías hacer tu….

- Si, quizás. Pero en este caso yo se a que nos enfrentamos y alguno podría salir herido o incluso muerto y…

- Por eso es necesario un médico en el grupo- Sakura intervino antes de que el chico pudiese terminar su frase, con un tono pedante que consiguió irritar mucho al joven

- Pues entonces llevaré al medico de mi escuadrón que también es muy capaz.- contestó este mirando duramente a la chica.

- El medico de tu escuadrón, tiene fracturados los TO-BI-LLOS - Sakura dijo esto último con un claro enojo en la voz.

- ¿Si?, pues que camine con las RO-DI-LLAS.

Sakura sentía su sangre bullir como agua hiriendo. Naruto estaba dejando muy claro que no la quería en su equipo pero ella no iba a permitir que el la apartara como un trasto inservible.

- ¡Verdaderamente eres un cretino! Sabes mejor que nadie que os hace falta un medico en el grupo, por que dime … Qué vais a hacer si alguno de vosotros cae herido, listillo? Necesitáis a alguien para que lo cure,… o sea a mi.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que pasaría si la herida fueses tú? ¿Quién te curaría a ti? Solo conseguirías retrasarnos...

-¡No seas melón! Sabes que me necesitáis.

- No, Ni hablar. Además, todos los que vamos en esta misión somos ambus o jonin y tú no eres ni una cosa ni otra. Solo eres una chunin. No tienes nivel para esta misión.

- ¡PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS EGOCÉNTRICO! ¡Esta chunin te ha salvado tu desagradecido trasero un montón de veces! Así que no me subestimes. ¡Imbecil!

- ¡POR MUCHO QUE GRITES NO ME CONVENCERAS PARA QUE VENGAS! ¡NIÑATA! ¡NO TE NECESITAMOS EN ESTA MISION!

- ¡AHORA EL QUE GRITA ERES TU, IDIOTA! ..

Los dos se miraban como dos toros embravecidos. Todos los demás observaban este intercambio de insultos con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Cómo estos dos habían llegado a esto?

Sakura miro a su amigo dolida.

- Al parecer, el capitán Uzumaki es un ninja de élite tan magnifico, que todos los demás a su lado solo somos una panda de inútiles que servimos nada mas que de estorbo. Supongo que debe ser maravilloso no necesitar de nadie ¿Verdad capitán?

La joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido cuando en ese momento Kiba la sujetó por el brazo.

- Sakura, a mi me encantaría que vinieses. Puede que nuestro fantástico líder no te necesite, pero yo me siento mejor sabiendo que una profesional tan valiosa como tu, nos cubres las espaldas.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa acompañada de un delicioso sonrojo, que deleito al joven del perro y molestó sobre manera al Uzumaki. La irritación que sentía fue palpable cuando maldijo de nuevo e increpó a Kiba.

- Si no estas a gusto en la misión si ella no viene, pues te largas también. La verdad es que no se para que cojones vienes tu.

- Pues está claro. Para aportar algo de nivel a este grupo,

- Tu y tu chucho lo único que aportáis son pulgas.

- Perdona, aquella vez no fue culpa de akamaru. Nadie se podía imaginar que aquella caniche fuese tan... desaseada…. Con la buena planta que tenia…¿Verdad Akamaru?

Un ladrido fue una certera contestación.

- No si tú también eres rarito. Al final hasta vais a compartir las novias tu mascota y tu. – Intervino Sai por primera vez.

- Lo siento chico, pero a mi me gustan las hembras de solo dos piernas y a ser posibles tan bonitas como estas.

Kiba rodeo los hombros de Sakura con sus brazos mientras sonreía a la chica con coquetería. Esta le sonrió de vuelta consiguiendo que el joven Inuzuka se quedara encantado. En ese momento todos miraron a Naruto esperando su segura explosión, pero este con la cara desencajada se volvió furiosamente hacia otro lado y gritando les ordenó a todos ponerse en marcha. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, le quemaba la sangre ver como la chica estaba prestándole atención al joven tatuado. Si pudiera le partiría todos los huesos del cuerpo a ese imbecil.

Se despidieron y se pusieron en camino dejando a Tsunade y Kakashi atrás. Naruto resopló con fastidio. Nada salía como lo había planeado. Con la chica cerca, le seria muy difícil controlar sus sentimientos empezando por los celos que ya habían hecho su aparición. Pero no le quedaba mas remedio que aguantarse, y sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. Al pasar junto a Sakura se inclinó para hablarle.

- Si quieres venir, por mi de acuerdo. Pero no te cruces en mi camino y no estorbes.

Y luego sin poder evitarlo, la bilis que le subía hasta la boca le hizo decir:

- Y sobre todo, deja de portarte como una zorra….

…../////……

Fin de capitulo IX

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy. Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo. Quizás lo tenga mañana. …Ya veremos…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Veía pasar las ramas de los árboles por su lado a una gran velocidad, mientras avanzaban saltando por en medio de la foresta. Llevaban un día de marcha e iban a buen ritmo Si seguían así, al siguiente día, llegarían a su destino. La noche anterior se habían detenido en un pequeño claro, cercano a un riachuelo donde montaron un pequeño campamento. Hicieron guardia por parejas dejándola a ella aparte, sin participar en estas. Eso le jodió muchísimo. Ella también formaba parte de la misión, pero no hacían más que mantenerla al margen.

Delante suyo Sai volvía la vista de vez en cuando para controlar que no se quedase rezagada. Aunque nadie se lo hubiese dicho, sabía que eso era debido a una orden del líder de esta expedición. A Sakura esta actitud le molestaba mucho. Ella no era una inútil. Era una kunoichi,… y una muy buena, por cierto. A estas alturas, no necesitaba niñera, pero parecía que el rubio y cretino capitán, no quería reconocerlo.

Echó una mirada hacia delante donde Naruto iba abriendo la marcha. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras desde el día anterior. Sabía que el chico la evitaba como a la peste. Casi no la miraba, o fingía no hacerlo, pero la joven se había percatado las furtivas miradas que él le lanzaba cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. En el fondo todo esto le dolía mucho. Echaba mucho en falta las risas y las atenciones de su antiguo amigo. No sabía lo importante que era para ella, hasta ahora. ¡Cuanto daría por que todo volviese a ser como antes! Pero recordar su conversación con Ino, le dio renovadas fuerzas para luchar por recuperar lo perdido. El joven Uzumaki no sabía quien era Sakura Haruno, y ella se encargaría de que se enterase.

En ese momento, el capitán detuvo el avance. Habían llegado a la falda de una pequeña pero escarpada formación montañosa. El conocía el lugar. Recordaba los peligrosos barrancos con sus inclinadas pendientes. Las afiladas rocas que salpicaban el terreno, y podrían causar la muerte segura, del que tuviese la desgracia de caer por allí.

Justo por detrás se abría un paso, que conducía a la famosa aldea donde el escuadrón de Naruto había pernoctado la noche antes del enfrentamiento con aquellos seres. Era un camino arriesgado y salvaje, pero que tendrían que atravesarlo si querían llegar a su destino. Este paisaje tan abrupto, era una protección natural para la aldea a la que se dirigían. Escondida en el medio, era bastante difícil para alguien que no conociese el terreno, llegar hasta allí.

Giraba la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras inspeccionaba el terreno. En medio de la ladera, se podían ver la forma difusa de la entrada de lo que parecían ser unas grutas. Los demás integrantes de la misión, se habían repartido por la zona para comprobar la seguridad de la misma.

Kiba escoltado por su fiel compañero, se acerco al Uzumaki.

- Ahí hay algo., y no se con certeza que es. La verdad, esto no me gusta.

- Si lo se. Yo también lo noto. Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí.

Sakura notaba la inquietud que se palpaba en el ambiente. Sai junto a ella, observaba los alrededores con su gesto impasible de siempre, pero ella después de haber pasado mucho tiempo al lado del joven, sabia ver la preocupación tras su mascara de imperturbabilidad. Este no se solía apartar mucho de su lado. Al parecer había sido nombrado algo así como su escolta personal. Busco con su mirada a Naruto, y lo vio intercambiando opiniones con Kiba y su equipo. De repente, la miro a ella, aunque desvió su mirada de inmediato pero no antes de que la chica se diese cuenta de la honda preocupación que reflejaban los ojos de su anteriormente amigo.

El rubio shinobi miró al cielo con preocupación. Aun quedaban varias horas de luz. Si apresuraban el paso, podrían llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer. En otras circunstancias, hubieran pernoctado allí mismo para aprovechar e inspeccionar aquellas cuevas, pero con Sakura allí con ellos no quería arriesgarse. No sabía que podría haber en aquellos oscuros habitáculos. Quien o que podrían vivir en esas cavernas. Tenia sus sospechas, de que aquellos que les atacaron, se refugiaban allí, y si la noche les alcanzaba al descubierto, podrían ser victimas de una ataque, donde la oscuridad seria una gran desventaja para ellos en el aquel paraje.

Rápidamente dio las oportunas instrucciones para reanudar la marcha y ante el asombro de Sakura, camino directamente hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, la asió con fuerza del brazo y la acercó a él.

- Ahora, tú vienes conmigo. No quiero que te separes un milímetro de mi lado. ¿Has entendido?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, muda de asombro. Rápidamente se pusieron en camino. Avanzaban con seguridad siguiendo la ruta que Kiba y Akamaru iban abriendo. Naruto la llevaba prácticamente a rastras, fuertemente cogida. Cuando la joven parecía que iba a tropezar, la alzaba en vilo para dejarla de nuevo en el suelo unos pasos mas adelante. Ella apenas era capaz de ver por donde iban. Intento varias veces volver la cabeza para ver al resto del grupo, pero su acompañante le instaba a seguir, con un suave tirón.

Así caminaron durante un buen rato, mientras atravesaban el peligroso sendero. Cuando el camino se ensancho un poco y se hizo más llevadero, la joven pensó que Naruto le permitiría ir sola, pero no fue el caso. El agarre del joven continuaba, sin dejarla alejarse apenas. Estaba extrañada. ¿Qué le pasaba a este ahora? Se había llevado casi dos días apartado de ella como si tuviese la lepra, y ahora la llevaba prácticamente cosida a su regazo.

- Na …Naruto, ¿Qué está pasando?

- Sshhs. ¡Mantente calladita y sigue avanzando.. – El joven intercambio una preocupada mirada con Sai que venia justo detrás de ellos. Este les respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Sakura se percato de lo que pasaba y volvió a interrogar a su acompañante. Este le volvió a pedir silencio.

- ¡No!, - la joven hizo el intento de volver a preguntarle - quiero que digas que…uhmm

El joven le había tapado la boca con la mano para callarla y en un rápido movimiento la cargo sobre su hombro para después salir corriendo con ella, seguido del resto del grupo que se lanzaron en una veloz carrera.

….///….

La posada era un viejo edificio pero bastante limpio. Las camas parecían confortables y mullidas, o quizás era que después de dos noches durmiendo en un saco en el suelo, cualquier cosa parecía cómoda. Habían alquilado las tres únicas habitaciones que quedaban libres y el reparto de las mismas había sido una odisea.

Ella al ser la única mujer, teóricamente debería dormir sola, pero la falta de espacio indicaba que la tenía que compartir. Un Kiba muy sonriente, inmediatamente se ofreció para acompañarla en su habitación, alegando que para el seria un placer hacerlo. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos parecía que le desagradase la idea de compartir el espacio con una mujer hermosa. Todos se ofrecieron voluntarios, alegando que velarían su sueño para que ella pudiese descansar a tranquila al saberse protegida. Cosa que ella agradeció con una coqueta sonrisa. Incluso Sai comentó que prefería dormir con ella, que con alguno de sus sudorosos y ruidosos compañeros, pero una fría mirada de Naruto, les hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

Al capitán se lo llevaban los demonios. Estaba terriblemente irritado. Esa pandilla de inútiles no paraban de babear ante la idea de compartir el cuarto con la pelirosada, pero claro eso el no lo iba a permitir. Aun que había jurado y perjurado, que no iba a inmiscuirse mas en los asuntos de ella. La rabia le devoraba al ver como la chica les reía las gracias e incluso parecía coquetear con ellos. Sakura por otro lado lo estaba disfrutando. Se daba perfecta cuenta del estado de ánimo de su "amigo" y recordando la frialdad con la que la insultó cuando salieron de la aldea, decidió hacérselo pasar un "poquito mal" actuando precisamente de la manera que sabia le irritaba más.

Finalmente la solución fue que la chica compartiría el cuarto con Akamaru, el cual dormiría sobre la alfombra y velaría por la seguridad de ella. Los otros seis se acomodarían como pudiesen en las dos habitaciones restantes, mientras murmuraban maldiciones por lo bajo contra su capitán, por obligarles a renunciar a la posibilidad de contar algún día a sus nietos, que habían dormido junto a la Kunoichi mas hermosa de toda la aldea.

….////….

El calor era insoportable. A pesar de tener la ventana abierta, el bochorno no se pasaba. La joven lanzó una mirada a Akamaru que resoplaba sobre la alfombra posiblemente agobiado también por el calor. La chica decidió levantarse de la cama y bajar a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua fresca. Busco sus zapatillas sin encontrarlas, por lo que decidió que iría descalza, y procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar junto al animal, le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

- Hey Akamaru, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

El perro soltó un leve ladrido que la chica interpreto como un si, y saliendo despacio para no despertar a nadie, bajo las escaleras a oscuras de camino a donde recordaba que estaba la cocina.

Todo estaba relativamente silencioso, solo interrumpido por algún que otro ronquido que escapaban de alguna habitación. Al ser la posada tan pequeña, ellos junto con una pareja de ancianos, eran los únicos huéspedes del hotelito, por lo que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, así que no pensó en coger ningún arma defensiva, ni en ponerse nada sobre la vieja y grande camiseta que le hacia las veces de pijama.

Abrió con cuidado el frigorífico para coger una jarra de agua, procurando no hacer ruido. No encendió ninguna luz para para no despertar a nadie. A tientas buscaba un vaso y un recipiente que sirviese para darle de beber al perro. Se puso de puntillas intentado llegar al estante superior que recordaba estaba encima del fregadero. Estaba tan entretenida en su labor que no sintió la presencia de nadie hasta que una mano le tapo la boca mientras otra le doblaba el brazo a la espalda y la empujaba con brusquedad contra la pared.

- Como ninja dejas mucho que desear…..Si yo fuera un enemigo, en estos momentos estarías muerta.

Naruto soltó su agarre y ella se volvió para mirar de frente a su captor. Este alzo la mano para darle al interruptor de la luz. La estancia se ilumino suavemente dejándole ver a un rubio shinobi vestido solamente con sus pantalones y un kunai en la mano.

- Bueno, no todos podemos ser unos ninjas tan eficientes como tú…..

El joven se dio la vuelta para que ella no notase lo mucho que le afectaba su cercanía. Con aquella enorme camiseta, el cabello revuelto y descalza, la joven tenía una imagen increíblemente seductora, por lo menos para él. Estaba seguro que ninguna negligé de encaje, por muy sexy que fuera, podría provocar en su cuerpo la reacción que aquella humilde indumentaria, estaba logrando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo a estas horas?

Sakura levanto la mano en la que sostenía un vaso con agua.

- Bueno, creo que es evidente. … ¿Y tu?

- Oí ruidos y vine a investigar.

- ..Ya.. Siempre en guardia ¿no?

- Por supuesto…

La situación era terriblemente incomoda en ese momento. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a esto? Naruto se aclaró la voz para volver a hablar. Quería decir algo que rompiese en cierta manera, ese muro de hielo que se había creado entre ellos.

- Esto… Esa camiseta me resulta familiar…

Sakura bajo la vista sobre su improvisado pijama. Sin poderlo evitar se ruborizo. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de las pintas que llevaba? La enorme camiseta era una vieja que Naruto le había prestado hacia años. Una noche se quedaron varios amigos a dormir en su casa después de una fiesta, el se la dejo para que la usara esa noche, pero ella no se la devolvió jamás. A Sakura le encantaba por que le resultaba muy cómoda para dormir. Era como no, de color anaranjado, con un dibujo que estaba ya casi desteñido en el centro. Le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y le quedaba enormemente ancha.

- Claro, era tuya.

- …Pues a ti te queda mejor….

- Gracias, .. Supongo..

Naruto se sentía incómodo con la situación, en vista de no saber que decir, miró a la chica por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Me voy a la cama….hasta mañana Sakura.

- ¡Naruto, espera! ..¿Podemos hablar?

El joven se detuvo y le contestó sin mirarla siquiera.

- Es muy tarde. ..Ya hablaremos mañana

- No por favor, es importante

Con un suspiro de hastío, se volvió para enfrentarla. Sakura jugueteaba con el vaso hasta que finalmente levantando la mirada, decidió hablar.

- Naruto, yo quería hablar de la actitud que tienes últimamente conmigo.

El joven la miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sakura trago saliva y continúo.

- Yo, aunque al aparecer tú no lo creas, soy una ninja. Quizás no una de élite como tú o tus hombres, pero ninja al fin de cuentas. He aprendido con una de los tres sannin. Soy alumna de la actual Hocage. Y aunque no esta bien que yo lo diga, la mejor medico ninja de la aldea después de ella.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Todo eso lo se.

- Bien, pues creo que eso merece al menos un respeto. No se porque no querías que viniese en esta misión, yo….

Sakura fue interrumpida con un gesto procedente de su interlocutor.

- Escucha, se que eres la mejor en tu campo. Yo mismo soy prueba de ello. Como tu misma me dijiste, has salvado mi trasero en infinidad de ocasiones, pero tu estas..¿Como decirlo? ..Un poco.. Desentrenada, eso es. Hace mucho tiempo que no sales en una misión, y eso, en este tipo de trabajo es algo que puede salir muy caro….

- Se que mis funciones en el hospital y mis estudios con Tsunade Sama, me absorben todo mi tiempo, pero estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hago. Soy buena en esto, Naruto. Muy buena. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que siga siendo una ninja, y que no me gusta que me subestimen.

- Esta bien. La verdad es que me he puesto un poco borde contigo, pero lo cierto es que me preocupaba tu seguridad.

- Me alegra tu preocupación, pero prefiero tener tu respeto.

- yo te respeto, y mucho.

La joven empezó a caminar por la estancia con el vaso aun entre sus manos, bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

- ¿Sabes todo lo que esto ha supuesto para mi?

El Uzumaki la miro sin comprender.

- ¿Sabes lo que supuso para mi estar en vuestro equipo? Primero estar bajo la tutela de nuestro sensei. Kakashi. El legendario ninja copia. El guerrero Sharingan, y después el tener por compañeros de equipo por un lado, al portador del Kyubi, el chico con el chakra mas potente de la aldea y por otro, a Sasuke, el heredero del clan Uchiha.

Levanto la mirada hacia su interlocutor par ver si la estaba escuchando.

- ¿Y quien era yo? Solo la chica de la frente grande y el pelo de color raro.

El joven sonrió ante este comentario. Sakura sonrió a su vez tristemente y continúo con su explicación.

- ¿Cómo luchar contra todo eso? Por mucho que me esforzara, nunca pasaba de ser elemento débil e inútil del grupo. Siempre a expensas de ser rescatada por vosotros. Os veía progresar y avanzar, mientras yo que quedaba cada vez más atrás.

Cuando Tsunade acepto entrenarme, me sentí inmensamente feliz. Por fin iba a poder demostrar mi valía. Me esforcé al límite. Pase por muchos sacrificios para poder llegar a donde estoy. Y ¿de que me sirve? Tú me ninguneas como si no existiese. Para ti soy como una carga que estas obligado a llevar, por que Tsunade lo ordena.

Naruto, mi trabajo en el Hospital es mi vida. Me gusta lo que hago y soy la mejor en ello, pero sigo siendo una kunoichi. Puedo luchar y aceptar el riesgo como el que mas, y si me hiriesen o me matasen, es parte de mi vida como ninja igual que la tuya. Así que por favor, respeta eso y trátame como lo que soy. Un miembro mas de tu equipo.

El joven asintió en silencio. Sabia que los reclamos de la joven eran completamente acertados, aunque las razones eran erróneas. El no la menospreciaba, al contrario, y ese era el problema. En realidad no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese lastimada y menos aun, en perderla, pero también sabia que no podía negarle lo que le pedía. Ella se merecía ese reconocimiento y él, aunque le costase mucho, se lo iba a dar.

- Tienes toda la razón. Se que he sido injusto. ….Lo siento. A partir de ahora tendré otra actitud contigo.

El joven dio un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Amigos?

Ella sonrió pero no le dio la mano a su vez, en su lugar le miro a los ojos y dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa, se cruzo de brazos.

- Bueno, ese el cincuenta por ciento de la disculpa. Ahora te queda el otro cincuenta.

- ¿El otro cincuenta? ¿A que te refieres?

La joven se volvió hacia el fregadero, copio un recipiente de plástico del tamaño de un plato y lo llenó de agua. Volviéndose después, enfrento su mirada.

- Naruto, yo no se que clase de amistades frecuentas, pero te diré algo. ….yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca… me oyes, ..Nunca he sido una zorra.

El rubio se sonrojo en extremo, y trago la saliva que parecía se le había acumulado por litros en la boca.

- …Yo nunca dije que fueras una zorra, … solo que te comportabas como una….

- ¡Ya ¡ Una gran diferencia….. Mas vale serlo, que parecerlo ¿no?

Naruto se rasco la nuca como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso y no sabia que decir.

- No me líes. Tu … tu…Tu comportamiento no era el mas adecuado, … si, eso es.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que estaba haciendo yo, si se puede saber?

El joven volvió a acercarse mas a ella.

- Estabas coqueteando con Kiba.

-¿YO? ¿Coqueteando? ¿En que te basas para decir eso? ¿Qué hice?

- Tu … tu….¡TU LE SONREISTE!. Le pusiste carita de niñita tonta….así.

La joven miraba con la boca abierta, la burda imitación que Naruto estaba haciendo de su sonrisa mientras agitaba rápidamente las pestañas.

- ¡OH! Ya veo. Siii …. Una sonrisa. Algo tremendamente erótico. Creo que el Kamasutra le dedica tres capítulos a eso.

El joven capitán la miraba con el ceño tan fruncido que casi unía las dos cejas. Sakura interiormente se reía. Ahí estaba su Naruto de siempre, detrás de esa máscara de frío y eficiente shinobi, se escondía el niño ruidoso e hiperactivo que ella había aprendido a querer tanto. El joven al ver los intentos de la chica por no reírse, se relajo para hablarle mas calmadamente.

- Sakura, escúchame. Kiba no es trigo limpio…

- creía que era tu amigo.

- Si, y lo es, pero eso no quita que sea un poco, … uhhmm .. ¿Como te diría? …no se, …. El no se detiene ante nada, cuando una chica le gusta, va a por todas… ¿ya me entiendes , no? ..

- Ya veo, es algo así como tu ¿no?

- Uhmm si,.. Digo ¡NO!.

El joven se pasaba la mano por la cabeza desordenando mas aun si cabe su caótico cabello. Intentaba hacerle comprender a la chica su punto de vista, pero parecía que cada vez si iba liando mas.

- Es un mujeriego sin remedio. El ..Él intentara ligarte como sea.

Sakura, aun con el recipiente da agua en sus manos, dio un par de pasos hacia el joven.

- y ..¿Eso seria tan malo?

- Para una chica que mantiene que no quiere ninguna relación, … puede ser….

Ella sentía la ardiente mirada que el joven le estaba dando.

- …Puede que esa chica haya cambiado de opinión….

Naruto se acerco en dos zancadas, hasta casi chocar de frente con ella. Sakura utilizo el recipiente con agua a modo de escudo entre ellos. Después, con un ágil movimiento, sorteo el cuerpo del chico y se encaminó hacia la salida. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, volteo medio cuerpo para mirar al joven por encima de su hombro, mientras sonreía seductoramente.

- Me voy a dormir. Mi compañero debe estar desesperado de tanto esperar. Le dije que le llevaría agua para que se refrescara. Ya sabes, hay que ser cariñoso con quien te cuida. ¿Verdad?

Empezó a subir las escaleras pero se volvió nuevamente para despedirse.

- Buenas noches, Naruto…Kun.

- Buenas noches, Sakura ….Chan.

El joven miraba el suave contoneo que hacían las caderas de la pelirosada mientras subía las escaleras. Sin poderlo evitar un hondo suspiro se le escapó. -("¡Maldito chucho con suerte…!")

FIN CAPITILO X


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Aspiro con deleite el suave aroma de la taza que tenia en sus manos. El café estaba realmente delicioso, y ella era una adicta a el. Parecía que no era capaz de enlazar dos palabras de forma coherente, si antes no había tomado su dosis diaria de cafeína. Dio un nuevo sorbo mientras se dedicaba a observar como sus compañeros de mesa se dedicaban a devorar el desayuno de una manera casi salvaje. Era increíble la capacidad que tenían de deglutir los alimentos prácticamente sin respirar.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular, donde la amable cocinera se afanaba por dejar las diferentes bandejas llenas de manjares, que iba preparando una tras otra, y las cuales iban quedándose vacías casi al mismo momento de llegar. A este ritmo, iban a acabar con las provisiones que tenia el hotelito para todo la temporada.

Esto no impedía, que una animada conversación se estuviese manteniendo mientras desayunaban. Todos reían al escuchar las diferentes anécdotas que contaban cada uno. Unas mas subida de tono que otras, aunque por deferencia a la presencia de la chica, procuraban no extenderse demasiado con los detalles "escabrosos".

Kiba y Naruto mantenían una acalorada pero a la vez jocosa rivalidad para ver quien contaba el disparate mayor, mientras Sai los calentaba cada vez más, con sus comentarios cargantes.

Ella se encontraba ubicada entre este y uno de los hombres del escuadrón de Naruto. Era un chico un poco mas joven que ellos, que demostraba una clara admiración por su increíble capitán y que había jurado, que intentaría todo lo posible por llegar a ser como el. Sakura sonreía ante la devoción del joven., y ante la clara ebullición de la testosterona que se respiraba en aquella habitación.

Finalmente Naruto se levantó de la mesa y agradeciendo a sus anfitriones su hospitalidad, insto a todos a ponerse en marcha.

El momento para relajarse había llegando a su fin. Ahora tenían que encaminarse hacia al encuentro de lo que habían venido a buscar.

De nuevo se encontraban en aquel sendero. Esta vez Naruto no la obligaba a ir de su brazo, pero se mantenía relativamente cerca de ella. Nunca más lejos de un par de metros. Se dio cuenta que el joven siempre la tenia a la vista y en un momento que la chica se rezago unos metros para recoger una planta, este se acerco rápidamente para traerla de nuevo a su lado.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces? No te detengas.

- Esta planta es muy rara, pero muy valiosa para ciertos preparados médicos. Solo la estaba recolectando.

- De acuerdo, pero no te separes ¿vale?

La chica empezó a molestarse. Ya estaba de nuevo con la paranoica sobreprotección. Parecía que lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, había quedado en el olvido para Naruto.

- Creí que anoche dejamos claro ciertas cosas ¿no?

- Algunas si…

El chico se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- …otras….aun están pendiente de una aclaración mas …extensa y detallada..

El joven la miro de una manera tan intensa, que ella se ruborizo tanto que sintió como la cara le ardía. Naruto disfruto de la imagen de la joven tan sofocada y decidió seguir atormentándola un poco más.

- Por cierto.. Yo también tenía sed…y calor…Podías haberme dedicado un poquito de esa amabilidad que mostrabas con tanta dedicación con el chucho.

- Na ..Naruto…Yo estaba hablando de lo otro…

Naruto la miro sonriente. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- Claro, por eso necesito que estés cerca,… para que me cubras las espaldas.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente de vuelta al joven y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Por supuesto. ¡Anda vamos!

Finalmente llegaron otra vez a la falda de aquella montaña. Con la luz de la mañana, la entrada de las cuevas se veía muy claramente. Subieron por la escarpada pendiente hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada donde se ubicaban estas grutas. Había multitud de entradas, pero solo cuatro eran lo suficientemente grandes para permitir el paso de una persona. Tras deliberar un rato, decidieron separarse para explorarlas.

Naruto se encargo de hacer los diferentes grupos. Dos de los ambus entrarían por la cueva de la derecha. Sai junto con el ambu mas joven, irían por la del centro. Kiba con su mascota, entrarían por el pasadizo que estaba en la parte superior, y por último Sakura y Naruto se encargarían del que estaba por la parte trasera.

- Bien, los grupos quedan así. Ahora ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Nada de luchar. Solo buscareis información y con lo que tengáis, volvéis aquí dentro como máximo de cuatro horas. Esta es una misión de reconocimiento. ¿Entendido?

Uzumaki lanzo una mirada severa a Kiba que acariciaba la cabeza de su perro de una manera ausente. A ver que este no contestaba, puso su cara a centímetros del otro.

- ¿Entendido Kiba?

Este lo miro con gesto cabreado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso aplícatelo a ti! Que yo recuerde aquí tú eres el único imprudente y el atolondrado.

- ¡Yo no soy imprudente!

- Nooo, tu solo eres un torpe que no eres capaz de estarte quieto dos segundos.

El joven ambu intercedió por su héroe.

- El capitán Uzumaki solo es muy intrépido, y a veces su valor le hace precipitarse…

Los dos contendientes se volvieron hacia el ingenuo chico para gritarle a la vez.

-¡CALLATE!

Sakura ya desesperada de tanta estupidez se puso entre ambos para detener aquella tonta discusión.

- ¡NO! ¡Callaos los dos! ¿Es que no podéis estar sin discutir dos segundos?..No se como a Tsunade Sama se le ocurrió enviaros juntos en esta misión.

Sai que estaba sentado sobre una roca, saco su libreta y empezó a dibujar sin muchas ganas.

- ..Uhmm,…estaría borracha…Aucchh

Lo siguiente que Sai vio fue un puño directo a su cara lanzado por una enojada pelirosada.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Todos pa´dentro!

Sai y su acompañante caminaban despacio por aquel túnel. Revisaban cuidadosamente todo lo que veían buscando algo que pudieran darle alguna pista que les aclarase si alguien o algo residía por allí. Caminaron penosamente lo que a ellos le parecieron kilómetros. El camino era pedregoso y difícil, y el avanzar era muy duro. Tenían las manos y los pies con pequeñas heridas que se habían producido al intentar asirse a las paredes para poder avanzar más rápido. Ya se estaba desesperando, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final. Un montón de piedras se amontonaban, al parecer causado por un derrumbamiento, formando un grueso muro que era imposible de traspasar.

Sai se agacho y cogió una piedra pequeña en sus manos, la sopeso durante un rato y luego la soltó. Definitivamente ellos no podrían sacar todas esas rocas para seguir avanzando. Estaba convencido además, de que nadie había pasado por allí en décadas.

Palmeo el hombro del chico que estaba a su lado y le señalo la salida con la cabeza.

- Volvamos con los demás. Por aquí no hay nada que hacer. Tendremos que buscar otra entrada.

Kiba se sentó en un saliente para recuperar el aliento. Akamaru a su lado también jadeaba con la lengua colgando fuera de la boca como si fuera una pequeña bufanda rojiza. Habían recorrido corriendo un largísimo trecho sin haber encontrado nada ni nadie que los detuviera. El suelo estaba apisonado y relativamente liso. Esto le hizo pensar al joven que por allí, habitualmente pasaba alguien, pero de momento no se habían topado con nadie.

Busco en su mochila la cantimplora y vertió agua a chorro en la boca de su colega. Después bebió un buen trago del refrescante líquido que tanta falta le hacia.

- Hey chico, parece que estamos en buen camino. Apenas nos queda tiempo para volver a la hora que habíamos quedado, pero creo que deberíamos avanzar un poco más. Tengo el presentimiento de que unos metros mas adelante esta lo que buscamos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Seguimos?

El perro puso su pata sobre la rodilla del chico como un gesto de asentimiento. Kiba a su vez acaricio las orejas de este y dando un suspiro, se puso en pie para seguir avanzando.

Sakura sentía la callosa mano de Naruto asir con fuerza la suya. Esta se perdía dentro de la enorme extremidad del joven. La otra mano del chico portaba una pequeña linterna que iluminaba apenas un poco a su alrededor.

Avanzaban a buen ritmo pero sin descanso por aquel extraño pasaje. Este era estrecho y húmedo, además de oscuro. La silueta alta y fuerte de Naruto que caminaba justo delante de ella, era lo único que apenas adivinaba dentro de aquella opresiva penumbra. El gotear continuo que se escuchaba, les indicaba que cerca debería haber algún tipo de caída de agua aunque no creían que pudiese ser un arroyo ni nada parecido.

El joven se detuvo de improviso haciendo que la chica chocara contra su espalda provocando casi su caída. Esta no se llego a producir, por que su acompañanta la atrapo por la cintura impidiendo que diese con sus huesos contra aquel rocoso suelo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- S...si,…eso creo.

- Lo siento ha sido culpa mía. Me he detenido de golpe sin avisar...

- No te preocupes. Por cierto... ¿por que te detienes?

- No se,…he creído sentir algo.

Sakura de repente sintió un extraño escalofrió que le recorría la espina dorsal. Giro la cabeza en varias direcciones intentado ver algo, pero era imposible atravesar aquel muro de oscuridad que se alzaba a centímetros por detrás del escaso círculo de luz que aportaba la pequeña lámpara que tenían.

Un ruido apenas audible, les hizo reaccionar a ambos.

- Na.. Naruto…¿Qué ha sido eso?

- No lo se.

El joven apretó la mano de ella para infundirle ánimos y dando un suave tirón la obligo a seguir caminando.

- Sigamos, creo que veo algo allá al fondo.

El túnel se ensanchó de repente y una bifurcación se abrió ante ellos. Dos caminos aparecían para elegir. El joven se rasco la cabeza indeciso.

- ¿Qué Akamaru? ¿Cuál cogemos?

El animal olfateo en el suelo delante de ellos. Finalmente se adentro por el camino de la derecha con Kiba pisándole los talones. Siguieron caminado durante un buen rato. El animal empezó a aminorar la marcha hasta detenerse. Su dueño se acerco a el, para inmediatamente después apartarse con rapidez haciendo un gesto de asco.

- ¡Joder, Akamaru! ¡No pienso darte nunca más esas galletas de fibra! ¿Qué peste, por Dios!

El animal miro a su dueño con una gota en la cabeza gruñendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué no has sido tú? Entonces… ¿De donde coño viene ese olor?

Akamaru se detuvo delante de un montón de piedras, que taponaban parcialmente el túnel. Kiba se acerco al animal y se agacho junto a el. A través del espacio que quedaba, descubrieron con asombro lo que había a pocos metros.

El joven golpeo con un potente puñetazo, el grueso muro donde terminaba el pasadizo. Habían caminado por más de dos horas para llegar a esto. La oscura pared se alzaba ante ellos como burlándose de todo el sacrifico que habían realizado. Tenia ganas de liarse a golpes con ella, para ver si así se le pasaba la frustración.

Sakura se acerco y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

- Vamos Naruto, por aquí no hay nada mas. Deberíamos volver.

Este lanzo un suspiro resignado y afirmo con la cabeza. Después volviendo a agarrar a la chica de la mano, emprendió el camino de regreso.

La vuelta se les hacia aun mas pesada que el camino de ida. Otra vez la densa oscuridad les rodeaba y la chica sentía casi como si le costase respirar, de lo opresiva que esta resultaba. Naruto notaba la inquietud de ella y acercándola a su cuerpo, le paso un protector brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla.

Después de un rato caminando medio a trompicones, él noto como Sakura se tenso y buscaba su mirada en la oscuridad.

- ¿Lo notas?

- …Si… hace rato..

- … Nos vigilan…¿Quien?

- No los se. Pero lo hacen desde que llegamos al muro. Date prisa y no te sueltes. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Miraba asombrado lo que había ante sus ojos. Un grupo de unos cuatro o cinco seres de apariencia humana se hacinaban en una especie de abertura en la pared de la cueva, alrededor de lo que parecían los restos de una hoguera. Cubrían sus cuerpos con trozos de piel y algo que podrían ser hojas y ramas. Estaban muy sucios y su aspecto se asemejaba más a animales que a hombres. Restos de carne podrida y excrementos se amontonaban por todas partes, llenando de moscas y ratas el hediondo lugar. El joven le dio la impresión de estar frente a un grupo de Nearthentales, que habían sobrevivido a la evolución.

Kiba contuvo un incipiente vómito. Mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

- ¡Joder! ¡Que pena no tener una cámara a mano! ¡Seguro que National Geography , me daba una pasta por esto!

Volvió a mirar como si le costase creer lo que esta viendo. Después se puso de pie procurando no hacer ruido y se encamino de nuevo a la salida, dándole unas palmaditas al lomo de su perro.

-Tenemos que volver chico. Hay que informar de esto.

Parpadearon al sentir como la luz del sol les hería la vista. Después de más de cuatro horas de negrura total, la claridad les arrancaba dolorosas lágrimas de sus ojos. Cogió a la chica por la cintura para ayudarla a salir por la estrecha abertura, mientras buscaba con la vista a los otros integrantes de su expedición.

Naruto vio como un excitado Kiba esta narrando a Sai y al joven ambu toda su odisea, mientras Sai a los dictados del chico iba dibujando un boceto de lo que el Inuzuka y Akamaru habían visto.

Se acercaron al grupo y escucharon la explicación que hizo el joven tatuado de todo lo que había en aquella cueva. El capitán coincidió que parecían ser los mismos que habían atacado al escuadrón ambu, solo que en mayor cantidad. Sabiendo que había un grupo pequeño, dormitando en esa cueva, no les seria difícil entrar y apresarlo para llevarlos a Konoha para ser examinados. Tsunade les había entregado unas pequeñas ampollas de gas somnífero con las que podrían drogarlos y poder capturarlos sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

Habían pasado ya más de cinco horas desde que habían entrado en las grutas y aun faltaba los dos hombres del escuadrón de Naruto por volver. Este estaba impacientándose y la preocupación no le dejaba pensar.

Se sentía culpable como siempre cuando alguno de los hombres a su cargo, no salía ileso. Nerviosamente se puso en pie harto de esperar. Finalmente había decidido entrar a buscarlos. Ordenó que todos fueran a capturar al pequeño grupo y que luego se pusiesen en camino hacia la aldea de la hoja, mientras él entraba en la cueva donde sus hombres habían desparecido. Ordenó también taxativamente, que no le esperasen ni que lo siguiesen. Ya llegaría él con sus subordinados cuando pudiesen.

- Naruto, espera.

Sakura se acerco a él.

- ¿No pensaras entrar solo, verdad?

- Si, soy su superior y es mi obligación. No pienso dejarles ahí, así que no intentes convencerme, …Sakura-chan.

- Me parece bien, pero yo voy contigo.

-¿QUE? ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Tú te vuelves a la aldea.!

- No quiero tener que repetirlo. Pueden haber tenido un accidente o estar heridos. Quizás necesiten asistencia sanitaria y ahí es donde entro yo. Así que no discutas Uzumaki, y pongámonos en marcha.

La chica con la cabeza bien alta y su mochila al hombro, se dirigió a la entrada de la oscura caverna por segunda vez en el mismo día y lanzándole una retadora sonrisa a Naruto le grito.

-¡Mueve el culo capitán! ¡Que no tenemos todo el día!

El alto rubio resoplando de rabia, corrió para alcanzar a la joven jurando que cuando la tuviera entre sus manos le haría pagar con creces todos los dolores de cabeza que le estaba ocasionando, pero su rostro se ilumino con una maliciosa sonrisa pensando en los deliciosos tormentos a los que la sometería para llevar a cabo su "dulce venganza".


	12. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

….

CAPITULO XII

Llevaban un buen rato caminando. De nuevo Naruto había asumido su posición de líder y encabezaba la marcha. Sakura linterna en mano seguía a apenas a un palmo de distancia, los pasos de su guía. Este pasadizo era bastante mas transitable que el que ellos habían tomado horas antes. Encontraron a menudo rastros que indicaban que era habitualmente usado para salir y entrar de las grutas por alguien. Restos de alimentos a medio devorar y señales de pisadas, se veían por todas partes.

Después de lo que a ellos le parecieron horas, Sakura empezó a sentir síntomas de agotamiento. Respiraba con dificultad y sus pasos se hicieron más tambaleantes. Naruto se giro para observarla y enseguida se percato de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco?

- No, no te preocupes por mí. Sigamos

- No lo digo solo por ti. A mi también me vendría bien un descanso. ¡Anda¡ paremos aquí.

El joven se detuvo junto a una formación rocosa a la que utilizo como improvisado sillón. Palmeo a su lado indicando a la pelirosada que se sentara junto a él. La chica asintió con la cabeza, y sonriendo se dispuso a hacer lo que el le pidió.

Ella suspiró cuando descanso sobre el duro asiento. Mientras, Naruto se afanaba buscando algo dentro de su mochila, la cual había colocado en el suelo a sus pies. Al rato puso delante de su vista una cantimplora con agua, para que ella bebiese primero.

La chica cogió el recipiente y bebió un buen trago, para después proceder a secarse la boca con el dorso de su mano, luego le volvió a tender la cantimplora al joven.

Este se disponía a llevársela a la boca para refrescarse con el agua, cuando escucho a la chica hablar entre susurros.

- ….Creían que eran lobos…

La miro sorprendido con una clara pregunta en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la mirada repitiendo lo que había dicho.

- Creían que eran lobos.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los aldeanos. La gente de la posada. Me dijeron que por estos parajes había manadas de lobos que se llevaban a la gente.

La joven al ver el desconcierto de Naruto, procedió a explicarle.

- Esta mañana, antes de salir para aquí, la señora Yumi, ya sabes la dueña del hotel…

- Si, ya se quien es. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Se acercó para hablar conmigo……

………//……..

FLASH BACK.

Sakura estaba repasado el interior de su mochila. Los demás estaban ya fuera del edificio esperándola, pero Tsunade le había inculcado que tenía que ser precavida siempre y ella comprobaba todo por segunda vez.

Fue a coger el paquete de comida que la amable anfitriona les había preparado, cuando esta se le acerco con aire misterioso.

- Joven Sakura, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Por supuesto, Sra. Yumi

- Vais a ir a las grutas ¿verdad?

- Si, esa es la idea. ¿Por qué?

La mujer se sentó en una silla que había cercana a la puerta con la cabeza agachada, mientras estrechaba con fuerza sus manos. Se le veía nerviosa y agitada. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada y dificultosa. Sakura, al verla, se acerco preocupada y se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella.

- Sra. Yumi, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra mal? Por favor dígame.

- No, ….no vayáis. Allí ocurren cosas muy malas…

Sakura intento levarle el rostro para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, pero ella bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Allí? ¿Se refiere a las montañas?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y levantando la mirada, cogió las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

- Por favor, no os acerquéis por allí. La gente desaparece….se evaporan. Nunca más se sabe de ellos….Ha habido muchos que no han vuelto…

- ¿Quiere decir que hay personas que han desaparecido por allí?

- Si. ….Todos dicen que son los lobos los culpables.,,,, Que matan y se comen a los que se aventuran por aquel lugar, pero yo no lo creo.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de la anciana.

- ..Es cierto que siempre ha habido lobos en estas montañas y algunas veces han atacado a personas cuando han estado muy hambrientos y no han tenido otro tipo de alimento cerca, pero cuando lo hacen, quedan restos de sus victimas. Sangre, o inclusos partes de los cuerpos. Pero los que han desaparecido, lo han hecho completamente. Nunca se ha encontrado nada. Ni sus cadáveres, ni ropas, ni sangre, ni huesos, …nada. Solo a veces, … alguna bolsa o sus enseres.

La joven puso una mano suavemente en el hombro de la mujer para animarla a seguir hablando.

- .. Es como si se los tragara la tierra …Como con mi nieto ..Shiro. ….Solo encontramos su bastón y su morral….

La Sra. Yumi, hablaba tan bajo que Sakura apenas podía oír lo que decía.

…. Tenía 20 años y era muy alegre. Le gustaba gastar bromas y era.. Era muy apreciado entre las chicas.

Sakura sonrió a la mujer y esta continuo con su relato.

- Había salido a pescar al río y de paso a bañarse. Estaba muy avanzada la primavera y empezaba a hacer calor. Me dijo que no tardaría mucho y que traería unos peces para la comida.. .….Le espere por horas hasta que cayo la noche. A la mañana siguiente, salio una pequeña expedición para buscarle … y solo encontraron sus cosas. De él no había ni rastro….

La chica apretó las manos de la desconsolada mujer y esta le sonrió con agradecimiento. Sorbiéndose las lágrimas, esta miro a Sakura y soltándose una de las manos, la llevo a su cuello para sacar un pequeño colgante hecho con un trozo de madera bellamente labrado.

- Esto era de mi hija, la madre de Shiro. Cuando murió se lo di a él para que lo llevase. Él decía que era su amuleto. Siempre lo llevaba colgado, pero ese día me lo dio para que se lo guardase, ya que temía perderlo en el río…. Si lo hubiese llevado, quizás el… el no …el no estaría…¡OH dios mío!...

Sakura conmovida por la historia, solo pudo abrazar a la anciana e intentar consolarla. Esta le puso el colgante a la chica en la mano cerrando las suyas encima.

- Por favor, llévalo tú. Quizás a ti te sirva.

- …Yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo.

- Por favor, cógelo. Me harías sentir mejor…

La joven resignada se lo colgó del cuello agradecida, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se despidió para ponerse en camino junto con su grupo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sakura miraba fijamente el amuleto que la anciana le había dado, mientras jugueteaba con el. Naruto lo tomo para verlo más de cerca. Lo acerco a la luz de la linterna y lo observo con detenimiento.

- Es muy bonito.

- ..Si..

- …y tiene un gran valor sentimental, por lo visto….¿por que crees que te lo ha dado?

- No se, supongo que creerá que podremos ayudarle a averiguar que paso con el chico o algo por el estilo . ..La verdad … no lo se. Pero ha sido un hermoso gesto de su parte.

El joven asintió y le devolvió el colgante a la chica, luego se levanto pesadamente y ofreció su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse. Esta se volvió a colgar el amuleto al cuello y agarro la mano que el chico le tendía.

- Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

…///….

Sai y el ambu que estaba con ellos terminaban de acarrear el cuerpo que quedaba fuera de la gruta, para amontonarlo con los otros tres que estaban ya fuera debidamente maniatados. Kiba observaba el trabajo de sus compañeros con un pañuelo tapándole la cara como si fuese un antiguo salteador de caminos. Pero lo cierto era que el chico, con su agudo sentido del olfato, lo estaba pasando fatal en esta ocasión. Sus prisioneros parecía que hacían años que no veían el agua ni el jabón, y esto tanto para el como para su fiel mascota, era extremadamente desagradable.

Les había resultado realmente fácil hacerse con ellos. Estaba medio adormilados al calor de la gruta. Los tres ninjas lanzaron varias ampollas de gas en el centro del relajado grupo y estos cayeron en un profundo sopor del que aun no habían despertado y que probablemente les duraría varias horas. De todas formas y por seguridad, los tenían bien atados para impedir cualquier posible problema cuando estos despertaran.

Sai se sacudió las manos cuando termino de anudar las cuerdas del último rehén, y camino hacia donde el chico Inuzuka estaba sentado.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tiramos para la aldea como dijo Naruto, esperamos o entramos a buscarlos?

- Yo voto por entrar. – Kiba acariciaba el cuello del enorme perro que estaba echado a su lado- y creo que Akamaru esta de acuerdo conmigo.

- Las órdenes del capitán eran bien claras. - El ambu miraba hacia la entrada de la gruta con gesto indeciso. – pero…mis compañeros están ahí…y pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda.

- Entonces…¡esta decidido! Todos para adentro…

Sai dijo esto último mientras recogía su mochila y sus útiles de dibujo para dirigirse a la gruta por la que su compañera de rosado cabello y el impaciente capitán habían entrado hacia ya algún tiempo.

…//////

El túnel empezó de repente a ensancharse hasta convertirse en una gran estancia. A pesar de la oscuridad que habían tenido durante todo el camino, la luz se filtraba tenuemente en este lugar por unas improvisadas claraboyas que había a mucha altura en el techo. Esta débil claridad, les permitía divisar de una manera difuminada los contornos de unas siluetas voluminosas que se encontraban en la parte central de la inmensa cueva.

Se acercaron lentamente para ver más de cerca y se percataron de que eran una especie de tanques de vidrio que contenían un espeso líquido de un color parduzco y con la textura del lodo. Gruesas burbujas salían del fondo de cada tanque, que calcularon podían tener una capacidad para al menos doscientos litros.

Con mucho cuidado se dedicaron a recorrer la estancia, tratando de descubrir lo máximo posible con la escasa luz de la que disponían. De pronto Naruto palpo lo que parecía ser un pequeño interruptor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo activó.

Unas lámparas azuladas iluminaron suavemente el lugar. No eran muy intensas pero si lo suficiente para poder verlo todo con mas claridad.

La sala donde se encontraban era efectivamente una enorme gruta. En el techo, a gran altura había seis o siete aberturas por las que se veía escasamente el cielo y que permitían la entrada de algo de luz natural. Pero lo que mas impresionó a los dos jóvenes es ver que en aquella remota caverna, había un completísimo laboratorio lleno de aparatos, redomas con diferentes tipos de pócimas y elixires y todo lo necesario para algún tipo de investigación.

Mientras Naruto inspeccionaba el lugar, Sakura se acerco nuevamente a uno de eso enormes recipiente para observarlo más de cerca. Puso su mano suavemente sobre la superficie del cristal, notando con sorpresa, que estaba bastante caliente. De repente un horrendo rostro se diviso dentro del cubículo pegándolo contra el cristal justo al otro lado de donde la chica había colocado su mano. Esta no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito haciendo que el joven llegase corriendo a su lado para averiguar por que gritaba.

El rostro pertenecía a una cabeza que parecía haber sido seccionada un poco más abajo del cuello. Las cuencas de lo que se suponía habían sido sus ojos, estaban vacías y oscuras. Donde debería estar la boca, solo se veía una horrenda abertura sin labios, que estaba burdamente cosida para mantenerla cerrada. El cráneo era relativamente pequeño y estaba parcialmente abierto, dejado ver un trozo de su cerebro. Diferentes cables y tubos estaban conectados a aquella masa de carne, que flotaba sin control en el repúgnate fluido.

Naruto no pudo evitar el sentimiento de asco ante aquella espeluznante visión.

- ¡Puaaff! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?

Sakura recorría la estancia estudiando minuciosamente todo lo que aparecía ante su vista. Tomaba muestras de lo que había en los tubos de ensayo y guardaba todos los documentos que le parecían importantes.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Esto es … es increíble!

El joven se volvió hacia ella. La chica estaba pálida y parecía terriblemente impresionada.

- Lo que están intentando hacer aquí es algo simplemente monstruoso. No se quien, pero alguien esta jugando a ser Dios.

…///…

Los tres miembros humanos del equipo, junto al canino, avanzaban al encuentro de sus compañeros. Akamaru seguía fácilmente el rastro de Naruto y su compañera y los guiaba sin problemas por el camino. De pronto el perro se paro y emitió un sonoro ladrido señalando un pequeño sendero que apenas era visible por detrás de una gran roca. Todos miraron al Inuzuka esperando la "traducción".

- Akamaru dice, que los caminos se separan. Por el túnel principal esta el rastro de Sakura y Naruto, pero que detrás de esta piedra es por donde han ido los otros dos.

Kiba miro a sus dos compañeros con una clara pregunta en su rostro.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál camino cogemos?

…///….

Naruto contemplaba el bello pero asustado rostro de la chica. Se acercó para confortarla cuando un ruido capto su atención. Se giró y vió como eran rodeados por una veintena de figuras claramente amenazantes. Se puso en posición de defensa, acercándose a Sakura para protegerla mejor.

De entre todas las figuras, surgió una vestida con una capa con capucha que tapaba totalmente su rostro. Ese se adelanto unos pasos para dirigirse a ellos.

- ¡Pero miren! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! No esperaba encontraros por aquí… Permíteme daros la bienvenida….. Capitán Uzumaki y su bella acompañante…

Naruto puso con rapidez a Sakura detrás de él y enfrentó seguidamente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Quién cojones eres tu?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que mala memoria! Con todo lo que pasamos juntos… ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas, ….. Naruto Kun?

El individuo se echo la capucha hacia atrás permitiendo que ambos jóvenes viesen su rostro por primera vez. Naruto al verlo sintió como su sangre hervía y Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca sin poder evitar que una exclamación saliese de ella. Ambos gritaron a la vez…

- ¡TU!...

FIN DE CAPITLO


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno ya tenemos aquí el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que todos sois muy listos, ya veréis por que, pero antes como no…. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO XIII

Naruto y Sakura observaban la figura que tenían en frente. Hacia años que no lo habían visto ni había sabido nada de él. Desde que les llego la noticia de de Sasuke había dado fin a la vida de su maestro, este parecía haber desapareció de la faz de la tierra, sin dar señales de vida, para alegría de muchos. Hasta este momento….

Kabuto los miraba con una cínica sonrisa anclada en su rostro. Los años y seguramente, la vida de odio y perversión que había llevado, le habían pasado factura. Su aspecto era el de un hombre prematuramente envejecido. Sus cabellos ya de por si blancos, estaban ralos y desaliñados, cayendo alrededor de su demacrado rostro, como una fúnebre cortina. Su cuerpo estaba delgado y débil, como si una desconocida enfermedad lo estuviera consumiendo poco a poco. Casi nada quedaba ya del joven que conocieron en los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que os ha sorprendido verme… se que estoy un poco…uhmm cambiado ¿verdad?..Bueno es comprensible, tantas horas de investigación, no me ha permitido cuidarme todo lo que debiera…. Pero esa es la vida de un científico. Ya sabéis, el trabajo duro agota tanto…

Kabuto comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, mientras iba encendiendo diversas luces que mostraban todos lo que allí había. Los jóvenes contemplaban horrorizados lo que iba siendo mostrado ante sus ojos.

Como si fuese una cámara del horror de alguna feria, su inesperado anfitrión iba enseñándoles los macabros experimentos a los que había dedicado sus últimos años. Cilindros de vidrio conteniendo restos humanos, cadáveres en diferentes estados de disección, u órganos y cuerpos mantenidos con vida artificialmente, formaban parte de la horrenda colección, de la que tan orgulloso parecía encontrarse.

Naruto temblaba de rabia. Sus puños estaban blancos de tanta fuerza con los que los apretaba.

- Así que tú eres el responsable de esto…

Este hizo una exagerada reverencia y con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, asintió.

- Mea culpa…

Sakura negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que veía. Kabuto había sido médico, por muy influenciado que hubiese estado por los delirios de su maestro, no podía haber llegado a ese grado de locura…

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer aquí? Esto es simplemente monstruoso…

Kabuto dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosada.

- Bueno, creía que siendo tu alumna de alguien tan brillante como Tsunade, sabrías ver lo que estoy haciendo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y este al ver la reacción de la joven, retrocedió y agarro por el hombro a uno de sus guardias, acercándolo para que ambos chicos pudiesen verlo.

- Estoy intentando crear al shinobi perfecto…

Naruto inmediatamente lo reconoció como uno de los posibles atacantes de la otra vez, y se dedico a estudiarlo atentamente. El individuo era un hombre de aspecto primitivo y burdo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y en su rostro no había el mas mínimo signo de inteligencia. Su figura era de aspecto brutal y sus gestos y manifestaciones, parecían carecer de cualquier tipo de ilustración. Todo esto sumando a sus precarias vestiduras y su falta de higiene, convertían la visión mas parecida a un hombre de las cavernas que a un "perfecto shinobi"

- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es "perfecto"? No me hagas reír. Además de cabrón, como científico eres una mierda.

Naruto intentaba esconder su repugnancia por las acciones de aquel individuo, tras una máscara de indiferencia, pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas de hacerlo puré allí mismo.

- Kabuto- Sakura intervino de nuevo. - ¿Cómo pretendes decir eso? La medicina intenta avanzar para mejorar y encontrar alivio a los males que aquejan al ser humano, pero tú... estas experimentando para tu propio beneficio, aparte de que lo que has conseguido es un ser con una capacidad inferior….

- ¡NO! ¡NO ENTENDEIS NADA!

El peliblanco pasaba de un lado al otro intentando contralor su furia. El era un genio, pero estos no eran capaces de ver más allá de sus obtusas mentes.

- Dime Haruno, ¿Sabes lo que hace a un hombre mas débil? … ¿no?..Yo te lo diré. … Su moral, su compasión, ese sentimiento de culpa que le agobia cuando hiere o le quita la vida a otro hombre. Eso es su debilidad., y esa debilidad es la que hace que un guerrero no sea perfecto. ..Y... Yo… yo puedo quitar esa debilidad.

Sakura sonrió tristemente y clavo sus verdes ojos en Kabuto.

- Eso Kabuto, no puedes eliminarlo por mucho que quieras. Eso que tú dices, se llama…conciencia.

- Te equivocas, chica. Para hacerlo solo necesito esto- dijo sacando una pequeña jeringuilla con un líquido amarillento en su interior.

- ¿Qué mierda es esa?

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia él, para intentar arrebatársela, pero el hombre retrocedió hasta ponerse detrás de sus guardianes.

- Esto, mi querido e iluso amigo. Es un suero de mi creación. Esta maravilla inhibe en el ser humano la capacidad de sentir, dicho de otra manera, anula su humanidad, dejándole solo sus instintos, y como sabrás, el mayor instinto del ser humano es la supervivencia sobre los otros. Esto supone, que el deseo de matar sea uno de sus mayores…alicientes.

Sakura se agarró del brazo de su rubio amigo horrorizada ante todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Hasta ahora, no me ha salido todo lo bien que esperaba, ya que mis "conejillos de indias", solo eran campesinos y aldeanos que "recolectaba" por ahí, sin ninguna instrucción marcial, por lo que lo resultados no eran tan satisfactorios como deberían, pero….

- ¡Tú! ¡Entonces eras tú! Tú eras el responsable de todas las desapariciones. Por eso no encontraban restos…te los llevabas para tus despreciables experimentos…

Naruto apenas podía contener ya su rabia. Sakura al verlo agarro con mas fuerza el brazo que tenia cogido evitando que el chico se descontrolara.

- Si, pero ahora ese problema ya lo he resuelto.

Ante un gesto del científico, un nuevo grupo de una decena de hombres mas entro a unirse a los que ya estaban allí, llevando ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes, la imagen de los dos compañeros ambus de Naruto en estado inconsciente.

El joven rubio se soltó del agarre de Sakura dispuesto a lanzarse al cuello de hombre, pero Kabuto lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Si no quieres que mueran en este mismo momento, yo que tu me lo pensaría…

Kabuto sonrió malignamente.

- Ya me lo estropeaste una vez, Uzumaki Naruto, pero esta vez no lo conseguirás…

Ante una orden, los individuos que llevaban a los dos ambus, los colocaron sobre unas improvisadas camillas para proceder a ser inyectados. Naruto y Sakura inmediatamente se fueron contra ellos para intentar liberar a sus compañeros, pero antes de llegar la treintena de los guardianes que quedaban, les hicieron frente lanzándose en una salvaje y desordenada oleada que a duras penas pudieron contener.

Naruto estaba como loco intentando llegar hasta la chica, que parecía estaba defendiéndose bastante bien. Sus fortísimos golpes, noqueaban a cualquiera que intentase acercársele, pero aunque el chico y ella acababan con sus atacantes con relativa facilidad, la diferencia numérica era abrumadora y el joven empezaba a tener sus dudas de que esto fuese a acabar muy bien para ellos.

…//…

Estaba exhausta. Las horas que llevaban primero explorando los túneles, y luego la lucha que estaban manteniendo, le estaba pasando factura. El joven lanzo una mirada preocupada a la chica. Esta parecía que ya no podía más y estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Habían acabado con casi una decena de aquellas fieras, pero aun quedaban demasiadas. Él aun tenía resistencia de sobra para continuar el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero ella no. Tenia que sacarla de allí como fuese. No iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara, no, mientras a él le quedase una sola gota de sangre en sus venas.

Finalmente, la chica cayó. Se desplomo en el suelo sin una gota de fuerza en su cuerpo. Oyó un salvaje grito mientras veía como una de esas criaturas se lanzaba contra ella, con una especie de cuchillo en la mano. La joven cerró sus ojos esperando su fin. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Iba a morir habiendo dejado tanto en su vida por hacer….

Naruto vio a la joven desfallecer y veía su vez como iba a ser atacada en cuestión de segundos. Se deshizo de su atacante con un rabioso golpe y corrió como un poseso, para intentar socorrerla, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no llegaría a tiempo.

Se oyó un enorme estruendo pero el golpe que esperaba no llego. Levanto con pesadez y lentamente uno de sus parpados, para ver delante de si un gran pared de pelo. Abrió entonces sorpresivamente los dos ojos, y vio como su atacante había sido aplastado por un jadeante Akamaru, que le lamía la cara efusivamente.

Apoyándose en el perro, se incorporó y echo una mirada a su alrededor. La situación había cambiado. Sai, Kiba y el otro ambu, ayudaban a un súper excitado Naruto a dejar fuera de combate a todo aquel que aun quedaba en pie. La joven entonces se dirigió a los dos que estaban inconscientes para intentar reanimarlos.

El último de los atacantes, huyo medio arrastrándose por uno de los túnenles. Los tres ninjas, con Naruto en cabeza, se acercaron a donde Sakura atendía a sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, no te preocupes. Solo están narcotizados. Despertaran en unas horas… por cierto ¿y Kabuto?

Sai dirigió su mirada hacia una abertura en la pared, semioculta por una roca.

- Escapó por ahí. – Mirando a Naruto pregunto.- ¿Quieres que vayamos en su busca?

Naruto que aun contemplaba como Sakura terminaba de chequear a sus compañeros, ni siquiera levanto la vista al contestar.

- No, es mío. Yo iré. Vosotros sacadlos de aquí.

Kiba le dio una palmada al joven en el hombro y luego procedió a montar a unos de los ambus sobre Akamaru, mientras Sai ayudaba a llevar al otro. A salir pasaron junto a la chica y Kiba se acerco a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?

Esta se inclino y acaricio suavemente las orejas del perro.

- Si gracias, y sobre todo a ti Akamaru. Eres mi héroe, chico.

- ¡Que se le va hacer! Mi colega tiene muy buen gusto. ¡No iba a dejar a una chica bonita en peligro!

Sakura sonrió viéndoles salir, luego se acercó a Naruto dispuesta a curarle sus heridas. Este la detuvo con la mano.

-¿Qué?

- Estas agotada, no tienes suficiente chakra como para curarte a ti misma, así que no lo vas a gastar en mí.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, No lo necesito, estoy bien de verdad. La que me preocupaba eras tú…

El joven abrazo a la chica por la cintura juntándola a el. Se inclino para suavemente poner su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

- No he pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Creí que te perdía….

Sakura levanto su rostro para acercarlo al del rubio, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de este.

- Naruto, yo...

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que imagen tan enternecedora….!

Ambos se volvieron inmediatamente para enfrentar al intruso. Kabuto con cuatro de sus hombres estaba a unos metros de ellos. Naruto corrió a atraparlo pero en menos de un segundo, uno de los acompañantes del científico, con lo que parecía una pequeña ballesta disparó al joven alcanzándole en el cuello.

Este cayó sobre su rodillas inmediatamente, y Kabuto con un risita les hablo mientras oprimía un resorte que apenas era visible en la pared, y que abría la puerta de un pasadizo hasta entonces oculto.

- Siento dejaros ahora que esto se va a poner interesante, pero la verdad es que tengo un poquitin de prisa. Te informo que te he inoculado una pequeña cantidad de ese maravilloso suero. Pensaba mataros a los dos, pero es más divertido saber que vas a ser tú al final, Naruto Kun, quien te vas a convertir en el asesino de tu querida amiguita.

Este salio por la abertura seguido de sus acompañantes cerrando a continuación la salida tras sus pasos. Sakura se acerco corriendo a Naruto y se arrodillo a su lado. Intento cogerle las manos, pero este con un brusco movimiento la aparto de él.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete!

- ..Pe..Pero Naruto, ..Déjame ver…

Este sin mirarla la empujo con fuerza apartándola.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME OYES! ¡FUUEEERA!

La joven con lágrimas en los ojos intento hacer razonar a su amigo.

- Por favor, no me apartes…déjame ayudarte…

El joven se volvió y la chica pudo ver como sus ojos iban tornándose de un profundo color carmesí.

- ¡Vete Sakura! ¿No te das cuenta? Si este maldito mejunje hace efecto y mi conciencia desaparece, ¿sabes lo que queda?...

La joven negó con la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas cayesen libres por su rostro. Naruto la sacudió por los hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar.

- ….¡El Kyubi

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII


	14. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO XIV

La joven lo miró horrorizada. Naruto, su amigo, su más querido amigo, la persona más importante para ella en este momento, iba a transformarse en aquella bestia de nuevo ante sus propios ojos, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Era un doloroso espectáculo que ella ya habia presenciado con anterioridad y que incluso habia provocado, el haber sido dañada inconscientemente por él, aunque nunca se lo habia reconocido.

Recordaba perfectamente y con inmensa tristeza, como poco a poco el joven perdía el control de su persona. Como cambiaba y dejaba de ser su alegre y despreocupado amigo de azulada y dulce mirada, para convertirse en una fiera de ojos rojos, cuyo único y letal proposito en la vida, era la total destrucción de todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

La frustración la corroía. Por injusticias de la vida, Naruto, el que tenia esa extraña habilidad para conseguir sacar lo mejor de cada uno, que ganaba amigos por donde quisiese que fuera. La persona mas noble y leal que podia existir, en ocasiones como esta, era poseido por un monstruo que conseguia horrorizar al mundo, y provocar el mayor de los rechazos.

……Ese desgraciado de Kabuto habia golpeado donde sabía, iba a hacer mas daño…...

Se quedo inmóvil, como congelada. Sabía que debería intentar huir. Ella no era rival para él, ni tampoco tenia la capacidad de Yamato para intentar controlarlo del alguna manera. Pero no podia dejarle. Algo en su interior le decía que abandonarlo seria como la peor de las traiciones. Sentía que en su fuero interno, Naruto la necesitaba. El sufría y ella sufría con el.

Sabia que de ocurrir lo contrario, él jamás cejaría en su empeño de ayudarla y protegerla ante lo que fuese, aunque eso le costase la vida,.. Y ella no iba a ser menos. Esta vez, le tocaría a ella,….esta vez, ella estaría ahí… por él.

Esperó interminables minutos mientras lo veía luchar contra la transformación. Quería ayudarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sabia que hacer. El joven se quejaba y gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si esta les doliese terriblemente. Aun estaba arrodillado en el suelo y en sus delirios se habia arrebatado la banda de la frente, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio, cayese desordenado por delante de su frente, ocultando su rostro, casi en su totalidad

En esta ocasión la transformación, no había ocurrido como en otras anteriores. El habitual aura rojo que el chakra del zorro producía, no era visible aun, y aunque ella habia logrado ver un tinte rojizo en sus ojos, no estaba del todo segura de que estos se hubiesen cambiado, convirtiéndose en esos color sangre y crueles tan característicos del zorro de nueve colas. Esta vez era el resultado del maldito suero que le habían inyectado y Sakura no sabia a ciencia cierta, lo que iba a ocurrir.

Naruto le habia advertido que el zorro tomaría posesión de su cuerpo, al desaparecer su verdadero yo por culpa de esa droga, pero hasta el momento, el habitual proceso de transformación no se estaba realizando y Sakura tenia la esperanza de que el temor del joven, no llegara a materializarse.

Finalmente, el chico dejo de moverse agitadamente e inclinándose colocó las dos palmas de las manos, sobre el rocoso suelo. Bajo con un brusco movimiento su cabeza haciendo que su rubia y enredada melena cayese, como una dorada cortina, hacia abajo impidiendo ver totalmente su cara.

La joven que habia estado observando expectante todos los movimientos de su amigo, se decidió a intervenir. Se acerco gateando lentamente hacia el chico, procurando no alterarle demasiado. Al llegar junto a él y con el corazón latiéndole como si le fuese a salir del pecho, adelanto con cuidado una mano hasta colocarla con suma delicadeza sobre el hombro del chico, mientras susurraba suavemente su nombre.

- …Naruto…

Inmediatamente una mano salio despedida velozmente hasta el cuello de la kunoichi y amarrándola con fuerza como si fuese una garra, la levanto del suelo a la misma vez que él joven se iba incorporando.

…///…

La luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de la entrada de la cueva, indicándole a los tres ninjas que la salida estaba cerca.

Habían caminado sin descanso durante un buen rato, llevando a sus dos inertes compañeros a cuestas. Akamaru que iba en cabeza, se precipito hacia fuera ladrando y saltando alegremente. Tantas horas pasadas en aquella lúgubre y agobiante penumbra, habia llegado a desesperar al animal y que al ver por fin el espacio abierto de la ladera de la montaña, despertó el animo juguetón del perro haciéndole retozar como si fuera un cachorro.

Kiba sonrió al ver la explosión de felicidad de su mascota. Este daba saltos y brincos, corriendo de un lado a otro como un poseso, pero de pronto el animal se detuvo y erizo la piel de su lomo mientras empezaba a gruñir de manera amenazante.

Todos miraron donde el animal señalaba y vieron como los prisioneros que anteriormente habían dejado allí, estaban despertando poco a poco de su letargo.

Sai se acerco y arrodillándose ante uno de ellos, que estaba bien atado, intento comunicarse con el. Tras varios intentos fallidos, llegaron a la conclusión de que era inútil. Aquellos seres apenas balbuceaban algunas palabras sin coherencia y parecía no comprender nada de lo que se les decía. Los tres ninjas, sin embargo, estaban bastante sorprendidos por la actitud relativamente pacifica y tranquila que ahora tenían. A pesar de todo, decidieron seguir manteniéndoles atados,…por si acaso.

…///…

La joven instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta la otra que la sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello, intentando hacer que la soltara, pero era totalmente inútil. La garra que la oprimía, parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana, y era prácticamente imposible conseguí ni tan siquiera, que aflojara el estrangulador agarre.

Finalmente, la figura de Naruto se puso totalmente en pie. Sakura estaba suspendida en el aire a mas de treinta centímetros del suelo, cogida por el cuello con extrema brutalidad por una de las manos del joven. Este parecía no notar el peso de ella, ya que la tenía en vilo sin que el pulso siquiera le temblase.

No la miraba. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado, por lo que la chica no podia ver su expresión, ni podia adivinar cual seria su próximo movimiento. Intento hablarle, pero su oprimida garganta apenas tenia espacio suficiente para que pasase el oxigeno, menos aun para permitir que saliese su voz. Aun así, sabia que tenia que intentar captar su atención, para procurar convencerle para que la soltase. Haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo, la pelirosada volvió a llamarle.

- …Nnn..aa..Naru..Narut..o..

La cabeza giro lentamente hasta enfrentarla. Sakura se topo con dos irises del color tan rojo como la sangre, que la miraban sin pestañear. La joven se asustó como pocas veces lo habia estado en toda su vida. El rostro que vio ya no era el de su amigo, aunque siguiera teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero sus ojos lo hacían cambiar totalmente. Aquella mirada que tenían tan ardiente, … era la mirada de la muerte.

**- Deberías haberte marchado cuando se te dijo, niña. Eres una estúpida, y esa estupidez te va a costar tu miserable vida.**

- ..N ..no, ..por fa..favor

La mano que la sujetaba apretó con más fuerza su cuello haciéndole aun más difícil la laboriosa tarea de respirar. La joven palideció. El oxigeno se le estaba acabando y la asfixia le provocaba que la vista se le nublara y la voz del zorro le llegase muy lejana. El kyubi se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba la chica, y soltó una risa que congelo la sangre de una casi inconsciente Sakura.

**- Pero no…no voy a dejar que mueras tan fácilmente…aun queda mucho tiempo para divertirnos…**

Lentamente fue aflojando su presa permitiendo que la chica pudiese volver a respirar, Sakura jadeo con fuerza tratando de capturar la mayor parte del precioso oxigeno que tanto necesitaba. Súbitamente se vio atraída hacia él, mientras sentía como sus colmillos paseaban peligrosamente cerca de la venas de su cuello. Mientras, la otra mano del joven acariciaba el contorno de su rostro suavemente, arañándolo apenas, aunque sin llegar a hacerlo sangrar.

Sentía como los colmillos iban mordisqueando su garganta, su mandíbula, su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca donde hincó con fuerza haciendo gritar a Sakura por el dolor. La sangre caliente que se desprendía de sus castigados labios, caía por su barbilla y cuello, hasta perderse por su escote, manchando de paso la mano que aun la sujetaba fuertemente.

Noto como era elevada en el aire aun mas, quedando la parte baja de su cuello y su pecho justo delante de la cara del ahora zorro de nueve colas. Este procedió a lamer con deleite, el rojo liquido vital, que manchaba la nívea piel de la joven. La mano que tenia libre, pasaba ahora por el vientre de la joven rasgando sus vestiduras a la altura de su abdomen. Sakura contrajo la respiración con miedo. Las garras que arañaron la suave piel, produciendo un leve escozor, podrían provocarle una dolorosa muerte con solo aplicar un poco mas de presión

Sakura esperaba su fin. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, que él se cansase del juego del gato y el ratón al que la estaba sometiendo, y le diese el golpe de gracia. Solo esperaba que no la hiciese sufrir mucho mas.

**- ¿Sabes niña?... El chico esta enamorado de ti. ¡Ese pobre iluso que sueña contigo mientras tu le das largas! Ese que ha arriesgado su vida,… ¡NUESTRA VIDA! …por ti, .. tantas veces.. ¡Que gracia!.. No sabes lo que supondrá para él cuando se de cuenta de que es el culpable de tu muerte.**

Ella cerro los ojos intentando evitar que sus lagrimas escaparan de ellos. No quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar.

**- ..Cuando vea como tu sangre tiñe sus manos,.. y cuando tus sangrientos despojos estén desperdigados por el suelo y sepa que él es quien se haya encargado de despedazarte lentamente, miembro a miembro, … disfrutándolo …Cuando aun sin haber sido consciente de oírlos, tus gritos le persigan durante todas las noches de su amarga existencia, llevándole a la mayor de las locuras…. Si, ..será interesante de ver…**

Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente. Una imagen como un rayo invadió su mente casi shockeándola. Las palabras del zorro le habían sacado de su doloroso letargo. Si, ella posiblemente iba a morir, quizás de manera horrible, pero su sufrimiento llegaría a su fin con su muerte. Pero Naruto iba a padecer el mayor de los sufrimientos… La culpa. La angustia por haber sido el causante de la muerte de un ser querido. Sabía que eso llevaría a su rubio amigo a la locura más absoluta. Eso era peor que mil muertes.

Las traidoras lágrimas ya no podia contenerlas mas. Pero esta vez era diferente. No lloraba por ella, no lloraba por su casi segura muerte. Lloraba por él. Por su incapacidad por ayudarle. Otra vez iba a pasar por el infierno de conocer el sufrimiento del joven sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Otra vez se sentía tremendamente inútil.

De pronto las palabras que en su día le dijera Yamato, se materializaron en su mente. " No importa lo que puedas hacer por el, sino lo que sientas por el", ese era el verdadero significado. Lo que ella sentía por el. Tanto tiempo negándolo, escondiéndolo para que ahora lo viese ante sus ojos con tanta claridad.

Ella lo amaba. Si lo amaba con toda su alma y esta vez seria ella quien se sacrificaría por el.

Con dificultad soltó una de sus manos que tenia sobre la garra del cuello, y la bajo buscando la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura. Procurando que el zorro no se percatase de su movimiento, consiguió coger un kunai y con cuidado lo levanto hasta ponerlo a la altura de su pecho. En ese momento la risa burlona de su enemigo la sorprendió.

**- Eres patética, mocosa. ….¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerme algo con eso?**

- …No es para ti.

Con un rápido movimiento, coloco la punta del arma sobre su propio pecho, a la altura que calculaba estaría su corazón y empujo con fuerza para clavarlo profundamente.

………/////………

El ambu miraba la salida de la cueva con insistencia. No deberían tardar tanto. Pateo a una pequeña piedra suelta con impaciencia, viendo como esta rodaba hasta caer por la pendiente. Después echo una ojeada a sus compañeros para ver que hacían. Kiba se entretenía jugando con Akamaru mientras le lanzaba un palo para que este lo recogiese y Sai tendido en la hierba de forma indolente, se dedicaba a emborronar cuartillas con aire aburrido.

- ¿No deberían haber salido ya?

Sai sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno, negó con la cabeza.

- Parece que no conoces a tu superior. Dale tiempo. Si vemos que en una hora mas no han salido, volveremos a entrar.

El ambu asintió con la cabeza y se giro para ver como Kiba hacia fuerza con el perro intentándole quitar el trozo de madera de la boca, mientras este se negaba con un gruñido. Los dos antiguos compañeros de Uzumaki parecían bastante tranquilos, quizás el debería relajarse y confiar mas en la mas que reconocida capacidad de su famoso capitán.

….////…..

La punta del kunai se paro a escasos milímetros del pecho de la pelirosada. La garra del ahora Kyubi la detuvo agarrando la muñeca de Sakura con tanta fuerza que se escucho el crujido del hueso de la joven. Esta se rebullo con fuerza ignorando el profundo dolor, intentando volver a acabar con su vida de una vez. El ruido del arma cayendo al suelo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad a la chica. No podia hacer nada. Su destino estaba definitivamente en sus manos.

**- ¿QUE COÑO INTENTABAS HACER?**

Sakura levanto su rostro para desafiar a aquella mirada de fuego.

- Iba a impedir que destruyeses aun mas a Naruto.

El zorro enarco una ceja y sonrió con burla.

**- ¿Ah si? ¿y como ibas a impedirlo?**

- El podría superar mi muerte. Pero como tú has dicho, no podrá superar el haberme matado. Por eso yo misma iba a acabar con mi vida… Aunque ahora, ..ya no tiene importancia..

Acerco la cara de la chica a escasos centímetros de la suya, respirando prácticamente el mismo aliento. Estudio con mucha atención el rostro de la pelirosada como queriendo buscar algo que no sabia si iba a encontrar

**- Dime niña..¿Por que ibas a hacer eso? ¿Qué te importa a ti, si de todas formas ibas a morir? **

- Por que no quiero que sufra…

El hombre se rió para después acercarse al oído de ella y empezar a lamer sensualmente el lóbulo de la joven.

**- ¡OH, que tierno…! Pero … ¿Por qué esa preocupación por el? ¿Por qué te afecta su posible dolor? ¿no deberías mejor preocuparte por tu seguridad? …Deberías suplicarme por que te mate de una manera rápida, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con cosas inútiles.**

Volvió a acercarse a su rostro y paso su lengua por los labios de la chica, llevándose todo el resto de sangre que aun quedaba allí.

**- ..Vamos niña, dime …¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas dispuesta a entregar tu vida por el?**

- Por que ..yo…

**- Por que tú ¿Qué? ..¿Qué sientes por el?**

- Por que yo le quiero

**- ..Le quieres… Uhmm la amistad, extraña relación de los humanos…Aunque no sabía que fuese un vínculo tan grande como para esta clase de sacrificio…**

- ¡NO! – Sakura ya no podia evitar que sus lagrimas cayesen en torrente por su rostro, lavando los rastros de sangre y saliva que habia en el. El sentimiento la ahogaba. Ella sabia la razón por la que se sacrificaría sin dudarlo y estaba dispuesta a gritarlo si hiciera falta. Ya nada importaba, solo quería sacarlo fuera, proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y que ese maldito demonio supiese de lo que era capaz Sakura Haruno por la persona que ella amaba…Por quien daría la vida gustosa… Por él … Por Naruto Uzumaki

- No es amistad. Es amor y por este amor hago mi sacrifico y tú maldito bastando, no podrás impedirlo.

Sin que el zorro se hubiese dado cuenta, un segundo kunai apareció en su mano y de nuevo se dispuso a intentar clavarlo en su pecho, pero esta vez el Kyubi no detuvo su mano, sino que coloco la suya propia en el camino del afilado instrumento haciendo que este se clavase en ella, ante el asombro de la chica de verdes ojos.

**- Lo siento niña, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas, además, ya he escuchado lo que quería oír…**

Lentamente fue bajando el cuerpo de Sakura hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Después soltó el ag**a**rreque tenia en el cuello de la chica y dándose lentamente la vuelta dio un par de pasos hasta que se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo.

La joven médico se acerco tambaleante hacia la figura caída sin atreverse del todo a tocarle. Fue girando a su alrededor hasta quedar frente a él. Se agacho lentamente esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, sin saber si volvería a intentar matarla o la dejaría definitivamente en libertad. En ese momento su corazón pareció quedarse momentáneamente parado cuando la voz de su querido Naruto rompió el silencio de la gruta.

- Sa ..Sakura….

Levanto despacio el rostro y la miró fijamente. Sakura contuvo la respiración. ….Azules, …eran azules. Sus ojos nuevamente tenían el color del cielo. Ahí estaba, habia vuelto. Definitivamente era él. Su amado Naruto habia vuelto con ella por fin.

Sollozando fuertemente se lanzo a los brazos del joven y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro mientras repetía constantemente lo mucho que lo amaba. El sorprendido joven aun no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habia pasado del temor de ver como el demonio le obligaba a destrozar y matar a la chica, a tenerla ahora en sus brazos diciéndole que le amaba

De alguna manera el zorro se las habia ingeniado para hacerle ver y oír todo lo que habia acontecido con Sakura. Habia visto como la chica habia admitido que lo quería y estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida por el. El joven bendecía su suerte, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer de su vida y comenzaba a devolverle con pasión todos los besos que ella le estaba dando.

…**//…**

Cansados de esperar, decidieron entrar de nuevo al túnel. Calculaban que ya estaban cerca, cuando oyeron un enorme estruendo y se apresuraron a llegar. Se quedaron pasmados ante la visión. Sakura y Naruto de pie en medio de la estancia se sacudían la manos mientras lo que anteriormente fuera un laboratorio, se habia trasformado en un montón de escombros.

Kiba se acerco a Naruto, con Akamaru pisándole los talones.

- Oye tío, ¿Cómo habéis destruido todo esto?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia donde la chica estaba sacudiéndose la ropa.

. Ella lo hizo.

Kiba miro asombrado a la chica de frágil aspecto y luego volvió su mirada de nuevo al rubio con la boca abierta en una muda pregunta. Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Si, ella lo ha hecho practicante sola.

Kiba trago saliva y mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosada.

- Joder tío, No quiero imaginarme lo que te haría si dejaras la tapa del water levantada…

Naruto se rió de la ocurrencia de su amigo y acercándose a la chica le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

- Chicos, nos vamos. Konoha nos espera.

Sai sonrió viendo la imagen de su rubio compañero abrazado y besando a la fea. Parecía que las cosas se iban poco a poco arreglando. Aunque con el hiperactivo ninja nunca se podia estar seguro.

…**//…**

FIN CAPITULO XIV


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO XV.

El viaje de retorno a la aldea estaba resultando más largo y penoso de lo que esperaban. Los cuatro prisioneros no avanzaban tan deprisa como ellos estaban habituados a hacerlo. Los casi dos días que habían tardado en llegar desde la aldea de Konoha hasta las montañas, se estaban convirtiendo en algo mas del doble en su camino de vuelta...

En vista de su actitud, aparentemente apacible y teniendo en cuenta que desde que despertaron de su letargo hasta el momento, no habían causado ningún problema ni habían intentando atacarles, decidieron desatarles de pies y manos para darles mayor movilidad y comodidad para caminar, pero esto no fue demasiado efectivo, ya que se cansaban a menudo y como no eran muy diestros en el avance a través del bosque ni sorteando obstáculos, solían caerse y dañarse con facilidad. Todo esto además, les obligaba a detenerse con bastante frecuencia para dejarles descansar y procúrales agua para beber o atenderles y curarles alguna herida o rasguño.

Naruto los miraba bastante intrigado. Debido a la continua insistencia de Kiba para que se aseasen, por que no podía soportar el olor que emitían, les habían obligado a bañarse en un río que habían encontrado en su camino. Después, dos de los ambus, los habían afeitado y ayudado a asearse un poco, y con algo de ropa y unas mantas les improvisaron unas vestiduras más higiénicas que las putrefactas pieles con las que se cubrían hasta el momento.

El cambio era espectacular. Los que anteriormente aparecían como seres de aspecto salvaje y amenazante, se habían trasformado en la imagen de cuatro hombres de apariencia bastante simple y vulgar. Tres de ellos pasaban de la treintena y el otro, era aproximadamente de la edad de Naruto y compañía.

¿Eran estos mismos los que tan brutalmente les habían atacado sin tregua en la caverna hacia apenas unas horas, o aquellos que casi masacran al escuadrón de ambus unos días atrás? Aquí había algo que no cuadraba. Si tan pacíficos parecían ahora, ¿Qué les hacia ser tan agresivos con anterioridad? ¿Qué método utilizaba Kabuto para convertir a estos aparentes seres en sus perros de presa particulares?

Por otro lado, era evidente que no estaban bien. Sus mentes apenas reaccionaban a ciertos estímulos como el habla. Solo emitían sonidos guturales con los que intentaban comunicarse, generalmente entre ellos. Aceptaban gustosos la comida y bebida que se les daba y acataban las órdenes más básicas, sin rechistar.

Habían parado, para comer y ellos tal y como acostumbraban, se sentaron juntos muy pegados unos con otros. Kiba se acercó para llevarles la comida y Sakura aprovechó para revisar la herida que tenía el más joven en uno de sus pies. Al agacharse frente al chico, este se la quedo mirando fijamente y de pronto sin mediar palabra, se abalanzó sobre esta con un brusco movimiento. Kiba inmediatamente lo redujo, pero el chico seguía intentando alcanzar con sus manos, aparentemente el cuello de la pelirosada, mientras emitía unos sonidos inteligibles.

Naruto y los demás acudieron rápidamente, y este ya estaba dispuesto a golpearle, cuando la joven ninja le detuvo.

- ¡Quieto Naruto! ¡Déjale!

La joven con una mano sobre el pecho del rubio intentaba impedir que este se abalanzase sobre el más joven de los prisioneros. Luego volviéndose hacia Kiba le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Kiba, por favor. ¡Suéltale!

-¿Qué? ¿No ves que intenta atacarte?

- No, yo no lo creo. Por favor haz lo que te digo.

Este indeciso miro al líder de la misión sin saber que hacer. Este asintió levemente con la cabeza, y entonces el Inuzuka liberó lentamente el agarre que tenia sobre el chico.

Naruto había accedido a la petición de Sakura de dejar suelto a ese individuo, pero eso no quería decir que él no estuviese preparado para partirle los huesos del cuerpo si intentaba siquiera poner un solo dedo sobre la chica.

El joven al verse libre, volvió a pondré su atención sobre la chica y con una lastimosa mirada, avanzo lentamente su mano hacia lo joven hasta intentar alcanzar el pecho de esta. Kiba que estaba junto a él, le apreso rápidamente la extremidad con fuerza antes de que llegara a rozar la blusa de ella. Esta miró hacia abajo para ver que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención y descubrió con asombro, que el colgante que la dueña de la posada le había dado, colgaba por fuera de su camisa y era completamente visible.

La joven se lo quito y se lo mostró al chico de cerca.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?...

El chico lo agarro con las dos manos y lo llevo a su rostro con un gesto de infinita ternura. Levanto su vista hacia la joven e hizo el intento de hablar.

- …Mmm…mmaa..dddrrruuuee…

Naruto se rascó la cabeza con frustración, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la pelirosada.

- ¿Qué coño dice este tío…?

Sakura hizo caso omiso del comentario del rubio y mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico intento hacerse comprender.

-…¿Madre?... ¿Esto era de tu madre?..

El joven asintió con la cabeza dejando caer gruesas lágrimas por su rostro.

- ¿Tu eres …Shiro? ¿Te llamas Shiro?

- …Shhhiii….ii..rrrroo…

Sakura se levantó y dejándolo con el colgante en sus manos, hizo una seña a su rubio amigo para que se acercara.

- ¿Has visto? Creo que este es el nieto de la Sra. Yumi, la dueña de la posada.

- ¿Estas segura?... No se, Sakura, …Podría ser simplemente que le gustara el colgante

- No, ha dicho que era de su madre y eso seria demasiada casualidad. Apenas pueden emitir algún sonido que sea algo más de un rugido y sin embargo ha sido capaz de decir madre relativamente claro.

- Bien, …y suponiendo que sea así, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿No pretenderás que volvamos a la aldea, verdad?

- Claro que no. Tenemos que ir a Konoha. Apenas nos quedan unas horas de viaje y hay que encontrar un antídoto para esto e intentar que estas personas vuelvan a ser lo que eran…Además, creo que seria aun más cruel devolverles a sus familias en el estado en que están.

-Tienes razón. Vamos entonces. Si nos damos prisa podremos estar en la aldea antes del anochecer.

..//…

Tsunade esperaba impaciente en su despacho. Le habían avisado que el grupo de Naruto estaba próximo a llegar a la aldea, y esta había dado orden que fuesen a su oficina nada más llegar. Hacia algo más de una semana que se habían marchado y no había recibido noticias hasta ahora.

Desde que se marcharon había estado bastante preocupada. Sakura se había convertido en algo parecido a una hija para ella, y aunque confiaba en sus capacidades, no podía evitar sentir un pequeño resquemor. Sabía que iba muy bien protegida. Los ninjas que la acompañaban eran de los mejores de la aldea, y eso sin contar con el Uzumaki, actualmente el shinobi mas poderoso de Konoha y que se dejaría arrancar la piel a tiras, antes de permitir que nada dañara a la joven.

Finalmente un golpe en la puerta aviso de que el grupo que esperaba había llegado. Esta se abrió y una docena de personas se adentraron en la estancia.

Tras un rápido vistazo para cerciorarse de el buen estado de todos, Tsunade contempló estupefacta los cuatro desconocidos que acompañaban al grupo.

Sakura al ver el gesto de asombro de su maestra procedió a relatar todo lo acontecido en el viaje.

..//…

La rubia hocage miraba ayudándose de una potente luz la muestra del suero que su alumna le había dado. No le había cogido de sorpresa cuando fue informada de que Kabuto estaba detrás de todo. El peliblando había llevado su devoción por su maestro hasta el extremo de la locura.

- Bien, daré orden para que se pongan trabajar en el antídoto de inmediato. Esos cuatro hombres serán puestos en cuarentena en el hospital , hasta que podamos administrarles la cura para su mal. No dudo de que esto pueda ser reversible y que en poco tiempo, vuelvan a la normalidad y les sea posible regresar con sus familias.

Tsunade se volvió hacia Naruto que como líder de la misión era quien debía informar de todo lo acontecido.

- Dices que había más desgraciadas criaturas como estas ¿no?

Naruto miro a los cuatro que esperaban de pie sin moverse apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, quedan al menos una treintena que estarán desperdigados por esos malditos túneles.

- Pues cuando el antídoto este listo, deberemos ir para administrárselos a lo que allí quedan, pero para eso ya enviare a un escuadrón con varios ninjas médicos para que se encarguen de todo. Ahora de momento podéis ir a descansar….Buen trabajo a todos.

Salieron agradecidos de poder ir a sus casas a tomar el merecido descanso. Antes de salir por la puerta, La Hocage pidió a Naruto y Sakura que se quedasen unos minutos más.

Cuando al final estuvieron a solas con Tsunade, esta quiso averiguar algo más.

- Naruto, ¿Qué paso exactamente cuando fuiste inoculado?

El joven empezó a pasear por el despacho de un lado a otro de manera impaciente.

- Pues..realmente no lo se. El zorro teóricamente tomó el control sobre mi cuerpo pero yo podía ver y oír, e incluso sentir todo lo que él hacia… Amenazo a Sakura Chan,…. pero yo de alguna manera sabia, que él no tenia intención de matarla,… (Aun no se porque),…para luego dejarla libre. A final me devolvió el control de mi persona haciendo que ese maldito suero fuese inocuo para mí.

Naruto se paro frente a Gondaime mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No se realmente que pretendía el Kyubi,..No paro de preguntármelo pero no encuentro el por que esta vez no me utilizo para sus fines.

Tsunade y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad. Lo que Naruto había narrado era bastante extraño y no podían encontrar la razón del increíble comportamiento del zorro.

- ..Uumm…..Yo creo poder aclarar algo de eso….

Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a un hombre corpulento y de blancos cabellos sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ..¿Ero senin?..

Tsunade le hizo un gesto invitándole a entrar y luego se dirigió a su mesa para sentarse.

- ¡Vale,… entra por favor e ilústranos Jiraya!

Todos tomaron asiento mientras el sannin se apoyaba sobre un lado de la mesa de Tsunade.

- Por lo que he oído, ese suero inutiliza la capacidad de raciocinio del ser humano, o lo que es lo mismo,.. Les convierte en poco más que simples marionetas,.. ¿Cierto?..

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el peliblanco continuo con su relato.

- En el caso de Naruto ha sido completamente distinto. ¿Por qué?... Pues bien mi teoría es la siguiente.

Todos esperaban impacientes a que el viejo sensei empezase hablar y este percatándose de la expectación que creaba, carraspeo sonoramente para causar una teatral sensación.

- Bien… Cada vez que el Zorro ha intentando poseerle ha sido causado por que Naruto ha perdido el control de su propia furia o en casos de extrema exaltación. El zorro aprovechaba ese digamos descontrol, para intentar escapar de la prisión en la que esta sometido.

- Pero esta vez, el chico no se estaba descontrolando, sino que esa especie de droga, suero o lo que sea, al anularle la conciencia, permitió que el zorro ocupase ese lugar en la mente de Naruto que en ese momento estaba por así decirlo,… disponible.

Tsunade miraba a su ex-compañero asombrada de que fuese capaz de hilvanar una teoría con alguna consistencia.

- pero eso no quería decir que el Kyubi realmente hubiera poseído a Naruto. Solo se permitió asomarse por el pequeño resquicio que su…no se como decirlo,..Vacía mente le permitió, por lo que al no tener realmente el control no había mucho que el pudiese hacer...

El viejo sanin se rasco la cabeza indeciso….- Uhnmm, no se si me explico…

Sakura y Tsunade, ambas con gesto pensativo, asintieron como analizando las palabras que habían oído, pero Naruto con la cara cada vez mas roja se levanto de un golpe.

- ¿Qué es eso de..."vacía mente"? ¿Estas intentando decir que soy algo así como una cabeza hueca y por eso me ocurrió esto?

Sakura le golpeo haciéndole sentar de nuevo

- ¡No, idiota! Lo que quiere decir es que tu consciente había pasado a tu subconsciente y el espacio dejado había sido tomado por el Kyubi., pero sin que este dominase tu cuerpo. ¿Entiendes?….. ¿Pero?..Jiraya sama...

La joven dirigió su vista de nuevo al sannin.

- Dice que el Zorro no poseyó el cuerpo de Naruto, pero cuando me cogió por el cuello, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus garras y colmillos eran bien visibles y eso sin contar que me sostuvo suspendida en el aire con un sola mano, durante un buen rato. ..¿Como era posible?

Jiraya volvió a rascársela nuca pensativo y mirando a Naruto continuo.

- Cuando Naruto empieza a transformarse, lo primero que cambia son esos rasgos físicos que dices. Normalmente, no ha empezado a desprender el chackra rojo, y ya ha cambiado los ojos y las garras. A veces, y eso tu también lo sabes Sakura, cuando Naruto se encoleriza, sus ojos se vuelven rojizos. Es posible que al manifestarse la personalidad del Kyubi, este aportara esos cambios físicos pero que no iban más alla de eso. …Y con respecto a la fuerza,…

Jiraya sonrió a la chica de nuevo y acercándose al joven rubio, le golpeo la espalda con fuerza.

- Nuestro chico, no tiene ningún problema el levantar a alguien de tu peso o incluso el doble con una sola mano,..¿No es así muchacho?

Este asintió sonriendo. Sakura era pequeña y liviana, no supondría para él el más mínimo esfuerzo levantarla a pulso durante todo el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Tsunade se levanto de su silla y se acerco hasta el frontal de su mesa donde Jiraya estaba apoyado y se situó junto a él.

- Bueno, es posible que tengas razón, pero aun sin tomar posesión del cuerpo de Naruto, podía en cierta manera incitar a este a que acabase con la vida de Sakura. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

- …. Por que cavaría su propia tumba….

Todos miraron al Uzumaki que con el rostro ensombrecido miraba hacia el frente con aire ausente mientras decía esas palabras.

- ..Si el maldito zorro me hubiese obligado de alguna manera a dañar o matar a Sakura, yo hubiera acabado inmediatamente con mi vida y con la suya de paso….Era puro y simple instinto de supervivencia. …Sakura vive, Yo vivo, el vive. …. Sakura muere,..Yo muero y él conmigo.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Nunca en todas las ocasiones que el joven le había declarado sus sentimientos por ella, había sido tan contundente y claro como en esta ocasión. Una calida sensación inundo todo su ser haciéndola reafirmarse aun más el profundo cariño que sentía por su rubio compañero.

Tsunade suspiro y volviendo a su silla de nuevo, dió por finalizada la reunión dejando que todos volviesen a sus casas.

…///…

Sakura caminaba con paso rápido por el pasillo de la torre de la Hocage camino a la salida, cuando una mano la agarró con fuerza por el brazo haciéndola girar para enfrentarse con un sonriente Naruto.

- ¡ Eeeyy! ¿Dónde vas con tantas prisas? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

El joven se acerco más a ella, e inclinándose la miro fijamente a la cara.

- ¿No estarás evitándome, ..Verdad Sakura … Chan?

La joven enrojeció de repente. Lo cierto es que si le estaba evitando. Durante el camino de vuelta no habían estado a solas en ningún momento, por lo que no había cruzada ni una palabra sobre lo que pasó en la gruta. Pero ahora, sentía tanta vergüenza al recordar como se había arrojado a los brazos del rubio shinobi, que no era capaz de quedarse a solas con él, temiendo que el chico sacara la conversación, como efectivamente parecía que iba a hacer en ese mismo instante.

- Nnn..noo.., ..para nada Naruto.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo aun más amplia.

- ¡Ahhh! ..Es que eso me pareció. - Luego inclinándose dejo que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el oído mientras le susurraba suavemente.

- Por que … tú y yo, tenemos muuucho de que hablar…

Sakura se retiro instintivamente hacia atrás poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y sonriendo de manera incomoda.

- Ccla..claro. Ya hablaremos…

El joven aparto las manos de la chica y acercándose pasó un brazo sobre la fina cintura atrayéndola hacia si. Bajo suavemente su rostro hasta casi posar sus labios sobre los de la pelirosada y mezclando los alientos susurró sobre sus labios.

- ..Hablaremos ahora…

Antes de que la joven pudiese reaccionar, él la había cogido en sus brazos y saliendo por una ventana cercana, corría y saltaba velozmente por los tejados, sin dejar que ni el viento rozara su preciosa carga, camino a su casa donde terminarían con la "conversación" que habían dejado pendiente.

FIN CAPITULO XV

…………..

¿Qué tal?... .Próximo capítulo …..LEMON


	16. Chapter 16

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO XVI

Los firmes latidos del corazón del joven, resonaban en sus oídos, con su fuerte pálpito, cuando casi volaban sobre los tejados de las edificaciones que se iban encontrando en su camino. El viento agitaba los cabellos de ambos mientras los fornidos brazos de Naruto la sujetaban con una posesiva fuerza que a pesar de todo, la hacia sentir increíblemente segura y a salvo. El masculino aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, la rodeaba por completo, provocándole tal cúmulo de sensaciones que no era capaz de procesar.

Se rebulló en su agarre tratando de acomodarse y refugiando su rostro sobre el tonificado pecho sobre el que iba recostada. El joven bajó la vista hacia su preciada carga. No había consentido en soltarla, a pesar de su insistencia, y la llevaba en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase. Realmente no le costaba ningún esfuerzo cargarla así durante todo el camino, sino por el contrario, le producía un delicioso placer saber que ella estaba totalmente a su merced.

Se deleito mirando su ruborizado rostro. Sabia que la joven sospechaba cuales eran sus intenciones y notaba el nerviosismo y quizás algo de temor, que en ese momento estaba teniendo. Quería tranquilizarla, pero no sabía realmente como. El jamás le haría daño, pero había esperado por este momento demasiado tiempo, y habían llegado a un punto en el cual no había vuelta atrás.

Durante su última misión, ella había reconocido que lo amaba. Había estado dispuesta a morir por él. Ese suceso le había dado alas de esperanzas a su desolado corazón. Hasta el momento ella lo había tenido bailando en la cuerda floja. Mendigando por su cariño, pero todo cambió en el momento que ella aceptó sus sentimientos por él y ahora se iba a encargar de recordárselo y hacerle comprender que su relación no podía volver a ser la de simplemente amigos. Había profundos sentimientos por parte de ambos, eso era ya innegable, por eso tenían que estar juntos…debían estar juntos,… y por Kami ...que lo estarían.

Volvió su vista hacia el frente para ver por donde iba. Su casa ya no quedaba lejos y allí podrían hablar, y " lo que surgiese" tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. Se rió interiormente al recordar los esfuerzos de Sakura al intentar evitar el momento de aclarar las cosas. En el fondo era muy inocente si pensaba que esconderse de él o darle largas, iba a evitar que no buscase la ocasión para hacerla enfrentar la situación. ¡No sabía bien lo terco e insistente que Uzumaki Naruto, podía llegara ser, cuando deseaba algo!

Inocente…esa era la definición. Volvió a mirarla. La joven al ver que estaban llegando a la vivienda de Naruto, empezó a ponerse más nerviosa. Eso le dio al rubio una clara idea de lo que pasaba. La posibilidad de que hubiera ese tipo de intimidad entre ellos, la asustaba. Estaba claro que la chica no estaba muy "experimentada" en ciertas cosas. El joven esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. … Bueno, no era de extrañar…Él mismo se había encargado de que así fuese. Había perseguido como un perro de presa a todo aquel que osara poner sus ojos en lo que era…suyo. Por que Sakura..Siempre había sido …SU SAKURA.

Estos pensamientos provocaron que un repentino latigazo de deseo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Si las cosas salían como esperaba, esa noche ella seria, en toda la extensión de la palabra …suya.

Con un golpe seco, aterrizo en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de su domicilio. Le sonrió dulcemente a la joven y empujó suavemente con el hombro, haciendo que la puerta se abriera con el suficiente espacio para que pudiesen entrar sin problemas al interior.

Ya dentro, dejo que la chica pusiese los pies en el suelo por vez primera desde que salieron de la torre de la Hocage. Esta inmediatamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando crear un espacio prudencial entre ellos. Naruto sonrió y alargó su brazo para tomar con delicadeza su mano.

- ¿Dónde vas?...no tienes por que escaparte…no voy a hacerte nada…aún.

La chica agachó la cabeza dejando que su rosada cabellera tapase parcialmente su cara, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que el chico llegase a ver como aumentaba el rubor de su ya rosado rostro.

- ¡Eey, que estaba bromeando…! ¿No tendrás miedo de mi, verdad?

La joven negó con la cabeza aun agachada, lo que hacia que su voz sonase como un leve susurro.

- No tengo miedo de ti, Naruto… Nunca lo tendría…es solo que…todo esto es un poco... embarazoso para mi…

El rubio se acercó lentamente para abrazar con suavidad a la chica. Esta apoyo su frente sobre el pecho del joven. Naruto se inclinó y colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiro.

- No tienes por que …Sakura. ..Solo soy yo...Naruto… el de siempre...El hiperactivo y cabeza hueca…El comedor compulsivo de ramen,… el mismo que ha estado a tu lado por años… ¡vamos!.. La confianza ha sido mucha entre nosotros hasta ahora… No hay por que sentir vergüenza,..Ni pudor…

El joven puso una mano en la barbilla de ella y suavemente le levantó el rostro para que le mirase con esos maravillosos ojos verdes que se habían convertido en su total perdición.

- Sakura…Yo te he amado toda mi vida, y siempre de manera incondicional… Nunca te he exigido nada, siempre he aceptado solo lo que tú estuvieses dispuesta a darme,..Aunque me desesperase en muchas ocasiones, y casi me volvieses loco… Pero,.. nunca he desistido de llegar a conseguir que llegaras a quererme como yo lo hago,… y lo haré siempre…

La chica trago saliva nerviosamente pero le dejó continuar. A pesar de haber estado evitando el momento, sabía a donde su rubio amigo intentaba llegar.

- Sin embargo ahora las cosas han cambiado. Se que tu me correspondes y quiero,…no,…necesito que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestra vida….Se que tienes miedo…. Te asusta empezar una relación, temes la posibilidad de sufrir, pero... Yo te juro por lo mas sagrado, que dedicaré toda mi existencia a hacerte feliz…y nunca…

Sakura puso un dedo sobre los labios del shinobi para hacerle callar, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el rostro de él.

- Se que siempre cumples tu promesas, Naruto. No hace falta que me digas mas. Y no hay nadie en todo el mundo que sea más merecedor de cariño que tú.

Sakura se separo lentamente de los brazos que la estrechaban alejándose un par de pasos del otro.

- Es cierto. Yo también te quiero, aunque he estado intentando negármelo a mi misma durante mucho tiempo…. Y también estas acertado al decir que tengo miedo… Temo amarte y perderte.

Ante las últimas palabras de ella, Naruto se acerco de nuevo, pero Sakura le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Por favor, ¡déjame acabar!.. No sabes lo que sufro cuando vas en cualquier misión de esas suicidas a las que eres tan aficionado... La preocupación apenas me deja dormir. Hago dobles turnos en el hospital para mantener mi mente ocupada y no atormentarme pensando que puedes estar tirado en cualquier camino con un kunai en el pecho…

El joven sonrió dulcemente conmovido por el comentario de la chica que amaba. Esta le vio sonreír y le devolvió tristemente la sonrisa.

- Y eso que solo nos une una relación de amistad y compañerismo…por eso, yo pensaba, que si nos convertíamos en algo mas serio y te pasaba algún percance...yo...yo...no iba a poder superarlo….

La joven medico fue atraída de nuevo a los fuertes brazos y sintió una mano acariciar suavemente sus cabellos.

- Sakura, para bien y para mal, soy un ambu. Mis misiones siempre son peligrosas, y sabes que mi trabajo después de ti, es lo mas importante en mi vida,… pero te puedo asegurar que no habrá nada ni nadie en todo el mundo, que pueda evitar jamás que regrese a ti...

El joven capitán de los ambus, levanto el bello rostro que tenia frente a él para besar con suma dulzura los tentadores labios que se le ofrecían. En la oscura habitación solo la tenue luz de la luna, que se filtraba través de la ventana, iluminaba calidamente la imagen de dos personas estrechamente abrazadas y unidas por un tierno beso.

Lentamente se separaron y Naruto se inclinó para volver a levantar en sus brazos a la joven con la que a partir de ese momento, iba a compartir su vida.

…///…

El corazón le latía de una manera tan apabullante en el pecho, que parecía querer salir de su prisión. Intentaba controlar los pequeños pero incontenibles temblores que estaba teniendo. Esta iba a ser su primera vez y sentía la garganta seca debido a los nervios. Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente, diciéndose que era una mujer. Debería tener mas aplomo y no portarse como una quinceañera miedica, pero la imagen de un Naruto con su torso al descubierto y una intensa mirada llena de deseo, no ayudaba precisamente a tranquilizarla.

El la había depositado con suavidad sentada sobre su cama y se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa, para después sentarse a su lado, besándola con extrema delicadeza. Estaba intentando ser lo mas tierno posible con ella, para hacerla sentir segura, pero parecía que no lo estaba logrando mucho. Era consciente de la aprensión que parecía tener y lo último que deseaba es que ella no se sintiese a gusto con el. Coloco una mano con suavidad sobre su rostro para apartarle un rosado mechón.

- Sakura…no tienes que hacer nada que no desees…yo no voy a obligarte...

Como respuesta, ella cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza sobre la mano provocando una suave caricia. El siguió besándola con dulzura hasta que ella empezó a responder con algo más de entusiasmo. Entonces inicio un camino de ardientes y húmedos besos, desde sus labios hasta alcanzar su blanco cuello. Se entretuvo lamiendo su garganta mientras sus manos acariciaban su nuca y enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso y rosado cabello asiendo su cabeza con fuerza. Escuchó con satisfacción el suave gemido que salió de la boca de la chica, dándole a entender que la joven empezaba a relajarse y a disfrutar con la situación.

Esto le dio algo mas de seguridad, y siguió besándola y tornando sus caricias mas vehementes. Paseo su lengua por los rosados labios obligando a la chica que entreabriese su boca para poder adentrarse en su calido interior. Sus manos mientras tanto, iban recorriendo las delicadas y sinuosas curvas de ella haciendo que la piel se fuese erizando bajo su contacto. Sakura empezaba a sentir algo que solo había experimentado una vez en su vida, precisamente la noche que fue a cenar con el joven y se besaron por primera vez. Su cuerpo respondía ardientemente a todo lo que el rubio shinobi le estaba haciendo… Definitivamente había perdido la batalla y no iba a luchar más.

Naruto fue consciente de la entrega de ella provocando que la excitación, que ya estaba haciendo mella en el, subiera aun mas de intensidad, empezando a sumirle en un ardor que le recorría las venas, como si fuese un río de ardiente lava.

Separó sus demandantes labios de la adictiva piel y respiró profundamente, intentando someter su ansiedad para que no le hiciera precipitarse. La verdad es que el mismo estaba sorprendido de la paciencia y del autocontrol que estaba, con muchísimo esfuerzo, todo había que decirlo, demostrando hasta el momento.

Poco a poco desabrochó la blusa que la joven llevaba puesta, hasta abrirla por completo. Lentamente fue bajándola por los hombros y brazos, proporcionado una suave caricia al despojarla de ella, mientras iba mordisqueando y aspirando el suave perfume de la piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Su delicado aroma lo estaba llevando fuera de si.

Se retiró lo suficiente para dejar que sus ojos ansiosos se deleitaran con la imagen de una sonrojada Sakura vestida únicamente con un tentador y escotado sujetador de satén blanco. Volvió a besarla adentrándose en su boca, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente y haciendo gemir con mayor intensidad a la joven. Esta estaba ya totalmente desinhibida y se dejaba llevar, devolviéndole las caricias con ardor.

Cuando se percató de que la joven por fin se abandonaba a las sensaciones y estaba más dispuesta, la reclinó sobre su propia cama posesionándose a horcajadas sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso. Siguió con sus besos y caricias sin poder evitar ya que estas se volvieran mucho más ansiosas que antes. Con el ímpetu que le ortogaba la lujuria, empezó a desvestirla con brusquedad, deshaciéndose con premura de las ropas que entorpecían su camino hacia su puerto mas deseado.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, consiguió tener a la chica completamente desnuda. Sus ojos recorrían la pequeña silueta con adoración. Era preciosa,.. Simplemente perfecta….y era solo para él. … Ese pensamiento lo volvía loco... Sus instintos le incitaban a dejarse llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno. La cordura le estaba abandonando y la temperatura que tenia su cuerpo, le hacia cocerse a fuego lento. El deseo le estaban abrasando, y su mente solo registraba ya una orden. La de hacerla suya sin mas dilación.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciando su pecho, subiendo por el interior de sus muslos o apretando fuertemente su cintura y su trasero. Quería abarcarlo todo. Tocar, morder, besar todo su cuerpo. Había dejado ya algunas marcas sobre su blanquecina piel… Ya no podía más.

Acabo por desnudarse él también y de manera instintiva se acercó a la intimidad de la joven acariciando con suavidad, pero con impaciencia. Quería prepararla por que sabía que no podía demorar el momento mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo clamaba por poseerla de una vez por todas y el precario equilibrio de su autocontrol estaba amenazando con desintegrarse.

Volvió a lamer sus pechos, saboreándolos como si de un delicioso manjar se tratase, mientras acariciaba su sexo llevando a la joven a suspirar y emitir quejidos de puro placer. Introdujo un dedo en su interior notando la humedad que indicaba que estaba lista para él. Suavemente, deslizó un dedo mas haciendo un suave masaje y fue recompensado con una nueva serie de jadeos y gemidos por parte de la pelirosada.

Naruto sabia que estaba apunto de explotar. Inmediatamente le abrió las piernas y aproximo su sexo al de ella. La joven al sentir su erecto miembro rozarse con ella, jadeó por la sorpresa e instintivamente, intento retirarse hacia atrás. Naruto la agarró con firmeza por las caderas impidiendo su alejamiento. Suavemente le besó su delicado lóbulo y le susurró palabras cariñosas en su oído tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Sshhh, …tranquila amor, …no te haré daño, ..Te lo prometo…

La chica clavó sus hermosas esmeraldas en las azules pupilas de Naruto. Tragando saliva, asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, dándole al chico su mudo consentimiento. Naruto entonces, se posiciono de nuevo en su entrada y con una fuerte embestida, entró en su interior arrasando con su inocencia de un solo golpe. Sakura emitió un jadeo de dolor seguido después de un pequeño sollozo, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del rubio. El joven por su parte no pudo evitar que un ronco y gutural rugido escapase de su garganta cuando se introdujo en la estrecha y virgen cavidad. El placer fue tan intenso, que casi le hacia perder la conciencia de todo.

Con sumo esfuerzo, se quedo quieto esperando que la joven se acostumbrase a la invasión. Cuando consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, empezó a moverse y a embestirla cada vez con más intensidad, buscando ahondar mas en su penetración. La acariciaba y besaba con una pasión que rayaba casi en desenfreno, mientras se adentraba en su interior con toda la fuerza de su excitación. Las estrechas paredes que aprisionaban su miembro, le proporcionaban un placer extremo y la agarraba con ansias por sus glúteos hundiendo sus dedos en tersa piel intentado acercarla mas a su cuerpo como queriendo hundirse totalmente en el.

La sensación de sentir el delicado y pequeño cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo, le otorgaba una sensación de dominio y posesión, que le hacia perder la cordura. Jamás en toda su vida había experimentado algo semejante. Todas las ocasiones en que había tenido sexo con alguna mujer, habían sido bastante satisfactorias, pero no habían pasado de ahí. Un desahogo para bajar su lívido, pero ahora algo era muy distinto. La unión de su cuerpo con el delicioso y frágil de la chica a la que tanto había amado, le producía una honda y desgarradora presión en su interior que solo se calmaría cuando llegase al éxtasis junto con ella.

Sakura por su parte esta sumida en un mar de sensaciones a cual mas placenteras. El inesperado y agudo dolor que sufrió en el momento en que el joven la despojó de su inocencia, había dado paso a un placer que no creía llegar nunca a disfrutar. Se agarraba a la fuerte espalda, arañando y clavando sus dedos en la carne mientras la hoguera que se encendía en su interior, parecía querer consumirla por completo. Los húmedos besos y las ardientes caricias la hacían retorcerse de placer. El quería que ella llegase al mismo estado de delirio que él. Quería volverla loca, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. Entre profundos jadeos lo llamaba por su nombre, pidiendo y rogando por que este se emplease con más ahínco en la labor de enterrarse en ella.

El joven sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de la chica se contraían aprisionando su miembro en su cálido interior, a la vez que escuchaba como ella gemía su nombre, desbordada por el éxtasis. Naruto entonces perdió la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba para centrarla solamente en fundirse con ella.

- Sakura,…dime que eres mía… ¡dímelo! - soltó el joven con un gemido ronco.

- Soy...soy tuya,… Naruto. - La joven contesto sin ser apenas consciente. Hubiera dicho cualquier cosa, tal y como estaba perdida en su propio clímax.

Finalmente, la tensión que se le acumulaba en la ingle era tal que ya no pudo demorar mas el momento y con un fuerte gruñido se derramó en su interior, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo con fuerza suficiente como para partirlo en dos.

Apoyó su frente sobre el sudoroso y ruborizado rostro de la joven, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su agitada respiración. Depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios mientras susurraba un dulce… "te quiero…Sakura chan...", que la chica apenas fue capaz de escuchar antes de sucumbir por agotamiento, en un profundo y reparador sueño….

FIN DE CAPITUO XVI


	17. Chapter 17

Este capítulo tiene bastante lemon, así que si alguno no le gusta, le recomiendo que no lo lea. He procurado no hacerlo ni utilizar un lenguaje soez, solo lo imprescindiblemente descriptivo para hacer mas creíble la situación. Solo espero que lo disfrutéis y como siempre…..LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO XVII

Se rebulló entre las calidas sábanas negándose a despertar. Estaba tan a gusto y era tan placentera la sensación de tibieza, que no quería que terminase, pero un insistente y leve roce sobre su cuello estaba obligándola a salir de su delicioso estado de ensoñación. Soltando un bufido de molestia, acabo por abrir perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse de frente con otro par de un intenso color azul, que la contemplaban risueños.

Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su cara cogió un leve tono rojizo. Naruto al verla sonrió con malicia y siguió con la sesión de suaves besos sobre su cuello con los que se había dedicado a despertarla.

- ..Ahh..Na..Naruto..¿Que haces…?

- ¿Yo? …Pues ya ves..Darte los buenos días..Princesa.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza permitiendo que su compañero de cama tuviese más fácil el acceso a tan estimulante lugar.

- Uhhmm…¿y siempre piensas despertarme …así..?

Este se giró y colocándose cuidadosamente sobre ella, empezó a acariciar suavemente sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos a los que masajeo con dulzura.

- ..Hay muchas maneras…Tendré que probar a ver cual te gusta mas…¿no?

Ella no contesto ya que estaba muy ocupada devolviendo los besos que su amante le estaba dando. Enredó sus manos sobre sus rubios y rebeldes cabellos, sintiendo como el joven la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura acercándola más a él y haciéndola sentir su ya crecida erección. Siguieron durante un buen rato con ese juego de caricias, que iban camino de convertirse en una nueva sesión de sexo, hasta que Naruto acerco suavemente su mano hacia la entrepierna de ella pero Sakura de pronto y ante el asombro del joven, se separó del chico dándolo por terminado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Naruto la miraba asombrado sentado en la cama. Esta sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza. Se incorporo a su vez, cubriéndose con la sabana el desnudo pecho y levantando una mano, acario con dulzura el preocupado rostro del chico.

- No es nada, ..de verdad…solo es que estoy algo… incomoda y me gustaría a ..asearme un poco.

El la miro sin comprender y alzo una ceja de forma dubitativa. Esta al ver el estado de ignorancia en el que se encontraba, suspiro y enrojeciendo al máximo mientras se tragaba la vergüenza intento hacerle comprender su postura.

- Naruto…yo ..aun tengo ..tengo los restos de….ya sabes,..

Naruto seguía con su rostro impasible por lo que la joven trago saliva y continuó intentando explicarle al joven.

- …los restos de.. anoche.. los restos de…sa.. sangre y de fluidos ..de mi ..

Naruto sonrió dulcemente la ver los esfuerzos de la joven por explicarle lo que era mas que obvio para el. Sabía que era lo que provocaba la incomodidad de su chica. El ya había visto el rastro de sangre seca que manchaba el interior de sus muslos y la sábana de la cama, provocada por la rotura del himen de la chica. Y le enternecía sobre manera ese ataque de pudor que ahora estaba teniendo.

Acerco su rostro a la joven y acariciando sus manos su cabello, besó con suavidad su delicado lóbulo.

- Shhh…Sakura Chan, …a mi no me molesta…

Sakura se movió apartándose un poco de las atenciones del rubio y agacho su cabeza con timidez.

- ..Ya …pero a mi si….

Naruto se retiro para dejarle espacio para que pudiese levantarse de la cama y con una sonrisa traviesa le señalo la puerta del baño. Esta se inclino y beso sus labios mientras se enredada la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo como una improvisada túnica, dejando de paso al rubio completamente al descubierto.

- ¡Ey, mira tú que pudorosa! Te tapas hasta el cuello pero a mi me dejas en bolas….

La joven volteo la cabeza riéndose y le lanzo un pícaro guiño.

- No creo que tengas mucha vergüenza de que te vean así, … por lo que se, yo no soy la primera que ha visto ese bonito trasero ..¿cierto?

Y cogiendo la parte de la sabana que le arrastraba como si fuese la cola de un vestido de novia, entro en el baño cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Naruto se quedo mirando la puerta embelesado. Empezó a recordar la noche que había pasado con ella. Con Sakura… Su Sakura Chan. Por fin había cumplido el mayor de sus sueños y no era el de convertirse en maestro Hocage, sino en tener consigo a la mujer que le robó el corazón cuando era solo un niño al ver aquella maravillosa sonrisa por primera vez. Suspiro con satisfacción y al hacerlo el suave perfume de ella se le metió por la nariz llevándole a reacordar vivamente algunos de los "mejores momentos" de la pasada velada.

Bajo la vista hacia cierta parte de su anatomía que intentaba llamar poderosamente la atención y que clamaba por un pronto alivio.

- Lo siento chico, pero ella no esta en este momento disponible. Así que no esperes nada, por que ahora que tenemos relación estable con una chica, no va a haber más "camaradería entre nosotros". Ella será la que se encargue a partir de ahora de tus "necesidades", ("que también son las mías"). ("¡joder, que cantidad de paridas estoy diciendo, la calentura ya me esta afectando hasta las neuronas, y... esta Sakura sin salir aun de la ducha..").

Sonriendo maliciosamente se dirigió hacia el baño. Pegó el oído en la puerta y escucho el ruido del agua de la ducha al caer. Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido. Agradeció a todos los dioses que pudieran escucharle, el haber olvidado arreglar el pestillo de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente se adentro en la habitación.

…///….

Sakura se relajaba mientras el agua caliente se llevaba los restos de la noche vivida con Naruto. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos iban y venían haciéndola a veces enrojecer con violencia. Nunca llego a imaginar que llegaría a tener ese grado de intimidad con su ruidoso amigo. Su mente se llenaba con las imágenes de las caricias y gestos que el rubio había tenido con ella. Había sido indudablemente ardiente, apasionado y algo salvaje también, eso era algo de esperar conociéndole como le conocía, pero por otro lado había derrochado ternura y entrega, y sobre todo un amor incondicional. No le había hecho sentir en ningún momento incomoda o insegura, y había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a hacerla disfrutar de la mejor noche de su vida.

Se inclino para coger el gel de la repisa, pero no estaba donde lo había dejado, en ese momento unas manos grandes, que no eran las suyas se dedicaron a frotar suavemente sus hombros y su espalda proporcionándole un improvisado masaje y sorprendiéndola de paso..

- ¿Pero ..que…?

- Ssshh, ..relájate, solo he venido a frotarte la espalda…

Sakura enrojeció de momento e intento cubrirse inútilmente con los brazos, provocando la risa de su compañero de ducha.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no ves que estoy desnuda?

- Bueno es lo normal, …no creo que nadie se duche vestido…¡Venga nena! ¡déjame que te ayude!...esto se me da muy bien…

La agarro por los hombros y la puso de cara a la pared mientras el se posicionaba a su espalda. Vertió una buena cantidad de jabón en sus manos y procedió a frotar la piel de la joven con un sensual movimiento.

Sakura apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre los fríos azulejos intentando refrescar de alguna manera el calor que su piel iba adquiriendo bajo las expertas manos del rubio shinobi. Este había empezado por el cuello, los hombros y la espalda, para después ir bajando hasta donde esta última pierde su noble nombre y masajear con fuerza. Después avanzo sus manos hacia la parte delantera de la joven, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella. Se dedico a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre su vientre y estómago, dejando sus manos resbalar hacia arriba hasta que estas cubrieron sus pechos en su totalidad.

La joven jadeo con fuerza cuando sintió como jugueteaba con sus pezones y acunaba sus senos en el hueco de sus manos. El calido aliento del hombre a su espalda, le rozaba la nuca y el cuello, besando y mordisqueando la delicada piel que encontraba a su disposición. Sakura echo completamente la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre el firme torso que le servia de sostén.

Naruto controlaba su excitación como podía. El verla tan entregada y deseosa de sus caricias le enervaban sus sentidos. Ella podía sentir la dureza de él pegada a su cuerpo e inconscientemente, se frotaba con el buscando una pronta satisfacción a su deseo.

Naruto quería que este momento fuese solo para ella, el ya obtendría lo suyo mas tarde. Con decisión llevo sus dedos hacia la húmeda intimidad de la joven acariciando su pulsante y tibia cavidad. Fue inmediatamente recompensado con una melodía de gemidos y suspiros emitidos por una excitada Sakura, que se retorcía bajos las sensaciones que sus hábiles dedos estaban provocándole. Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Tenía que terminar ya o acabaría montándola en la bañera. Con la mano que tenia libre le giro el rostro para hundir su lengua en el interior de la jadeante boca de la chica, mientras seguía con su sesión de caricias en el sexo de ella. En ese momento, la pelirosada estallo en un orgasmo que culminó con un fuerte y gutural gemido que el joven recogió con sus labios.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ambos, mientras Naruto sostenía en sus brazos a una Sakura algo debilitada por el bajón de adrenalina que había sufrido.

Envolvió a la joven en una toalla mullida y grande, alzándola después entre sus brazos. Salio de la bañera arrullando a su preciosa carga y se encamino hacia su habitación, dejando a la chica con suavidad sobre su cama. Luego, poniéndose sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, juntó su frente con la de la sonrojada chica, mientras le sonreía con malicia.

- ..Y bien ..Sakura Chan…¿en donde nos quedamos..?

….////….

Caminaba alegremente por las calles acompañado de su fiel y enorme mascota. Tenia por delante un par de días de inactividad debido al forzoso descanso que la Hocage les había impuesto al volver de la misión. No estaba mal para variar estos días de asueto, pero la verdad es que esto era bastante aburrido. Decidió buscar a alguien para entrenar y poder matar el tiempo, por eso estaba de camino hacia aquella parte de la aldea, donde vivía la persona que estaba buscando.

De pronto Akamaru empezó a saltar y retozar sin motivo aparente, haciendo que su dueño se acercara curioso a investigar. Al verlo más de cerca, el joven Inuzuka empezó a reír. Un pequeño saltamontes se divertía dando brincos por encima de las orejas y el hocico del perro, haciéndole resollar con molestia. El animal intentaba quitárselo sin conseguirlo, mientras su dueño trataba de ayudarle entre risas.

Una voz cavernosa interrumpió la escena.

- …¡Vaya, ya has vuelto, por lo que veo ¡ ¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión?

Kiba se volvió sonriendo hacia su interlocutor, con el juguetón saltamontes en la mano para dejarlo sobre el brazo extendido de su amigo y ex-compañero de equipo.

- Pues bien…ya sabes, algo dura. Al ir con Naruto..Todo se convierte en una aventura…¿Y tu que?, …¿te vas ya?. ¡Vaya hombre yo que venia a entrenar contigo…!

El encapuchado shinobi, asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, salgo en poco más de una hora…así que lo siento, Kiba. En otra ocasión será.

El joven del tatuaje se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, desordenando su castaña cabellera.

- Bueno que se le va a hacer…Esto… Y esa misión..¿Es algo interesante?

Shinno utilizo un dedo para ajustarse las gafas antes de contestar, negando después con un leve gesto de cabeza.

- No, en realidad es un asco. Una misión de escolta con un patético y ricachón Señor feudal, que teme tanto por su gordo y repugnante trasero, que ha pagado una fortuna por protección. ¡Menos mal que solo durara un par de días..!

- ¡Joder tío, menuda mierda! …Si al menos fuese con una tía buena…

Shino miro de pronto a Kiba que después de este último comentario, estaba distraído pensado en no se que.

- ..Kiba,

- ..uhnmm , ..si dime.

- El otro día estuve con Hinata, y me dijo que quería que fuésemos los tres a comer un día de estos. ..Ya sabes, …por que hace mucho que no nos reunimos…

Kiba sonrió complacido, agachándose acaricio a su perro que movía la cola con entusiasmo sentado al lado de su amo.

- Por supuesto que iremos, pero los cuatro. No podemos olvidarnos de Akamaru. El también esta deseoso de ver a Hinata.

Poniéndose de pie vio como Shino se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino saludándole con la mano, pero sin volverse. Cuando el joven estaba ya a varios metros de distancia, Kiba volvió a preguntarle.

- ¡Ey! ¡Shino! …Hinata…¿Có ..cómo estaba?

Este se volvió a medias.

- ..¿cómo quieres que este? ..pues como siempre…. Preciosa.

Y diciendo esto, dio un gran salto para subir a un árbol y desde ahí, marchar al punto de encuentro de su misión, dejando a un Kiba sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

- …como siempre….preciosa….¡Este cabrón de Shino sabia bien donde golpear…!

…..///….

La picara sonrisa que adornaba su atractivo rostro, acabo por desarmarla. Y sonriéndole de vuelta le espeto.

- ..¡Te parece bonito atacarme así de esa manera en la intimidad de mi aseo personal…!

El joven hundió su rostro en el hueco formado entre su hombro y el cuello para aspirar el delicado aroma de su piel.

- uhmm… te estabas tardando mucho…y mi amigo y yo estábamos impacientes…

La joven puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del chico para mirarlo de frente.

- …estabais impacientes ..¿eh?... pues ahora es mi turno.. pequeño.

Y diciendo esto, efectuó un rápido giro cogiendo al rubio por sorpresa, y cambio los papeles quedando ella sobre el. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del joven sintiendo debajo suyo la dureza de la virilidad de su amante, mientras le sujetaba las manos sobre el colchón.

- Ahora estas en mis manos…mi querido capitán.

Naruto la miraba con los ojos nublados por la excitación. Solo de pensar en lo que ella estaría planeando en hacerle, le estaba volviendo loco…

La joven se agacho hasta casi unir sus labios con los de él, pero no llego a besarle, por el contrario saco la lengua y la paseo por todo el contorno de su anhelante boca en un suave y sensual roce, sin permitirle que el llegase a apropiarse de ella. Cada vez que el joven intentaba unirse a ella en un apasionado beso, esta se apartaba dejándole con las ganas.

Después de un rato de jugar este malicioso juego, Sakura fue reptando hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo del shinobi, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran por la enardecida piel del joven. Su lengua iba marcando un húmedo sendero que empezaba en su barbilla, entreteniéndose en su garganta sobre su nuez, y que recorría sus pectorales y estomago. Sus pequeñas y ágiles manos por su parte, recorrían cada recoveco de su trabajado torso y hombros bajando por sus costados hasta unirse sobre su ombligo.

Al llegar allí la joven levanto la cabeza haciendo que el joven percibiese una imagen de una sexy Sakura en una muy sugerente postura, agachada apoyándose sobres sus rodillas y manos, mientras su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por unas mechas de un intenso color rosa. Esta visión acabo por descontrolarle del todo e intento incorporarse para tomar a la chica y acabar de una vez con esa deliciosa tortura. Pero su intento se quedo en nada cuando una sensación húmeda y caliente le recorrió su miembro, mandándole tales olas de placer por su cuerpo, que no le quedo otra que desplomarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

La joven de nuevo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se había inclinado para lamer y besar con sensualidad la virilidad del joven. Lentamente lo introducía en el interior de su calida boca, para sacarlo después rozando sus labios por la tersa piel de la superficie. Su lengua se encargaba de acariciar desde la base para luego soplar suavemente sobre la punta. Enviando una serie de agudos escalofríos por la espina dorsal del sufriente joven. Este casi juraría que estaba ya delirando de placer. Le quedaba muy poco para dejar escapar toda su esencia y no quería hacerlo en la boca de la joven.

Sakura sostuvo con sus dedos los testículos del joven, mientras giraba su lengua sobre la calida y ya pulsante punta del miembro de Naruto. Finalmente este ya no pudo mas, y con un titánico esfuerzo la cogió por los hombros con fuerza y girándola volvió a colocarla bajo el. Con sus rodillas abrió con un brusco movimiento sus esbeltas piernas y de un solo y rápido golpe, se introdujo hasta el fondo en su estrecha cavidad.

Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que fue poco a poco, transformándose en unos gemidos de puro placer, ante las sucesivas y salvajes embestidas del joven. Ambos estaban a punto del éxtasis, y Naruto se empleaba a fondo para conseguir entrar en esa nebulosa de placer a la vez. Cuando noto como las estrechas paredes de Sakura se ajustaban aun mas a su apretado miembro, se dejo llevar por el placer uniéndose a ella en tan esperado clímax.

Sus sudorosos cuerpos abrazados, fueron los únicos testigos del desborde de pasión que se había vivido entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Fin del capítulo XVII

Como dije al principio, espero que os haya gustado. Por favor hacédmelo saber con vuestros comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo.

Fern25


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno esta vez he tardado más de la cuenta, pero esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Para resarciros un poquito, este Cáp. es más largo que los demás….así que... ¡a leer!

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN,… (Más quisiera yo que me quedaría con mi rubito…)

El ligero pero insistente dolor en el hombro la forzó a abrir los ojos e intentar moverse para cambiar la incómoda postura. Se giro del otro lado haciendo el amago de levantarse sin conseguirlo, ya que una fuerte sujeción la mantenía sin poder alejarse del cálido lecho. Bajo la vista para fijarla en qué era lo que la retenía con tanta vehemencia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su bello rostro.

El fuerte brazo de Naruto la rodeaba de manera posesiva por la estrecha cintura manteniéndola cerca de su propio cuerpo. Puso sus manos sobre el fornido brazo para apartarlo pero se dio cuenta que era una tarea inútil. El agarre era férreo y aunque no la dañaba, era inamovible.

Suspiró con resignación. Tendría que despertarle aunque dudaba si hacerlo, ya que, conociendo como conocía a su reciente y apasionado amante, estaba más que segura que no podría levantarse de la cama en horas.

Sopló suavemente sobre su rostro, haciendo que el joven se girase un poco por la molestia. Momento que Sakura aprovecho para librarse de su intenso agarre. Sonriendo, pensó que casi había conseguido escapar sin despertarle, cuando Naruto volvió a sujetarla por la cintura con mayor fuerza aún, y le susurraba con dulzura sobre su cuello, mientras que su otra mano, viajaba traviesa sobre la suave piel de la chica.

- …. ¿Donde crees que vas con tanta prisa…?

-..Naruto…Son casi las doce. Deberíamos levantarnos ya...No podemos llevarnos todo el día en la cama…

Este se dedicaba a acariciar todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras besaba con entusiasmo su blanco cuello.

- ..¿Por que?..A mi no me parece tan mala idea… o es que... ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí conmigo...?

Sakura empezó a reír. El aliento del joven le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y le provocaba otras sensaciones mas placenteras.

- ..¿Que te pasa? …¿Es que no estas cansado ya de hacerlo?..Además, tengo que ir a la oficina de Tsunade Sama...

El joven se colocó sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar el pequeño y precioso cuerpo que era el causante de sus desvelos. Apartó con infinita ternura, el suave y rosado cabello de su frente y empezó a besar su rostro desde los ojos hasta los rosados labios, para finalizar añadiendo con voz ronca.

-¡Deja a la vieja que espere!...ahora yo te necesito mucho mas que ella…

La pelirosada acabo accediendo a las demandas de su rubio amante. La verdad es que a ella, también le parecía mejor, la opción que le proponía Naruto.

…///…

Shizune entró en el despacho de la Hocage después de que esta la llamase a gritos con urgencia. Tsunade se encontraba inclinada sobre un montón de papeles que inundaban su mesa, entre los cuales uno, lo estudiaba con verdadero interés. Al escuchar el ruido de pasos, levantó la mirada y la clavó en su joven pupila, para después, alargándole ese documento en concreto, le pregunto a bocajarro:

- ¿Sabias algo de esto...?

La joven pelinegra tomo el rollo que su antigua maestra le tendía y lo leyó con atención. Abrió los ojos asombrada a medida que iba leyendo el contenido del pergamino. Cuando acabo de leerlo, su mirada se cruzo con la de Tsunade y negando después con la cabeza, lo devolvió a la rubia.

- Es la primera noticia que tengo. ..¿Lo saben ellos…?

La Gondaime negó con la cabeza.

- He recibido este informe hace apenas unos minutos,..Pero no se si decirles aún. Acaban de regresar de una larga y extenuante misión y lo último que quiero es que se precipiten y hagan algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir después.

Shizune asintió dándole la razón a su maestra. No era el momento de poner en antecedentes a los dos jóvenes. Era un asunto delicado que necesitaba ser estudiado con cuidado, por lo que era mejor mantenerlos en la ignorancia por el momento.

La joven asistente miro de nuevo a su jefa esperando por sus instrucciones. Esta se masajeó las sienes como gesto de preocupación. Sintió la mirada atenta de la joven sobre ella. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que hacer.

Finalmente, se levanto de su mesa y se acercó al amplio ventanal que iluminaba su despacho. Mirar la aldea desde aquella alta posición le relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar. Nunca creyó que el trabajo de un Hocage pudiese llegar a ocasionar el agotamiento psíquico, que a veces padecía.

Volviéndose, enfrento a la chica que pacientemente esperaba por sus instrucciones y a la cual le dio órdenes para que Sakura fuese llamada a su presencia antes de la hora de la comida.

….///….

Definitivamente, estaba aburrido. No había encontrado a nadie en toda la maldita aldea, con quien entrenar. La mayoría o bien estaban en alguna misión como Shino, o estaba lo suficientemente atareados para no tener tiempo para el.

Bajo la vista hacia su fiel mascota que caminaba a su lado y suspiro con hastío.

- ¡Joder Akamaru! ¡Valiente coñazo!..¿Que podríamos hacer?...Es temprano para ir a comer y no me apetece volver a casa….En estos momentos es cuando entiendo a Shikamaru…Todo esto es problemático…

El enorme perro blanco se detuvo de pronto y emitió un alegre ladrido. Kiba observo la manera que el can agitaba su cola, como evidente signo de entusiasmo, e intentaba que su amo le prestase atención. El joven entonces sintió como un agradable e inconfundible aroma a flores silvestres, inundaba sus fosas nasales haciendo que su corazón empezase a latir con fuerza.

- ..Sip,…Akamaru. ..Yo también lo huelo….No cabe duda….Es ella.

Acaricio la cabeza del perro con cariño y le dio unas palmaditas en el fuerte lomo.

- ..¿Vamos a buscarla?

El perro ladro como asintiendo y empezó a correr hacia delante, dejándose guiar por su sentido del olfato, seguido a penas unos centímetros atrás, de su amo y amigo humano.

……//…..

El olor era delicioso y lo aspiro con deleite mientras su boca ya empezaba a segregar saliva como anticipo a la degustación que iba a llevar a cabo. Al otro lado de la mesa, el estómago de Naruto rugía como el motor de una excavadora, haciéndolo sonreír con timidez, mientras se sonrojaba.

La joven levantó la vista y le sonrió a su vez. Adelanto una mano sobre la mesa, para tomar la del chico y apretándola se inclinó para susurrarle.

- Tranquilo cariño,…que hay confianza.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cocina de la vivienda del joven esperando por los famosos tres minutos necesarios para que el ramen estuviese listo para comer. Después de una ajetreada noche y aun más atareada mañana, habían hecho un lapsus en sus recien descubiertas actividades favoritas, para recuperar fuerzas. A Sakura le parecía imposible que estuviese esperando impaciente para comer ramen instantáneo, pero en vista de que las reservas de alimentos de su rubio compañero se limitaban a dos botellas de leche caducadas, algo de pan mohoso y a decenas de botes de su comida favorita, no les quedaba otra que decantarse por estas últimas.

Cuando pasaron los tres minutos, Naruto empezó a engullir la comida rápidamente mientras gemía de satisfacción al saborear lo que tanto le gustaba. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían…

- ¿Sabes?...podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente…

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

- ¿A que te refieres…?

Sakura cogió sus palillos para empezar a comer y los separo.

- Pues…a estar aquí contigo…a pasar tiempo juntos,…compartir tu ramen… - y sonrojándose un poco añadió - ...a despertarme en tus brazos,…ya sabes…a ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto levanto la vista de su cuenco de comida y apuntándola con los palillos, esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Ah…., bueno! …pues mejor,.. Así no extrañarás tu apartamento demasiado...

La chica la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué iba a extrañar mi apartamento?

- Hombre, por que lógicamente viviremos aquí…mi casa es mas grande y así tendremos mas espacio...En tu dormitorio apenas cabe una cama matrimonial, y… la verdad dormir en camas separadas, no entra para nada ya en mis planes.

El guiño del joven termino por noquearla. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

-..¿Como que viviremos aquí?

El joven casi se atraganta al intentar respoder a la pregunta de Sakura.

- Pues es obvio ¿no?... ¿no creerás que con lo que me ha costado que me hagas caso iba a dejar ahora que te apartes de mi?..¡De ninguna manera!

Sakura palideció de golpe, mientras lo veía empezar a devorar el siguiente envase de comida.

- ¿Es...estás intentando decirme que quieres que vivamos juntos?

Naruto ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su comida cuando asintió con la cabeza y sorbía los fideos.

- ..uhmm... de momento, solo será por poco tiempo... hasta que nos casemos…

La joven depositó lentamente su comida sobre la blanca mesa, tratando de asimilar lo que el rubio acababa de decirle.

-..¿Casarnos? …¿no estás yendo un poco rápido...?

Naruto percibió la duda en la voz de la joven. Levanto la mirada hasta cruzarla con la intensamente verde de ella. Trago con esfuerzo la comida que de repente se le había formado una bola en la garganta y decidió que ya era el momento. Había llegado la ocasión para la que se había estado preparando desde hacia algún tiempo.

…///…

Con el corazón saliéndose prácticamente de la boca, se detuvo jadeando para recuperar el aliento, detrás de su perro que estaba comiéndose, literalmente a lengüetazos a una bonita joven de azulados cabellos.

Se permitió el lujo de mirarla a placer mientras ella, ocupada en saludar a la efusiva mascota, estaba totalmente ajena a la presencia de un embobado shinobi de tatuado rostro, que la contemplaba totalmente embelesado. Las palabras de su compañero Shino, retumbaron como un insistente eco, de nuevo en la espesa madeja en la que se había convertido su mente….("¿Cómo quieres que este?..Como siempre…preciosa").

Su estoico y solitario compañero nunca había estado más acertado. La tímida y apocada Hinata, era sin lugar a dudas en más bello ángel que el joven había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

Carraspeo ruidosamente para llamar la atención de la chica. Esta levanto la vista del perro y le dedico a Kiba una amplia y deliciosa sonrisa que acabo por desarmar al joven.

-.. Kiba kun,..¡Que agrádale sorpresa! …No sabía que ya habías vuelto de tu misión…

Este se aproximo a la jovencita sin saber si caer en la tentación que tenia de abrazarla o simplemente saludarla de palabra. Se moría de ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejar que su suave perfume impregnara todo su ser, pero no sabía si ella se sentiría cohibida ante su repentina muestra de afecto.

Esta resolvió sus dudas, acercándosele y tras ponerse de puntillas, depositar un suave beso en la tatuada mejilla del joven. Este impulsivo gesto, dejo totalmente choqueado al Shinobi. Hinata siempre había sido muy tímida, aunque últimamente se veía mas segura de si misma y por supuesto…muchísimo mas hermosa. Este pensamiento hizo sonrojar de pronto a un agitado Inuzuka, que dejaba que su vista se deslizara sobre el curvilíneo cuerpo de la hermosa muchacha.

…//…

Sakura golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del despacho de su maestra y tras escuchar la voz que la instaba a pasar, se adentró en la oficina de la Hokage. Esta al verla entrar, le sonrió y la invito a que tomara asiento.

- ¿Cómo estas Sakura? ..Tienes buen aspecto..¿Has descansado lo suficiente?

Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente ya que el comentario de su sensei, la había hecho pensar en la clase de descanso que había tenido en casa de Naruto durante casi toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

- ..Ss..si, ..Sensei.

Tsunade se levanto de su mesa y se dedico a pasear por la estancia hasta detenerse frente a su habitual sitio frente a la ventana.

- ..Bien, .. me alegro. Ahora te he llamado para informarte que hemos dado con la fórmula para el antídoto al suero elaborado por Kabuto.

Sakura se levanto de golpe de la silla.

- ¡Oh ¡..¿de veras?..eso es fabuloso…y ..¿lo han probado ya? ..¿saben si es efectivo?

La rubia mandataria sonrió ampliamente y dando un par de palmadas, se dirigió a su alumna.

- ..Compruébalo tu misma…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Shizune seguida de un joven de unos veinte años, entro en la estancia. El joven se inclino y avanzo hasta situarse frente a la pelirosada. Cogió la mano de la sorprendida joven y la beso respetuosamente. Después se quito un colgante que tenia en su cuello para dárselo a la chica.

- Muchísimas gracias Sakura san. Espero que acepte este obsequio como muestra de mi gratitud.

La asombrada kunoichi miro fijamente el colgante para luego hacerlo con el chico.

- Eres .. Eres Shiro..¿verdad? …El nieto de la Sra. Yumi.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias a Ustedes, volvemos a ser los que éramos antes de esta desgraciada experiencia. Nuestra aldea estará para siempre en deuda con la suya.

Tsunade intervino en la conversación.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Kabuto, el responsable de todo esto, es un shinobi renegado de nuestra aldea. Es nuestra responsabilidad tratar de enmendar los problemas que haya creado este individuo, así como evitar que lo siga haciendo.

La rubia se sentó de nuevo tras su mesa y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- En breve, enviaremos un grupo de ninjas para protegeros de regreso a vuestra aldea y para llevar el antídoto al resto de afectados que aun pululan por esas cuevas.

El joven volvió a hacer una reverencia, y agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda, se marcho de la habitación, saliendo por la puerta que mantenía abierta Shizune.

Sakura no ocultaba su alegría. Se imaginaba la cara de felicidad del la amable anciana de la posada, cuando viese llegar a su desaparecido nieto sano y salvo.

Tsunade contemplaba a su feliz alumna, reparando entonces en anillo que adornaba su dedo. Shizune, que también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, cruzo su mirada con la rubia maestra de ambas, con una clara interrogación en su rostro.

- Sakura san…¿Qué significa ese anillo?...

…///…

Kiba e Hinata caminaban despacio charlando de infinidad de cosas. El tiempo habia pasado volando para un entusiasmado joven, que se sentía a gusto como nunca junto a su ex-compañera de equipo.

De repente el estomago del chico rugió ruidosamente anunciando que la hora de la comida había llegado. Este sonrió con timidez y se rasco la cabeza indeciso.

- ..Estooo..Hinata…¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?..

La joven asintió con una dulce sonrisa y juntos se encaminaron hacia el local, donde justamente un escandaloso rubio invitaba a beber sake a prácticamente todo el local.

Kiba aguanto galantemente la cortina que hacia las veces de puerta para que la chica pasara. Allí vieron aun especialmente contento Naruto que nada mas verlos, les invito mediante frenéticos gestos, a que se sentaran con el.

Ellos tomaron asiento junto al chico rubio, mientras que Akamaru bostezando ruidosamente, se acomodó a los pies de Hinata.

- Bueno…¿Qué queréis tomar? ..pedid lo que queráis..Hoy invito yo.

Kiba miro sorprendido a Naruto que tenia plasmada en la cara una enorme sonrisa, que no se borraba en ningún momento. El joven se veía exultante, y su alegría era contagiosa.

- ..Y .. ¿a que se debe esa repentina generosidad…? ..¿Te ha tocado la lotería o que?..

El Uzumaki amplio aun mas su sonrisa.

- ..Pues mejor…Sakura y yo nos acabamos de prometer…

Los palillos de Hinata cayeron de repente al suelo haciendo un pequeño sonido, que extrañamente resonó con fuerza en local.

Kiba rápidamente giro su rostro hacia la chica morena que estaba sentada a su lado, esperando por la posible reacción de esta.

La joven se quedo callada unos momentos, y luego se volvió hacia el rubio shinobi y con voz baja, calmada y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, le felicitó.

Kiba contemplaba extrañado a la joven. Esta cogió un nuevo par de palillos y empezó a comer despacio y en silencio. El Inuzuka tampoco abría la boca, solamente se escuchaba el alegre parloteo de Naruto que no podía dejar de hablar de su adorada flor de cerezo.

Hinata, finalmente termino su comida y agradeciendo a Naruto su invitación, se despidió de ambos chicos y se marchó.

Kiba se levanto rápidamente en cuanto la chica dejo el local. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto que ya iba por su cuarto cuenco de ramen y se despidió sin olvidar darle la enhorabuena por la noticia. Se precipito a fuera del local intentando captar el aroma de la joven para darle alcance, pero esta había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

…//…

Sakura miró a su mano y luego a las dos mujeres que esperaban impacientes por su respuesta.

- ..Pues..yo..Verán..Naruto y yo estamos prometidos.

Shizune palmoteo entusiasmada mientras la Hocage sonreía abiertamente, logrando que la pelirosada se sumase a la alegre escena.

Tsunade se acercó a la joven y la abrazo con cariño.

- Me alegro mucho por ti …hija. Naruto es un buen hombre y se que te quiere como nadie. Creo que has hecho lo correcto, ya era hora de que te decidieses a vivir…

Shizune se acerco después de que la rubia la soltase y la abrazo tambien.

- Muchas felicidades, Sakura san. La verdad es que has hecho esperar mucho a Naruto Kun, pero todos sabíamos que al final acabarías juntos…

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de la Hocage se abrió de un golpe y una iracunda Ino se precipito dentro.

- ¡FRENTONA! ..¿COMO SE TE OCURRE LIARTE CON NARUTO Y NO CONTARMELO!...

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la joven rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Trago saliva y se volvió lentamente hacia la mujer que ostentaba el más alto rango en la aldea, y que la miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

- ¡INO YAMANAKA!…¿QUE MANERAS SON ESAS DE ENTRAR EN MI DESPACHO?

Esta junto sus manos a modo de plegaria e inclinándose pidió disculpas por su atrevimiento.

- Lo...Lo siento, Tsunade sama….Es que Naruto está contándole a todo el mundo que Sakura y él van a casarse y yo pues…quería saber...

Sakura sonrió y procedió a contarles datalladamente a las tres curiosas féminas, como había sido la "romántica declaración" del joven capitán.

FLASH BACK.

Sakura estaba en total estado de Shock. ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto acaba de pedirle matrimonio? Observo al joven que la miraba ansiosamente. La comida de ambos estaba olvidada sobre la blanca y fría mesa de la cocina.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida, parecía asustado y realmente lo estaba. Se jugaba mucho. La mujer a la que amaba estaba en frente suya mirándole con sus hermosos ojos verdes, taladrádonle como queriendo entrar dentro de su mente. Se puso de pie y haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole que esperase, se dirigió a su cuarto. Sakura esperaba impaciente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

En menos de un minuto, regreso a la cocina llevando algo fuertemente apretado en su mano derecha. Acerco una silla al lado de ella y se sentó tan cerca que el hombro de ella rozaba el brazo de el. La miro a los ojos y tomando su mano deposito una cajita de terciopelo en su pequeña palma.

Sakura levantó sus ojos para quedarse prendida en los azules orbes de él. Este al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, tomo de nuevo la caja y abriéndola saco de su interior, un precioso anillo con una luminosa esmeralda rodeada de pequeños diamantes.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le colocó el anillo en su dedo y beso con una ternura infinita los labios de Sakura. Después colocando su frente junto a la de ella le habló con voz ligeramente enronquecida.

- ..Llevo tantos años esperando por esto…Sakura…. ¿Te casarás conmigo?..

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ino suspiro con las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¡Oh!..¡Que bonito! …¿y le dijiste enseguida que si?..¿No le hiciste sufrir un poquito?..

Sakura asintió sonriendo. Ino negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Joder Sakura!..¡Que sosa eres, a los tíos hay que hacerles rogar, por que sino, piensan que nos tienen muy fácilmente…

Tsunade la miro con una gota en la cabeza. ¿De donde sacaría todos esos desvaríos la escandalosa rubia?

Shizune tomo la mano de la pelirosada para mirar más atentamente la joya.

- Es verdaderamente preciosa, Sakura…pero... ¿Por que una esmeralda?

Esta las miro sonriendo.

- ..Pues veréis…

FLASH BACK

- Naruto…Yo...

El joven la abrazó por la cintura acercándola mas a él, hasta acabar tomándola en brazos y sentándola en su regazo. Paseo su boca por el cuello de ella, besando su garganta mientras gemía su nombre.

- Sakura,..Sakura...Por favor... Sakura, no me digas que no…

La joven volvió su rostro para ofrecerle sus labios y antes de que el los tomara, susurro junto a su oído.

- Ya no puedo decirte a nada que no…

Se besaron con intensidad hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse. Naruto bajo la mirada hasta la mano de ella y tomándola la besó.

- Se que lo tradicional es un diamante, pero cuando ví esta esmeralda me recordó tanto a tus ojos, que no pude resistirme.

- ¡Vaya...no conocía esa vena tuya tan romántica, Uzumaki!

- Ya sabes,…. Es lo que me enamoró de ti...aunque no es lo único que me gusta.

El joven rió y continúo hablando.

- Incluso cuando estamos en la cama no paro de pensar en ese par…

Sakura lo miro conmovida.

- ¿Piensas en mis ojos cuando hacemos el amor?..

- ..Pues...no exactamente. Pienso en otro par que tienes mas abajo y que no sabes como me ponen…

La joven siguió con su mirada la dirección que tomaban los ojos de Naruto, para comprobar que estos miraban con lujuria el pecho de la chica. Eso le hizo ganar un golpe que le provocó un bonito chichón en la frente, mientras la pelirosada suspiraba con resignación.

- ..No tienes remedio, Naruto…

…..//….

Kiba corría como un poseso por las calles de Konoha, buscando con desesperación a Hinata. Desde que había salido del local, no había podido encontrar el rastro de la joven y esto le hacia desesperarse. ¿Le habría pasado algo?..Recordaba como la chica tenia la tendencia de desmayarse cada vez que se encontraba con el rubio. ¿Estaría inconsciente en algún lugar?

Aceleró mas el paso mientras animaba a su perro para que intentase encontrar la pista de la desaparecida joven.

De pronto Akamaru emitió un pequeño gemido y giro por una boca calle estrecha. El joven Inuzuka le siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque. En un columpio se balanceaba ligeramente la chica que de manera tan desesperada habían estado buscando. Su rostro estaba triste y un par de solitarias lágrimas, resbalaban por la suave piel.

Kiba sentía su corazón rasgarse como un papel. ¿Por qué tenia que sufrír tanto alguien tan dulce? Se acercó lentamente hacia la triste joven. Cuando llego junto a ella, se agachó para quedar frente a su mirada.

- ..Kiba Kun… ¿Por qué me sigues?..

El joven no puedo resistirse más y acercando su rostro al de ella, seco sus lágrimas con sus besos. Separó su rostro lo suficiente para contemplarlo y antes de besar sus labios, le susurró suavemente.

- ..Por que si tú sufres...yo me siento morir…

Fin de capitulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo. Ahora hay un nuevo integrante en la trama…¿quien será?

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 19

El vapor que salía de la caliente bañera inundaba la estancia haciéndola sentirse amodorrada por el suave sopor. Su tenso cuerpo había ido poco a poco relajándose dentro del cálido y perfumado elemento en el que se había ido sumergiendo, mientras un leve gemido de satisfacción salió sin apenas darse cuenta de su boca. Después de tanta tensión y cansancio, este relajante y pacífico momento, que poder disfrutar a solas, era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre el borde del baño y cerrando los ojos dejo su mente recrearse en los momentos vividos hacia apenas un par de horas. Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro ya ruborizado por el calor de la habitación, se enrojecio aun mas debido en esta ocasión a los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza….

(."…. Separó su rostro lo suficiente para contemplarlo y antes de besar sus labios, le susurró suavemente…

- ..Por que si tú sufres...yo me siento morir…")

Hinata se llevó con un rápido gesto las manos a su enrojecía cara. Kiba había sido muy directo en ese momento tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Nunca había sospechado siquiera, que su ex-compañero de equipo albergara esa clase de sentimientos por ella. Por el contrario, siempre había mostrado una faceta de despreocupación y poco interés por las relaciones estables que la habían hecho pensar que su joven amigo, además de un fiel compañero, era por otro lado un poco crápula y un "soltero" impenitente.

Su afición a las fiestas y a las faldas, era de sobra conocida en toda la aldea. Naruto también había andando por el mismo camino antes, pero era bien sabido por todos que en el momento que la pelirosada kunoichi le brindase una oportunidad al enamorado ninja, esta clase de vida se acababa por propia decisión, para el rubio shinobi. Sin embargo a Kiba no le se conocía una clara inclinación por nadie en concreto. Rara era la chica que conseguía retener la atención del joven Inuzuka por más de un par de semanas. Y la lista de las cariñosas compañías del joven, tenia mas miembros que insectos había en los bolsillos del chaquetón de Shino.

Recordó todo lo acontecido desde el momento en que el joven la besó con tanta dulzura…

Flash back:

…Cuando el beso termino, Kiba obligo poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla de la sonrojada chica, a que levantara el rostro para enfrentar su mirada. Hinata, por el contrario se sentía incapaz de mirarle. Estaba muy nerviosa y totalmente avergonzada. Aunque pareciese mentira, ese había sido su primer beso, y nunca…jamás pensó que fuese a compartirlo precisamente con el joven que estaba frente a ella en ese momento. Sintió como el chico hacia más presión para forzarla a mirarle de frente.

- ..Hinata... ¡mírame! …¡Vamos, mírame por favor!...

Finalmente la chica haciendo acopio de valor, levanto levemente el rostro y se encontró con la ardiente mirada del Inuzuka.

- …Ki..Ki..Kiba…Kun.. ¿Po..Por..por que..me…me .me has be..besa..do?

Este bajo la mirada hacia las temblorosas manos de la joven y suavemente las tomo entre las suyas. Volviendo su mirada de nuevo a su rostro le sonrió con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz.

- ..Por que besamos a quien amamos…y yo te amo a ti…Hinata..y ..mucho.

Ella lo miro con sus claros y bellos ojos completamente abiertos.

- ..¿Tú..tu..me ..a..amas..? …¿a ..mi..? ¿por ..que?

El joven sonrió ante el asombro de la jovencita y antes las palabras de incomprensión por su parte. Al parecer, por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado, ella aun no era consciente de toda su valía, de su increíble belleza, de su ternura, de su innata dulzura y gentileza. De el inmenso amor que exhalaba por todos los poros de su pequeño cuerpo….y sobre todo, no era para nada consciente de los sentimientos que todo eso producía en el.

Volvió a acariciar el rostro de la joven, suavemente pasando su pulgar por los entreabiertos labios de ella, para luego dejar que sus propios labios repitiesen la operación. El contacto fue tan leve como el roce de una pluma, luego se aparto un poco para poder susurrar sobre su boca.

- Por que eres lo mas bello y maravilloso que existe en todo este mundo para mi… Por que ganar tu corazón ha sido la razón por la que he luchado toda mi vida y la batalla mas dura que jamás he tenido que enfrentar…y ..

Mientras hablaba, Kiba paso una mano por la delicada cintura de la joven acercándola mas a él, mientras enredaba la otra mano en la suave y oscura melena, acercando y sujetando la cabeza de la chica, para tener un mayor y mas rápido acceso a la tentadora boda de la joven. Luego siguió con su pequeño discurso ante la antenita mirada de la heredera de los Hyuga.

….y por que no puedo pasar un segundo mas sin tenerte entre mis brazos y demostrarte todo lo tu significas para mi….Hinata.

Y diciendo esto, volvió a besarla con mucha más intensidad que antes, dejando que la joven de blancos ojos se quedara casi sin respiración.

Esta casi se desmaya de la impresión. Nunca había sido objeto del interés de nadie, o eso pensaba ella, y no estaba habituada a ser halagada o a escuchar que alguien declarase esa clase de sentimientos por ella, con anterioridad, y mucho menos a ser besada de esa manera.

Cuando noto que la joven estaba mas relajada, Kiba rompió a su pesar el beso y se incorporó, y dándole la mano, la ayudo a levantarse del columpio donde estaba sentada. Luego volvió a acercarla y el la abrazo con cariño, dejando que la joven apoyase su cabeza en su pecho, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

…///…..

Sentía las curiosas e impacientes miradas fijas sobre ella, poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando dejo que pervertido de Jiraya la convenciese para aceptar el cargo de Hocage, seguramente la resaca que tenía no la dejo pensar con claridad. ..Si ella hubiera legado a saber que tendría que lidiar con todo esto, hubiera salido por patas hacia el otro extremo del mundo.

La voz de su alumna de rosados cabellos la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos.

- Tsunade Sama…¿Por qué nos mando llamar?..

Naruto que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la pelirosada, salto como un resorte debido a la impaciencia que lo estaba matando.

- ¡Si! ..¿por que? …llevamos aquí casi media hora viendo como te sobas la cabeza sin decirnos nada..¿que pasa? ..¿Es que la resaca no te deja pensar con claridad o que?

Antes de que una iracunda rubia acabase con la vida del impertinente shinobi, este fue incrustado en la pared por el golpe que su ahora prometida le dio como respuesta al grosero comentario.

- ¡Aagghh! ¡Naruto! ¿no puedes estar callado ni un momento..?

Este se levanto sobándose el monumental chichón que ya le adornaba la cabeza, mirando con ojitos tristes a su enfadada novia.

- Sakura chan, ..¿por que eres ahora tan poco cariñosa conmigo..?

Sakura le hizo un gesto como dándole a entender que era incorregible y que se sentase de una vez..

Naruto iba a replicarle de nuevo cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡Cállate y escucha! Lo que Tsunade tiene que deciros es muy importante y tenéis que enteraros bien de todo…, así que dejaros de tonterías y escuchadla de una vez.

La extrañamente seria intervención del sannin del pelo blanco, sorprendió a los presentes que se dispusieron a prestar más atención a lo que la Hocage tenía que decirles.

Esta agradeció con una sonrisa al ermitaño por su intervención, que logro sacar un sonrojo en las tatuadas mejillas del hombre. Luego volvió a dirigir la vista sobre los presente a la reunion que ella misma había convocado.

Allí se encontraban el antiguo grupo de Kakashi al completo, incluyendo a Sai y Yamato, Shizune y por supuesto el incondicional de Tsunade. Su ex-compañero de equipo de blanca cabellera. Esta se puso de pie y camino alrededor de su mesa de despacho para acabar apoyándose sobre ella de frente a sus interlocutores. A una señal suya, Shizune le alargo un pergamino que la joven había sacado de una caja lacrada.

La mujer cogió anbas cosas y tomo aire para tranquilizarse antes de hablar .

- Hace un par de días recibimos esta caja con este pergamino en su interior que nos ha sorprendido muchísimo. En el se nos hace una petición, o mejor dicho una oferta, que no creí que llegaría a recibir a estas alturas.

Tsunade deposito el pergamino sobre la mesa, para poder leerlo mas tarde y añadió.

- La oferta que se nos hacia, yo ya la he transmitido y consultado con el consejo de ancianos, los cuales tras deliberarlo durante un tiempo, han decidido aceptarla, pero antes de que se lleve a cabo, quiero comentároslo a vosotros a solas, por que creo que sois los más interesados en este tema.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente todo lo que la mujer iba diciendo, sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar.

Sai que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, miro atentamente a la Hocage con una clara interrogación en su rostro.

- Tsunade sama, ..si el consejo ya ha decido, ¿en que nos puede afectar a nosotros las decisiones que este tome?..nosotros somos ninjas, guerreros, no políticos. Acataremos las órdenes sin más.

La rubia mujer lo miro asintiendo.

-Es cierto pero en este caso, hay un componente sentimental en todo esto.

La mujer cogió de nuevo el rollo y se lo tendió a Sakura para que lo leyera. Esta lo cogió y al ver el gesto que su maestra le hacia animándola a abrirlo, se dispuso a leerlo.

"…Yo Sasuke Uchiha, último superviviente de la matanza de toda mi familia, y actualmente, miembro único del clan Uchiha. Me pongo en conocimiento con las autoridades de la villa oculta de la Hoja, para hacerles llegar mi deseo de volver a dicha aldea como un miembro mas de su comunidad, acatando el mandato de su leyes y aceptando la pena que se imponga como castigo a mi delito de deserción y abandono de mi puesto como shinobi de Konoha.

Como prueba de mi buena voluntad les envió un presente que acredita que he cumplido con un servicio para con la aldea a la que siempre considere mi hogar.

Para recibir su respuesta, les conmino a un encuentro dentro de diez días en el punto señalado en el mapa adjunto. Asimismo, es mi deseo que la persona que acuda como representante de la Hoja sea…."

Sakura de momento dejó de leer y miro con asombro a su maestra que haciéndole un gesto le pidió que prosiguiera.

"…la persona que acuda como representante de la Hoja sea Haruno Sakura…"

- ¿¿¡¡QUEEEE!!?? ¡DE ESO NI HABLAR! ..SI ESE GILIPOLLLAS QUIERE VOLVER, QUE VUELVA, .. ¡A VER SI TIENE HUEVOS!…PERO QUE NO INTENTE HABLAR CON SAKURA …

El grito de Naruto se escucho en toda la torre de la Hocage haciendo a los presentes saltar en seco de sus asientos.

- Naruto por favor , ..contrólate. Todavía no hemos terminado de escuchar todo…

Con tranquilo tono, Kakashi intentaba que bajara un poco la irritación del rubio, aunque este no parecía estar por la labor. Sakura por su parte miraba fijamente el pergamino que tenia en sus manos. No había duda de que era obra de su antiguo ex–compañero de equipo. Recordaba perfectamente los trazos de su letra. ¿Por qué quería volver ahora? Después de tantos años, debería de tener otra vida fuera de Konoha. No había tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos, ni había querido saber de sus vidas…entonces, ¿a que venia ahora esa repentina añoranza por su viejo hogar?

La voz de Naruto discutiendo con su antiguo sensei y con Tsunade, capto de nuevo la atención de la joven.

- Pero.. ¿y si es una trampa? ..Sakura no va a ir al encuentro con ese.. No, ni hablar…no me fío ni un pelo…Ya intentó matarnos una vez..

- Debemos darle una oportunidad. El consejo así lo ha decidido. Es el último representante de su clan y seria un valioso activo para nuestra aldea.

- ¿Un valioso activo?…¿Ese cabrón? ..Un tío que lo único que quería era matar a su hermano y que acabo largándose con un asesino que por otro lado, era un asqueroso pedófilo de mierda….Además, ¿Por qué dice que es el último miembro de su clan? ..acaso ¿ya acabo con el hijo de puta de su hermano?..

Jiraya cogió la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de Tsunade y se la entrego al embravecido joven. Este la abrió y miro en su interior esbozando después un gesto de profundo asco.

El sannin volvió a tomar la caja y con un a torva sonrisa se dirigió a su antiguo alumno.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? …

Todos se acercaron curiosos, a la caja para mirar, quedándose asombrados y muy asqueados, al descubrir en su interior, dos redondeadas y ensangrentadas formaciones carnosas, con el Sharigan impresos en ellos… Los ojos de Itachi.

Sakura reprimió las nausea que sintió al ver la repugnante imagen. Ella como medico ninja estaba acostumbrada a ver heridas monstruosas y sangre a raudales, pero ver la frialdad con que un miembro era arrancado de una persona que había sido sangre de tu sangre, le resultaba totalmente repulsivo.

El capitán del ambu, sentía la ira crecer en su interior... Eso era… Había cumplido con uno de sus siniestros propósitos, acabar con la vida de su hermano y ahora no tenía ya ninguna otra meta que cumplir. Por eso volvía a la aldea.

Había ignorado a esta cuando había estado en problemas, cuando había soportado los avatares de una guerra, había ignorado olímpicamente a sus amigos que con gran empeño habían ido a buscarles… a Sakura ..que tanto había sufrido por su ausencia y a la que tanto dolor había causado …Sintió que la rabia le consumía al recordar las amargas lágrimas vertidas por su ahora prometida.

Pero nada de eso le importo una mierda. Paso por encima de todo, sin que le afectase para nada. Ya no tenía objetivos en la vida, solo resurgir su clan era lo que quedaba, según tenia entendido, en su lista de propósitos. Para eso pensaba volver a la acogedora tranquilidad de la villa de la hoja. Para encontrar a alguien que fuese su incubadora humana…alguien que le ayudase a crear una nueva generación de fríos e insensibles Uchihas…

…..Y...quería que su interlocutora en esa reunión fuese precisamente …..Sakura..

- Naruto..- La firme voz de Tsunade interrumpió el arrebatado y furioso curso de los pensamientos del shinobi rubio. - No tienes por que preocuparte. ..Sakura no va a ir sola. Un escuadrón de ambus irá con ella como protección.

El rubio lanzo una retadora mirada a su superiora. La dureza que se reflejaba en su rostro, impacto a la maestra de Sakura.

- Por supuesto que ira un escuadrón….el mío.

El comentario del joven fue dicho con tanta firmeza que a nadie le cupo duda de que no habría manera de hacer cambiar de opinión al joven capitán.

Tsunade intercambió una mirada con un sonriente Jiraya que aprobaba satisfecho la firme postura de su pupilo, y accedió a la decisión del joven.

- De acuerdo Naruto, tu escuadrón será la guardia de Sakura en esta misión, pero ella será mi representante, y quien tomara las decisiones en base a como se desarrollen los acontecimientos…¿has entendido?.. nada de precipitarse…

El joven se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse frente a la mujer.

- Lo que he entendido es que voy a ir a una misión protegiendo la vida de MI NOVIA por encima de cualquier cosa, y.. aunque te haya enviado los ojos de su hermano en una caja, si ese bastardo intenta algo con Sakura o pretende hacerle el más mínimo daño,…esta vez seré yo quien te traiga sus huevos en un frasco.

Kakashi intercedió viendo el cáliz que estaba tomando el tema. La rubia Hocage tenía una vena a punto de saltar sobre su frente mientras Sakura intentaba tranquilizar al joven.

El ninja copia sabia porque el asunto estaba tan caliente. Sus dos pupilos habían durante años intentado y luchado por traer a Sasuke de vuelta sin conseguirlo. Ahora por el contrario, Sasuke se ofrecía a retornar y el joven Uzumaki estaba poniendo todas las pegas posibles. Aunque pareciese una contradicción, al peliplateado no le era de extrañar la actitud de Naruto.

El joven siempre había sido consciente de la atracción que una jovencísima Sakura había sentido por su compañero de negra y fría mirada. Ahora que el capitán había conseguido que la pelirosada aceptara después de mucho esfuerzo, el cariño que este le ofrecía, aparecía el elemento discordante de la ecuación para poner en un precario equilibrio la reciente relación sentimental que los dos jóvenes habían iniciado. Los celos y la inseguridad que el joven Uzumaki estaba padeciendo en esos momentos, le estaba haciendo enfrentar la situación de una manera mas que violenta.

Hatake suspiro con resignación. Definitivamente en su antiguo equipo nunca las cosas se desarrollaban de una manera tranquila….

…..///….

- ¿Has pensado en todo lo que te dije, Hinata?

La profunda voz de Kiba la sobresalto un poco. No esperaba que el joven le fuese a preguntar algo así a bocajarro. Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas, signo inequívoco de que se estaba ruborizando. Miro con timidez al joven a su lado y asintió con la cabeza.

- ..¿Y bien? ..¿piensas darme una oportunidad?...Yo solo quiero estar contigo y aceptare lo que tu estés dispuesta a darme…

Hinata no se sentía capaz de articular una palabra, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera cuando era una adolescente y se encontraba frente a Naruto.

Kiba sentado junto a ella bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, esperaba impaciente por su contestación.

Esa noche apenas había dormido. No podía creer que al final hubiera sido capaz de admitir sus sentimientos frente al la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que eran compañeros de equipo. Por eso, había acudido temprano en la mañana a su casa para invitarla a dar un paseo y pedirle una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Anduvieron sin hablar apenas durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a un frondoso bosque a la salida de la villa. Se sentaron a la sombra viendo retozar a Akamaru, mientras disfrutaban de la leve brisa que llebaba el suave olor de las flores cercanas.

El joven decidió que había llegado el momento y miraba con ansiedad mal disimulada a su preciosa acompañante. Al ver que esta no contestaba, creyó saber cual era su respuesta.

- ..Hinata, se que tu no compartes los mismos sentimientos que yo…Lo vi claramente ayer cuando nos encontramos a Naruto y te afecto tanto enterarte de su compromiso con Sakura. ..Me rompió el alma ver como llorabas por un amor perdido, pero debes intentar superarlo y comprender que….

Súbitamente fue silienciado por una pequeña y suave mano que se poso sobre sus labios, impidiéndole continuar..

- ..¿cre..creías que lloraba por ..Na..Naruto?

Kiba con la mano de la chica aun sobre su boca y con los ojos muy abiertos, asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata soltó una fresca y deliciosa risa que descoloco totalmente al joven.

- ..Kiba kun , yo no lloraba por eso..En realidad me alegro mucho por ellos…Mi tristeza era por otro motivo.

Kiba cogió con su mano la pequeña de la chica para apartarla de su boca y sosteniéndola suavemente, se dispuso a escucharla.

- ..yo ..yo lloraba por que me sentía sola. ..Cuando me entere del compromiso de Sakura y Naruto, fue como si algo se rompiese dentro de mí. Todos mis amigos y las personas importantes para mi van encontrando alguien que les quiera, ..todos menos yo.

Kiba intentaba asimilar lo que estaba oyendo, sin apenas poder creerlo.

- Neji y Tenten viven felices desde hace algo más de un año, Shika e Ino tienen esa extraña relación amor/odio, pero que les hace estar más unidos que nadie. Shino esta prometido con una chica de su propio clan, ..¡Hasta Hanabi sale con un compañero de su equipo! ..y ahora Sakura y Naruto se prometen…y yo… Yo sigo sola sin importarle a nadie…

- Eso no es cierto, Hina chan. A mi me importas…mejor dicho ,,,yo te quiero y no voy a permitir jamás que vuelvas a sentirte sola…por que siempre estaré, si tu me lo permites, .. junto a ti.

La joven sonrió con ternura ante las dulces palabras de Kiba. Este viendo la muda aceptación de ella, la abrazó con ternura y la beso dulcemente, mientras la reclinaba sobre la mullida hierba y se dedicaba a mostrarle todo lo que su alma había guardado para ella.

----///---

Fin de capitulo. 19


	20. Chapter 20

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Este es un capítulo un poco de transición, pero necesario. El próximo espero poder ponerlo en dos tres días máximo. Ya lo tengo empezado, así que no creo que tarde mucho en acabarlo, pero mientas os dejo con este.

CAPITULO XX

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Miraba con suma atención los frascos que estaban en perfecta alineación sobre la estantería, anotando las cantidades y fechas de elaboración, que estaban impresos en sus etiquetas. Llevaba un exhaustivo control sobre ellos, para catalogar las existencias y poder descubrir en caso de perdida o sustracción, la falta de alguno.

El almacén de sueros, pócimas, antídotos y demás medicinas que tenía el Hospital de Konoha, era de los más completos que se conocían. La actual Hokage de la aldea, se había asegurado de que así fuese, llevando personalmente los listados de los diferentes recuentos de stock que se hacían a lo largo del día.

La joven alumna de Tsunade, termino de apuntar la última cifra en la tablilla de la remesa que estaba comprobando en ese momento y respiro profundamente, denotando su agotamiento. Estaba siendo un inventario especialmente largo y tedioso, ya que habían recibido hoy en la mañana, varios cargamentos especiales desde diferentes puntos del país del fuego con un montón de mercancías que catalogar y guardar.

Con resignación se dirigió hacia otra pequeña caja que estaba en un lateral de la mesa. Sabía lo que había en su interior. La cogió en peso y con ella a cuestas se dirigió hacia su propio despacho. El material del interior de esa caja en concreto, seria almacenado en el armario que la joven tenia en unas de las paredes de su oficina.

Cuando llego a su lugar de trabajo, deposito el paquete sobre la mesa y cogiendo un cortaplumas de su cajón, se dispuso a abrirlo. Desprendió con mucho cuidado el lacre que sellaba la tapa y abriéndola, estudio con interés el contenido de la misma. Estaba lleno de pequeños frasquitos que contenían un espeso fluido de un rojo intenso. Sabía que era un eficaz antídoto para un veneno muy potente que era elaborado con enzimas obtenidas de una serpiente especialmente tóxica.

Al pensar en dicho animal, no pudo evitar que su mente derivara hacia el sannin renegado de Orochimaru, y por consecuencia en su ex–compañero de equipo y pupilo de este, retrotrayéndose a lo acontecido en el despacho de su maestra hacia varios días, cuando fueron informados del deseo de Sasuke de ser readmitido en la aldea. Aun se preguntaba el por que de dicho requerimiento a estas alturas, por parte del Uchiha. Cuestionándose también, como seria la reacción de los habitantes de la aldea si dicho retorno, se hacia efectivo.

Resoplando, sacó uno de los recipientes y lo miro al trasluz, agitándolo para ver su densidad y comprobar su estado. Recordó el alboroto de Naruto cuando fue informado del tema y el tremendo cabreo que se pillo al enterarse de que el joven ex-vengador, quería que ella fuese la interlocutora en la reunión. Sonrió recordando la actitud posesiva y sobreprotectora de su rubio novio, al que tuvo que pararle los pies. Pero reconociendo en su interior, que le encantaba esa faceta suya.

La chica suspiro. …Naruto… ¡Como le echaba en falta!..Hacia varios días que no le veía, y no se acostumbraba a no tenerlo pululando a su alrededor. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba. Habían pasado un par de días maravillosos desde que volvieron de las montañas. ¡Estaban tan a gusto juntos!…. ¡Joder! ¡No era justo! Precisamente ahora, Tsunade tuvo que encomendarle a él y a su escuadrón una misión para la que tenían que partir en esa misma tarde, cuando terminaron la reunión,

No tuvieron casi nada de tiempo para despedirse. ..Solo un par de horas en las que apenas pudieron estar juntos... Volvió a suspirar con algo de añoranza. Ya habían estado tiempo separados con anterioridad. No eran pocas las misiones en las que el ahora capitán de los Ambus, salía a menudo y que le tendían apartado de la aldea, durante días. Pero con esta relación que habían comenzado, la joven sentía crecer la necesidad se tener a su lado la siempre segura y protectora presencia del shinobi rubio.

Estaba tan entretenida, metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni el sonido de unos pasos que delataban a alguien entrando en la habitación. No fue hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus caderas y un sensual beso sobre su cuello, que se percató de que no estaba sola…

…///….

La Hokage de Konoha acababa de despachar a la última de las visitas que tenia programada para ese día y resoplo con hastío. De todas las labores que como la más alta representante de la villa, tenia que realizar, las relaciones diplomáticas era lo que sin duda alguna, peor llevaba. Tener que lidiar con los representantes de otras villas y con los petulantes emisarios de los nobles y señores feudales, era sin duda, lo más pesado y aburrido de todo su trabajo… ¡Ese sinvergüenza de Jiraya sabia bien lo que se hacia cuando renuncio tan rápidamente al puesto…!

Shizune entro en ese momento en el despacho para anunciarle que los miembros del consejo esperaban para ser recibidos. Esta noticia acabo por terminar de ponerla de un humor de perros… ¡lo último que ahora necesitaba era una sesión de sandeces por parte de esos viejos cretinos y estirados.

Miro interrogativamente a su discípula, haciéndole un gesto para que cerrase la puerta. Se levanto de su mesa para acercarse a ella, y bajo la voz lo suficiente para no ser oída desde afuera.

- ..¿Sabes tu que carajos quieren estos?..

Esta se tapo parcialmente la boca para amortiguar el volumen de sus palabras.

- ..Creo que vienen para comentar algo sobre el tema de la vuelta del Uchiha…

- Pero..¡Si ya dieron su consentimiento! …¿Qué coño se traen ahora?

Shizune volvió la vista hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada y se acerco aun más a su superiora.

- ..Al parecer.. No están muy de acuerdo a que sea el escuadrón de Naruto el que escolte a Sakura a esa reunión. Piensan que este puede echarlo todo por la borda y arruinar la posibilidad del que el sharingan vuelva a la aldea…

Tsunade sintió crecer la rabia en su interior. Ya estaban como siempre. Estos viejos estúpidos eran incapaces de darle un voto de confianza a Naruto a pesar de que el joven había dado muestras en innumerable cantidad de veces, de su valía como shinobi y de su infinita lealtad como ninja de la hoja. Todo se resumía a los prejuicios que, Naruto al tener al zorro sellado en su interior, provocaba en ellos.

Sentándose de nuevo tras su mesa como queriendo crear una barrera tras la que parapetarse, indico a su pupila que los hiciese pasar, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para un encuentro presumiblemente, de lo mas desagradable...

…//…

La joven suspiró y se apoyo sobre el fuerte torso que tenia a su espalda, mientras las manos que se habían posado sobre sus caderas, viajaban hacia delante para abrazarla con fuerza cerrándose sobre su vientre. Dejó que el aroma del joven la envolviera por completo y que su tibio aliento le hiciera cosquillas junto al oído, susurrándole suavemente dulces palabras de amor.

Se volvió para enfrentarle con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro. No necesitaba verle para saber de quien se trababa. Solo una persona en el mundo era capaz de hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en eso momento, con tan solo un leve roce….solo él..Naruto.

- …Hola vida…¿Me has echado en falta?..

El joven la miraba con esos ojos que tantos sentimientos eran capaces de mostrar, mientras sus brazos la sostenían como temiendo que se desvaneciera si la soltaba. Esta le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntillas, le beso con vehemencia en los labios, diciendo antes de unir sus labios a los suyos - ... ¡No te puedes imaginar cuanto!….

Se separaron lentamente y el joven esbozo su eterna y deslumbrante sonrisa. Inclinándose hasta ponerse a la altura de la joven, apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

- Sakura Chan…No me puedo creer que te tenga de nuevo entre mis brazos. Estos han sido los seis días mas largos de mi vida.…Contaba los minutos que me quedaban para volver a verte, ..para volver a estar contigo y sentirte junto a mí…

Sakura abrazo con fuerza la cintura del joven, apoyando su rostro sobre el tonificado pecho. Los latidos de ambos parecían acompasarse, proporcionándoles un momento de deliciosa paz. De pronto la joven cayó en la cuenta de algo y separándose de su cálido abrazo, empezó a observarlo con preocupacion..

- Naruto..¿por que has venido al hospital?..¿no estarás herido verdad?..¡Déjame que te vea!

Este sonrió para tranquilizarla. Apartó con suavidad un mechón de rosados cabellos, colocándoselos detrás de la oreja.

- No..Tranquila. No estoy herido. Apenas un par de rasguños sin importancia…He venido aquí solo para verte…

Volvió a besar los rosados labios, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella por su parte, dejo que la maravillosa sensación de estar entre los brazos del rubio, la envolviera llevándoles a ambos al comienzo de un momento que iba tornándose mas apasionado. Las caricias que el joven le estaba dando a su chica, eran cada vez más atrevidas e íntimas, mientras la aprisionaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo que esta notara, gracias al cambio en la fisonomía del rubio, el grado de excitación que Naruto ya había alcanzado.

La joven, con gran fuerza de voluntad, consiguió apartarse un poco y romper el beso, viendo de antemano, hacia donde llegarían, si no paraban en ese momento. Con una risita maliciosa y una pícara sonrisa, decidió embromar un poco al chico.

- ..Uhmm...Naruto,.. ¿Qué pasa?..Cualquiera diría que estas un poquitin necesitado… ¿eh?

Este, devolviendo una maliciosa mirada a la joven, toco con suavidad la punta de la pequeña nariz de la joven con cariño, y cogiendo por sorpresa la mano de ella, la llevó sobre la abultada parte de su anatomía que requería una inmediata atención, viendo con diversión, el sonrojado y sorprendido rostro de ella.

- ..Uhmm...es que no sabes lo difícil que ha sido esta misión… y mis hombres y yo, casi no hemos tenido... mucho tiempo esta vez,..Ya sabes... para…uhmm…"relajarnos"debidamente...y…no te creas…que no les ha hecho mucha gracia… Supongo que tendré que compensarles la próxima vez….

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo con una venita que amenazaba en saltarle en la frente, mientras lanzaba dagas a sonriente chico, por sus verdes ojos.

- ¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?..Supongo Uzumaki Naruto…que esas viejas costumbres tuyas de los desvíos para acabar en ciertos lugares de dudosa reputación, se habrán acabado ya ¿no?... Por que te advierto, que de lo contrario,…pueden costarte bien caro…

El joven levantó la cabeza para soltar una alegre carcajada. Le encantaba ver al la pequeña pelirosada lanzándole una mirada furibunda, sofocada por los celos. Después de haber sido él quien los padeciese en tantas ocasiones, no le vendrían mal a ella, una dosis de su propia medicina.

Volvió a besarla empujándola suavemente hacia la camilla que había en la oficina del la joven. Esta al percatarse, volvió a separarse lo justo para susurrar ante sus labios.

- ..Na..Naruto,..¿Que...haces?

- ..Uhmm...ya ves…cumplir una de mis mayores fantasías…

La joven entre besos solo fue capaz de articular un sonido de interrogación, obligando a Naruto a aclararle la duda.

- …uhmm...Hacerlo en tu oficina...sobre esta camilla….ya te lo dije una vez….eso es algo que me ha acompañado en mis mas pervertidos pensamientos….Sakura…Chan...

Sakura apartó su rostro y le miro con sorpresa.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!... ¡estas loco!.. ¿Y si alguien entra y nos ve?..

El joven se paso la lengua por los labios relamiéndose. Solo de imaginarlo se excitaba aun más.

- ..Eso le daría más morbo al asunto… ¿no?

Sakura se aparto de nuevo de su ardiente novio, agradeciendo ser ella la que mantuviese un mínimo de cordura esta vez. Sabia que este lugar no era el mas apropiado para realizar lo que estaba en la mente del rubio, pero tenia que ingeniárselas para poder convencerle y llevárselo de allí, y parecía que esto no iba a ser tarea fácil. El joven estaba bastante caliente, por lo que ella era capaza de apreciar. Al parecer, seis días de forzoso ayuno, eran mucho tiempo para el "sexualmente activo ninja".

Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea que conociéndole, de seguro no podría rechazar. Paso un dedo sobre el duro torso del joven y poniendo un gesto seductor de niña buena mientras se contoneaba sobre su cuerpo, canturreo.

- Naruutooo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?..Allí estaremos mucho más cómodos. Cenaremos, escucharemos música, nos relajaremos, e incluso nos bañaremos juntos…si quieres… y además…te puedo enseñar el nuevo conjunto de ropa interior que me he comprado? …es negro y todo de encaje…

Este la miro con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara, acercando su rostro a milímetros del de ella.

- ..Bueno…pero con una condición…

- …¿Cuál?...

- Al menos… ¡Llévate la bata blanca esa tan sexy que te pones para trabajar…!

….///….

- Quedan cuatro días para la fecha fijada, Tsunade Sama. ..¿Sigue pensado en enviar al escuadrón de Naruto a encontrarse con el Uchiha?

La aludida levanto la mirada del pergamino que estaba estudiando, y mordisqueo la punta del pincel que usaba para escribir de manera pensativa. Los miembros del consejo habían insistido hasta la saciedad para que el rubio shinobi no participara en esta misión, pero Tsunade se había mantenido en su postura. Había prometido al joven que acompañaría a Sakura en esta ocasión, y no daría marcha atrás en su palabra.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a anotar algo sobre dicho pergamino.

- Sabes que aunque no le dejase que fuese…iría de cualquier modo. Ante estos casos, es totalmente inútil discutir con él… Shizune.

La morena asistente reconoció en su interior que su maestra tenía toda la razón. Intentar hacer desistir a Naruto de acompañar a la pelirosada en el encuentro que debían de mantener el último integrante del clan poseedor del sharingan y Sakura, seria una labor totalmente estéril.

Por mucho que el consejo de ancianos quisieran mantener al margen al hiperactivo ninja, este era firme en su decisión, y aunque estuviese atado, encontraría la manera de hacer lo que quisiera. Sabían que el joven acaba de regresar de su última misión y seguro que ya se estaba preparando para el esperado reencuentro.

…///…

Le sudaban las manos y sentía una sensación de frío que le recorría la espina dorsal. Esos ojos blancos e impenetrables, lo estudiaban como queriendo encontrar el mas mínimo atisbo de nerviosismo o miedo en él.

La suavidad de una pequeña mano sobre la suya, le tranquilizo obligándole a volver la mirada para ver a la hermosa joven que sentada a su lado, enfrentaba con el a esos dos pares de inquisitivos ojos.

- ¿Así que quieres mi permiso para cortejar a mi hija?..

Kiba trago los tres litros de saliva que al menos tenia en ese momento en el gaznate.

-S..Si, ..Sr. Hyuga

El frío hombre intercambio una mirada con el otro Hyuga masculino presente en la sala y que se sentaba a la derecha de este. El mas joven de ambos se dirigió al joven Inuzuka.

- ..¿Y por que justamente ahora te decides a querer salir con Hinata Sama?..¿Hay algo que nos ocultáis?

La mirada de Neji era casi mas fría que la de su tío y sus puños apretados con fuerza, demostraban una bien disimulada furia que al parecer estaba recorriendo en este momento al joven, haciendo que a Kiba se le pusiesen lo vellos de punta. Este sospechaba que los motivos de rechazo que esgrimía el genio del clan de los ojos blancos, eran otros completamente diferentes de los puramente proteccionistas para con su primea..

Kiba fijo entonces su mirada directamente en el mayor de los dos hombres, tratando de ignorar la furiosa mirada del mas joven.

- ….Ud. sabe que Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde que entramos en la academia y ..Yo he estado enamorado de ella casi desde entonces….pero creía que ella no me correspondía, pero ahora que se que ella también comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo ..Pues…eso…¡quiero que me de su permiso para salir con ella!

El padre se dirigió entonces a su hasta entonces, silenciosa hija para conocer el deseo de esta.

La joven sonrió con dulzura y volviendo su rostro hasta el joven tatuado, unió sus manos con las suyas, confirmando a su progenitor que los sentimientos de ambos eran los mismos.

Este asintió entonces con un ligero movimiento de cabeza e ignorando el airado gesto del joven a su derecha, se dirigió a la pareja dando su consentimiento a la relación. Después levantándose, le hizo un gesto a Neji para que le acompañase y dejarse a los dos enamorados a solas.

Neji, con gesto serio obedeció el mandato de su tío y superior en clan, pero no antes de mirar con un rencor mal disimulado al joven Inuzuka.

…///…..

Fin de capituloXX

¿Queréis lemon en el próximo capitulo?


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí está la siguiente entrega..y ..Siiii...hay lemon…

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO XXI

Se miraba al espejo totalmente sonrojada y casi sin podérselo creer. La imagen que se reflejaba en este, era más propia de su escandalosa amiga Ino que de ella. Por que…. ¿Quién diría que la seria y responsable Sakura, se prestaría a seguir estos jueguecitos? Sin duda alguna, su ahora novio era una mala influencia.

La corta y ajustada bata blanca era una de las que normalmente usaba a diario en el hospital, solo que en su trabajo, solía llevarla abierta sobre su habitual indumentaria ninja, pero en esta ocasión, solo un seductor conjunto de ropa interior era lo que había debajo de su cotidiano uniforme de trabajo. Hacia tiempo que pensaba que debía renovarlos, ya que los tenia desde hacia al menos un par de años antes, y su figura lógicamente, había cambiado considerablemente en todo ese tiempo, haciendo aumentar sus femeninos atributos, por lo que le quedaban algo justos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, y no era para menos. Aunque ambos habían compartido ya una íntima relación, ella aun era un poco tímida para ciertos menesteres y no tenía la aparente experiencia y facilidad para "estos temas" que demostraba su rubio compañero.

Echó una última ojeada al espejo antes de decidirse a salir del baño y dejar que Naruto la viese con esa indumentaria. Soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa. ¡Su uniforme de medico ninja!,..¡Quién lo diría! Este, se cerraba abotonándose por la parte delantera, pero la joven había dejado los dos primeros sin abrochar, formando un profundo escote que dejaba ver una buena parte de su busto cubierto por el negro encaje del sujetador.

Se jaló un poco del borde de la corta falda, como esperando alargarla unos centímetros, sin conseguirlo, ya que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, dejando gran parte de sus torneadas piernas a la vista, que junto con lo estrecho que le quedaba, hacia que se adaptase como un guante al resto de sus curvilíneas formas.

Por otro lado, sus pies, sin sus cómodas sandalias ninjas, estaban ahora calzando unos zapatos de tacón, que hacían que sus piernas parecieran aun mas largas de lo que habitualmente eran, y sus cortos cabellos habían sido cepillados hasta dejarlos brillantes y sedosos, siendo sujetados por una diminuta cofia que había cogido del control de enfermería del hospital. Por último, y como broche final, un poco de brillo labial le daba un toque sensual al conjunto.

Aspiro profundamente y tratando de tranquilizarse, y salio al encuentro del joven que la esperaba impaciente sentado en el cómodo sofá, de la ordenada y acogedora salita de estar del apartamento de la pelirosada.

Este al oírla llegar se puso de pie y volteo para verla, quedándose inmediatamente con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados ante la increíble y sexy imagen que se presentaba ante él.

…///….

Aun sentía en los labios el suave calor y el sabor dulce y embriagante de la boca de Hinata. Sentados en el jardín de la mansión de los Hyuga, mientras compartían secretos, pensamientos y confidencias, la tarde se les había pasado en un suspiro. No habían tenido oportunidad de intercambiar muestras de afecto mas allá de algún que otro casto beso en los labios, ya que aunque oficialmente estaban a solas, el joven Inuzuka podía jurar que sentía la fría mirada de unos opalinos ojos, clavados en su nuca.

Ahora, después de despedir a la joven en la puerta de su casa, Kiba se encaminaba a su propio domicilio acompañado de la fiel mascota, que tan pacientemente había esperado en el portal de la mansión a que este acabara con su cita. Llevaban apenas recorrido unos metros de distancia desde la enorme puerta que cerraba la mansión Hyuga, cuando Akamaru comenzó a gruñir notando el frió aura de alguien que destilaba puro odio.

El joven y su perro adoptaron enseguida una posición de defensa, mientras escrutaban la oscuridad intentando encontrar al presunto enemigo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?..¡Déjate ver inmediatamente, ..quien quiera que seas! ..Porque tenga que ir a buscarte,…te juro que te vas a arrepentir…

Una alta y esbelta figura se perfilo entre las sombras. Se acercaba tranquilamente demostrando un aplomo y seguridad inconfundibles. Nada mas verla, el joven tatuado esbozo una sonrisa despectiva.

- ..Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en aparecer… aunque me sorprende que apenas me he apartado unos metros de la casa, cuando ya estas frente a mi…¿tanta prisa tienes por que te de la paliza de tu vida….Neji?

…///….

Sakura sentía un inmenso calor en sus mejillas ante la ardiente mirada que un semidesnudo Naruto le estaba dando. Este de pie ante ella, apenas podía articular palabra, dejando solamente que sus ojos recorrieran la pequeña y preciosa silueta que tenia ante él.

Esta, completamente nerviosa y turbada, aparto la mirada aprovechando para echar una ojeada por la estancia tratando de disimular. De esa manera vio que la máscara, el blanco chaleco y las protecciones del uniforme de ambu del joven, estaban amontonados sobre uno de los sillones y que la camiseta que solía llevar debajo, estaba también literalmente tirada sobre una de las sillas. El joven, al parecer debido a la impaciencia, había empezado a desvestirse. Este, harto de esperar a que la chica decidiera salir del baño donde había entrado a cambiarse, estaba seriamente empezando a plantearse en tirar la puerta abajo, e irrumpir en el pequeño habitáculo y coger a su novia para que por fin se decidiera a darle la "particular atención" que le había prometido y con la que, lo había sobornado para abandonar el excitante escenario de la camilla de su despacho.

Naruto en un par de apresuradas zancadas, se situó frente a una sorprendida Sakura, que se vio inmediatamente alzada en los brazos del rubio, mientras este la besaba con fervor, llevándola hacia el dormitorio de la joven.

Suavemente la deposito sobre la cama, apoyando una rodilla en el blando colchón. Se inclino para volver a degustar los deliciosos labios, dejando que una de sus manos acariciara la rosada cabellera desprendiéndola de la pequeña cofia, y la otra recorriera con dulzura el suave contorno de la figura de la yaciente joven.

Naruto finalmente, rompió el tierno beso que compartía con su amada, dedicándole una intensa mirada que contenía todo lo que siempre había sentido por ella y una clara promesa de eterna dedicación. Ella fue consciente de todo lo que los azules ojos le comunicaban con su mudo lenguaje y unió de nuevo sus labios a los de él, como confirmación al sentimiento que ambos en ese momento compartían.

El intercambio de besos comenzó a cobrar mayor intensidad, entablándose una pequeña contienda por ver quien era más vehemente en degustar el sabor de la boca del otro. A Naruto, la anterior visión del pequeño cuerpo de la joven, enfundado en el sexy uniforme, había conseguido llevarlo a un estado de deseo rallando el lo salvaje, abrazo con fuerza a la joven para acercarla aun mas a él, haciendo que el momento anterior de ternura diese paso a otro mucho mas pasional y ardiente.

El joven que con tantas ganas habían estado saboreando la adictiva textura del cuello de la pelirosada, sintió crecer la urgencia de tocar la suave piel de su flor de cerezo, por lo que necesitaba hacer desaparecer la engorrosa bata que cubría el perfecto y deseable cuerpo de la joven que tenía debajo de él

Con toda la impaciencia que le generaba las ganas, empezó a intentar desabrochar, sin mucho éxito, los dificultosos botones del blanco atuendo. Estos se resistían a los torpes intentos, que los dedos de Naruto hacían por intentar sacarlos de los estrechos ojales. Mientras una agitada Sakura, recorría con sus uñas los tonificados músculos de los pectorales y abdomen del rubio.

La joven fue deslizando sus manos sobre la ardiente piel del rubio, llegando hasta el filo de los pantalones de este. Afortunadamente para ella, tuvo más suerte con el cierre y la cremallera, que él, y abriéndolo con cuidado, introdujo una de sus pequeñas manos por el interior de su ropa, hasta que esta se cerró sobre la erecta virilidad del excitado joven, haciéndole jadear por la sorpresa. Ante este contacto, el pobre Naruto no pudo aguantar mas y agarrando con fuerza las dos solapas de la dichosa bata y soltando un torrente de maldiciones, dio un fuerte tirón para abrirla, haciendo saltar todos los botones en diferentes direcciones, quedando sin remedio, regados por el suelo de la habitación. Finalmente el rubio pudo contemplar a placer el cuerpo de su novia luciendo el atrevido conjunto de lencería con el que le había estado torturando durante todo el tiempo.

Sakura soltó una pequeña exclamación por lo brusco de la acción del joven, y por haber destrozado la prenda, pero este se dedico a devorar la boca de ella como un poseso, murmurando sobre los tiernos labios.

- ..Lo...lo siento Sakura Chan...pero ya... me tenían harto esos… malditos botones….La...la próxima vez...úsalas con cremalleras o...mejor aun…con uhmmm….velcro…

Esta no pudo evitar que una risita se escapase de sus labios ante la clara impaciencia de su amante, pero inmediatamente la risa se transformo en un profundo jadeo, cuando Naruto apartó el suave encaje que cubría sus pechos para poder facilitarle la labor de deslizar su lengua por la blanca piel de su perfecto busto.

La joven se arqueo ante el contacto y enredó sus trémulas manos en los rubios cabellos, acercando aun más la cabeza del joven hacia ella, como queriendo evitar que se apartase. Este, de todas maneras, no pensaba por un instante, separar sus labios de la sedosa piel que lo volvía loco. Sus callosas manos vagabundeaban por el sinuoso perfil del delicado cuerpo, enviando electrizantes sensaciones a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Sakura.

La ultima prenda que la cubría, fue literalmente arrancada en un arrebato de deseo por parte de un Naruto, fuera ya totalmente de control. Sakura tampoco había perdido el tiempo y había acariciado con ardor sus glúteos, su espalda y por supuesto, su virilidad desde el momento que sus pantalones, aun no recordaba como ni cuando, habían desaparecido de su cuerpo.

El necesitaba ya, de manera imperiosa, fundirse con ella, solo esperaba captar la señal de que su pareja también estaba preparada para ese momento. Observo fascinado el sonrojado rostro de su chica. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras disfrutaba del placer que en ese momento estaba experimentando. Las masculinas manos habían hecho suya la intimidad femenina y sus ágiles dedos la recorrían con destreza y acariciando con maestría, consiguiendo que la pelirosada se retorciera consumida por el deseo bajo el masculino cuerpo del expectante rubio.

Naruto se estaba ya consumiendo en la hoguera que producía su propio deseo. Su miembro pulsaba impaciente por adentrarse en la húmeda y estrecha cavidad de ella, convirtiendo esos momentos en autentico delirio. Sakura se lo estaba poniendo difícil. El joven apenas podía ya aguantar el irrefrenable impulso de poseerla por completo, y la visión de sus increíbles ojos verdes velados por la pasión, lo estaban arrojando ya por el precipicio.

El sonido de un suave y profundo gemido por parte de su acompañante, lo saco de su ya ínfimo control y asiendo con fuerza y algo de rudeza, las caderas de la joven, se colocó sin dudar entre sus piernas para a continuación, hundirse con un ronco gruñido en el tan deseado y cálido interior de su novia.

Sakura se estremeció cuando sintió la fuerte y casi dolorosa embestida del joven. Aunque un poco impetuosa, no le cogió del todo de sorpresa, ya que se había acostumbrado un poco a la forma de comportarse Naruto en la cama. Sabia que este ardor que ahora estaba demostrando, se debía en parte al los días de obligado ayuno que había tenido debido a su última misión. Pero, para ser francos, la verdad era que la ternura y la delicadeza no eran el fuerte del rubio.

El fervor con el que su pareja se entregaba a la misión de llevarlos a los dos al clímax, estaba ya dando sus frutos. La ardiente piel de ambos parecia fundirse hasta convertirse en una sola, y una deliciosa y placentera sensación se iba apoderando de todo su ser, llevándola a sentir como su mente abandonaba su cuerpo para hundirse un cúmulo de éxtasis. En ese estado solo era capaz de gemir el nombre de su amante y captar, entre la nebulosa en la que se encontraba, como él respondía a su vez, a su reclamo, nombrándola entre jadeos y hundiendo sus dedos con ímpetu en su carne.

Aprensándola con fuerza y acercándola a su cuerpo con un febril instinto de posesión y necesidad, susurraba su nombre sobre su cuello, mientras sus labios lo recorrían, esperando que su intimidad le mostrase que ella estaba al límite, para poder unirse a la joven, y alcanzar el clímax a la vez.

El cuerpo se arqueo con mayor violencia que antes entre sus brazos y el nombre de Naruto escapo de los entreabiertos labios. El shinobi, con un fuerte y gutural sonido proveniente de lo mas hondo de su garganta, se derramo entonces en su interior, uniéndose nuevamente a ella, de la manera que solo dos personas que verdaderamente se aman, son capaces de hacerlo.

La relajación tras la intenso descarga de adrenalina, les obligo a reposar a una en brazos del otro, estrechamente abrazados y compartiendo en ese momento todo lo que las simples palabras no eran capaces de expresar.

…///……

El genio de los Hyuga caminaba despacio y tranquilo hasta situarse a escasamente un metro de Kiba. Lo miraba fijamente con sus blanquecinos ojos, que apenas dejaban vislumbrar cualquier sentimiento. Pero el joven Inuzuka, sabía que todo era una pose. Podía oler su rabia a kilómetros, así como sus puños apretados y el gesto tenso de su mandíbula, denotaban la clara irritación que consumía al primo de su novia.

Kiba se irguió en toda su estatura, que aunque no era poca, no llegaba a ser tan alta, como la del joven representante del clan más antiguo de la villa. Este sonrió con desgana al ver el gesto orgulloso de su oponente y levanto levemente una mano como gesto de espera.

Kiba no estaba para muchas tonterías y dejando que su habitual carácter impulsivo lo dominara increpo al otro joven.

- ..¿Que carajo quieres?...¿Crees que no se que nos has estado espiando?..¿acaso te ha enviado tu tío para que protejas a su hija de mí?

El Hyuga casi ni pestañeo.

- ..No me envía nadie…Vengo por mi mismo…solo a advertirte…

El Inuzuka lo miro con recelo, pero le hizo una seña para que continuase, a lo el alto joven accedió.

- Puede que hayas engañado a mi tío…y que de alguna manera, has engatusado a la ingenua Hinata sama, ..pero a mi…te aseguro que no. Te tengo bien calado, ..Inuzuka.

Kiba soltó un risita mientras miraba con dureza a su oponente.

- Bien calado..¿eh?. Creo que quien te tiene calado soy yo. No me chupo el dedo Neji,. Se que no es preocupación por tu prima lo que te mueve a estar aquí enfrentándome, son simple y llanamente tus celos.

El joven de blancos ojos sintió como la ira crecía en su interior, llegando a alcanzar el límite que solo había sentido en su época pasado cuando tanto odiaba a la rama principal.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO?!

- ¡LO QUE OYES! ..¡Tú estas enamorado de Hinata! ..¿crees acaso que no lo sé? …pero ella es mía. …¿TE ENTERAS?..¡MIA!

El heredero de Bouke se preparó para matar al desgraciado que en ese momento odiaba más que a nada en todo el mundo.

- No sabes lo que dices,…Solo sé que no eres nadie, que no la mereces por mucho que mi tío te haya dado su consentimiento, …solo eres un mal nacido bastardo que no tienes derecho a estar con ella. Solo quieres aprovecharte de Hinata y eso…ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR.

Activando su Byakungan el mejor dotado de todos los Hyugas se dispuso para entablar la lucha más personal de toda su vida.

Akamaru gruño erizado el pelo del lomo, como indicando a su dueño que estaba preparado para la lucha, pero este lo apartó con un gesto. Presentía que esta no iba a ser un enfrentamiento normal entre ninjas, aquí solo había dos hombres que luchaban por el cariño de una chica, y él esta vez iba a enfrentarla solo..y por supuesto, no iba a perder.

Como dos toros embravecidos, los dos jóvenes se lanzaron uno contra el otro sin mediar más palabra, dejando solo que la fuerza de sus golpes decidiera quien tenia la razón.

...///…..

Pasaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando la piel del fuerte torso en el cual tenía apoyada la cabeza, y sintiendo bajo su mejilla, el fuerte palpitar del corazón del rubio ninja. Este en un tranquilo y extraño silencio, contemplaba el techo de la habitación como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. A Sakura le extrañaba esta actitud de su normalmente ruidosa pareja, pero el joven ajeno a la extrañeza de la chica, rodeaba de manera posesiva los hombros de la joven, mientras enredaba sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera rosada.

La joven cuando no pudo ya con la curiosidad que la estaba acosando, se incorporo levemente para mirar a los azules y distraídos ojos, intentando averiguar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia.

- Naruto..¿que pasa?...

El joven volteo a verla sorprendido. Abrió los ojos mirándola con atención, como si acabase de salir de un trance.

. ..Esto…¿a mi? ..nada..¿por que lo preguntas?

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Por que lo noto. Estas como..ausente y veo la preocupación en tu cara. Normalmente no eres así.

Naruto resoplo y paso un brazo sobre sus ojos como para protegerlos de la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

- ..Estoy bien..de verdad. Solo algo cansado.. eso es todo.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, agarrando la sabana sobre sus pechos, tapando de este modo su desnudez. Aun no se acostumbraba a que el joven la viera desnuda cuando no estaban en..en eso.

- ¡Oh vamos Naruto!..a mi no me engañas…Estas muy silencioso…y eso es raro en ti. Se que hay algo que te preocupa y …la verdad me gustaría que me lo contases…¡es que acaso no tienes confianza en mi? …¡Vaya, y yo que pensaba que aun seguimos siendo amigos!..¿no?

El rubio sonrió e incorporándose, se apoyo sobre uno de sus codos, dejando su cara reposar sobre su palma abierta para poder mirar a la chica más de cerca. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver el gesto enfurruñado de ella. Con uno de sus dedos, acaricio suavemente la piel sobre el filo de la sabana que la joven agarraba como si le fuera la vida en ello y acercándose le susurró al oído.

- ..Yo creía que éramos mucho más que eso…

Elle le aparto la mano con un gesto brusco y lo miro con un mohín que al joven le pareció delicioso. Inclinándose sobre ella, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y beso con dulzura su sien, mientras presionaba sus hombros con suavidad volviendo a acostarla.

- Me enternece tu preocupacion, ..cariño, pero solo estaba pensando..

- pensando ..¿tu?.. uhmm..eso es nuevo…

El volvió a recuperar su postura recostado sobre su espalda y mirando al techo, pero manteniendo a la joven firmemente abrazada a el. Esta volvió a acariciar el pecho del joven, descubriendo una nueva cicatriz de unos cinco o seis centímetros, que supuso no tardaría en desaparecer, como otras.

- ..y ..¿en que pensabas?..

- ..solo me preguntaba…¿Por qué?..

- ..¿Por que..qué?

- ..Por que ..ahora precisamente..quiere volver…

La joven de rosada cabellera suspiró. Había estado sospechando el motivo de la repentina preocupación Naruto. Sabía que el tema de la vuelta del Uchiha, no tardaría en aparecer.

- ..Bueno…Tu viste al igual que yo el macabro regalito que le mando a la villa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. La repugnante imagen de aquellos ensangrentados pedazos de carne, aun le revolvía el estomago.

..Los ojos de Itachi…

- …si…Eso quiere decir que ya cumplió su mas ansiada meta en la vida. Recuerda que solía decir que él era un vengador..Así que, si ya acabo con la vida de su hermano, no tiene otros propósitos en esta vida por los que luchar…solo le queda volver al único sitio que puede llamar hogar. La villa de la hoja.

Naruto escuchaba los razonamientos de su novia, pero no podía dejar que un amargo sentimiento de duda y temor se le enroscara en el estomago como una serpiente.

- Aun le queda un objetivo por cumplir, Sakura.

Esta lo miro fijamente esperando que continuara.

- ..Restaurar su clan…

La joven asintió. No quedaba nadie de la familia de su ex–compañero de equipo. Estaba ya completamente solo en el mundo, contando solamente con la ira y el resentimiento, como compañeros de viaje. Sin amigos, sin nadie que lo escuchara y que compartiera sus miedos y necesidades. De repente, un sentimiento de compasión y tristeza por el frió vengador, se le coló profundamente en el pecho.

- …es comprensible que quiera formar una familia Naruto, las soledad es.., terrible… Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…¿verdad?...Supongo que nada como el sitio que te vio nacer, allá donde tiene sus raíces, para considerarlo lo mas parecido a un hogar. Ese es sin duda, el lugar mas apropiado para establecerte y crear nuevos vínculos, y él posiblemente haya pensado eso…¿no crees?

El joven capitán, con gesto tremendamente serio, seguía con su extraño comportamiento. Sakura intrigada acaricio el lateral de su severo rostro, intentado borrar la arrugas de preocupación que tenia en la frente.

- La verdad es que me sorprende un poco..Siempre lo consideraste como un hermano y estabas deseando que volviese…¿Por qué esas pocas ganas de verle ahora?

Naruto giro su rostro para enfrentar la hermosa faz de su prometida, sorprendiéndola ante el airado aspecto de su gesto.

- ..¡y ..¿PORQUE COJONES APARECE AHORA?...¡Después de haber estado como dos verdaderos gilipollas buscándole, rogándole para que volviese….casi dejándonos matar por el! …mientras..el miserable nos ignoraba. Pasaba de nuestro sacrificio, de nuestra preocupación…..de ..de tus lagrimas….

La conmovía profundamente ver la tristeza que se plasmaba el apuesto rostro de su amado shinobi. Recordaba con la pasión que le había prometido traerle a Sasuke de vuelta para que estuviese con ella, y como ponía todo su empeño en cumplir la palabra dada, aun sabiendo que eso le partiría el corazón.

- ..Y ahora vuelve..como si nada…y para colmo quiere hablar contigo..¡contigo!..¡Cuando por fin estamos felices y tranquilos,..aparece para convertir mi vida de nuevo en una mierda!...

Los celos eran claramente palpables en su pequeño discurso y Sakura fue ya plenamente consciente del temor y la inseguridad que escondían el aparente cabreo del joven. Tenía miedo..miedo de que la vuelta de Sasuke la alejara de él. Sakura sonrió tristemente. ¡Qué tonto era! ¡Que tonto tan maravilloso era!...

- Naruto …¿No creerás que Sasuke quiere algo conmigo…verdad?

El joven volvió a resoplar y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

- ¡Eh! ..¡Te estoy hablando!

- ..¡Que quieres que crea!..Vuelve por que quiere resurgir su clan y pide hablar expresamente contigo…¡CONTIGO JODER! …¡CONTIGO QUE ERES MI NOVIA!...¡ERES MIA!

El joven se levanto de la cama de un salto y desnudo como estaba, empezó a pasearse nerviosamente a grandes zancadas por la habitación, tratando de contener la ira que le consumía. Sakura también se levanto rápidamente, intentando taparse con la sabana, sin conseguirlo, ya que esta se enredaba y no la dejaba incorporarse del todo. Con un gesto de frustración, la aparto de un manotazo del todo y haciendo caso omiso al hecho de estar desnuda, se acerco al joven y le abrazo por la espalda.

.- Shhs..Naruto..por favor…¡Cálmate! ..Acabas de decirlo…soy tu novia y es a ti a quien quiero…Nada ni nadie podrá jamás cambiar eso.

El joven se volvió y la abrazo junto a su pecho con fuerza. Sakura apoyo con dulzura su rostro sobre el musculoso pecho del joven, sintiendo como este colocaba su barbilla sobre la rosada cabeza y suspiraba profundamente.

- ..No sabes el miedo que tengo. No podría soportar perderte ahora, Sakura. Por favor, pase lo que pase, …no me dejes,.. no me dejes nunca o ..me moriré.

…///…..

Fin del capitulo XXI


	22. Chapter 22

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

Aquí esta la siguiente entrega. Un poquito tarde..lo se. Pero ya sabéis los motivos. Además, es bastante largo. El siguiente capítulo también va a tardar algo. En estas fechas prenavideñas hay mucho que hacer y no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera. Ya sabéis lo que pasa ¿no?, compras, cenas, amigos que vienen, yo que me voy de viaje, fiestuqui y resacas, etc. pero espero terminar este fic antes de fin de año. (Aunque no lo puedo asegurar).

Este capi. está bastante centrado en la relación de Hinata con Kiba, incluso tiene algo de lemon de ellos, que ya les tocaba a los pobres. Se que hay algunos que no les gusta, …pero ¡hijos míos!..¡todos tienen derecho a pasarlo un poquito bien! ..o ¿no?

Bueno, como siempre os digo, a leer y disfrutarlo…y si os gusta...pues ya sabéis…dejadme vuestras opiniones.

Un abrazo fern25

La sangre que caía de una de sus cejas, le tapaba parcialmente la visión, haciendo que apenas fuese capaz de vislumbrar, con ese ojo, las formas difusas de todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo veía como a través de una neblina roja y húmeda. En esos momentos era cuando mas agradecía el fino sentido del olfato que la naturaleza había tenido a bien otorgarle. Así por lo menos, podía establecer donde esta situado su oponente.

Kunai en mano, y haciendo acopio de toda su energía, se lanzó al encuentro de su adversario intentando alcanzarle y herirle lo suficiente como para poder detenerle, pero las defensas de este, eran prácticamente infranqueables. La destreza en Taijutsu y los golpes dados con su técnica de puño suave, habían hecho daños profundos y bastante graves en el cuerpo del joven tatuado.

Habían estado intercambiando golpes durante un buen rato, sin que hubiera un claro ganador, pero Kiba empezaba a resentirse y los órganos internos que habían sido alcanzados por la furia de Neji, empezaban a sufrir las consecuencias de los impactos.

De pie, a duras penas y jadeante, intentaba por todos los medios no caer delante de su rival. En esos momentos pensó que había hecho el capullo al intentar luchar sin utilizar a Akamaru para completar sus técnicas. Estaba claro que el genio de los Hyugas no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión y que además, tampoco iba a dejar de utilizar todos los recursos que su magnifica barrera de sangre le facilitaba.

El Hyuga al ver el estado en que se encontraba el joven, decidió que podía dejar ya el enfrentamiento, viéndose como claro vencedor. Pero antes que nada, quiso asegurarse de que su contrincante aceptara su derrota y claudicase en su decisión de cortejar a la joven heredera del Souke.

- ¿Qué?..¿Has tenido ya bastante?..Inuzuka,..O ¿quieres que acabe de rematarte?..Aunque,..Si renuncias a Hinata,..Te dejaré vivir...por esta vez...

Aspiró profundamente todo el aire que podían llenar sus pulmones y haciendo un gesto a su fiel mascota para que se acercase, encaró con algo de la fanfarronería innata en él, al pretencioso miembro del clan de blancos ojos.

- ...Si ...Sien..to desilusionarte,..Neji, pero no pienso renunciar a ella porque alguien como tú me lo diga… Quiero ..que sepas que ahora voy a luchar en serio…. Y voy a patear tu orgullos trasero hasta más allá de las murallas de la villa…

El apuesto joven de largos cabellos, sonrió de medio lado para adoptar después su famosa postura de lucha. Esta vez, cerraría su enorme boca de una vez por todas y acabaría con el joven. Haciéndole un gesto de invitación con la mano, amplio su perversa sonrisa.

- …de acuerdo… ¡Veamos que eres aun capaz de hacer!

En ese momento y ante los incrédulos ojos del joven Hyuga, Kiba pareció recuperar totalmente sus fuerzas y haciendo una serie de sellos con las manos, se preparó para realizar junto a su compañero canino, una de sus técnicas más efectivas.

…///…

Caminaban despacio cogidos de la mano y disfrutando de la cálida y brillante noche. La luna llena iluminaba suavemente las calles aportando un halo de romanticismo que las parejas aprovechaban encantadas. Un muy suave brisa, corría llevando el suave aroma de las flores y las plantas que bordeaban por los caminos. El enclave desde luego no podía ser más encantador y apropiado.

Naruto soltó la pequeña mano que llegaba cogida, para posteriormente, pasar su brazo sobre los suaves hombres de la pelirosa que caminaba junto a él, y así poder acercarla más a su cuerpo. Ella a su vez, se rebullo junto a el pasando su delicado brazo sobre la fuerte cintura del joven, acoplándose ambos perfectamente. La joven disfrutaba del suave calor que el cuerpo masculino le brindaba y se dejaba arropar haciéndola sentir cómoda y protegida.

Habían decidido salir a cenar y después, disfrutar de la maravillosa noche dando un pequeño paseo. Sakura pensó que tras la pequeña explosión de mal genio, que Naruto había tenido en su casa sobre el retorno de su antiguo compañero de equipo y lo tenso que parecía ponerle simplemente hablar del tema, les vendría bien salir a cenar y de paso tomar un poco el aire.

Para no variar, habían cenado en el Ichiraku. Donde el ruidoso shinobi había devorado uno tras otro, casi media docena de tazones de su comida favorita, ante la atenta mirada de la joven, que a pesar de los años vividos a su lado, aun no se acostumbraba a esa manera tan salvaje de deglutir. Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza con incredulidad, pero alegrándose en el fondo de que al parecer, el joven volvía a estar de buen ánimo. De pronto Naruto tragando a duras penas un enorme bocado que tenia en la boca, y se dirigió a la joven.

-mmm…¿msumabes ..mue?..

La pelirosada lo miró con una cara de asco que no pudo disimular. Cogió una servilleta y limpio las comisuras de los labios, donde tenía una pequeña mancha de salsa. Luego con gesto duro recriminó su comportamiento.

- ¡Naruto, por Dios! ..¡No puedes hablar después de haber tragado la comida al menos! ..¡es asqueroso! ..además..no te entiendo con la boca llena..

- uhmm..¡OH, lo siento! – El joven tomo un sorbo de agua para bajar la comida y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica.

- Quería decirte que había pensado que para nuestra luna de miel, podríamos ir a la aldea donde estuvimos en nuestra última misión. Ya sabes ..la que está en aquellas montañas. Incluso podríamos quedarnos en aquel hotelito tan acojedor..

Sakura cerró los ojos de manera soñadora mientras recordaba.

- Sii..la verdad es que quitando todo lo relacionado con la misión, el lugar era verdaderamente precioso y apenas pudimos disfrutarlo. ..¿Sabias que tienen unos lagos de aguas termales naturales con un pequeña cascada?...

- Si me lo habían dicho. Eso de las aguas termales suena muy, pero que muy bien. Seria un sitio estupendo para estar los dos a solas.. juntos… ya sabes,… como no pudimos hacerlo entonces..

La chica se apoyo en la mesa acercando su bonito rostro al del shinobi.

- Uhmm..ya veo…¿y quieres aprovechar la oportunidad ahora, no es así?, ..pervertido.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplio al máximo mostrando sus blancos dientes con un gesto malicioso plasmado en su rostro.

- Sip, es cierto ..además…me debes una..pequeña… y pienso cobrármela.

Sakura enarcó una ceja extrañada ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué yo te debo una?..una ¿Qué?. ¿A que te refieres?

El dedo del joven se deslizaba suavemente por el filo del tazón, mientras Naruto con aire inocente, comentaba como de forma ausente..

- Todavía no puedo perdonarte que prefirieras al chucho antes que a mí…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. No estaba hablando en serio ..o ¿si?..

- Naruto..¿será una broma verdad? ..¿no me dirás que estás celoso de un perro?..

El joven se puso a enumerar contando con los dedos de su mano ante la incrédula mirada de su novia.

- A ver… dormiste con él en el cuarto, te preocupaste de si tenia calor, le llevaste agua fresquita, te paseaste ante el con aquella camiseta mía con la que estabas tan..uhhmmm, ..tu ya me entiendes…¿Quieres mas? .. y conmigo lo único que hiciste fue pelear…y ..y ponerme calentorro…

Ella riendo, se inclinó y besó con dulzura la mejilla del joven. Esos pequeños detalles hacían que fuese tan fácil quererle. Los azules ojos brillaron ante esa pequeña muestra de afecto que tanto significaba para él. Con gesto animado volvió a peguntar.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué?..¿te gustaría que fuésemos allí, o preferirías otro lugar con más ambiente?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se arrimó al joven apoyando su cabeza sobre el fuerte brazo.

- Prefiero estar en un lugar apartado y romántico, donde podamos estar a solas y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. Imágenes de ellos disfrutando juntos en aquellos hermosos y paradisíacos parajes, llenaron su mente, volviéndose poco después, en otros un poco mas subidos de tono que le hicieron enrojecer violéntamente. Sakura observó el cambio en el rostro de Naruto y este tosió para disimular un poco, cambiando luego de tema.

- ¡Eh..sip..Suena muy bien, y eso sin contar con la deliciosa comida que nos sirvió...aquella anciana…¿Cómo se llamaba?..¿la del chico perdido?..

- Yumi..Sra. Yumi

Naruto asintió encantado y relamiéndose como un gato.

- ¡Si, ella! ..¡Joder era una cocinera increíble!..¡Todavía me acuerdo de sus postres…!

El rostro de Naruto deleitándose recordando las deliciosas viandas, era todo un espectáculo. Sakura rió solo de verlo.

- Por cierto…¿Sabias que cuando le devolvimos a su nieto sano y salvo, y llevamos el antídoto para todos los que allí quedaban, como agradecimiento nos envió una caja llena de los famosos pasteles que preparaba?

- ¡¡QUE¡¿Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRME NADA?

El joven se puso rojo solo de pensar en haber perdido la oportunidad de saborear los deliciosos dulces. Mirando duramente a su novia, volteó después la cabeza hacia el otro lado mostrando claramente su enojo

- Ya veo,.. los querías par a ti sola ¿no?..

La pelirosada estalló en carcajadas al ver el infantil cabreo de su pareja. No tenia término medio, era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa siendo el colmo de la generosidad y lealtad, y por el contrario cogía un berrinche de campeonato por una chiquillada.

- Llegaron cuando tú estabas de misión. La tengo guardada en mi casa,…sin abrir, .. esperando a que tú llegases…¡Tonto!.

El joven la miró con gesto de sospecha. Levantó un dedo el cual puso delante de su cara con aire acusador.

- Ah..¿si? y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando estuvimos en tu apartamento antes?..¿eh?..a ver ¡dime!

La joven se sonrojó y con una pícara y media sonrisa le susurró suavemente al oído.

- Por que alguien que yo sé…estaba muuuy ocupado peleándose con mi uniforme de trabajo y con lo que había debajo, como para echar cuenta a nada mas…

El joven se atragantó con la comida que tenia en la boca y Sakura entre risas, tuvo que golpear suavemente su espalda para ayudarle.

La mirada que este le devolvió fue muy reveladora. Recordaba bastante claramente todo lo acontecido en el apartamento de la chica horas antes. Se acerco al tierno lóbulo de ella para susurrarle con ternura.

- Bueno, pues entonces podemos volver a tu apartamento y comernos los dulces juntos….después de…

Escuchando la proposición de su compañero, la ya de por si sonrojada cara de la chica, literalmente empezó a arder…

…///…

El ruido de la pelea había llamado la atención de la joven. Esta había estado disfrutando de la cálida noche en el jardín, después de que su ahora novio hubiese salido para su casa. Esta pensativa recordando el duro gesto en el rostro de su primo. Este había sido bastante protector con ella, desde que las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos, pero esta vez parecía verdaderamente molesto. Y la verdad, es que no sabia el porque.

Abrió el portón de la calle y se deslizo entre las sombras para ver quienes estaban luchando tan cerca de la mansión de los Hyugas. Se llevo la mano la boca tratando de contener un grito cuando reconoció a los dos jóvenes que estaban luchando ferozmente a unos metros de la casa.

Quiso intervenir inmediatamente para detenerlos, pero sabía que ella poco o nada podría hacer. Decidió entonces avisar a su padre para que saliese e intentase detener aquella locura, cuando la intervención de otros inesperados personajes, le ahorro el trabajo.

Kakashi y Gai habían aparecido justo en medio de la contienda de ambos jóvenes y habían parado el feroz enfrentamiento. Hinata aun medio escondida entre las sombras, se dedico a espiar tratando de averiguar la causa de aquella disputa. Las voces de los dos Jonin mayores se escuchaban intentando convencer a los dos enfrentados para que dejasen la pelea de una buena vez y al parecer no lo estaban consiguiendo.

Neji agotado y herido, con la ropa hecha jirones y sangrando profusamente de un feo corte en la sien, era aguantado por Gai, evitando que volviese a lanzarse sobre un muy herido Kiba. Este también aunque parecía que se encontraba ya casi en las últimas, aun se mantenía en pie, dispuesto a seguir presentándole batalla al otro, lanzándole todos los insultos y provocaciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

Finalmente, un Hyuga mas tranquilo, debido en gran parte a la intervención de la bestia verde de Konoha, consiguió que su antiguo sensei le soltase y mirando fijamente al Inuzuka le pregunto:

- ..¿De verdad…de verdad.. La quieres?..O ¿Es otra más de tu larga lista de aventuras..?

Este asintió con la cabeza.

- No, ella es especial, siempre lo ha sido..Y respecto a tu pregunta…Si, si la quiero, ..La quiero con toda mi alma…y... ¿Tú?..¿que? ..¿Puedes Tú decir lo mismo?..

Neji miro al otro joven con un gesto frió y duro, pero que se suavizo al instante al pensar en su joven prima.

- Mas que a mi propia vida,.. Hinata es todo para mi…Pero ella no se merece a una escoria como tú…o como yo. Aunque parece que a ti ..te quiere,.. Así que no me queda más que aceptarlo,..Por mucho que duela…

El Huyga le lanzó una fría mirad de advertencia antes de volverse y encaminarse a trompicones de vuelta a la mansión.

- …pero escúchame bien… si ella sufre, tu sufrirás el doble y si le haces daño...te juro que te arrancaré el hígado y se lo haré comer a tu perro…

Kiba finalmente y tras ver marcharse al castaño, se desplomó en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de los dos jounin que se apresuraron a prestar ayuda al inconsciente joven.

Hinata, apoyada sobre el muro que bordaba la finca de su familia, lejos de la vista de todos, se sujetaba una mano sobre el agitado corazón, teniendo la sensación de que esta acabaría por saltarse fuera de su pecho. No daba crédito a todo lo que había visto y oído en ese momento, ..Neji parecía que…parecía…que..¡NO¡No puede ser! ..No era capaz ni de pensarlo…Su primo, el que tanto la había odiado y humillado y al que ella secretamente tanto admiraba, parecía sentir .."Algo" especial por ella..Pero¡no!..Eso era imposible..Él estaba con Tenten..Salían juntos desde hacia..,bueno bastante tiempo…

En esas eculubraciones estaba, cuando escuchó una exclamación salir de boca de Kakashi y volvió su atención a los jóvenes que discutían, justo a tiempo para ver a su primo dirigirse tambaleante al interior de la casa y ver como Kiba caía inconsciente al suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se precipito en su ayuda con la angustia clavada en el pecho.

…///….

Los dos jounin bastante preocupados ayudaron a incorporar al joven apoyándole sobre un árbol, mientras decidían si lo llevaban al hospital o buscaba ayuda. En esos momentos, Hinata llegaba y se arrodillo junto a él. El aspecto que presentaba era realmente lamentable. Akamaru a su lado, miraba tristemente a su amo semiinconsciente, aullando suavemente. La repentina llegada de la joven, consiguió calmar un poco el ambiente

Kakashi que sujetaba la cabeza de Kiba, levanto la mirada al sentir la presencia de la joven Hyuga. Sabía que si bien esta no era tan experta curando como Sakura o incluso Ino, era bastante hábil con los jutsus médicos y esperaba que pudiese ser de ayuda en esta ocasión.

- Hinata,..¡gracias a Dios que estas aquí! .vamos a llevarle al hospital…

Antes que la joven pudiese contestar, la entrecortada voz del joven herido se escuchó débilmente..

- ..N..no ..no, ..por ..por favor..es..estoy …bi..bien.

Hinata le sujeto el rostro con las manos para poderle ver bien. La joven lloraba en silencio viendo las múltiples heridas que presentaba el chico. Sabía que su primo tampoco había salido bien parado, pero el genio de los Hyugas seguramente ya estaría siendo atendido por una gran variedad de los sanadores que la familia tenia en la mansión.

Con cuidado empezó a sanar las heridas mas graves que fue capaz de ver, ante la atenta mirada de los dos jounin mayores. Estos al ver que el joven estaba consciente y se encontraba en mejor estado, insistieron en que fuese al hospital para terminar de recuperarse a lo que el Inuzuka se negó en rotundo.

Tambaleándose y apoyado en la joven de blancos ojos, Kiba agradeció a los dos hombres su ayuda y les pidió, por favor que le dejaran a solas con la chica. Estos al ver que el chico se encontraba ya de pie, ayudado por Hinata, accedieron a sus deseos y se despidieron marchándose en una ligera nube de humo.

Hinata creía también que seria lo mejor que el joven fuese atendido en el Hospital de Konoha donde Sakura podría curarle fácilmente. Decidida a convencerle, intentó que el joven le prestase atención.

- Ki..Kiba.. escúchame….ne..necesitas atención urgente….es… estas grave…Por favor..déjame que te lleve con Sakura…ella ..

El joven Inuzuka negó repetidamente con la cabeza tratando de hablar con la voz entrecortada.

- N..No..Hina..ta…Naruto acaba de llegar..de.. de una misión, y probablemente …estarán juntos ahora…y.. no..no es precisamente… el mejor momento para es..estorbarles…

La joven apenas podía con el peso del joven que estaba recargado sobre su hombro. El chico era como mínimo un par de palmos más alto que ella y bastante mas pesado. No creía que fuese capaz de sujetarlo mucho más.

Este con los ojos medio cerrados le dio las últimas instrucciones.

- Por ..por favor…ayúdame a subir..me en Akamaru…él ..me llevará..a..a mi ca..casa..

- De..acuerdo, pero yo..yo iré contigo..Kiba-kun

Kiba apenas pudo responder, pues apenas subió sobre el lomo del gigantesco perro, volvió a perder la conciencia la cual no recuperó hasta que llegaron al apartamento del joven, donde Hinata ayudó a depositarlo, con todo el cuidado posible, sobre la cama de su habitación.

…///…

Neji soportaba las curas a las que les estaba sometiendo de su habitual y estoica manera. Eran muy pocos en el mundo, los que alguna vez habían oído salir alguna queja de sus labios. Su mirada no se desplazaba en ningún momento de la lisa pared de su dormitorio donde solo un pequeño tapiz con una hermosa garza pintada, era el único adorno que se permitía. El cuadro, recuerdo de su madre, era un pequeño tesoro en su fría y estoica existencia.

El sanador finalmente termino con su labor. Una pequeña cicatriz seria el minino recuerdo físico que le quedaría de su enfrentamiento con el Inuzuka, pero una gran brecha se había abierto en su alma que difícilmente cerraría jamás.

El médico se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y salió de la estancia dejando al silencioso shinobi. Este asolas por fin, pudo dar rienda suelta a sus tormentosos pensamientos. El destino había sido terriblemente cruel con él. Primero a causa de las malditas tradiciones del clan al que pertenecía, que le habían arrebatado brutalmente a su padre para luego convertirle en poco mas que un esclavo. Y al final…lo peor de todo..Cuando había conseguido superar esa humillación de ser tratado como un sirviente ayudado por el odio….El objeto de su odio, se transforma en una obsesión para el…en un delirio. En algo que desea por encima de todo, pero que sabe que jamás podrá ser suyo, …Hinata…

La hermosa y dulce Hinata. Aquella a la que su propio clan desprecia y considera indigna, pero por la que él daría su propia vida, no como deber, sino por propia iniciativa. La joven que consideraba tan débil y patética, la misma en la que volcó todo su odio y frustración, pero que acabó venciéndole de la manera más simple. Enroscándose tiernamente en su corazón y haciéndole amarla hasta la locura. Pero ahora…todo estaba perdido. La joven se había enamorado del chico perro y él pasaba a un segundo plano, aunque en el fondo sabia, que para ella nunca había sido nada más que su nii-san. Alguien a quien admirar…pero nunca amar…

Se levantó pesadamente y se fue a duchar. Mañana tenía entrenamiento temprano con Tenten y luego accedería a ir a la casa de la joven, como tantas otras veces. Era consolador saber que al menos había alguien que le amaba incondicionalmente, aunque él solo sintiese atracción física por ella y un gran cariño basado en la amistad. Pero sabia que nunca podría conseguir lo que verdaderamente anhelaba y quizás algún día, el destino fuese generoso con él y le permitiese corresponder a su excompañera de equipo, tanto como ella merecía.

…,///…

Abrió pesadamente los ojos mientras la claridad iba entrando suavemente en su habitación y los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Estaba totalmente desubicado. Por el olor y lo poco que había visto, sabía que estaba en su casa, pero no recordaba ni como había llegado allí. Sus últimos recuerdos eran referentes a su pelea con Neji y poco más. En ese momento un suave y delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, sacándole del sopor en el que se encontraba. La suavidad de una mano posada sobre su frente le obligo a intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo, para encontrarse con la más bella imagen que podía soñar ver.

El precioso rostro de Hinata estaba frente a él escudriñando sus reacciones, tratando de percibir algún rastro de fiebre.

- ¿co..como te encuentras..Kiba Kun?

El joven se incorporó en la cama tratando de sentarse. Estaba algo adolorido aun, pero en mejor estado del que creía. Echó un vistazo a su torso desnudo y vio como la mayor parte de sus heridas estaban sanadas o en proceso de estarlo. Por otro lado, el dolor apenas lo sentía ya. Levantó la vista para ver los divinos y plateados ojos que lo contemplaban con ansiedad.

-¿Tu... me has curado?

La joven asintió con un mudo movimiento de cabeza.

Kiba observo la habitación, recorriéndola con la mirada. Lo que quedaba de sus ropas dobladas sobre una silla, sus armas sobre la mesita junto a su badana y el comedero de Akamaru con agua y comida. Todo estaba recogido y en perfecto orden, pudiéndose ver por la luz que de la mañana que entraba a raudales por el ventanal.

- y..¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí conmigo…cuidándome?

Un nuevo movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta que el joven obtuvo.

- ¿Por qué..? ..quiero decir..¿por que no te fuiste con Neji a tu casa?

Una suave mano acarició el lateral de su rostro. El joven se inclino sobre esa mano para disfrutar plenamente de la caricia.

- Por que tú me necesitabas y él no.

Kiba cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con un gesto de malhumor. La frustración se filtraba por cada poro de su ser.

- O sea...que al final acabó barriendo el suelo conmigo... ¿no es así?

- No…él también recibió lo suyo. Estaba bastante lastimado ..aunque es cierto que tú.. Tú...bueno estabas peor…De todas formas, no debes tomarlo así, Kiba Kun…Neji es...pues él es uno de los mejore ninjas de toda la aldea…Es prácticamente invencible. Sólo Naruto kun es capaz de dar la talla frente a él….No lo pienses mas. Has estado estupendo..de verdad.

El joven se levantó de la cama con un movimiento impaciente. Notaba en la voz de la chica el orgullo que mostraba al hablar de las habilidades de su primo y eso le jodía…jodía mucho. De pie en el centro de la habitación se volvió hacia ella que aún estaba sentada junto al filo de su cama.

- Tú ..tú le admiras..¿verdad?

- Si...

-Ya veo…Pues quizás tengas una oportunidad, porque él está enamorado de ti. Lo ha reconocido delante de mí.

La joven seguía sentada con la mirada baja mientras hacia el habitual jueguito con sus dedos. Ningún sonido salía de su boca, sacando de nervios al impaciente joven.

- ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?..Neji te quiere. Podrás estar con el mejor shinobi de todo el país del fuego.

Hinata levanto la vista al percibir la amargura que destilaba la voz del Inuzuka. Sacando un valor que ni ella misma sabia que tenia, se acerco al joven y poniéndose de puntillas le besó con toda la dulzura que era capaz. Cuando retiro sus labios del impactado rostro, sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, susurrando con voz apenas audible.

- El puede ser el mejor shinobi de todo el mundo,..pero no es a quien yo quiero..y ese eres tú ..Kiba kun.

- ¿Estas segura, Hinata?- La ansiosa pregunta del chico enterneció a la joven que sonrió como única respuesta.

Kiba no perdió entonces el tiempo. Besó con pasión sus dulces labios y alzándola en brazos la llevo hasta su cama, dejándola con suavidad sobre ella.

Hinata contemplaba totalmente sonrojada como el joven poco a poco iba despojándola de todas sus vestiduras. Besaba con suavidad cada parte de su piel que iba dejando al descubierto, arrancando hondos suspiros de los labios de la chica. Kiba sabia que con ella debia derrochar ternura a raudales. LA Hyuga era como un pequeño pajarillo al que debia tratar con la mayor suavidad y delicadeza y eso para el era un poco difícil.

Consiguió del alguna manera que la joven se confiase y empezara a devolverle las caricias que le estaba dando. La ropa de ambos estaba ya regada por el suelo y la desnuda figura de la joven se deshacía en dulces gemidos bajo las ardientes caricias de sus dedos, que lograban convencer al joven de que iba por buen camino.

Pasaba las manos por la sedosa piel expuesta desde su delicado cuello hasta sus generosos senos, en los cuales se recreo acariciando y masajeándolos con pericia. Su boca mientras tanto devoraba los carnosos y tiernos labios, dejando que se lengua se adentrara en el suave y delicioso interior de la femenina boca.

Hinata nunca había imaginada que algo así pudiera llegar a ser tan placentero. Sentía un pulsante latir en su intimidad que le pedía por algo que aun no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era. En los momentos de su infancia en los que su amor juvenil por Naruto le hacia fantasear con él, jamás imagino siquiera sentir el ardor que se adentraba en el interior de su vientre provocándole tales espasmos como los que sentía al recibir las intimas caricias que el joven Inuzuka iba dejando por su afiebrado cuerpo.

La lengua del joven recorría tortuosamente su figura, dejando un ardiente rastro por toda su epidermis que la hacía apretar las sabanas fuertemente entre sus puños y arquear su espalda de placer. La joven de manera inconsciente, levanto una pierna enrollándola suavemente sobre la cadera del joven, consiguiendo que su húmedo sexo entrara en contacto con la firme virilidad del joven, provocando inmensas descargas de placer que recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos.

Kiba no quería todo acabara tan pronto. Tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, le hacia desear que fuese perfecto. Sujetó las manos de la joven sobre la almohada impidiéndole que ella pudiese moverse y le devolviese las caricias, y se dedico a lamer toda la brillante y perfumada piel.

Fue bajando suave y desesperadamente lento, desde su pecho, en el que se entretuvo un buen rato lamiendo y succionando, hasta recorrer su abdomen, cintura, muslos y pubis, dejando su intimidad expresamente para el final. Haciendo que la joven se desesperase por su contacto. Quería oírla gritar, pedirle que le diera placer, escuchar su nombre entre deseosos jadeos y se había jurado a si mismo que lo conseguiría.

Finalmente su lengua describió el sinuoso camino hasta llegar a su intimidad, consiguiendo que Hinata con un profundo jadeo, despegara totalmente su espalda de la cama y se revolviese consumida por un placer tan intenso que creía no poder soportar. Kiba al ver el estado de excitación de la joven, no pudo controlar más su propio deseo y se introdujo suavemente en su interior.

La joven noto la intrusión del miembro de su pareja, pero era tal el estado de delirio que la consumían, que apenas sintió dolor cuando derribó la barrera de su inocencia. Por el contrario el placer aumentó aún más llevándoles finalmente a ambos a compartir el momento más memorable de toda su vida.

…///…

Fin capitulo 22

En la próxima entrega el encuentro entre Sasuke, Sakura y mi rubito preferido. ¿Qué pasará? …¿Correrá la sangre …o se irán de copas?...Bueno hasta entonces, no queda otra que esperar.


	23. Chapter 23

Esta vez como advertí, iba a tardar un poco. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Esta historia esta llegando ya a su fin. Solo quedan dos capítulos más que espero poder colgar el próximo, el fin de semana que viene y el último, antes de que acabe el año.

De momento aquí os dejo este.

Un abrazo, fern25

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO XXIII

Avanzaban rápidamente entre la vegetación a una velocidad que dificilmente podía ser captada por alguien no acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de habilidades. El grupo iba encabezado por una figura alta y fornida, cuyo rostro al igual que el de la mayoría de sus acompañantes, iban cubiertos por una extraña máscara con representaciones de animales. Recias protecciones cubrían sus pechos y extremidades y una filosa y peligrosa espada que llevaban a la espalda, completaban el extraño atuendo. La única fémina de la formación, una hermosa joven de rosada cabellera y chispeantes ojos verdes, llevaba una diferente, pero no menos práctica indumentaria que le permitía moverse con comodidad y avanzar sin quedar rezagada, al paso de los otros integrantes de la expedición.

El que avanzaba al frente, que era aparentemente el líder, no paraba de examinar cada milímetro de espacio que les rodeaba buscando posibles trampas o peligros, pero hasta el momento no se habían topado con nada fuera de lo normal. Esta extraña ausencia de riesgo, le escamaba muchísimo. Lo normal es que se hubieran encontrado algún que otro problema por el camino, pero no fue así para nada. Esto le hacia pensar, que se estaban acercando a una posible emboscada, y sus sentidos se mantenían aun más alertas de lo normal...

Se daba cuenta de que el joven estaba inquieto. Lo percibía en su rígida postura y en sus tensos hombros. La aparente tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente, al parecer, le ponía de los nervios, y no paraba de echar rápidas e inquietas miradas hacia ella asegurándose de que les acompañaba, y de que se encontraba dentro de su radio de acción, y lo suficientemente cerca de él, como para acudir en su ayuda en caso de necesidad.

La joven sabía que uno de los motivos mayores de preocupación de su líder, era su presencia. Eso la indignaba un poco, ya que ella como Kunoichi plenamente capacitada, se sentía un poquitin infravalorada por esa excesiva sobreprotección, pero conociendo al rubio como le conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo, sabía que era inútil hacer ó decir algo al respecto. El tenía embutido en su sangre el instinto de protegerla y dejaría de respirar, antes que dejarla a ella sin su protección.

Ahora iban de camino a la misión más delicada a la que se habían enfrentado en mucho tiempo. Su ex–compañero de equipo, su antiguo amigo, pero a la vez renegado y traidor, tenía la intención de volver al seno de la villa y ella iba a entrevistarse con él, de acuerdo a su propia petición, siendo fuertemente escoltada por el escuadrón de Naruto.

Por otro lado, ella llevaba sobre sus hombros una enorme responsabilidad. Era la encargada de tramitar en nombre de la Hokage, todo el proceso para su admisión y las negociaciones pertinentes para que el regreso se ajustara a una serie de condiciones impuestas por el consejo de ancianos, los cuales habían hecho bastante hincapié el beneficio que supondría para Konoha, la vuelta de Sasuke, por lo que tendría que intentar convencerle para que aceptara dichas condiciones.

Por otro lado, Tsunade le había recomendado especialmente, que intentase lidiar con el temperamental Naruto y que procurara controlarlo, para que no interfiriera en su delicada misión y mandara al traste, las difíciles negociaciones.

Sakura suspiró con frustración. Todo eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a ella poder predecir como se iban a desarrollar los acontecimientos?..Todo eso además, sin contar con no saber como reaccionarían los dos antiguos miembros masculinos del equipo 7, al verse cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

Llevaban más de un día de intensa marcha y apenas unos kilómetros les separaban del lugar de encuentro. Todos estaban ansiosos por llegar y descubrir como se iba a desarrollar aquello por lo que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo. El viaje había transcurrido rápidamente y sin contratiempos. La climatología les había acompañado, proporcionándoles una calida noche y un día apacible, en los cuales el viajar era más sencillo.

Sakura y Naruto apenas habían tenido ocasión de estar a solas para poder hablar en confianza. Ella quería haber sondeado a su novio para comprobar el estado de ánimo que llevaba. Los días anteriores a la partida, había estado bastante irascible y tenso. Aunque ella se había ocupado de "domar a la fiera" con una actitud cariñosa y mimosa que conseguían, - (pensó la pelirosada con una sonrisa)- convertir a su Kitsune en un ronroneante gatito.

Metida en sus propias cavilaciones, se vio de pronto sorprendida cuando Naruto se detuvo y haciendo una seña, obligó a todos a frenar la marcha. Uno de los hombres de grupo se aproximó a su capitán para intercambiar opiniones. Estaban ya muy cerca del lugar concertado y debían tomar todas las precauciones oportunas.

La joven se acercó al líder del escuadrón y se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

- Naruto, recuerda que he de ir yo sola…son las instrucciones de Tsunade. Vosotros debéis quedaros aquí y no dejaros ver…

El enmascarado rostro se volvió hacia la chica y auque no podía distinguir su gesto, estaba súper convencida de que el ceño lo tendría tan fruncido que las cejas se habrían convertido en una sola.

- ¡Esto me jode muchísimo...Sakura Chan!… ¿Por qué la vieja insiste en que nos mantengamos apartados?..Sasuke no es gilipollas y sabe demasiado que tú no irías sola y que un grupo de protección iría contigo…así ¿Qué mas da que nos dejemos ver?..

Sakura levantó la mano y acaricio la cubierta cara con suavidad.

- No te preocupes,..No me pasara nada. Estaréis lo suficientemente cerca como para acudir en caso de necesidad,..Aparte yo soy una Kunoichi fuerte,..No me subestimes Naruto..

- ¡Esto es de idiotas!..Además, Sasuke notaría nuestra presencia aunque estuviéramos mucho más lejos…

La joven sonrió ante la infantil actitud del capitán ambu. Cogió su mochila colgándosela bien al hombro y antes de encaminarse hacia su punto de encuentro, se dirigió de nuevo a su novio.

- No importa que él sepa que estáis aquí. Pero para hablar será mas fácil si lo hace solo conmigo, tal y como pidió. Así que, tranquilízate y quédate aquí. No creo que esto se demore demasiado.

Naruto observó la pequeña y resuelta figura que se alejaba de su lado, con destino a su encuentro con el Uchiha. En el estomago una repentina molestia, le venía fastidiando desde hacía tiempo. Si fuera mas joven pensaría que un buen tazón de ramen solucionaría la cuestión, pero a estas alturas de la película, únicamente la imagen de su pequeña pelirosada de vuelta sana y salva, acabaría con esa angustiante sensación.

…////….

Caminaba silenciosamente atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera alertarla de cualquier peligro. Aunque había intentado trasmitirle al rubio un poco de tranquilidad, la verdad es que estaba un poco inquieta y un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió a de vez en cuando la espalda.

Durante lo que le parecieron eternos minutos, anduvo por el bosque hasta desembocar en un enorme claro cubierto de abundante y lujuriosa vegetación. Zonas de intensos y diversos colores se repartían por aquí y por allá, como inmensas manchas de pintura, aliviando en uniforme verde de la hierba que cubría casi en su totalidad el espacio. El trino de los pájaros llenaba el ambiente, intercalándose con los pequeños ruidos producidos por los insectos y los pequeños animalillos que por allí pululaban.

Al fondo se divisaba un bosquecillo de pequeños matorrales y zarzales, junto a una pequeña cascada que al parecer, formaba el enclave del nacimiento de un arroyo.

Indiscutiblemente era un lugar precioso. Se giró sobre si misma haciendo un barrido visual de todo el lugar, Observando cuidadosamente todo lo que había ante sus ojos. Nada parecía extraño o fuera de lugar. Se respiraba una aparente paz y quietud, aunque en algún momento desde que se alejó del grupo, le había parecido sentir una presencia cerca, como vigilándola, pero en las ocasiones en que se volvía a ver, intentando descubrirla, nunca consiguió percibir nada.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Llevaba ya allí al menos casi un cuarto de hora y aun no había rastro de Sasuke. Llego a pensar que quizás hubiera sido todo un engaño, o bien que al final el Uchiha se hubiese arrepentido. Decidió acercarse a la zona de la cascada. Quizás con algo de suerte, Sasuke estuviera por allí y si no era el caso, al menos podría beber agua y refrescarse un poco.

Con decisión se encaminó al pequeño salto de agua y vio con sorpresa, que el suelo tenía una ligera inclinación, que se iba haciendo cada vez mas pronunciada a medida que iba avanzado, haciendo que al final el nivel del suelo, estuviese al menos dos o tres metros más bajo que el resto del claro.

Descendió por la ligera pendiente hasta el fondo por donde serpenteaba el arroyo. Unas rocas planas y grandes, muchas de ellas recubiertas de verdín, estaba firmemente encastradas junto a una de las orillas del arroyo y justamente sobre la más alta de las piedras, se encontraba una figura encapuchada, inclinada sobre si misma, con un aire de total indolencia, que ni siquiera se movió cuando la vio llegar.

Sakura observó detenidamente a la persona que estaba en aquel lugar, dudando de que pudiese ser quien ella estaba buscando. Se dedicó a observarle antes de decidirse a hablar. No estaba segura de que fuese el Uchiha, y no quería precipitarse.

Por la estatua y complexión, Sakura juraría que era la figura de un hombre, aunque no podía estar segura. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una raída y vieja capa de viaje sucia y oscura, y se encontraba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una katana apoyada sobre su hombro con la punta en el suelo entre sus piernas. Sus enguantadas manos, sujetaban la espada con fuerza y la oscura capucha que cubría su inclinada cabeza, no dejaba ver su rostro.

La joven pelirosada aclarándose la voz, deslizo de su boca el nombre del Uchiha con suavidad, pero que no fue contestado por la inmóvil figura. La joven estaba dudando si marcharse o no cuando de pronto el encapuchado se movió. Enderezo un poco la espalda y estiró un brazo para separar la espada de su hombro y ponerla totalmente en vertical frente a él, pero siguió sin levantar el rostro y sin abrir la boca para nada.

Sakura no sabia que hacer. No parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, pero tampoco le hacia mucho caso. Quizás no fuese él después de todo.

Volvió a mirarlo más fijamente. Si…Podría ser él… Mirándolo bien, ahora estaba plenamente convencida de que era un hombre. Sus hombros eran demasiado anchos y lo poco que podía ver de sus piernas, cubiertas con unos andrajosos pantalones de piel, es que eran muy largas y bastante musculosas. Su antebrazo, ahora a la vista, era fuerte y su piel blanquísima, muy parecida al de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Decidida a hacerle reaccionar, la joven dejó que su mal genio saliese a la luz.

- ¡UCHIHA! …¿eres tu, joder? …¡Dí algo!…llevo aquí casi media hora y te recuerdo que esta vez eres ¡TU!..Quien ha solicitado este encuentro…

La persona sentada se fue poniendo lentamente en pie, permitiendo que la joven de verdes ojos pudiese contemplar la alta e imponente figura que en ese momento estaba frente a ella. Con la espada fuertemente agarrada por la funda en su mano derecha, se acerco a Sakura. Esta retrocedió instintivamente un paso hacia atrás. Al ver el movimiento de la joven, se detuvo y levantando el rostro dejo que sus fríos y negros ojos se clavaran en la pelirosada, mientras que su otra mano apartaba la capucha de su cabeza, permitiendo a la joven que contemplara el rostro del ultimo descendiente de uno de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos de la villa de la hoja. Sasuke Uchiha.

…////

Naruto se paseaba de un lado a otro impaciente ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Todos sabían que el capitán estaba preocupado por la kunoichi de rosados cabellos, que le había robado el corazón hacia una década, y que ante tal estado de intranquilidad e irritación, lo mejor era no cruzarse en el camino del inquieto joven, por propia seguridad.

Este ya no pudo soportarlo más. Hacia casi una hora que la joven había salido y aun no estaba de vuelta, así que tomo una decisión. Iría por ella, dijese lo que dijese. Llamó a sus hombres para darles las ordenes oportunas y colocándose de nuevo su mascara, aseguró sus armas y salió casi volando, tomando el mismo rumbo por el que había desaparecido la dueña de sus pensamientos un rato antes.

Todos se miraron con la boca abierta, aunque el fondo no podían decir que les extrañase demasiado. El cumplimiento de las normas, cuando no se ajustaban a lo él, que considerase conveniente en ese momento, no eran el fuerte del Uzumaki. Conocían las instrucciones dadas por la Hokage, pero desde el momento que salieron de la aldea, todos eran conscientes de que estando la seguridad de la hermosa Sakura de por medio, su capitán se pasaría las ordenes por el forro de los pantalones y haría lo que creyese oportuno hacer, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias. Aparte de que todos…le apoyarían sin reservas.

…///…

El rostro que estaba frente a ella era el de su antiguo compañero, no cabía la menor duda, solo que ahora no era el adolescente que se marchó y la dejó sobre aquella banca. La persona que tenía delante de ella era un hombre de gesto duro e impasible que la miraba sin apenas expresión en su atractiva faz

Sakura no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Tantas veces había ensayado en sus años adolescentes, cuando estaba o creía estar enamorada del heredero del clan Uchiha, todo lo que le iba a decir y sin embargo ahora no era capaz de articular un par de palabras coherentes.

- Sasuke… ¿eres tú?..

Al momento de soltar aquella frase se golpeó mentalmente por gillipollas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? …¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Estaba más claro que el agua que ese hombre era el Uchiha. ..¡Por Dios, Sakura!..¡compórtate!

El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa de lado, contemplando la agitación de la pelirosa. Asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza.

- Si, ..soy yo, …Sakura…

La joven recuperó un poco del aplomo que había adquirido con los años, y se recordó a si misma que ya no era aquella niña que iba como una loca detrás del chico del Sharingan. Ahora era una mujer, segura, fuerte y sobre todo, enamorada de cierto ninja rubio que le robaba el aliento. Este último pensamiento la hizo sonreir, otorgándole a su rostro una dulzura y belleza que no pasó inadvertida para el moreno.

Este se recreó contemplando a la joven que tenia delante. No concordaba con la imagen de la Sakura que el recordaba de sus tiempos en el equipo 7. Aquella chica ruidosa y molesta que le perseguía a todas horas. Claro que de eso hacia ya varios años y todos habían cambiado. El tampoco era el mismo. Ya no era un adolescente obsesionado por hacerse más fuerte y matar a su hermano, ahora era un hombre, y por lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese instante, el tiempo también había hecho cambiar a Sakura, transformándola en una toda una mujer,… muy hermosa, por cierto.

- ..Has cambiado…

La joven apartándose el pelo que la suave brisa se empeñaba en poner sobre su cara, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ..Tú también…

- Bueno supongo que el tiempo y las circunstancias hacen cambiar a las personas…

- ..Cierto…

Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse frente al joven. Alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Esos mismos que le devolvía la mirada con una extraña calidez en ellos.

- Bien…Estoy aquí como pediste… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a la aldea?

El joven asintió, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?..

La voz de Sakura sonó dura, a pesar de intentar suavizarla. Ella estaba allí para negociar, no para luchar. Debía intentar recordarlo.

El moreno exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué quiero volver? Supongo que ya es hora de que lo haga…

La Haruno se mostraba todo lo impasible que podía, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- Sabes que si lo haces tendrás que cumplir una serie de condiciones... ¿no?

-..Ajá... Seguramente querrán juzgarme…¿verdad?

- Pues realmente no, o mejor dicho, ya lo han hecho y han tomado su decisión.

- y... ¿cual es?..

Sakura metiéndose en su papel de mediadora se dispuso a relatarle a su ex-compañero de equipo, las instrucciones dadas por los altos mandatarios de la aldea.

- …Al parecer, estarás a prueba y bajo reclusión durante un tiempo, saliendo solo para realizar las diferentes misiones que se te encomienden, siguiendo unas estrictas reglas y desde luego, fuertemente vigilado. Tendrás que comprometerte seriamente con la villa, pero si no cumples con las expectativas o ante un nuevo caso de traición por tu parte, no lo dudes, serás encarcelado para siempre o incluso, te ajusticiarán. Pero de momento, están de acuerdo en darte otra oportunidad… Los ancianos piensan que tu vuelta es algo muy conveniente para la aldea…

- Ya veo...quieren el sharingan… ¿no?

- Eso creo…

- Bueno es mejor de lo que pensaba…creía que en el peor de los casos se limitarían a matarme…esto es un cambio agradable..

- No, no harían eso. Saben muy bien lo que supone el clan Uchiha para la aldea. Es muy importante para ellos volver a recuperarlo. Por eso estaban desde un principio dispuestos a negociar, incluso me han pedido que…

El pequeño discurso de la joven, fue de momento cortado por voz del moreno y un gesto con su mano.

- Por favor, déjalo estar Sakura. Todo eso no me interesa ahora. Ya me lo imagino. Me importa un carajo lo que digan ese grupo de viejos egoístas y manipuladores. Mejor,… háblame de la aldea. ..¿Han cambiado mucho las cosas en todos estos años?...Ya que se que de momento no me van a matar como creía, quiero saber algo al menos antes de que me encierren.

Esto sacó de onda a la joven.

- ¿Q..Que? Pensabas que te iban a matar y aun así querías volver a la aldea…

- En efecto,…patético ¿no?

- No,..Sorprendente… ¿Por qué querías volver entonces?

Levantó la vista por encima de la cabeza de la pelirosada, mesándose los oscuros y desordenados cabellos.

- …No lo se exactamente…para llenar este vació que siento...supongo

La joven estaba extrañada por la actitud del habitualmente frió y esquivo Uchiha. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel joven apático, insociable y obsesionado con conseguir mayor poder?..¿Que le había hecho cambiar tanto?

- Sabes..Nos sorprendió bastante recibir noticias tuyas,…a estas alturas ya no esperábamos saber nada de ti. La última información que tuvimos fue hace años, cuando acabaste con Orochimaru y formaste tu propio grupo con el que siempre viajabas a las espera de poder cumplir tu obsesión de matar a Itachi…Después de eso nos dimos por vencidos… pero ahora que cumpliste tu sueño de venganza... pues…no se,..nos sorprendió muchísimo que quisieras volver…

- Tú lo has dicho…Mi destino está ya cumplido…Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. ..Creo, que ahora lo que me queda es esto - dijo señalándose - y prefiero morir en un lugar, donde al menos pueda sentir el calor humano, que...vivir solitario como un perro…

La joven no esperaba ese comentario por parte del portador del sharingan y

se quedó totalmente a cuadros. Su cabeza en ese momento no estaba para más discursos ni negociaciones. Su amigo, su antiguo amor estaba frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, aparentemente totalmente cambiado y parecía dispuesto a hablar, a desahogarse…a mostrar unos sentimientos como nunca había hecho…y ella tenia mucho que preguntar,… mucho que quería saber…

- Pero eso era lo que mas querías en la vida,…era la única razón por la que tanto luchabas…vengar a tu familia..Si ya la has cumplido, deberías sentirte satisfecho…

El joven se desprendió de la capa que le cubría y Sakura pudo verle mejor. Su cuerpo se veía muy fuerte y trabajado, pero parecía estar enfermo. Su habitual pálida piel, tenía un color ceniciento y debajo de los ojos había marcadas ojeras. Sus ropas estaban muy deterioradas y se componían de unos pantalones de piel de un color pardo y un chaleco del mismo material, que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto desde la muñeca hasta más arriba del codo, por una venda sucia y bastante manchada de sangre. El otro lo llevaba descubierto dejando ver un buen número de cicatrices y heridas, algunas frescas aun. Unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla, completaban el atuendo.

El joven enfrentó la esmeraldina mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

- Tienes razón, …ya cumplí la mayor de mis metas en esta vida. Me hice fuerte, muy fuerte. Tanto como para ser capaz de acabar con la vida de mi hermano y vivir para contarlo. Eso por lo que tanto luche, me esforcé e incluso traicione a mis amigos y por la que casi vendí mi alma, finalmente.. lo conseguí…y ¿Sabes que?

La joven negó con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente las confesiones del joven.

- Pues...que cuando por fin pude acabar con su vida, cuando su sangre manchó mis manos,…esa sangre que es también la mía,…esa que con tanto ahínco ansiaba derramar,..me di cuenta de que su muerte no me había aportado nada…no me sentía mejor que antes,..ni siquiera peor. Solo tenia un enorme... vació. Un hueco tan grande en mí interior, que nada en el mundo, podría llenar…Por mucha sangre que vertiese, por mucho que intentase que el odio que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, por ese maldito que acabó con todo mi clan, me reconfortase, no lo conseguía.

Bajó su rostro para encarar la dulce faz de la joven que escuchaba asombrada su pequeño monólogo.

- ¡Tantos años perdidos!,.. Soñando en consumar mi venganza...y cuando por fin lo consigo, descubro que al final estaba...solo,..frío,…peor que muerto…

Adelantó una de sus fuertes manos para tomar la pequeña extremidad de Sakura entre las suyas. Acaricio con lentitud la tersa piel y luego la acercó a su rostro, para besar suavemente los nudillos de la joven.

Sakura sentía la boca seca. Todas esas demostraciones de cariño por parte del Uchiha eran muy, pero que muy extrañas.

- Sakura, durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en la villa. En todas las personas que conocía y con las que conviví durante mis primeros años de vida. ¡Echaba tanto a faltar todo lo que tenia!…y lo que mas extrañaba…aunque te parezca mentira,.. era al dobe de Naruto y la rivalidad que tenia con él,…y a ti….recordaba cuando me ofrecíais vuestra amistad, vuestro afecto…y yo como un imbecil lo rechazaba…

La joven pelirosada quiso hablar, pero Sasuke se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Quiero que sepas que pedí que fueras tú expresamente quien vinieras, porque tenia la esperanza de encontrarme con alguien que al menos, aun fueses capaz de sentir afecto por mí, que no me odiara...como supongo que harán la mayoría de la aldea…

La joven no esperaba ese comentario por parte del portador del sharingan y menos aun que el pelinegro acercándose a ella, rodeara sus hombros para darle un suave abrazo.

- Necesitaba tanto sentir el tacto de otra piel… tocar otro cuerpo pero que no fuese en medio de una lucha, que no fuese solo para… matarlo…

La joven correspondió a abrazo del Uchiha. Sentía la inmensa sensación de soledad, que embargaba al joven, y un genuino afecto por su antiguo compañero se arraigo en el interior de la pelirosada.

Había ocurrido lo que Kakashi siempre vaticinó. Cuando Sasuke cumpliera su objetivo, no le quedaría nada. Se hundiría en la más absoluta miseria y soledad, descubriendo de la manera más cruel, que la venganza no es un honorable reto que cumplir, sino un pozo en el cual te hundes cada vez más, sin posibilidad de salir. Quería brindarle calor, apoyo y cariño. Hacerle sentir querido y ayudarle a recuperar algo de la esperanza perdida.

En ese momento todos sus sentimientos quedaron claros como el agua. Ella quería mucho a Sasuke Uchiha. Le quería muchísimo, pero... como a un amigo, como a un hermano. El antiguo sentimiento de amor que tuvo por el pelinegro, no existía ya, porque su corazón ya tenía un dueño absoluto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura aun entre los brazos de Sasuke, alzó el rostro para hablarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, noto como el joven levantaba la vista para mirar algo detrás de ella.

- ..Veo que sigues sin poder estar a dos pasos lejos de Sakura… ¿no es así dobe?...

Fin de capitulo 23

Espero vuestros coments.


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

Capítulo XXIV

"……_Sakura aun entre los brazos de Sasuke, alzó el rostro para hablarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, noto como el joven levantaba la vista para mirar algo detrás de ella._

_- ..Veo que sigues sin poder estar a dos pasos lejos de Sakura… ¿no es así dobe?..."_

Capítulo XXIV

La sangre pareció paralizar su recorrido por el interior de sus venas. Un frió glacial se apropió rápidamente del lugar, chocando en oleadas contra su cuerpo, mientras se deshacía del cálido abrazo de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Se giró lentamente para ver a su espalda, el objeto del repentino interés de Sasuke.

La figura mantenía una postura estática y rígida, enfrentado a la abrazada pareja con su oculta faz tras la mascara. A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, a Sakura no le era difícil imaginar su gesto. Sus puños apretados y sus tensos hombros, le decían mucho más que cualquier discurso. Sabía que el uniformado y extrañamente silencioso ambu, no tardaría demasiado en explotar, y ella debería detener el posible enfrentamiento, antes de que se produjera.

Se acercó apresuradamente a la alta figura y poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre su brazo, intentó llamar su atención.

- Naruto,…Sasuke está decidido a volver a la aldea y recuperar su vida. Lo que tanto nos esforzamos tú y yo por conseguir,..Ya,… ya... es una realidad….nuestro amigo ha regresado con nosotros…

El joven levantó una mano para desenmascarar su rostro. Sus azuladas pupilas se clavaron con frialdad en su antiguo compañero y rival. Este le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Durante varios largos y angustiosos minutos, y para desesperación de la pelirosada, ninguno hizo algún intento de acercamiento.

Finalmente, el rubio rompió el tenso silencio.

- ¿Es cierto?..¿Vuelves para quedarte o solo estas haciendo tiempo para volver a traicionarnos otra vez, Sasuke?..Por que de ser así, te aseguro que esta vez, yo mismo me encargaría de detenerte… y liquidarte.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisita sarcástica, aunque sus ojos aun permanecían fríos e impasibles.

- Bueno no es ese el caso, pero si así fuera,...podrías intentarlo,.. Pero,.. Jamás tendrías la oportunidad ni siquiera de ponerme un dedo encima,…fracasado.

La boca del rubio se ensanchó con una fría y maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Eso crees? te advierto que no me costaría gran cosa patear tu prepotente trasero de Uchiha…

El aludido soltó una carcajada mientras observaba al rubio de arriba abajo.

- Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, baka…aunque no se porque me sorprendo. Siempre fuiste un inútil, torpe y escandaloso, que lo único que hacia era meter la pata, pero...que estaba siempre muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Aunque, por lo que veo,… las cosas han cambiado… ¿tan mal esta Konoha que tiene que darte a ti el liderazgo de un escuadrón ambu…?

El rubio temblaba de rabia ante los comentarios del Uchiha, mientras Sakura contenía la respiración con expectación. No era capaz de adivinar si el moreno estaba bromeando o realmente estaba retando a su antiguo compañero. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo que era seguro es que Naruto no aguantaría mucho más los insultos del otro.

Se colocó entre ambos para calmar los ánimos, recordando la recomendación de Tsunade. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a los dos jóvenes intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

- Vale chicos, está bien de tonterías,..Deberíamos volver con el grupo para iniciar el regreso a la aldea…ya tendréis tiempo después de seguir con vuestras tontas rivalidades…

Es esfuerzo de la chica no sirvió de gran cosa. Ambos jóvenes se miraban por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, lanzándose retadoras miradas, como si ella no estuviese.

- Bueno - continuo diciendo Sasuke - ...al menos mi vuelta servirá para hacer que la aldea recupere el prestigio que claramente ha perdido…

Naruto emitió un gruñido. Había una cosa clara para él. Que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el gélido Uchiha seguía siendo un cabrón.

…////….

Sakura hervía de indignación. Recordaba cuando siendo apenas unos muchachos combatieron en la azotea del hospital, siendo oportunamente detenidos por su entonces sensei Kakashi. Aquella vez, era hasta cierto punto comprensible. La rivalidad de dos engreídos niñatos, les llevo a pelear para intentar demostrar quién era más fuerte. Pero ahora que eran dos hombres adultos y presuntamente maduros, se volvían a enfrentar, después de haberse estado provocando mutuamente como dos crios.

Ambos estaban a apenas unos escasos dos metros de distancia, observándose mutuamente a la espera de que el otro diera el primer paso. Naruto se había desprendido de su mascara y esta yacía abandonada sobre la hierba. Ahora, cara a acara, se median uno al otro, intentando calcular las fuerzas del contrario. Naruto entonces, rompió el largo silencio.

- Esta visto que quieres que te de la paliza que te mereces…

Los negros ojos se volvieron inmediatamente del rojo color de la sangre.

- Ya te vencí una vez,..Naruto. No me seria difícil volver a hacerlo…

- ¿Si?..Eso esta por verse...

El rubio avanzó un par de pasos antes de ser interceptado por el pequeño cuerpo de la joven. Este bajo la mirada y con un suave empujón, aparto a Sakura de su camino, ante la indignación de esta. La chica hizo el intento de hablar, pero fue cortada de golpe por Naruto.

- Aparta Sakura. Esto lo vamos a arreglar de una vez por todas…

Como si hubiera sonado un toque de aviso, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para atacar. Sasuke que con la mano derecha portaba la funda de su espada, hizo aparecer en su izquierda una daga larga y de fina hoja, que al parecer llevaba escondida en una de sus botas. El rubio al verlo, sonrió con prepotencia. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro como dos perros de presa. Ambos habían desenfundado sus armas y las esgrimían dispuestos a encontrar los puntos más vulnerables de su adversario. Los gritos de la chica, se escuchaban de fondo intentando en vano detener aquella entupida confrontación. Pero los dos jóvenes hacían oídos sordos a las súplicas que la desesperada kunoichi se empeñaba en lanzar.

El sonido del metal entrechocándose, pareció dar inicio a la pelea. Sasuke fue el primero en embestir con sus dos filos pero Naruto las consiguió apartar con la suya sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras contraatacaba con su kunai. El moreno esquivo el ataque y tras girar sobre si mismo, volvió a embestir con su katana, pero nuevamente el rubio consiguió detener el avance con su propia espada. Ambos armas quedaron entrelazadas, obligando a los dos jóvenes a acercarse para mantener la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo en un improvisado pulso.

- ..¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí? …dobe

Los ojos del Uchiha mantenían el brillante escarlata impreso en sus iris, logrando dar a su rostro un aire verdaderamente amenazador, pero que no parecía hacer efecto en su rival. Con un repentino tirón, consiguieron soltar el agarre, dando la oportunidad a Sasuke para lanzar una estocada a la altura del estomago del rubio que le obligo a ladear rápidamente su cuerpo, evitando así que la afilada hoja acertara algún punto peligrosamente vital.

Aprovechando el impulso de su ultimo ataque, el portador del sharingan avanzo su brazo izquierdo para conseguir con una acción ascendente, clavar la daga en el cuerpo del rubio, pero no calculo bien la distancia, consiguiendo solamente, una fuerte patada en el tórax propinada por el Uzumaki, que le envió varios metros hacia atrás.

Con un hábil movimiento, Sasuke consiguió mantener el equilibrio y con una rapidez digna de su nivel, llego a un lateral del rubio lanzando un repentino tajo al costado de este. Naruto pareció sorprendido, pero cuando el arma estaba a punto de alcanzarle, desapareció de repente, apareciendo un segundo después en frente del Uchiha para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que a duras penas consiguió esquivar.

Se acercaron nuevamente intercambiando una serie de fintas con sus espadas, sin que ninguno pareciera que ganaba terreno. Se mantuvieron luchando durante un buen rato, golpeando y esquivando de manera casi pareja. En un inesperado giro, el Uzumaki golpeo con la empuñadura de su arma el hombro de Sasuke obligándole a echarse hacia atrás por la presión y el dolor. El rubio entonces estaba preparado para golpear en el rostro del moreno, cuando este estirando una pierna, le hizo un barrido a su adversario que este evito con maestría.

El puño del rubio encontró un hueco en las defensas del Uchiha, y se dirigió hacia el descubierto rostro, este viendo venir el golpe, lo intercepto con su antebrazo izquierdo. La fuerza que llevaba, hizo un brusco contacto con el brazo de Sasuke, que le obligó a soltar la daga de la mano, enviándola a varios metros de distancia y peligrosamente cerca de los pies de una sorprendida Sakura.

La exclamación de la chica, distrajo durante una milésima de segundo, la atención de su novio, provocando que Naruto diera un pequeño paso en falso, que le hizo perder momentaniamente el equilibrio otorgando una pequeña ventaja a su adversario, que por supuesto, no la dejo pasar.

Como un relámpago, el joven del sharingan asió una da las muñecas del rubio, para después golpearle con su propio pie, fuertemente detrás de la rodilla, haciendo que este casi besara el suelo. Soltando el kunai que portaba en su mano izquierda, la utilizo para apoyarla en la tierra e impulsarse hacia atrás para dar una serie de volteretas que le permitió apartarse de su rival y poder recuperar algo de ventaja.

Se miraron a unos metros de distancia, evaluándose en silencio. La verdad es que ninguno tenía intención de matar al otro. Era un enfrentamiento provocado por la intensa rivalidad que venían acarreando desde que ambos eran unos crios, pero que tarde o temprano sabían que se iba a producir.

Sasuke, con claro cansancio se dirigió de nuevo al joven.

- ¿Qué imbecil?..¿Has tenido ya suficiente?...

Naruto le lanzó a Sakura su arma para que se la sujetara, y esbozando una de sus confiadas sonrisas, hizo tronar sus nudillos mientras se dirigía de nuevo al moreno.

- Lo único que de lo que no habrá suficiente, serán vendas para curarte después de que acabe contigo,…bastardo.

Con una velocísima carrera, tomo impulso y saltando en el aire, consiguió de un fuerte golpe de sus piernas, arrancar de las manos al pelinegro, la única espada que le quedaba. Ahora ambos desarmados, se enfrentaban utilizando solamente la fuerza bruta.

El estomago de Sasuke no parecía que pudiese resistir mas el severo castigo que los puños de Naruto le estaban propinando, así que intento con sus brazos bloquear el ataque, alzando a su vez la pierna derecha para patear al rubio. Este agarro la pierna y la utilizo como sujeción para pivotar sobre si mismo y golpear fuertemente con el codo hacia atrás, sobre el rostro del moreno, logrando por fin noquear a su contrincante. Sasuke se desplomo a los pies del joven Uzumaki que lo contemplaba mientras intentaba recuperar el curso normal de su respiración.

…////…..

Sakura rápidamente se acercó junto al caído para socorrerle, rogando mentalmente que no fuese nada grave. Lo cierto era que tanto ella como el rubio, estaban un poco asombrados de lo fácilmente que el Uchiha había sido derrotado. Naruto incluso le extrañaba que su antiguo compañero no hubiese presentado mas batalla o que hubiera intentado agredirle con mayor ferocidad. Quizás era cierto que quería volver a la aldea y retomar su vida. Mirando fijamente a la figura que yacía en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había tenido una verdadera intención de matar o incluso, de herir de gravedad al otro.

La pelirosada observo el sonrojado y sudoroso rostro del normalmente pálido Uchiha. Podría ser por causa del esfuerzo del combate, pero recordó el aspecto enfermizo que tenia y empezó a sospechar el porque de su aparente debilidad. Tocando su frente, comprobó lo que se había imaginado. El moreno ardía de fiebre. Buscando en su mochila, saco los enseres médicos para atender al joven.

Sakura auscultaba a Sasuke buscando posibles daños bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Al tocar el pecho del joven, noto una sensación húmeda y caliente, viendo como su mano se manchaba de rojo. Levanto la mirada buscando la de Naruto. Este se encogió de hombros antes de responder a la muda pregunta.

- Yo no he sido, Sakura. Mira mi espada. Ni siquiera está manchada de sangre…No se como se habrá herido.

De un suave tirón, la pelirosada abrió el chaleco del inconsciente moreno para descubrir de donde salía la sangre. Una profunda herida de algo más de 10 cms. cruzaba el pecho del joven. Esta aun fresca, supuraba y tenia un feo aspecto. Los bordes estaban algo amoratados y la carne alrededor, mostraba un aspecto inflamado y rojizo.

- No, Naruto. No es culpa tuya. Esta herida es antigua y esta profundamente infectada, de ahí la fiebre que tiene…La verdad es que no se como se mantenía de pie…

- Porque es un cabrón orgulloso...

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder al comentario del rubio, Sasuke empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus antiguos compañeros que lo contemplaban expectantes. Esbozó un pequeño intento de sonrisa, que se mezcló con un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Va..Vaya, dobe!..Es verdad que has mejorado algo…aunque..Te..Te aseguro que..No me hu..Hubieras vencido si no llego a estar…herido..

Naruto se arrodillo junto al herido que estaba recostado en el regazo de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido, idiota?..No hubiera luchado contigo en ese estado.

El moreno intento reír, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Y darte la oportunidad de decir que rehuí una pelea contigo?..Jamás.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¡Vaya par de imbéciles! Limpio un poco la frente del joven y estudio entonces la herida más atentamente.

- Sasuke, ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

El aludido giro la cabeza para mirar a su propia herida antes de volver la vista a la pelirosada.

- Es un recuerdo de familia…

Ante el gesto de estupor de los dos, aclaró su frase anterior.

- Es un regalito de Itachi.

Sakura que estaba limpiando la herida, lo miro sobresaltada, mientras Naruto se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

- Pero si hace varias semanas que te enfrentaste a él,..¿Como es que aun no ha cicatrizado?..

Sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura contestó a la pregunta de su novio.

- Seguramente la hoja que te hirió, estaba impregnada de algún veneno anticoagulante. Por desgracia es una práctica habitual y cruel. El herido no muere por la herida en si, sino por la pérdida de sangre que se produce al no cicatrizar…La muerte así es mucho mas lenta y dolorosa.

Naruto escuchaba la explicación de la joven, viendo como esta se afanaba en hacer una pequeña cura de emergencia. Después le hizo beber el contenido de una pequeña botellita para proceder al final, a vendar la herida.

- Te he hecho una cura superficial para evitar mas perdida de sangre, pero tendrás que ir al hospital cuando lleguemos, donde te suministraremos un antídoto para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

- No me gustan los hospitales...

- No te preocupes, solo estarás allí dos o tres días.

La joven sonrió y le ayudo a incorporarse.

- ¿Puedes andar o te ayudamos?

El joven intento mantenerse en pie de manera tambaleante, pero las piernas apenas le sostenían. En un inesperado movimiento, Naruto se acercó y lo cargo al hombro, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del Uchiha.

- ¡Cállate teme! En este estado lo único que harías seria retrasarnos…

Empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia donde le esperaban el reto del grupo, extrañado del inesperado silencio del moreno. Se volvió hacia Sakura para preguntarle, pero esta sonriéndole le hizo un gesto con el dedo pidiéndole silencio.

Naruto levanto una ceja extrañado, pero la joven enseñándole la botellita vacía que le había obligado a beber al joven, solo le dijo una palabra.

- Somnífero.

Sabiendo lo difícil que seria convencerle para ser llevado a cuestas, la pelirosada opto por lo más fácil. Dormirle.

…///…

Estaba sentado en la habitación del hospital donde su novia atendía a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke fue conducido al edificio hospitalario acompañado de Sakura y él fue llamado a la presencia de la Hokage para dar su informe. Apenas dos horas después, Naruto esperaba viendo como el último de los Uchihas estaba al cuidado de las expertas manos de la hermosa medico.

El joven profundamente sedado, no parecía notar como la joven curaba y cortaba el tejido necrosado que bordeaba el profundo tajo que tenia en su pecho. El rubio observaba asombrado la habilidad y seguridad que demostraba la chica al desarrollar su trabajo.

Con anterioridad había curado los diversos moretones y fracturas que el enfrentamiento que había tenido con él, habían provocado en el cuerpo de Sasuke y que en cierta manera, habían agravado el estado del moreno.

El capitán ambu notaba que su novia estaba bastante cabreada y suponía que no tardaría mucho en formarle la bronca.

- Desde luego, Naruto…eres un bestia. No se porque teníais que pelearos. Tanto tiempo esperando para verle volver a la aldea y coges tú y no tardas ni dos minutos en intentar partirle la cara…

Claramente molesto el rubio intento defenderse ante su pareja.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Recuerda que fue él quien empezó. No paraba de provocar e insultar...Sigue siendo un cabrón prepotente...

- Ya claro, y a ti te faltó tiempo para caer en su provocación y buscar el enfrentamiento... ¿verdad?..Deberías haber evitado la confrontación, mas sabiendo que estaba enfermo.

- ¿Como coño iba yo a saber eso?

- ¿No ves el aspecto que tiene?..¡Fíjate en su cara!..Tiene muy mal semblante…

Naruto se cruzo de brazos y bufó en un claro gesto de molestia.

- La mala cara la ha tenido siempre por amargado, así que no veo la diferencia...

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué porras te pasa? Fuimos sus compañeros de equipo, por lo tanto deberíamos ser quienes mas le apoyaran…

- Claro...como hacías tu ¿no?

La joven levanto la vista para que pudiera ver bien el enojo que se reflejaba en su cara.

- ¿Que estas intentado decir?,.. Uzumaki

Mala cosa. Cuando Sakura le llamaba por su apellido era señal de que la cosa se iba a poner fea.

- Pues, Que parece que estabas encantada de volver a verle.. Incluso le defiendes antes que a mi.

Sakura termino con su labor y paso suavemente una mano por el rostro del joven dormido en un gesto cariñoso, algo que molesto mucho al rubio y no evitó demostrar.

- Ves lo que te digo, ni siquiera puedes mantener tus manos apartadas de él.

Los verdes ojos parecían llamear de furia. Con dos pasos se acercó a la masculina figura que estaba apoyada junto a la puerta, para sacarlo fuera de la habitación y llevarlo casi a rastras por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho. Lo empujo dentro con pocas ceremonias, enfrentándolo después.

- ¡Eres idiota o que te pasa! ..La verdad es que no te entiendo. Sabes todo lo que ha sufrido. Esperaba algo más de comprensión por tu parte Naruto...en lugar de ese resentimiento contra él.

El joven apretaba con fuerza los puños. Le jodía muchísimo la manera en que la chica defendía a Sasuke. Este tío acababa de volver y ya estaba provocando indirectamente, una pelea con su novia.

- ¿Resentimiento? Yo no tengo resentimiento, lo que me jode es tu actitud..

- ¿Mi actitud?..¿Que quieres decir?

- Pues esa repentina actitud protectora y melosa que tienes con él. Por que dime..¿Que cojones hacíais tan cariñosos cuando os encontrasteis? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego yo a aparecer?..

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida sin ser capaz de articular palabra. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera insinuar lo que estaba pensando? Se sentía totalmente herida por la desconfianza que percibía en las airadas palabras de él.

- No puedo creer que seas capaz de decir esas cosas.¿Es que no te importa todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

- Me parece que a la que no le importa es a ti. Ahora que está de vuelta no puedo evitar preguntarme ..¿Cuanto tiempo tardarás en volver a ir detrás suya como un cachorro abandonado?

El sonido de la bofetada cortó la conversación. Naruto con la mano sobre la roja mejilla miraba incrédulo los llorosos ojos de la joven.

- No creo haberte dado motivos para que dudes de mi lealtad contigo. Me duele que oses desconfiar de mí de esa manera. Me parece que te he demostrado que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, pero al parecer, eso no te basta.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata que había cometido. La joven tenía toda la razón, no había sido justo con ella.

- Sakura, ..Yo..

Intentó acercarse poniendo una mano sobre el femenino brazo, pero fue rechazado con un airado movimiento.

- Déjame por favor, Naruto. No quiero oírte ahora. Necesito tiempo para que se me pase…

El rubio sintió la ira crecer en su interior. Era nuevamente rechazado por la persona que más quería en el mundo. Sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes. De nuevo la perspectiva de una vida de soledad y amargura se hizo presente. Solo que esta vez, el destino era más cruel con él aun que antes. Ya que le había permitido conocer lo que era la felicidad, para perderla después.

Miró por última vez la imagen de su adorada Sakura, y dando un portazo salio del despacho. La joven se sentó en su sillón dejando por fin que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara.

Fin capitulo 24.

El próximo capítulo será el último. Como ya dije, si puedo lo pondré antes de irme de vacaciones.

Un abrazo, fern25


	25. Chapter 25

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez no he tardado demasiado. He buscado huequitos de tiempo para hacerlo, ya que quería terminarlo antes de las fiestas.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo XXV

Sentada en la mesa de su despacho, observaba como las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana, iban creando pequeños riachuelos y formando extrañas figuras sobre el cristal. El día tan gris y lluvioso solo servía para entristecer mas su ánimo sumiéndola en un estado cercano a la depresión. Llevaba así más de seis semanas, justo el tiempo que hacia que no le veía, provocando la preocupación de todos los que la rodeaban. Aunque ella no podía evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera.

Ino junto al resto de las chicas procuraban animarla y una Tsunade bastante preocupada por ella, le recomendaba que descansara o que procurara al menos alimentarse mejor, viendo el aspecto demacrado que presentaba la joven. Pero todo lo que le decían caía en saco roto. No tenia ganas de nada. Simplemente el comer y dormir, era algo que le resultaba muy difícil.

La verdad es que le necesitaba y le echaba muchísimo de menos y nada ni nadie podía llenar el hueco, que la ausencia del escandaloso ninja había provocado. Nunca imagino que su rubio e hiperactivo compañero de la niñez, llegase a ser algo tan importante en su vida.

Después de la estúpida discusión que había tenido allí mismo en su despacho, el joven no había hecho mas el intento de volver a verla, por el contrario, había aceptado una misión detrás de otra, para parar en la aldea lo menos posible y así conseguir evitarla sin problemas. Solo había coincidido con él, en un par de ocasiones en las que herido a la vuelta de sus misiones, se había personado en el centro hospitalario para ser curado, pero había pedido expresamente, ser atendido por cualquier otro medico ninja que no fuese ella, por lo que su breve encuentro se redujo a unos escasos minutos en los cuales, apenas intercambiaron algo mas que un frió y breve saludo.

Cuando se entero de eso, Sakura no pudo evitar que le doliese en el alma la actitud del rubio. Ella siempre se había encargado de cuidarle y en el fondo esperaba tener la ocasión de verle por el hospital para poder hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Sabía que le debía una disculpa, o al menos hacerle ver que entendía su punto de vista. Era hasta cierto punto lógico, que estuviese algo molesto por todo lo que pasó a la vuelta de Sasuke, pero ella le quería a él no a su antiguo compañero, y le molestaba mucho que no fuese capaz de confiar en ella y que siempre estuviera con la duda.

Volvió la mirada hacia el montón de papeleo que tenia sobre su mesa. No le apetecía para nada comprobar los inventarios ni rellenar las fichas de los pacientes que aun tenían pendientes. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la madera intentando reprimir la modorra, pero los ojos se le iban cerrando casi sin darse cuenta.

…///…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre e intento enfocar con la mirada la figura que tenia delante. Se incorporo notando como una pequeña manta caía de sus hombros hasta el suelo. La rubia sonrió ante su cara de asombro.

- ¡Ya era hora frentona!..¡Llevas casi dos horas dormida!

La taza de café que le puso delante de la cara, humeaba y expedía un delicioso aroma. La pelirosada lo cogió para llevárselo a la boca, pero la sentía pastosa y al beber el primer trago, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía en absoluto. Lo dejo sobre la mesa, y se frotó los ojos para espabilarse un poco.

- Uhmmm... ¿Cuanto llevo dormida dices?..

- Unas dos horas, mas o menos… ¿Por qué estas tan casada?..¿No duermes bien?..

La joven se esperezó, estirando la espalda con un gemido de dolor.

- La verdad es que no. No paro de pensar en la manera tan tonta como hemos acabado…

La rubia se sentó en el filo de la mesa de su compañera y la observó con atención.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él entonces?..Las cosas hay que enfrentarlas, frentona

Sakura se levantó de su mesa y empezó a caminar por el despacho, ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, parándose en el centro de la habitación...

- Eso es muy fácil decir, Ino, pero en mi caso no es así. Llevo intentado buscarle para arreglarlo, casi desde que nos peleamos, pero está todo el tiempo en misiones fuera de aquí, por lo que prácticamente no le veo, y para colmo, cuando llega, pues me evita como a la peste. Le he dejado mensajes en el cuartel del ambu. Casi le he rogado a Kakashi que por favor le convenza para hablar conmigo, pero nada….Esta visto, Ino-cerda,…No quiere verme más…

La rubia se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentado reconfortarla.

- Te entiendo, pero no debes darte por vencida. Naruto siempre te ha querido y no creo que deje de hacerlo así como así. ¡Dale tiempo! Esta molesto y necesita que se le pase. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es mirar por ti. No tienes buena cara, Sakura…Comprendo que estés mal por todo esto, pero hija, no deberías hundirte así...

La Yamanaka apartó el brazo que tenia sobre los hombros de la joven y se dirigió al gran ventanal que había en una de las paredes del despacho de Sakura.

- ¡Menos mal que ha dejado de llover! Esta noche es la fiesta de Sasuke y se nos fastidiaría la velada con la lluvia.

Ino se volvió hacia la joven que permanecía de pie mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

- Hablando de la fiesta…Tu rubio dolor de cabeza, como antiguo compañero de equipo supongo que irá, así que,.. ¿Quién sabe?..Quizás tengas ocasión de hablar con él…

Camino despacio hacia la ventana, dejando que sus verdes ojos observaran el húmedo paisaje que se podía ver a través del cristal. Había dejado de llover, hacia ya un buen rato y el cielo, ahora bastante mas despejado, estaba bellamente iluminado por un colorido y resplandeciente arco iris. La joven esbozó una esperanzada sonrisa

- Si…quizás…

….///…..

Vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y mientras el agua que caída de su mojada y rubia cabellera, mojaba el suelo, miraba con evidente fastidio la ropa limpia y planchada que estaba dispuesta encima de la cama.

Indiscutiblemente estaba jodido, ..bien jodido. El idiota de Kakashi, prácticamente le había obligado a aceptar la invitación a la estúpida fiesta de bienvenida que le organizaban a Sasuke. Le soltó el rollo de que era su antiguo compañero de equipo, casi su hermano…y bla, bla, bla...

Así que ahora, recién salido de la ducha y cuando hacia apenas unas horas que había regresado de una extenuante misión, tenia que vestirse para acudir a un festejo al que no le apetecía en absoluto. Si había de ser franco, no es que no quisiera pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, con algunos de los cuales no coincidía desde hacia meses, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese a estar a gusto en casa del Uchiha.

Desde que volvieron a la aldea, coincidieron en varias ocasiones en las que incluso conversaron bastante amigablemente. El moreno había estado sorprendentemente cortes y amable…aunque claro, no hablaron para nada del tema más escabroso…Sakura.

Y ese era el mayor motivo de todos por los que no quería asistir. Era mas que seguro que iba a estar allí. Tanto esfuerzo para no encontrársela y al final no había servido de nada si tenia que compartir el espacio con la joven, viendo seguramente, como le hacia carantoñas al moreno. Por que estaba convencido, aunque nadie se lo hubiese comentado, que sus dos excompañeros mantenían ya una relación.

Bufó con resignación. No le quedaba otra. ¡Había que joderse! Con un violento gesto cogió las prendas y empezó a vestirse. Solo esperaba que al menos el Uchiha tuviese una buena cantidad de bebidas. Seguro que esa noche, lo iba a necesitar…

..//…

Sasuke se sentía casi mareado por la cantidad de muestras de afecto que recibía. Estaba extrañado e incómodo. Él nunca había sido alguien especialmente sociable, mas bien se le podía tachar de cardo, por lo que le parecía muy exagerado, que la gente le hubiera "añorado tanto", como para recibir aquella bienvenida tan fastuosa. No sabía si todas aquellas personas estaban contentas realmente de volver a verle, o era que la cantidad de bebidas que llevaban consumidas, les alegraba el ánimo. Estaba seguro que si se miraba la espalda, tendría ya un morado ocasionada por todas las palmaditas que había soportado esa parte de su anatomía. Por otro lado, tanta "efusividad" le estaba abrumando. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y lo que mas deseaba en ese instante, era encontrar un hueco por donde desaparecer.

Huyendo de unas descontroladas y algo bebidas jovencitas que no paraban de perseguirle, el moreno se escabulló hacia la cocina de su casa buscando algo de paz y tranquilidad. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, como medida de seguridad, se adentro en la espaciosa estancia y allí se encontró con una de las pocas personas que realmente se alegraba de ver y con las que se sentía a gusto. Como un susurro, su nombre se escapó de sus labios.

- Sakura...

La nombrada que en ese momento estaba de espalas a la puerta, se volvió algo sorprendida al escuchar su nombre. Se había refugiado en la solitaria habitación para huir un poco del ruidoso bullicio que la estaba mareando, por eso se sobresalto, pero al ver quien la llamaba, correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sasuke,..¿Que pasa?..¿Por que no estás con tus invitados?..

El moreno se adelantó para dejar el vaso sobre el fregadero que ya estaba inundado de otros muchos con restos de bebidas.

- Necesitaba algo de paz y silencio. Estaba un poco agobiado entre tantos… "amigos"..

A la pelirosa se le escapó una alegre risa. Su amigo de negros cabellos no era lo que se dice, muy amante de los eventos sociales ni de las grandes aglomeraciones. Suponía que la reunión de esa noche, (idea de Ino y apoyada por otros entre ellos Kakashi), era algo parecido a un suplicio para el joven. Le habían cogido por sorpresa y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya había accedido a brindar su espaciosa vivienda.

- Bueno, ten en cuenta que es una fiesta en tu honor, es normal que te acosen para felicitarte...…

El moreno se sentó en un taburete frente a la joven.

- Felicitarme... ¿porque? …

El otro taburete que quedaba libre, fue ocupado entonces por la chica que se puso a enumerar con los dedos.

- Bueno. Te han otorgado oficialmente el nivel de un jonin. Te han permitido volver a tu domicilio y seguramente, en breve darán fin a tu periodo de prueba. Es un gran avance…Eso sin contar,…que la calidad de tu sake es excelente...

Ambos rieron con este último comentario antes de que un pequeño e incómodo silencio, se instalara entre ellos. El moreno acercó su silla un poco mas a la joven, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar tocarla. Ella bajo la vista hacia su regazo, donde la mano de Sasuke estaba entrelazada con la suya. Subió la mirada de nuevo hasta contactar con los negros y profundos ojos que la contemplaban expectantes.

- Sakura, yo...Bueno. Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí. Mí vuelta a la aldea no hubiera sido lo mismo si no llegas a estar tú conmigo.

La joven se mordió los labios en un intento de contener el temor de que el moreno quisiese decirle algo, que no quería oír. El joven sin percatarse continuó abriendo su corazón ante ella..

- Eres una mujer maravillosa y cualquier hombre estaría muy feliz de tenerte a su lado. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que yo,.. yo...pues quiero preguntarte algo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la mano de la joven se posó suavemente sobre la boca del Uchiha. Tenia que detenerle.

- Sasuke, antes que nada debes saber algo. Si estás intentando decirme, lo que creo,.. Tengo que aclararte que yo…yo no puedo corresponderte como quisieras...

El joven se echó inmediatamente para atrás, soltando despacio la mano de la chica.

- ¡Puf!... si que eres directa, Sakura…Sabes bien como desilusionar a un hombre…

- No es por desilusionarte, es que creo que no debes seguir por ahí…

La cara del moreno reflejaba claramente su molestia. No era fácil para él hablar de sentimientos y cuando por fin reunía el valor para hacerlo, su compañera le frenaba en seco.

- ¿Esto es por lo frío y déspota que fui contigo cuando éramos unos adolescentes o algo así?... ¿Es como una pequeña venganza?..por que si lo que quieres es hacerme daño, te aseguro que lo estas consiguiendo…

El moreno mantenía un estoico gesto, pero la chica sabia que estaba decepcionado. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la villa, habían estado bastantes veces juntos, compartiendo su tiempo y conversando largamente. La joven había sido su confidente y había escuchado todo el peso que cargaba su conciencia Había participado de sus experiencias a través de todo lo que le había contado y supo ver sus miedos e inseguridades, que tanto ocultó al resto del mundo. Toda esa complicidad y unión, le había permitido darse cuenta de que Sasuke albergaba sentimientos por ella que iban más allá de la amistad. Pero ella no podía corresponder a ese afecto. Su rubio dolor de cabeza, como lo llamaba Ino, era el receptor de todo su amor, aunque en estos momentos le estuviera haciendo sufrir tanto.

- No Sasuke - Sakura volvió a tomar la mano grande y fuerte de su amigo - No se trata de una infantil venganza contigo, el hecho es que yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien…alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón.

Inclinó el rostro levemente, aunque el moreno le dio tiempo de ver como unas traicioneras lágrimas bajaban por su dulce rostro mientras ella seguía hablando.

- ..Y aunque en estos momentos esa persona y yo no estamos… juntos,…no dejaré de quererle nunca…y no puedo amar a otro...aunque quisiera...

El joven suspiró con resignación. En el fondo ya lo esperaba. Se giró un poco para coger una servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa e inclinándose, secó el rostro de la joven, con una suave caricia.

- Está bien, Sakura. Por favor, no llores. Seguro que todo se arreglará. Ese dobe no sabe lo afortunado que es…Es tonto hasta para eso…

El comentario de Sasuke consiguió su cometido. Alegrar el triste y lloroso rostro de la joven arrancándole una leve risa. Al ver que Sakura estaba algo mas animada, le dio una pequeña y cariñosa palmada en la pierna para llamar su atención.

- Ahora, mientras tanto, tú y yo volveremos a la fiesta con esa panda de gorrones,…perdón,..invitados...

Incorporándose de su asiento, le dio la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, con una de sus escasas sonrisas, le ofreció su brazo como un gentil caballero. La joven aceptó y tomando el brazo ofrecido, dejo que la condujese de nuevo a la fiesta.

Sasuke observando a su bella acompañante, comprendió que por mucho que se quiera, no se puede retroceder en el tiempo, ni recuperar lo perdido. Él tuvo su oportunidad, la cual no supo aprovechar. Ahora su lugar era el de un fiel amigo, y ese puesto ya no lo dejaría perder por nada del mundo.

…///…

Se movía entre la gente que abarrotaba el salón de la casa tratando de evitar los empujones y derramamientos de vasos que se producían en medio de aquel enjambre. Seguro que media aldea estaba allí. Había visto a un montón de gente conocida, incluso alguno de los hombres de su escuadrón que no sabia que cojones tenían que ver con el Uchiha, pero que seguro los había atraído la idea de la fiesta, como la miel a las moscas.

Un rato antes, estuvo hablando con un entusiasmado y algo bebido Kiba que tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura, a una enrojecida Hinata. Después compartió una cerveza con las dos bestias verdes de Konoha que intentaban comprometer a Kakashi en una absurda competencia, y por último, saludo a un montón de gente, entre las que se encontraban un buen número de ninjas de su generación y compañeros de la academia.

Un poco harto ya del ruido y el escándalo, decidió salir al jardín de la casa. Le había asombrado ver el tamaño de la vivienda del Uchiha. Aquello no era una residencia cualquiera, era casi una mansión. No entendía como Sasuke había vivido en aquella casona tanto tiempo solo, después de la muerte de su familia. Quizás por eso era tan huraño y borde.

Pensando en el joven, se dio cuenta de que aun no le había visto. Tampoco estaba Sakura por allí. Probablemente están en algún sitio a solas y juntitos, reconoció con amargura. El solo pensamiento le pateaba el hígado. Molesto, estrujó el vaso de plástico vacío que tenia en la mano.

Decidido, resolvió en marcharse. Él ya había cumplido. Tal y como prometió, asistió a la mierda de fiesta. Si no había podido saludar al anfitrión, pues.. ¡que se joda!. Era por su culpa por que no aparecía por ningún lado. Así que ya había tenido suficiente. Se largaba a su casa y que les dieran por el culo. Se despidió de Sai que estaba bastante entretenido con una bonita chica pelirroja y entrando de nuevo a la casa atravesó el abarrotado salón y se encamino hacia la salida. Llegando a al puerta, escucho como alguien le llamaba. Se volvió encontrándose con su antiguo compañero y rival.

- ¿Ya te vas, Naruto?..ni siquiera hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar...

El rubio se coloco la chamarra que llevaba en el brazo, sobre el hombro antes de contestarle.

- Sip., bueno veras Sasuke, estoy muy cansado. Acabo de llegar de una misión y la verdad es que me apetece ya irme a casa. Solo he venido a saludarte y darte oficialmente la bienvenida y eso…Pero como no te veía, pues supuse que estarías muy ocupado, así que...pues eso…bienvenido y que …ya me voy…

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo detenerse en seco.

- Sasuke, ¿No tienes mas hielo?..

La pelirosada había llegado junto a los dos jóvenes, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba allí, ya que a este lo tapaba oportunamente una columna. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Naruto, enrojeció violentamente mientras su pulso aumentaba a mil por hora. El joven en cambio, que no se había vuelto para no verla, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle de camino a su casa, sin molestarse en decir nada.

Había avanzado apenas unos metros cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de ella que le llamaba. Hizo como si no la hubiese oído, hasta que esta vez, grito su nombre, obligándole a detenerse. Podía oír su agitada respiración, seguramente debida a la pequeña carrera que había tenido que dar para alcanzarle. Con un suspiro se volvió. Ya no podía evitarla más.

La imagen de la joven le golpeó como un puñetazo, dejándole sin aliento. Estaba algo más delgada y pálida, y tenía un aspecto algo agotado. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, estaba preciosa. Su rostro tenía una dulzura especial y cierto aire de ternura. Cubierta con un vaporoso vestido blanco, que se adaptada a su perfecta silueta, marcando todas su curvas de una manera sutil y elegante.

Ella por su parte, también lo observaba minuciosamente como queriendo descubrir algún cambio producido en todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Seguía teniendo el mismo porte alto y poderoso, que irradiaba tanta fuerza, pero sus expresivos y hermosos ojos azules, reflejaban una tristeza muy extraña en él.

Adelantó un par de pasos para acercarse a la masculina figura, rogando por que no se alejara.

- Naruto..

- ¿Qué quieres?..

- ..¿Ya..ya te vas?…

El rubio solamente asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Sakura de manera nerviosa entrelazaba sus manos, buscando que decir para alargar el momento.

- Es muy pronto…¿no?

Inclinó la rubia cabeza mirando a la joven frente a el fijamente, siguiendo con su mutismo y obligando a la chica a estrujarse al cabeza para encontrar tema de conversación.

- Esto..Sasuke quería pedirte algo..

Eso le hizo saltar como si le pincharan. ¡Joder! No podía estar más de dos minutos sin nombrar al Uchiha.

- ¿Y te tiene que enviar a ti para pedírmelo? ..¿Que coño quiere?

- Quiere entrenar con algunas técnicas nuevas y …necesita alguien que le ayude…

El joven empezó a juguetear con el pie en el suelo, conteniendo las ganas de volver y partirle la cara. Estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios. No solo le arrebataba a su chica, sino que a además, le quería de sparring para entrenar. ¡Valiente hijo de puta!...

Con un claro gesto de ira en la cara, le preguntó.

- ¿Y por que no le ayudas tú?...No me lo digas,…por que necesita a alguien verdaderamente fuerte, no como tú. Alguien que sea un digno rival para él y que le presente batalla ..¿no?

La joven sonrió ante el intento de insulto del rubio. Tomando aire para tranquilizarse, la joven lanzó su última bomba.

- Porque yo voy a estar muy ocupada en mi labor de resurgir el clan.

…///…

Sasuke observo como su amiga salida corriendo desesperadamente detrás de su rubio excompañero. Desde el momento en que Sakura le confesó que amaba a alguien mas, adivinó de quien se trataba. Quizás realmente, siempre lo supo. El joven Uzumaki era un verdadero luchador. Todo lo que deseaba y se esforzaba por conseguir, acababa obteniéndolo. Nadie era capaz de ganarle en eso. Durante toda su vida, había amado a la joven de los ojos verdes y había luchado por ella con todas sus fuerzas, justo era entonces que al final consiguiese su tan ansiada recompensa. El cariño y la devoción de la hermosa joven.

Sonriendo con un poco de melancolía, apuró el contenido de su vaso.

- Esta vez dobe, ..la victoria es toda tuya.

….////….

Se quedó helado, totalmente congelado. Las palabras se atascaron en su boca negándose a salir. Poco a poco fue asimilando la frase a la misma vez, que el calor volvía a su cuerpo de manera alarmante, llegando al punto de ebullición que juraría hacia hervir su sangre…¡Definitivo! ..¡Esta vez lo mataba!...Lo único que deseaba era machacarle hasta convertirle en una masa sanguinolenta…

Sakura observaba su alterado rostro. Iba enrojeciendo por momentos y sabía que no tardaría en estallar. Lo joven hizo el ademán de tocarle, pero el se apartó con rabia.

- Naruto..

Con los dientes fuertemente apretados, escupió su respuesta.

- Por favor, ..¡ahórramelo! ..no quiero oír los sucios detalles de vuestra relación.

En ese momento sería capaz de acabar con la vida del moreno sin pararse a pensarlo. Dirigió su airada mirada hacia la pequeña figura, intentando controlar su cólera, que por muy grande que fuese, nunca la volcaría en ella.

Se giró dispuesto a irse, cuando la voz de la joven se volvió a oír.

- ¡Naruto! ..¡no me des la espalda cuando te hablo!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ..Sakura. No quiero saber nada de lo que puedas decirme.

En un momento la joven se había puesto delante de él de nuevo y acercando su mano, atrapó la suya para ponerla delicadamente sobre su vientre.

- Como te he dicho, estaré muy ocupada resurgiendo el clan.. El clan Uzumaki… Vamos a ser padres Naruto.

Ahora si que verdaderamente se quedó helado. La sonriente y dulce expresión el la chica, le hizo comprender que era cierto y la imagen de una Sakura con un hijo en sus brazos, se dibujo en su mente haciéndole estremecerse hasta lo mas hondo de su ser. Un hijo. ¡Su hijo!...

El joven con temblorosa mano, acaricio el vientre de la joven para mirarla a la cara después, y ver la hermosa y dulce sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro. Ahora comprendía la palidez y el aspecto agotado de ella.

Se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

- ¿..Cu..cuando ¿ ...¿Pa..para cuando será..?

La joven acabó con el pequeño espacio entre ellos y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyado su rostro contra el fuerte torso.

- Estoy de algo más de dos meses, Naruto. Por lo visto, tuviste muy buen tino las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos.

El joven entonces paso un brazo con fuerza por su cintura y la otra mano la enredo en su rosada cabellera, junto a un lateral de su rostro, alzándolo para besar sus labios con dulzura. Sakura se dejó llevar entre suspiros, sintiendo su corazón explotar de felicidad ante la dicha de estar nuevamente entre los brazos del que era el único amor de su vida. Uzumaki Naruto.

…///………

Observaba desde lejos la imagen a contra luz de la pareja tiernamente abrazada bajo el reflejo de la pálida luna. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría, se mezcló en su interior haciéndole sentir un poco de añoranza. Sus dos amigos compartían algo genuino y maravilloso, pero de lo cual, él estaba totalmente al margen. Aunque no había que ser muy inteligente, para comprender que eso era totalmente comprensible. Una pareja solo se compone de dos personas y él era el tercero en la discordia. Estaba tan concentrado en su contemplación que no se percató de la presencia que se acercaba hasta situarse a su espalda. Un ligero toque en su hombro, le hizo sobresaltarse y volverse a ver quien era.

Su antiguo sensei se encontraba a su lado siguiendo con su mirada aquello que antes había estado contemplando. Este exhaló un profundo suspiro y le tendió una de las dos cervezas que llevaba.

- Las mujeres hermosas siempre se quedan con los chicos buenos…

El moreno tomo la bebida que le ofrecían para darle un largo trago. Después se volvió a mirar a sus excompañeros y con voz baja que casi no era audible se dirigió al peliplateado para preguntar.

- ¿Y que pasa con los chicos que no somos tan buenos?...

El aludido sonrió, o eso supuso el Uchiha viendo su ojito feliz, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Bueno…siempre nos quedan un buen par de cervezas y por supuesto….el Icha Icha…

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio?...

La mirada de asombro de su antiguo y más brillante alumno le hizo reír. Medio volviéndose hacia atrás le hizo un gesto para que mirase a su espalda.

- Si te vale de consuelo, siempre hay quien lo tiene peor que nosotros…

Ante los estupefactos ojos del joven genio del Sharingan, un par de hombres totalmente vestidos de verde, hacían una extraña competición para decidir quien era capaz de tragar más cacahuetes, estando bocabajo sostenidos solo con una mano y sin atragantarse, mientras un grupo de gente les vitoreaba y animaban ante la avergonzada mirada de Tenten y Neji.

Sasuke volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Kakashi y entrechoco su botellín de cerveza con el que tenia el peliplateado. Luego lo alzó antes de volver a llevarlo a la boca.

- ¡Brindo por eso!...

Con el sonido de fondo de las risas y el jaleo de la fiesta, los dos solitarios y únicos ninjas que quedaban ya con el sharingan, se dedicaron a beber tranquilamente sus cervezas, dejando que la noche sirviera como romántico marco para la reconciliación de sus dos amigos.

Fin del capítulo XXV

Como dije con anterioridad, este es el último, pero tengo preparado un pequeño epílogo que pondré en unos días. Pensaba incluirlo aquí, pero se me hacia demasiado largo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Fern25


	26. Epílogo

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

_** Epilogo **_

Los verdes ojos echaban chispas debido a la frustración que sentía. Tras algo más de dos horas de discusión, no había conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión y no parecía que lo fuese a lograr por mucho que lo intentase. Lo había intentado todo. Con cariños y mimos, tentándole con todo el ramen que pudiese comer, amenazándole, mostrándose dolida…nada. Todo había sido inútil. El muy cabezota, seguía negándose en redondo.

- Por favor, Naruto, tienes que hacerlo…Además... ¡es tu obligación!

- ¡JA! ¡Ni hablar de eso! ¡No lo haré!

La pelirosada le perseguía por toda la habitación, con el objeto de la discordia en la mano-

- ¡Vamos hombre!,…cualquiera diría que eres un cobarde…

El rubio se detuvo y enfrento a su perseguidora, mirándola desde su altura, esbozó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas entrecerrando los ojos.

- De eso nada, Sakura Chan, no me pillaras con una provocación tan burda.

La joven le puso morritos y entonó con una melosa voz.

- Bueeno, si Neji Kun o Sasuke Kun estuvieran en tu caso, seguro que no se lo pensarían…

El rostro del joven en ese momento mostró un gesto enfurruñado que a su esposa le encantaba,…aunque nunca se lo diría, claro esta. Alargó la mano para coger lo que su amada pelirosada sujetaba con tanto empeño.

- ¡Ea! ¡Ya está!..¿Contenta?..

Palmeó entusiasmada y se acercó para agarrarle de la camiseta y obligándole a bajar a su altura, le dio un profundo y sonoro beso en los labios.

- Por supuesto. ..¡Estas…muy guapo!..¡Hokage!

La alta figura no parecía muy contenta. Cuando la joven lo soltó se volvió para mirarse en un espejo que había colgado sobre la cómoda.

- ¡Mírame,… parezco un champiñón gigante! No se porque tengo que llevar este sombrero tan ridículo…

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, mirando con diversión el mosqueo que tenia su marido por la indumentaria que el día siguiente se vería obligado a llevar.

- No se,..¿Por que es la ropa ceremonial del Hokage, quizás?

Acercó su rostro al espejo para verse mejor, apartado hacia los lados las cortinillas que formaban el estrafalario tocado.

- ..uhmm… Es francamente horroroso...

Sakura empezó a reír después de haber estado aguantando las ganas de hacerlo, durante un buen rato. Sabía que su querido rubio estaba mucho más a gusto con sus ropas de ninja que con el ostentoso e incomodo atuendo de maestro Hokage. De pronto el sonido de un llanto se escucho venir desde la otra habitación. Sakura hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-¡Deja!..ya voy yo…

En menos de dos minutos estaba de vuelta con una pequeña y preciosa muñequita de dorados cabellos firmemente sujeta en sus fuertes brazos. Sakura observo con desaliento, como la pequeña agarraba con una de sus manitas un lado del sombrero y se lo llevaba a la boca, llenándolo de paso con sus babas.

- ¡Naruto!..por favor ¡ten cuidado! Kaori está manchándolo.

Naruto aparto sus pequeñas manitas para luego llevárselas a la boca y besarlas con cariño. Luego susurrando para que la ojiverde no le oyese, susurró a la pequeña.

- ¡Puaf!..lo que me importará a mi...no pienso ponérmelo… ¿verdad cariño?

La pequeña gorgojeó contenta y su padre sencillamente se derritió. Empezó a hacerle carantoñas y mimos consiguiendo que la pequeña riese, para satisfacción del rubio. Ella era el mayor de los tesoros del Uzumaki y no se molestaba para nada en ocultarlo.

Sakura se acercó para coger a su hija de los brazos de Naruto que aun con el sombrero puesto, se mantenía en sus trece de evitar según él, pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

- Te he oído, Uzumaki. ..Y tú no vas a ser el primero en romper con la tradición. Hasta tu padre lo llevo puesto. Todos lo han hecho.

- Eso no es verdad. Tsunade no lo hizo.

- Si lo hizo. Ambos lo vimos.

- No, se limitó a tirarlo por ahí…

- Lo ofreció a su pueblo, que es diferente

Naruto observaba a sus dos amores que sentados en la cama, lo miraban con sus grandes ojos. Verdes en el caso de Sakura y azules como los suyos, en el rostro de su hija.

- Nah,..con la excusa esa lo que hizo fue mandarlo por ahí al carajo para no tener que llevarlo…

Se lo quitó y lo observó con detenimiento. Desde luego el que diseñó las vestiduras, tenía un gusto de mierda.

- Si me lo pongo, seré el cachondeo de toda la aldea…

- De eso no cabe la menor duda, dobe...

Ambos se volvieron para ver al Uchiha sentado en el filo de la ventana, con una caja de cervezas en una mano.

El rubio se acerco para coger una de las bebidas que su amigo le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, teme?..¿No sabes llamar a las puertas?

- He llamado, pero con el escándalo que tenias aquí arriba no os enterabais...

- Bueno, te perdono porque has venido a visitarme y a traerme cervezas...

El moreno de un salto se adentró en la habitación. Camino hasta donde estaban las dos féminas de la familia Uzumaki., e inclinándose beso a Sakura en la mejilla y la pequeña en la frente.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que he venido a verte a ti…? baka. Si estoy aquí es para ver a mis dos chicas preferidas.

La pequeña tenía asido el dedo del moreno con fuerza e intentaba llevárselo a la boca. Su madre lo apartó para evitar que lo chupase y le colocó el chupete.

Naruto hizo una mueca y revoleo el objeto de su adversion, que cayó en el suelo haciendo que Sakura le mirase con ojos amenazantes.

- ¡Si lo que tú digas!…Se que has venido a porque no aguantabas la curiosidad de ver como estaba…pero eres tan borde que no quieres reconocerlo...Además… ¿Cómo es que no estas con tus mocosos?..

- Llegamos de una misión ayer y estaban algo cansados. Les he dado el día libre.

La fresca y sonora risa de Naruto se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que el moreno le mirara con el seño fruncido, sabiendo de antemano que iba a soltarle alguna idiotez.

- La verdad es que a los pobres les compadezco, Tener un sensei tan plasta y aburrido como tu. Nosotros al menos, teníamos a Kakashi que era mas divertido. Pero tú,..Tú eres un cardo y un verdadero coñazo…Seguro que antes de morir por el ataque de un enemigo, se morirán de aburrimiento aguantando tus entrenamientos...

El otro lo miro con ganas de asesinarle.

- Al menos yo soy un maestro responsable, que me preocupo por ellos, y no un pervertido que nunca llegaba a su hora como Kakashi.

Sakura los observaba discutir y no pudo dejar de recordar la sorpresa general que causo la decisión del Uchiha de coger un grupo de genins para convertirse en su tutor, en lugar de optar por la opción de ingresar en el ambu como Tsunade le ofreció, y que todos esperaban de un ninja de su nivel.

Pero no. Sasuke prefirió convertirse en sensei y convivir con tres pequeños monstruos, como les llamaba Naruto, que por lo visto no recordaba que él había sido mucho peor que los tres juntos.

Esta extraña decisión, había choqueado a media aldea, exceptuando quizás a su antiguo sensei Kakashi, y a Sakura. El primero porque se veía inconscientemente reflejado en su ex-alumno y a ella, porque conocía la soledad que pesaba en el alma de su antiguo compañero y la aportación de calor humano que los tres alumnos le brindaban.

El sonido de la puerta distrajo la atención de todos. Naruto bajo a ver quien era. Sasuke aun de rodillas frente a la pelirosada y su pequeña, subió la vista para mirar a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva?..¿Esta nervioso?..

Besando con cariño la rubia cabecita, la aludida negó con la suya.

- No, no mucho la verdad, y me sorprende un poco. Pensé que cuando llegara el momento estaría más entusiasmado. Al fin de cuentas va a cumplir el mayor sueño de su vida.

Sasuke esbozó una de sus escasas sonrisas pasando un dedo por el suave y dulce rostro del bebe.

- Estas equivocada, Sakura. El mayor sueño de su vida hace ya algún tiempo que lo consiguió.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco por el inesperado cumplido del moreno. En ese momento el joven regreso portando un rollo entre sus manos el cual leía con atención.

- Es de Tsunade. Son las últimas instrucciones como Quinta…

El moreno entonces se incorporó y ayuda a Saura a levantarse, que aun tenia a su pequeña en brazos. Seguidamente la pelirosada se encaminó hacia la puerta para bajar a la cocina. Ambos jóvenes, fueron detrás de ella leyendo lo que ponía en los rollos que tenía Naruto en sus manos.

Al llegar la joven colocó a la pequeña en su trona, y comenzó a sacar los diferentes útiles para preparar la comida. Se volvió para mirar a los dos hombres que conversaban animadamente en un rincón de la habitación.

- ¿Te quedas a comer Sasuke?

El moreno alzo una ceja de forma interrogante.

- ..¿Hnn...Vas a hacer Ramen ..?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- No, voy a hacer curry...

- Entonces…vale, me quedo...

- ¿QUE?.. ¿No hay ramen…?

El rubio miraba de forma desolada a su esposa con los ojos de cachorro que esperaba pudieran conmover a la joven.

- Ya lo comimos ayer ..hoy toca otra cosa. – respondió ella, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su trabajo y haciéndose la fuerte antes los constantes ruegos de su marido por que preparase su comida favorita.

El Uchiha contemplaba divertido la escena entre el joven matrimonio. Su antiguo compañero no tenia remedio, por muy maestro Hokage que llegase a ser, seguía igual de infantil y escandaloso, aunque tenia que reconocer, que quizás eso era lo que le hacia tan especial.

Los dos jóvenes discutían como siempre, lanzándose insultos y retos infantiles. Sakura los escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención acostumbrada a sus tonterías, pero después de casi una hora de constante chiquilladas, y teniendo en cuenta que ya habían empezado a golearse y a enredar por la habitación, empezó a cabrearse.

- …Si claro como no. Yo podría contigo hasta durmiendo. ¿A que si,… princesa?

El moreno soltó una alegre carcajada de esas que solo unos pocos privilegiados entre los que se encontraban la familia Uzumaki, tenían la ocasión de escuchar.

- ¿Tú?..¿Vencerme a mí?..Dobe. Eso en tus mejores fantasías. Todavía te queda mucho para llegar a mi nivel…idiota.

- Ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar…Kaori, cariño,..¿Quieres ver como tu maravilloso papa friega el suelo con el tonto de tu tío Sasuke?

Diciendo esto, el rubio lanzó una patada al moreno que este esquivó, propinando a su vez una serie de golpes. Entonces el rubio haciendo unos sellos hizo aparecer a varios clones que empezaron a luchar contra el Uchiha por toda la habitación, consiguiendo que Sakura tropezara varias veces y derramara el contenido de una de las cacerolas por el suelo, mientras evitaba tropezar con los diferentes Narutos que correteaban por el lugar lanzando gritos provocando al moreno.

Esta, harta ya del continuo escándalo y alboroto que estaban formando los dos combatientes, se volvió furiosa rechinando los dientes y amenazándoles con una cuchara.

- ¿ES QUE NO TENEIS NADA QUE HACER POR AHÍ, NADA MAS QUE ESTAR JODIENDO EN MI COCINA?..La comida no estará lista hasta dentro de una hora. ¡Así que dejad de darme el coñazo de una vez…!

Los dos tragaron saliva ante el estallido de la pelirosada y decidieron salir a fuera y quitarse de en medio, mas que nada ..por su seguridad.

….///….

Se secó las manos con un paño justo después de terminar de fregar los platos. Sasuke hacia ya un buen rato que se había marchado. Cuando dieron las cuatro y media, se despidió y se apresuró a marcharse. Sakura sonrió. Seguramente iba a recoger a cierta joven que terminaba de trabajar sobre las cinco de la tarde.

El último de los Uchihas había empezado a frecuentar a la hermana mayor de uno de sus alumnos. Una civil que trabajaba como profesora en una escuela infantil en la aldea. Era una hermosa y tranquila joven de modales reposados, que parecía haber llevado de nuevo la calma y la ilusión, al torturado espíritu del ex -vengador. Algo de lo que sus amigos se alegraban enormemente. Les dolía ver al joven llevar una vida solitaria y triste.

Sakura entró en la silenciosa habitación y contempló embelesada el cuadro que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Su esposo yacía recostado sobre el sofá dormido mientras sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho, a la pequeña hija de ambos, que también estaba profunda dormida y segura entre los protectores brazos de su padre. Naruto reposaba tranquilamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, fruto de la felicidad y satisfacción que sentía por haber conseguido en su vida, las metas que se marcó y por las que tan duramente había luchado.

La joven se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante de algo muy importante. La villa a partir del día siguiente, contaría con la protección de posiblemente, el mejor Hokage de su historia. No habría otro como el, tan fuerte, valiente y entregado por los demás. Todos estarían seguros y protegidos, teniéndole al rubio como su líder, y jamás temerían por nada ni nadie.

Pero había algo que ella sabia con clara certeza. Algo que solo en ese crucial momento, viento a las dos personas más importantes de su vida dormir tranquilamente en la paz de su hogar, fue capaz de percibir. A pesar de todo lo vivido, de las diferentes vicisitudes por la que su vida había tenido que pasar, su corazón le decía, que desde que había unido su vida a Uzumaki Naruto, podía estar segura que si había algo que nunca mas en su vida volvería a tener, seria …."**Miedo a la soledad".**

FIN

Ahora si, definitivamente es el final. Quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis estado apoyándome con vuestros amables comentarios y que os habéis tomado la molestia de de ir leyendo lo que yo iba escribiendo, esperando con paciencia a que fuese poniendo las diferentes actualizaciones. Deseo que hayas disfrutando con mi humilde historia y que en próximos fics que espero poder escribir, siga contando con vuestro interés.

A partir de aquí, me dedicaré a leer los otros maravillosos fics que hay por ahí, y a disfrutar de muchas interesantes lecturas.

Ya solo me queda daros un abrazo muy fuerte para todos y desearos Feliz Navidad a todos y que el 2008 venga lleno de cosas buenas.

Besos, Marina - Fern25


End file.
